Ultima: Total Drama Ultima
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: The twenty-two campers from TDI are split up when their world is destroyed by a group of villains known as the Organization. Traveling to other universes and meeting strange characters, will they escape the Organizations wrath?
1. The Organizations Plan

Well, here you go. You voted on the poll and here is the winning story. Don't worry. The other stories will be posted up eventually. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one. I've seen a lot of TDI stories, so I wanted to do one too. Enjoy.

* * *

(In the dark room of the Organization castle, five villains were having their meeting. The ugly-beyond-all-reason woman, Yzma was groaning in disappointment. A Highbreed alien seemed also outraged by what occurred. Mozenrath was feeling the same way as Yzma while still keeping his intimidating grin. His flying eel, Xerxes floated by his side as he along with the other villains in the room glared at the Irken invader, Zim with hateful eyes.)

Yzma: Well. Our plan didn't go all too well.

Highbreed: I for one say Zim should take full custody of our plans collapse.

Zim: WHAT?! OUTRAGEOUS! ZIM DEMANDS JUSTICE!!! JUSTICE!!!!!

Mozenrath: Will you stop?! I'm with them on this one. You've made so many screw-ups before, but this may be your biggest blunder yet!

Xerxes: Hehehe! Zim in trouble! Master very displeased!

Zim: Explain to me exactly what I did wrong!

Yzma: Maleficent sent us to destroy one world. We were given specific orders to destroy this world and not let one single person survive this worlds destruction!

Zim: And that is my fault how?

Highbreed: THERE ARE STILL TWENTY-TWO HUMANS FROM THAT WORLD STILL ALIVE SOMEWHERE! YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!

Zim: What harm could mere children do to the Organization anyway?

Yzma: They're teenagers! There's a difference! And second, our leader Maleficent always told us to never underestimate anybody. It doesn't matter if they don't have super-powers or incredible inventions. Somehow, the most unlikely of all people always find a way to beat us!

Mozenrath: And now thanks to you, those people are now scattered across many worlds! We may never know where they went!

????: That is not entirely true!

(The villains turn and see a really short bald man wearing a lab coat and goggles.)

Yzma: Professor Calamitous?! Shouldn't you be taking over Retroville by now?

Calamitous: Oh, I decided to take a short break. I already have a few of my allies filling in for me. Anyway, I think I may have a way for you to locate those teenagers exact locations.

Highbreed: And how could you possibly possess the technology to track them down?

Calamitous: In case you didn't know, those exact kids were on a TV show once. I have watched a few of their episodes to know exactly what they look like, and how they act.

Mozenrath: And that helps us how?

Calamitous: I have looked up the website for the TV show, and learned every last one of their names compiling them on a list of my own.

(Calamitous then walks away and bring in a small laptop computer with lots of blinking lights and a large drive for putting in paper.)

Calamitous: And by using my latest invention, the Universal Tracker, by placing the name or picture of the person we're looking for into my machine, we can find them in any universe! Bwahahahahahaha!

(The other villains just stare at Calamitous blankly.)

Yzma: Your Universal Tracker looks more like a laptop.

Calamitous: Well of course! How else did you think I looked up those kids and worked on this machine at the same time?

Yzma: Your plan sounds alright. Now, what are the names of those kids?

Calamitous: Oh that's easy. The first one is. . . . . .um. . . . . .well it's. . . . .

Mozenrath: Oh, don't tell me you forgot their names!

Highbreed: YOU PATHETIC SCUM! GET OUT OF HERE!!

Calamitous: WAIT! Wait! I brought a list of their names just incase. Here.

(Calamitous gives everyone the list. But the villains faces became blank again.)

Yzma: WHAT KIND OF NAMES ARE THESE?!

Calamitous: What?! Let me see!

(Calamitous reads the list again looking at what is written.)

_The Goth Girl_

_The Delinquent_

_The Nerd_

_The Loud Mouth_

_The Queen Bee_

_The Gentle Giant_

_The Cool Guy_

_The Cool Geek_

_The Wannabe_

_The Jock_

_The Psycho_

_The Party Animal_

_The Overachiever_

_The Surfer Chick_

_The Gorgeous Blond_

_The Bookworm_

_The Prairie Boy_

_The Sweet Girl_

_The Sweet Girls Friend_

_The Fitness Buff_

_The Hunk_

_The Guy-Who-Would-Do-Anything-In-A-Dare-Especially-If-That-Particular-Dare-Happens-To-Give-All-You-Can-Eat-Pancakes_

(Calamitous was nervous when he was show the list again.)

Calamitous: Oh, dear! I must've forgotten to type in their names and put in their stereotypes instead!

Highbreed: You are wasting our time human!

Calamitous: No! Don't!

(Calamitous runs away, but accidentally trips and the list goes flying into his Universal Tracker. Buttons start lighting up until a voice is heard.)

Universal Tracker: Person found. Now opening portal into new universe.

(The villains were astonished to see a portal opening up in front of them leading to what could possibly be the world where one of the twenty-two kids may be located.)

Mozenrath: Well what do you know?

Xerxes: Portal lead to another universe!

Calamitous: It works! Oh, happy day for me!

Yzma: Well, it seems we underestimated you Calamitous. Despite you disability to remember or finish anything, it seems you've actually finished an invention that could be useful to us at this very moment.

Zim: LET'S GO! THOSE KIDS MUST NOT ESACAPE THE WRATH OF ZIM!

Highbreed: We shall crush them all!

Calamitous: Okay. Good luck with that. I'll be returning to my business destroying my arch nemesis, JIMMY. . . .um. . . .oh, what's his last name again?

Mozenrath: Neutron!

Calamitous: Thanks.

(As Calamitous left the dark room to return to destroy his nemesis, Zim, Mozenrath, Xerxes, the Highbreed, and Yzma entered through the portal to capture the first of the twenty-two teens.)

* * *

And that was just the first chapter. In the next one, we will see the first TDI camper and we'll also find out which world he/she wound up in. Stay tuned.


	2. Gwen in Halloweentown

(The wind blew eerily through the dark woods. The trees were bare and the forest was completely abandoned. Except for one person. A goth girl was lying unconscious on the cold ground. As she awoke, she took notice of the area.)

Gwen: Huh? What? How did I end up here?

(Gwen got up off the ground and started walking through the woods.)

Gwen: Hello?!

(Her talking just echoed through the woods. But she kept calling anyway.)

Gwen: Is somebody here?

(Soon, Gwen saw a small town in the distance.)

Gwen: Wait. I don't remember seeing this place around. Maybe they will tell me where I am.

(As Gwen walked up to the gates, she immediately started to hear music playing. She was a little creeped out at first, but not until she started to see monsters walking out of the buildings singing.)

_Boys and girls of every age._

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange._

_Come with us and you will see_

_This is our town of Halloween._

(Gwen started to freak out as she tried to walk by the monsters. But then, ghosts popped out of the ground and nearly scared her to death.)

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night._

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene._

_Trick or treat 'til your neighbors gonna die of fright._

_It's our town, everybody scream!_

_In our town of Halloween._

(Gwen ran as fast as she can away from the monsters and hid inside an old house. All that was inside was a small bed. She was sure nobody was inside, until she saw a pair of glowing red eyes glaring at her. She screamed at the top of her lungs before running back outside.)

_I am the one hiding under your bed._

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_

(Gwen ran inside another house and ran up the stairs. She almost fell off when she felt a loud bump beneath her, and ran up even faster.)

_I am the one hiding under your stairs._

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

(Gwen soon entered a small room where she saw about four coffins. The coffins opened up revealing a group of vampires. She ran out of the house as fast as her frightened legs could carry her.)

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween._

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song._

(As Gwen ran into an alley, she saw who might be the Mayor of the town.)

_In this town, don't we love it now._

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise._

(Gwen stayed hidden in the alley behind a trash can staying as quiet as she can.)

_From the corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Somethings waiting to pounce, and how you'll SCREAM!!!_

(Gwen was scared out of her wits when an entire group of monsters jumped right out of the alley and out of the trash cans. She ran again in another direction. This time, for the exit. Witches were following her there.)

_This is Halloween!_

_Ren n' black!_

_Slimy green!_

_Aren't you scared?!_

_Well that's just fine!_

_Say it once, say it twice._

_Take a chance and roll the dice._

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night._

(Gwen was almost at the exit, until a giant living tree stood in her way. Hanging from it were several skeleton corpses. Gwen fell over and looked at the tree face.)

_Everybody scream! Everybody scream!_

_In our town of Halloween!_

(As soon a Gwen stood back up, a clown on a unicycle rode circles around her.)

_I am the clown with the tear-away face._

_Here in a flash and gon without a trace!_

(As the clown disappeared, the wind started to blow, and a chill went right up her spine.)

_I am the "who" when you call "who's there"._

_I am the wind blowing through your hair._

_I am the shadow on the moon at night._

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright._

(Gwen started to take notice that the town square was overflowing with monsters and she backed away in fear.)

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween._

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

(As Gwen watched all of the monsters entering the town square, her fear suddenly dissappeared and came to a whole different conclusion.)

Gwen: Wait a minute! I know what's going on here. Oh, this is Chris' doing I just know it! It's not enough that he tortures us on TV, he has to do it in our lives too?! Hmm. Maybe if I play along, I'll catch him in the act and humilate him back.

Mayor: Hey, Miss!

(Gwen looked up and saw the Mayor calling out to her with his megaphone.)

Mayor: Please come over right away! We need everyone around for this years Halloween celebration!

Gwen: Halloween? But it not. . . .uh, I mean, coming!

(Gwen walked over to the group of monsters all while forming a devious smirk on her face. The monsters continue singing while another group pulled a wooden horse with a scarecrow riding it.)

_Tender lumplings everywhere._

_Life's no fun without a good scare._

_That's out job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween._

_In our town, don't we love it now._

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise._

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin!_

(The scarecrow suddenly came to life and took a nearby torch.)

_This is Halloween, everybody scream!_

_Won't you please make way for a very special guy!_

(The scarecrow swallowed the torch and sudden;y became completely engulfed in flames. And yet, it was still dancing around.)

_Skeleton Jack is king of the pumpkin patch_

_Everybody hail to the Pumpkin King now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

(The scarecrow then jumped off the wooden horse and dove into the town fountain. Gwen looked down to see if he is still alive.)

_In this town, we call home_

_Everybody hail to the pumpkin song._

(The scarecrow then rose out of the fountain. Except this time, his scarecrow disguise was burned off revealing the skeleton man know in Halloween Town as Jack Skellington. All the monsters cheered and roared in applause.)

Jack: Thank you! Thank you! You were all wonderful this year!

(Gwen rolled her eyes thinking who Jack really may be.)

Gwen: Well, at least I didn't have to go searching for Chris. If he thinks that disguise can fool me. . .

(Gwen walks over to Jack and greets him. Jack was surprised to see Gwen walking up to him.)

Jack: Why hello there! I don't think I've seen you around Halloweentown. My, you look positively frightening!

(Gwen just grumbled under her breath trying to take that as a compliment.)

Gwen: Nice try Chris, but I know it's you.

Jack: Who's Chris? I am Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King!

Gwen: Okay, drop the act!

Jack: Oh, I can act.

Gwen: That's it! Give me that mask.

(Gwen reached out for Jacks skull and pulled it off his head. Turns out it wasn't a mask at all. Jacks head was still talking while in Gwens hands.)

Jack: Well, aren 't you a sweet girl.

(Gwen screamed in horror as she threw Jacks head right back onto his body.)

Gwen: You. . .you're real?!

Jack: But of course. Welcome to Halloween Town. The land of nightmares and spooks of all shapes and sizes.

(Gwen took a few steps backwards away from Jack still scared stiff until she tripped on a stick. As she got up, something barked at her.)

Gwen: Huh?! What was that?!

(Gwen looked around and saw a small ghost dog barking happily at her. Its pumpkin nose glowed in the darkness.)

Gwen: AUGH!

Jack: Zero! Here boy!

(Zero flew over to Jacks side. Gwen just stood there still a little frightened.)

Gwen: This has to be a dream! I've probably eaten too much of Chefs disgusting food, now it's giving me nightmares.

??: Hello?

(Gwen jumped when she heard someone talking. She turned around and saw a girl who looks a lot like a living rag doll.)

Sally: Oh, sorry about that.

Gwen: Um, it's alright. I've been having this wierd day lately. I don't know what's going on.

Sally: Really? Is there anything I can do to help?

Gwen: Unless you can help me find a way back home, I would like that very much.

Sally: Back home? Halloweentown is the only place where anyone lives around here.

Gwen: Halloweentown? But my home is in Canada.

Sally: Canada? What's that?

Gwen: It's. . . .wait. Are you saying you've never been outside Halloweentown?

Sally: Well, it is the only place here. Aside from Christmastown.

Gwen: Christmastown?! Okay! There is a good chance my brain is on the fritz right now.

Sally: Well, maybe Jack can help you get back home.

Gwen: Jack? Oh, you mean the skeleton guy?

Sally: Sure. Maybe he knows how to get you home.

Gwen: At this point, I'd be willing to try anything.

(So Gwen and Sally both walk up to Jack who is still talking with the Mayor.)

Sally: Um, Jack?

Jack: Sally?

Sally: Someone would like to talk to you.

(Gwen stepped forward and presented herself to Jack.)

Jack: Why hello there! I remember you. Best scream I've heard all Halloween night. Say I never quite got your name.

Gwen: Um, it's. . . .Gwen.

Jack: Ah, what a magnificent name.

Sally: Jack. She has a question to ask you.

Jack: Well sure. I'd be more than happy to help out a citizen of Halloweentown.

Gwen: Uh, that's just the thing. I'm not really from here.

Jack: Not from Halloweentown?!

Gwen: I was kinda thinking you could help me find a way to get me back home.

Jack: Why, in Halloweentown, everyone is at home.

Gwen: But I don't belong here! Hasn't anyone been outside Halloweentown?!

Jack: Well, I have visited Christmastown once. And I've caught a small glimpse of Thanksgivingtown. Iv'e also been in Eastertown and Valentinesdaytown. Say, Have you been to Forthofjulytown? I hear they have these beautiful sky light display every night.

Gwen: I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF MESSED UP WORLD YOU LIVE IN, BUT I AM SICK OF PLAYING GAMES HERE! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!!!

(Gwen slammed her fist on the floor growling all manner of unkind things to herself.)

Jack: Alright. Alright. If all else fails, I know just the guy who can help. Dr. Finklestein is a true genius!

Gwen: I just hope he can get me home, because I've had enough of Halloween for one day.

Jack: I'll. . . .try to ignore what you just said right there.

Sally: I hope you return home soon Gwen.

Gwen: I hope so too.

(Gwen and Jack walk over to the house where Dr. Finklestein lives. Meanwhile, watching them leave were three children wearing Halloween costumes. One was in a devil costume, the other a witch, and the last one was dressed as a skeleton. They giggled fiendishly as though they have something planned.)

* * *

(Jack Skellington had just finished explaining the whole story about Gwen to Dr. Finklestein.)

Dr. Finklestein: What?! Another town?! Impossible! There are no other towns beyond the border of Halloweentown!

Jack: But we don't know for sure. Remember when we found out the existance of Christmastown? Maybe Gwen is from somewhere beyond even that place.

Dr. Finklestein: Hmm. What country did you say you were from little girl?

Gwen: Um, Canada?

Dr. Finklestein: Canada you say? Well, there was one invention I've been working on that allows one to travel to a new land. But unfortunately, I couldn't get the darn thing to operate.

Gwen: So, you're saying your invention was a failure.

Dr. Finklestein: HOW DARE YOU?! My inventions are always perfect!

Gwen: Then why could you not get it to work?

Dr. Finklestein: Because, it is simply impossible! There are no other worlds out there. What was I thinking?

Gwen: Then why the heck did you invent this machine if you knew there are no worlds out there?

Dr. Finklestein: Because. . . . .uh. . . . .

Jack: Doctor? Do you think maybe Gwen came out from this invention of yours?

Dr. Finklestein: I. . . . .well, it could be a possibility.

Jack: Where is your invention now?

Dr. Finklestein: Well, I keep all of my useless inventions inside a safe so I can never look at those embarassments to science again!

Gwen: All this to prove you're never wrong?

Dr. Finklestein: AHEM!

(The Doctor rides his wheelchair over to a large door. When opened, a safe was revealed. The Doctor turned the combination and opened the safe. Inside was a trove of old inventions. One of which was a massive ring standing upright on a stone platform. The Doctor grabbed it and put it on the table.)

Dr. Finklestein: I invented this device to see if other worlds even existed. But unfortunately, something went wrong and my invention failed. This ring was supposed to open a portal to another world.

Gwen: And you're saying I crawled out of that?!

Jack: Interesting. I bet if we can get it working again, we can get you back home Gwen!

Dr. Finklestein: But it doesn't work! I've looked over every detail! This thing cannot be fixed even if. . .

Gwen: Is that a plug?

(Everyone looks down and notices a plug attached to the machine.)

Jack: Maybe you were supposed to plug in the machine?

Dr. Finklestein: I knew that! I was just looking over the device to make sure no one sabotaged it!

Gwen: How can someone sabotage it if it was locked in a safe this whole time?

Dr. Finklestein: NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! THAT'S WHY?!

(Gwen just rolled her eyes and Dr. Finklestein made his way to a nearby outlet with the invention in hand. However, the Doctors wheelchair suddenly fell over as the he and the invention go flying. The invention falls into the hands of the little girl dressed as a witch. Along with her was the kid dressed as the devil and the one who tripped Dr. Finklestein, the kid dressed as a skeleton. The trio giggles as they ran outside the laboratory.)

Gwen: What?! What the heck just happened?!

Jack: It's Lock, Shock, and Barrel!

Dr. Finklestein: ARGH! THOSE HOOLIGANS!!! I'LL MAKE THOSE BRATS PAY FOR THIS!!!

Gwen: Well whatever just happened, those three kids just got away with my ride back home!

Jack: We must get that device back! Gwen, come along!

Gwen: Right behind you!

(Jack and Gwen quickly run out of the lab chasing down the two kids.)

* * *

(Lock, Shock, and Barrel ride their walking bathtub across a graveyard with the device they stole. They continued giggling until their sides started to hurt.)

Lock: Oh, man! Did you see the look on that Doctors face when we took his toy?

Barrel: Priceless! By the way, why are we taking this thing again?

Shock: Remember what the scary purple woman said? We have to do whatever it takes to keep that girl here in Halloweentown. This thing was going to send her back home.

Lock: Yeah! If she goes home, that would ruin the scary womans plans.

Barrel: Oh, yeah. That girl was pretty hot.

Lock: You bet!

Shock: (groan) Idiots.

Barrel: I wonder what she was planning she's planning to do with her anyway?

Shock: Who cares? As long as the girl stays here, we'll be fine.

Gwen: Guess again you creeps!

(The kids turn and see Jack Skellington and Gwen running up to them.)

Lock: Wow. They caught up to us fast.

Shock: Can't this stupid tub go any faster?!

Jack: HALT YOU THREE!

(Jack and Gwen corner the children bearing angry scowls on their faces.)

Gwen: I have been lost in the woods, nearly scared to death by freakish monsters, I'm millions of miles away from home, and the only way back is stolen by you three brats. Let's just say I've had a lousy night. And lest you want me to be even more grouchy, you will give us the device NOW!!!

Barrel: Or what?

(Gwen ran at the kids screaming at the top of her lungs, until something dark and swirling popped up between them.)

Jack: What in blazes?!

(It turns out the dark thing was a portal as the purple scary woman the kids were talking about, Yzma came walking out from it.)

Yzma: Alright you three. Where is the girl?

Shock: Over there!

Jack: Oh my! You madame may well be the absolute scariest creature I've ever seen! You've even had my bones rattling!

(Yzma tried to ignore Jacks comment as she made her way over to Gwen. However, she suddenly dissappeared in the blink of an eye leaving everyone totally dumbfounded.)

Jack: Whoa!

Yzma: WHAT?! WHERE DID SHE GO?!

Shock: Barrel! This is your fault!

Barrel: What?! How is this my fault?!

Lock: You weren't keeping an eye on her!

Barrel: Neither were you!

Shock: I blame you too Shock!

Lock: What?! Why you!

(The three kids started to get in a sissy fight while their tub walked out into the distance. Yzma just stomped up and down in a fit of rage.)

Yzma: ARGH! ENOUGH! IT'S TIME WE GOT MORE HELP!

(Yzma opened up a portal back to the castle leaving Jack Skellington confused. He then noticed the Doctors device lying on the ground. Dr. Finklestein arrived and met with Jack.)

Dr. Finklestein: Jack! Where are those brats?! And what happened to the girl?

Jack: She dissappeared. Probably went back to her town.

Dr. Finklestein: She dissappeared? Hmmm. Interesting.

(The Doctor glanced at the invention on the ground and picked it back up.)

Dr. Finklestein: Maybe my device teleported her back to town?

Jack: I don't know. Your device wasn't even plugged in.

Dr. Finklestein: Well however she returned, I will find out. Looks like the experiment will continue where I left off.

(The Doctor turned his wheelchair around and headed back to his lab.)

Jack: Right. Well good luck with that Doctor!

* * *

Gwen: What?! What now?!

(Gwen looked around and saw she was no longer in the graveyard. She was in an eerie room filled with clocks, pendulums, and mirrors showing different events in history.)

Gwen: It's official. This is the weirdest day ever!

(Gwen got up and suddenly came face-to-face with a mysterious man wearing a hood and cloak and holding a staff with a small clock on it. Gwen noticed the man had blue skin and red eyes unlike normal humans.)

Gwen: Uh, who are you?

Clockwork: Clockwork.

(The ghost floated away from Gwen as he looked into one of the mirrors. Gwen was also shocked to see the ghost alternating different ages between an old man to a little boy.)

Gwen: Uh, can you tell me why I am NOT WHERE I AM HOME?!

Clockwork: The answer is simple Gwen. It doesn't exist.

(Gwen could not believe what Clockwork just said.)

Gwen: Excuse me?

Clockwork: Your home no longer exists.

(There was a short pause between the two before Gwen finally shouted out.)

Gwen: WHAT IS GOING ON!! I DEMAND TO KNOW RIGHT NOW WHERE WE ARE?!

Clockwork: You are in my lair Gwen.

Gwen: How. . .how do you know my name?!

Clockwork: I know everything Gwen. I also know that your world no longer exists.

Gwen: You're crazy! This has to be one of Chris' tricks! It has to be!

Clockwork: I assure you, Chris Maclean is not responsible for this catastrophe.

Gwen: Then. . .

Clockwork: Neither is Chef Hatchet.

Gwen: You can't possibly. . .

(Gwen was interupted again as Clockwork showed Gwen one of the mirrors showing a small town being ravaged by swarming black monsters. One of the people running for their lives. . . . .was Gwen. She gasped watching the horrible sight of her town being destroyed, and the monsters devouring people by the hundreds. After that, the town dissappeared from existance. Gwen meanwhile dissappeared somewhere else just in time to avoid her towns destruction.)

Gwen: What? But h. . .how. . . . .Wait a minute! Now I remember!

Clockwork: That's right. This is you running for your life in your own world.

Gwen: But, what happened to my friends? And my family?

Clockwork: I am sorry Gwen. You are one of the only twenty-two survivors of this world. Everyone else is gone.

(Clockwork also shows Gwen to a mirror showing a group of villains responsible for the invasion of her town, one of which was Yzma.)

Clockwork: And they are to blame. The Organization.

(Gwen felt a massive array of emotions going on in her head. She was scared because she had survived a near death experience, she was sad because her friends are probably gone forever, and she was angry because she wants to get back those villains who destroyed everything she loved dear. She was very close to crying her eyes out.)

Gwen: Everyone is gone? Mom? Dad? Trent?

Clockwork: No. Trent has survived.

(Gwens heart jumped when she heard her boyfriend was still alive.)

Gwen: REALLY?!

Clockwork: Indeed. He was one of the twenty-two survivors of your world.

Gwen: Twenty-two? Wait. Who else survived?

(Clockwork pointed Gwen to another mirror showing all the twenty-two contestants on Total Drama Island, including herself. Aside from her, there was also Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Duncan, Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Izzy, Owen, Cody, Noah, Ezekiel, Eva, Justin, and Heather. Gwen growled when she found out Heather was one of the survivors.)

Gwen: You've gotta be kidding me! Are you sure this isn't one of Chris' cruel tricks?!

Clockwork: Worry not. Chris and Chef Hatchet have their hands full with other matters right now.

Gwen: Like what?

* * *

_Meanwhile on an unknown island. . . ._

(Chris and Chef were walking around an open field with a bunch of brontosaurs around them.)

Chris: Nice Chef! I didn't know we were planning a new show. Those dinosaurs look so lifelike.

Chef Hatchet: Whatchya talkin 'bout Chris? I had nothing to do with this!

Chris: Maybe we can call this show. . .wait! What do you mean this wasn't your idea?

(The brotosaurs suddenly started to run off as if something startled them.)

Chef Hatchet: Where are they going?

(Chef Hatchet froze up in fear as he saw a raptor approaching Chris from behind. Chris looked behind him and came face-to-face with the raptor.)

Chris: Oh relax. They're animatronic. If they were real, I wouldn't do THIS!

(Chris suddenly raised his leg and kicked the raptor right in the unholy spot. The dinosaur let out a deafening screech loud enough to echo across the land.)

Chris: Um, okay. The animatronics never made that loud a noise before.

(Soon, several more raptors appeared and they (especially the first one) glared murderously at both Chris and Chef.)

Chris: Uh, Chef Hatchet?

Chef Hatchet: Yeah?

Chris: Remember that time when we both decided to drop out of physical education in high school?

Chef Hatchet: Oh, yeah.

Chris: WELL I'M STARTING TO REGRET IT!

Chef Hatchet: ME TOO!

(Chris and Chef ran frantically while the raptor pack chased them down.)

* * *

(Gwen just had to laugh when Clockwork told her about Chris and Chefs predicament.)

Gwen: Serves them right.

Clockwork: Now be serious Gwen. You along with those other kids must get together before I can send you to the only safe haven left.

Gwen: Uh, is it okay if I just skip Heather and save everyone else as well.

(Clockwork just looked at Gwen and she immediately got her answer. Clockwork then gave Gwen a bunch of shining necklaces.)

Gwen: What are these?

Clockwork: Those medallions will allow you to gain access into a different world. There are millions out there, but I made sure they only work to transport you to only the worlds where your friends are located. One is for you. And there are twenty-one others.

Gwen: And those go to my friends.

Clockwork: Indeed. Once all twenty-two of you have been reunited, I will send you all to a different world where people from other universes have lost their homes to the Organization and are teaming up to stop them once and for all.

Gwen: Alright. That's not too difficult.

Clockwork: One more thing! The Organization will find you. If you come across a villain, use the medallions to ward them off. They will protect you if you ever have a run-in.

Gwen: Okay. And thanks.

(Gwen put the medallion around her neck and put the other twenty-one in her pockets for later.)

Gwen: One more question. How does this whole universe travel thing work anyway? Do I just think of a person and. . . .

(Gwen suddenly vanished in an instant before she could finish. Clockwork returned to his own buisness watching over the TDI campers who are all unaware of the adventure they are about to have.)


	3. Welcome to Sky High

Sorry if this chapter was rushed. I really wanted to put this one in right now. For those who don't know, I used the movie, Sky High for this chapter. Yeah, I know it's not a cartoon, but I kinda liked it. Plus I wanted to use that movie somewhere in the series, so I put it in this story. Okay, enjoy.

* * *

(Yzma stormed right into the Dark Room where Zim, Mozenrath, and the Highbreed were waiting for her. GIR and Xerxes were hovering above their masters heads. (or in GIRs case, standing on Zims head.)

Mozenrath: Judging from the scowl on your wrinkled face, I'd say that one of the children has escaped you.

Yzma: Grrrr! Don't let three brats in Halloween costumes do a villains job!

Zim: If one of those earth children escape us, they'll all escape us!

Highbreed: Impossible! How can one speck of a human leave a dimension without the use of any object of that power?!

Yzma: I don't know, but here's what I do know! Clearly, the four of us alone are not enough to destroy those kids. We need more villains to join us in our hunt!

Highbreed: I have been waiting to reassemble my DNAlien armies.

Mozenrath: We will need more than our minions to capture those kids.

Xerxes: Yeah. Kids crafty. Destroy.

Zim: What world did the dark earth female wind up in?

GIR: Zanzibar!

(Yzma turns to the Universal Tracker to locate where Gwen is.)

Yzma: Found her!

Zim: Where! TELL US!

Yzma: She is at this school called Sky High.

Xerxes: Sky High?

Yzma: A school for super heroes.

Zim: Well let's go get her! NOW!

GIR: IT'S TIME FOR A RODEO! HEHEHEHE!

Yzma: Not so fast! For this mission, we need to send a villain who is familiar to this world! Like I hired those three kids in Halloweentown, we shall do the same here.

Highbreed: Your plan didn't work to well when those earth weaklings got involved!

Yzma: This time is different! The villain in this world is someone who has had experience with fighting super heroes.

Mozenrath: You don't mean Royal Pain, do you?

Yzma: Why not?!

Zim: Well, let's face it. She can be a royal pain.

GIR: Hence the name. My names Hence! And you are?

Highbreed: SILENCE!! I DON'T CARE IF WE SEND A THOUSAND VILLAINS TO CHASE THAT GIRL!!! I JUST WANT HER EXTERMINATED!!!!

Yzma: Hold on!

Xerxes: Eh? What now? What now?

Yzma: It seems that there is another one of those kids we're looking for in this world.

Zim: Is that so? Well then, who is it?

* * *

(Sky High was filling up with all kinds of super-powered kids. Some were able to fly to school, some teleported there, and others lacking those abilities just took the bus. The school was suspended over the clouds far above the ground. The courtyard was crowded with students, but behind the school where none of the students were, a portal opened up and out came the goth girl, Gwen.)

Gwen: Whoa. That felt weird. Where am I now?

(Gwen walk out from behind the building and saw a whole bunch of teenagers walking into school. Gwen was also a little freaked out when some of the kids were flying, strentching, picking up heavy objects, running at super speed, and all other super powers.)

Gwen: Man. A school for super heroes? Why did this medallion take me here anyway? Are one of my friends here?

(Gwen walked among the crowd of super-teens when someone suddenly bumped into her.)

Gwen: Hey!

???: Oh, sorry!

(Gwen looked up and sees a boy about her age wearing black jeans and a blue white-sleeved shirt. The boy helped Gwen up and introduced himself.)

Will: You must be a new student here. The name's Will.

Gwen: Um, hi.

???: Hey Will!

(Both Gwen and Will were soon approached by a small group of other teenagers. One was a boy wearing a yellow shirt and a cap. Another was a girl wearing a bright green dress. Another was a boy wearing an orange shirt and glasses. And the last one was another girl with a black skirt and a purple shirt.)

Gwen: Are they friends of yours?

Will: Yep. I'd like you to meet Layla, Ethan, Maj, and Zach.

Zach: I think you mean Zack Attack!

Maj: She must be a new student.

Will: Oh, man. I forgot to ask, what is your name?

Gwen: Um, Gwen.

(The group gasped in horror but quickly calmed down.)

Gwen: I'm probably afraid to ask but, what was that all about?

Layla: Sorry. It's just there used to be another girl in Sky High with your name.

Gwen: Really. Is she nice.

Ethan: She's a villain.

Will: Royal Pain, she calls herself.

Maj: Boy does that name fit.

Gwen: You've fought her before?

Will: Once. She is the arch nemesis of my parents.

Gwen: Your parents?

Zach: Oh dude! Don't tell me you haven't heard of the Commander and Jetstream!

Gwen: Well, I'm not exactly from here. Why don't you clear thing up for me so I'll understand.

Layla: The Commander and Jetstream are the greatest heroes ever.

Gwen: And you're their son?

Will: It's a long story. So, what super-powers do you possess.

Gwen: Super powers? I don't have any super-powers.

(The group was a little confused when Gwen said she has no powers.)

Maj: No powers? That's exactly what that other new kid said.

Gwen: What new kid?

Ethan: A scrawny boy. About as big as you. Burnette hair. Wears glasses.

Gwen: Oh, you've gotta be. . . .

???: GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

(The group followed the scream to the side of the school. There, they saw the kid Ethan described being bullied by two kids. One was a fat kid wearing a jacket and a cap. The other was a slimmer kid wearing a black shirt with striped sleeves.)

Will: SPEED! LASH! BACK OFF!

Speed: Well, well. If it isn't Will Stronghold and his loser friends.

Lash: It think the only ones who should back off are YOU!

(Lash's arms suddenly stretched forward and grabbed Layla and Maj.)

Layla: WILL!

Will: LET THEM GO!

(Will was suddenly punched by a fast moving blur that also took down Ethan and Zach. The blur was actually Speed moving really fast. Gwen gulped after seeing her friends beaten by two bullies.)

Speed: Look at that. Only one more.

Lash: Wait a minute! She looks familiar!

Speed: Isn't she the other kid the boss told us to capture.

Gwen: Excuse me?!

(Speed and Lash charge and attack Gwen. But the medallion around her neck started to glow and fired a laser blast sending the two bullies flying across the school. Gwen was shocked at what happened. Layla and Maj were freed from Lash's arms and Will, Ethan, and Zach recovered from Speed's punches. Before Gwen could figure out how that laser was fired, her friends walk up to her. They both walked up to the victim, surprised to see who it is.)

Gwen: HAROLD?!

Layla: You know him?

Gwen: Yeah! He and I were on a TV show together! Who were those two creeps anyways?

Maj: Speed and Lash. The school bullies. They used to work for Royal Pain to rule the whole school.

(Harold stood back up and looked at the group of kids. But the only one he recognized was Gwen.)

Harold: Gwen?! What are you doing at Sky High?!

Gwen: How long have you been here?

Harold: For a while I guess. After that scary attack on my home, I ended up in this place.

Gwen: The same thing happened to me! Harold, we are both in a different universe!

Zach: A different universe?

Gwen: Never mind. It's a long story.

Ethan: Well, we better get going. Class is about to start.

Will: Bye you guys.

Harold: Bye!

(Will, Layla, Maj, Ethan, and Maj leave and head inside the school. Gwen and Harold walk inside as well. Watching them from on top of the school were the two bullies Speed and Lash along with another person. She was wearing a red cheerleading outfit. And also alongside her were at least four more cheerleaders exactly like her in appearence.)

Speed: Good those two are alone now! We can take them out easy!

Lash: Hold it! I wouldn't want to be blasted by that thing around the girls neck again!

Penny 1: That necklace looks so tacky on her.

Penny 2: So totally tacky.

Penny 3: Where did she get that thing anyways?

Penny 4: How should I know?

Penny 5: Sure, beats me.

Lash: If you keep talking to yourself Penny, people will think you're crazy.

(The four Penny clones suddenly disappeared and only one Penny was there.)

Speed: Speaking of which, where did she get that weird necklace?

Penny: Maybe if we swipe it from her, she will be powerless.

Lash: We can do that. And then Royal Pain will do away with them both.

(The three kids share their evil laughter and then head out to start their plan for destroying Gwen and Harold.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the lunchroom, Gwen had aready started telling Harold the whole story. All the students were in class so lunch hadn't started yet.)

Harold: So you were in this creepy Halloween world and met up with this scary old woman who tried to abduct you?

Gwen: Uh, yes. Why did you repeat what I just said in the form of a question?

Harold: It's just something people do to better understand what the person just said. I do that all the time with my sister, but she always finds it annoying.

Gwen: Anyways, after that, I met this bizarre time ghost named Clockwork and he told me everything about everything that happened to our world.

Harold: You mean that it was destroyed by black monsters?

Gwen: Exactly. He then told me that twenty-two other people survived our worlds destruction. You and me being one of them. The others whp survived were the other twenty people from TDI!

Harold: You think Leshawna survived?!

Gwen: Definately. I don't know if this is just some coincidence, or if this was one of Chris and Chefs evil tricks.

Harold: And?

Gwen: Well, they have their hands full with other things right now. (chuckles)

Harold: Serves them right. Those guys should. . . .

Gwen: Should what?

Harold: Sorry. I thought I heard something.

Gwen: Like what?

Harold: Don't know. But it doesn't look good. I can usually sense when something evil is comming our way. That the kind of thing they taught us at ninja camp.

Gwen: Well then let's get out of this place.

Harold: How. Is there like some special doorway or item that lets us travel to any place we want?

Gwen: Yeah. How the heck did you know?

Harold: I've seen these kinds of sci-fi movies. These people end up in this lost planet or dimension and they have to find a magical object that allows them travel to any place.

Gwen: Of course you know this stuff. I forgot who I was talking to.

(Gwen reached into her pocket and gives Harold a couple medallions.)

Harold: Awesome. And this can take us back home.

Gwen: Not really. The reason Clockwork gave me these medallions is so we can find our friends who are lost in other places.

Harold: Alright. So how does this work?

Gwen: Well I don't know either.

Harold: Then how did you get here in the first place?

Gwen: I was just thinking about one of you from the show we were on. I guess you were the first person to come to mind.

Harold: So I think about somebody from TDI I'll be in the same dimesion as. . .

(Harold suddenly disappeared right before he could finish.)

Gwen: What?! Harold! Don't leave me behind!

???: Why don't I bring him back for you!

(Gwen turned to the other side of the lunchroom and saw a mysterious person wearing shining armor and wielding a deadly laser weapon.)

Royal Pain: However, I might bring him back dead rather than alive!

Gwen: Who are you?! Are you with that old woman?!

Royal Pain: I'm just a hired hand. So you're the girl with the same name as mine.

Gwen: Gwen. Wait! You're Royal Pain, aren't you!

Royal Pain: Took you long enough.

(Royal Pain aimed her laser at Gwen, but missed. Gwen ran out of the lunchroom as fast as she could.)

Royal Pain: YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME! GET HER!

(As Gwen continued running for her life, five cheerleaders stood in her way. Gwen noticed that all five of them were exactly the same.)

Gwen: No! NO! It's my worst nightmare next to being buried alive!

Penny 1: Ready?!

Penny Clones: OKAY!!!

Gwen: CHEERLEADERS!!!!

(Indeed, if there was one thing Gwen hated more than being buried alive, it's cheeleaders. This was a bad day for Gwen as she was completely surrounded by her second worst fear.)

Penny 2: Gotcha wierd goth girl!

Penny 3: One question though.

Penny 4: What have you got against cheerleaders?

Penny 5: What did they ever do to you?

Gwen: Aside from what you're doing right now, you guys are WAAAAAAAAY too peppy! NOBODY can be that happy! It's. . .it's. . .almost abnormal!

Lash: Well I guess you picked a wrong day to be around them then.

(The two bullies Lash and Speed appeared as well along with Royal Pain.)

Gwen: Oh no. Not you two again!

Speed: You might have nearly beaten us one time, but not this time.

Royal Pain: Enough! You are coming with us!

Gwen: I don't think so!

(Gwen grabbed her medal and raised it at Royal Pain hoping for a laser or something to come out and beat her just like she did to Speed and Lash. But nothing happened.)

Gwen: What?! Oh, come on! I really need an instruction manual for this thing!

(Royal Pain raised her laser and aimed it at Gwen. Suddenly, a ball of fire struck her in the chest saving Gwens life.)

Gwen: Huh? Whoa! That's twice I've nearly escaped death!

(Gwen looked back and saw a boy wearing a black leather jacket with fireballs in both hands. Will, Layla, Maj, Ethan, and Zack were beside him too.)

Ethan: Nice shot Warren.

Royal Pain: YOU!

(Royal Pain aimed her laser at the group of heroes while Penny, Lash, and Speed charged after them. Zack started to glow very bright. In fact he was so bright, most of the villains had trouble seeing.)

Speed: AUGH! I'm blind!

(Maj as a guinea pig ran up to Lash and bit him on the leg.)

Lash: OW! You little rat.

Ethan: Uh, she's a guniea pig.

Penny: Like we care!

(The Penny clones ran up to the heroes, but Ethan melted into a puddle and the five girls slipped and fell right on the floor.)

Royal Pain: FINE! I'll handle you myself!

(Royal Pain aimed her laser again, but Warren launched a fire ball that disarmed her. Without her weapon, she ran forth to punch them only to be held back by vines growing out of the ground. Layla controled the plants to hold Royal Pain down while Will flew up to her and punched Royal Pain in the gut. The villain went flying across the hallway into some lockers.)

Gwen: Wow. I don't want to sound like Harold right now but, that was awesome.

(But the fight was not over. Royal Pain stood back up roaring with rage.)

Will: Gwen! Run!

(Gwen ran out of the school building while Will and his friends battled the villains. When ran outside the school, she noticed a bright flash radiating from her medal.)

Gwen: Oh, no! Not again!

(And it happened. Gwen had disappeared again.)

* * *

Yzma: Drat it all! How could you let them get away?!

(Yzma was in a stomping fit when Royal Pain, Penny, Lash, and Speed told her the bad news.)

Royal Pain: It wasn't our fault! Will and his friends had us distracted. When we found out she wasn't around, we had to retreat from the battle before she was gone.

Yzma: That's twice that girl has escaped us! Not only that, but TWO of those kids are aware of our plans. Now they are scattered somewhere in another world!

Speed: We can always hunt them down. Right?

Yzma: Yeah, maybe. But still!

(Zim and GIR suddenly approahced Yzma.)

Yzma: Zim?! You better have good news to report.

GIR: Newsies!

Zim: Indeed we do frightening purple Earth female. Now that we have the locations of those earth larvae, we have sent villains to those worlds to do away with them permanently! We have Captain Hook sailing through Neverland, Scar and Zira in the Pridelands, and we have also found that a few of them have ended up in our own worlds.

Yzma: And Mozenrath and the Highbreed.

Zim: Patrolling their own world searching for those brats as we speak.

Yzma: Very well. Send word to all villains out there! Tell them to double their efforts! If those kids escape us again, I. . . .I. . . . . .well, I can't think of anything right now. BUT JUST YOU WAIT! DO NOT FAIL ME AGAIN! GO! GO! GOOOOOOOOO!


	4. Hungry For Hyena Jerky?

(The savannah was full of animals. Elephants were drinking from the waterhole, giraffes wearing grazing in the trees, and antelopes leapt across the land. Two animals in particular, a warthog and a meerkat were also out in the open.)

Timon: Stop right there Pumbaa! This is the spot I was talking about.

Pumbaa: But Timon. It looks like that usual spot we go to every day.

Timon: Not this time. Look over in the distance Pumbaa. What do you see?

(Pumbaa rose his head out from the tall grass and spotted what looked like a large pointy rock.)

Pumbaa: It looks like a. . .

Timon: THAT'S RIGHT PUMBAA! An entire colony of termites moved into that area the other day! And they are all hiding in THAT POINTY ROCK!

Pumbaa: Uh, technically speaking Timon, it's actually called a mound.

Timon: Mound, schmound. Let's dig in!

Pumbaa: Yes sir!

(Timon rode on Pumbaas back as he galloped toward the giant termite mound. Little do they know, they are being stalked. As Timon and Pumbaa ate their fill of bugs, their stalker remained hidden in the tall grass watching them gorge. Pumbaa dug his way into the mound to get to the termites, but he stopped when a sudden chill went up his spine. Pumbaa looked around but saw nothing. Timon meanwhile paid no mind to the disturbance.)

Pumbaa: T-Tim-Timon?

Timon: Hmm?

Pumbaa: Maybe we should go now.

Timon: Go? Whaddya mean? We just got here.

Pumbaa: But Timon, I had one of those feelings again.

Timon: What?! Oh man! Of all the time I forget to bring an air freshener!

Pumbaa: No! No! I mean like one of those "I think we should get out of here NOW!" feelings!

Timon: Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You obviously need to be more mellow like me. Remember our moto.

Pumbaa: B-b-b-but T-Timon!

Timon: Say it with me now! Hakuna Matata!

Pumbaa: (gulp) Uh. . .

Timon: Hakuna.

Pumbaa: H-h-h-hak-k-k-una.

Timon: Matata.

Pumbaa: Matata.

Timon: Say it again.

Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata.

Timon: There. Feel better.

Pumbaa: Well, now that you mention it, I don't feel nervous anymore. (phew) For a second there I thought we were being watched.

Timon: You see? Now just relax and. . .

(Timon stopped when he heard a faint growling behind him. He turned around but couldn't see through the tall grass. Now Timon was starting to get nervous.)

Timon: Um, on second thought Pumbaa, maybe we should leave.

Pumbaa: But you said it yourself Timon. No one is watching us. Remember: Hakuna Mata. . .

(A loud screech echoed through the savannah startling every creature around, including Timon and Pumbaa.)

Timon: You were saying?

Pumbaa: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Timon: RIGHT BEHIND YA!

(Timon hopped right on Pumbaas back and he sprinted right through the tall grass. Timon stood on top of Pumbaas head acting as a lookout. He looked onward and saw, much to his horror, that the creature is following them. Timon still couldn't get a better view of the hunter as it is hidden in the grass.)

Timon: PUMBAA! IT'S CHASING US! FLOOR IT!

(Pumbaa ran as fast as his hooves could allow him. In fact, he was going so fast, he wasn't paying attention to where he was running. As a result, Pumbaa and Timon ran face first right into a rock. After the impact, they could hear the menacing growling sounds coming from the grass heading right for them.)

Pumbaa: This is it! THE END!

Timon: No! NO! NOT THIS TIME! We began as friends, and we will die as friends! HAKUNA MATATA ALL THE WAY!

Pumbaa: Alright Timon!

Timon: Alright foul beast! Do your worst!

(Timon stood firm as the creature made all manner of sickening noises and got ready to jump. Timon instantly regretted standing in the way and made one last attempt to save his life.)

Timon: WAIT I CHANGE MY MIND! EAT PUMBAA!

(The creature jumped out of the grass and pounced on Timon pinning him to the ground with its hands.)

Timon: NO! NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! LET ME GO! PUMBAA! HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!!!!!

(Timon stopped bawling as he looked up at the creatures face. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Their stalker just happened to be a human girl. She had long orange hair and wore a green dress and a green tank top. She grinned playfully as she looked down at the meerkat.)

Izzy: Ha-ha! Gotcha little weasel!

Timon: A weasel?! No, no, no, no. I am a meerkat. If your looking for a weasel, just north aboooouut. . . .ten thousand miles that way!

Izzy: Wow! A talking weasel!

Timon: Listen lady. I don't know who you are, but will you just let me go. . . .NOW?!

Pumbaa: Timon! That's a human girl! What's a human doing out in the Pridelands?

Izzy: Oh, hi there. The names Izzy, a.k.a. E-scope, a.k.a. Explosivo, a.k.a. Esquire, a.k.a. . .

Timon: Alright! We get it! You have a lot of names!

Pumbaa: Uh, Izzy?

Izzy: The names E-scope! But you can call me Izzy if you want.

Pumbaa: Uh, why were you chasing us before?

Izzy: Oh, because I love animals! I know, because I used to own like forty iguanas, and I loved them so much! But about twenty-seven of them died due to old age and it was really sad! (sniff) I was crying so hard at the funeral, that the force of my tears almost pushed my eyeballs right out of their sockets! They didn't, but they almost did.

Timon: Gee. Is that all?

Izzy: That and my Grandfather used to be one of the greatest hunters of all time, so his blood pretty much runs through my veins. He could kill about five kodiak bears with his bare hands! He-he. Get it? bear hands? Actually, thats kinda how a few of my iguanas died. Thought they were chicken meat for some reason and ate them up. I dunno. I don't taste much of a difference.

Timon: Getting off topic lady!

Izzy: Oh, yeah. Sorry little weasel.

Timon: First of all, the name's Timon! And second, LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY LUNGS!

Izzy: Oh. Haha! Sorry weasel.

(Izzy released her grip on Timon as he went crawling back to Pumbaa.)

Pumbaa: So, where did you come from Izzy?

Izzy: You know, it's the funniest thing. I was asleep in my bed having this wonderful dream about vikings and bull sharks and I was the president of Canada. I just declared it to be Free Root Beer Day! FREE ROOT BEER FOR EVERYONE! (sigh) Good times. Good times. Anyway, when I woke up, I suddenly ended up here in the middle of this place. I saw you two running so I tried to follow you.

Timon: And the growling noises?!

Izzy: Oh, I'm part hyena! Actually, I consider myself to be one super animal. I'm 14% bull elephant, 38% wolverine, 29% cobra, 4.5% pygmy marmoset, and the rest explains itself. I was once raised by hyenas. I even ate hyenas. Have you tried hyena jerky? Trust me, it is a million times better than beef jerky. And even iguana jerky. What do you think?

(Timon and Pumbaa had absolutely nothing to say. They just stood there speechless trying to make out what Izzy was talking about.)

Pumbaa: Um. . . . .by the way Izzy, my name's Pumbaa. Don't you have a home?

Izzy: Of course, but it's probably very far away right now. I don't know how I'll ever get back.

Pumbaa: Aww. Poor girl. You want to stay with us?

Timon: WHAT?!

Izzy: Really?!

Timon: Pumbaa? May I speak to you in private?

(Timon grabbed Pumbaas tusk and took him behind the rock to talk alone.)

Timon: Pumbaa. I just have one thing to say. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FLIPPIN' MIND???!!!!!

Pumbaa: But Timon, I don't see what the problem is. She looks kind of nice.

Timon: Nice? NICE?! THIS IS A GIRL WHO WAS RAISED BY HYENAS AND ALSO EATS THEM!! THIS IS A GIRL WHO OWNS FORTY LIZARDS WHO ALL KICKED THE BUCKET POSSIBLY BECAUSE OF HER!!! THIS IS A GIRL WHO DREAMS UP WILD, MESSED-UP, FANTASY WORLDS WHERE PEOPLE GET FREE BEVERAGES ON HER ORDERS!!!! So ask me this Pumbaa. WHAT THE HECK COULD YOU POSSIBLY SEE IN THAT WOMAN THAT MAKES HER OKAY TO HAVE AROUND PRIDE ROCK a.k.a. SIMBA'S DOMAIN?!!

Pumbaa: You're probably over-reacting Timon. She can't possibly be as bad as she appears to be.

Timon: Pumbaa!! All people who look dangerous ARE DANGEROUS!!!

Pumbaa: Aww, but Timon! She's so cute and she's homeless. I'm sure Simba won't mind.

Timon: RRRRRRGGHHHH!!!! FINE! But if she makes jerky out of all the lionesses, who do you think he'll blame?!

Pumbaa: Oh, Timon. She can't be that crazy.

(Timon and Pumbaa walk out from behind the rock to meet with Izzy. But, she was gone.)

Pumbaa: Huh? Izzy? Where did you go?

Timon: She's gone? Phew! Looks like she didn't need us after all. Come on Pumbaa. Let's go before that red-haired psycho returns.)

(Timon walked off satisfied. But Pumbaa was absolutely terrified when he saw what was on the ground where Izzy previously was. A huge pawprint as well as tracks leading away from the scene.)

Timon: Pumbaa? What are you waiting for?

Pumbaa: TIMOOOON!!!! IZZY'S IN TROUBLE!!!

Timon: Excuse me?

Pumbaa: LOOK!

(Timon looked down and saw the huge pawprints in the dirt.)

Timon: Well. Looks like the lions got to her.

(Timon smiles and starts dancing around knowing he's no longer around Izzy.)

Pumbaa: Timon! We've got to save her!!

Timon: WHAT?!! We finally get that mentally unstable mess out of our hair before she could possibly scar us for life, and you're telling me to come with you to SAVE HER?!!

Pumbaa: But Timon. . .

Timon: No chance! I'm not risking my life to save someone who could risk my life by just standing beside her! She's cramping our Hakuna Matata style! But if you really want to get yourself, then go!

(Timon just walked off leaving Pumbaa disappointed. The warthog followed the tracks leading to where Izzy was taken. Timon looked back feeling a little regret, but just kept walking.)

* * *

(Laughter echoed throughout the dark gorge. The hyenas just sat there next to the tied up and nearly conscious Izzy. One of the hyenas was starting to annoy the other two when he was told to stop laughing over and over.)

Banzai: Shut up Ed!

Ed: BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! HeheheheHAAAHAHAHA!

Banzai: I said shut up!

(The two hyenas pounced on one another and started biting while the third one tried to intervene.)

Shenzi: ENOUGH!

(The two hyenas named Banzai and Ed stopped biting each other, and the gorge was quiet again.)

Ed: Hehe.

Banzai: What? He started it.

Shenzi: Do you want to wake up the girl.

Banzai: So what if we wake her up?

???: We need her unconscious before she can be delivered.

(The two hyenas looked on top of a large rock, and sitting on top of it was an old lion with a very dark mane.)

Scar: If the girl is awake before Yzma comes to take her, she might find a way to free herself.

Banzai: So? We'll just pounce and bite her until she is out cold again.

Scar: It will not be simple. Yzma has warned me about this specific human. Apparently, she is more trouble than she's worth.

Shenzi: Well at least we took her out easily, thanks to your new friend there.

???: Much abliged.

(Another lion appeared right next to Scar. Except she had no mane and had a demonic smile across her terrifying face.)

Zira: Scar. It has been a pleasure to finally be working alongside you.

Scar: Likewise Zira. Once Simba and his allies come to this gorge, he will never see the light of day.

(Suddenly, a bright flash shone on the other side of the cave attracting the attention of Scar and Zira.)

Zira: WHO DARES?!

Scar: An intruder! Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed! You make sure no one gets to the girl!

Shenzi: Sure thing Scar.

* * *

(In another part of the gorge, the flash cleared up. And appearing from it was none other than Gwen.)

Gwen: Man! I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Where an I now?

(Gwen looked around and just saw a bunch of rocks and steam coming out of holes in the ground.)

Gwen: Okay. I think I'll be alright so long as nothing else happens.

(Unfortunately, she spoke to soon when the sound of growling was heard. In front of Gwen were the lions Scar and Zira bearing their teeth murderously at the goth girl.)

Gwen: It's official! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!!!

(The lions roared as Gwen ran for her life. Both Scar and Zira hot on her trail.)

* * *

(In yet another part of the gorge, Pumbaa snuck inside and took notice of everyone around him. The hyenas were searching the whole place for anybody who dares pass by them. The warthog looked for another way around them. He looked behind the hyenas and saw Izzy tied to a rock by really strong vines and still in her suspended animated state. Pumbaa quietly crawled over to Izzy.)

Pumbaa: Pssst. Izzy? Are you okay?

(But Izzy still won't wake up.)

Pumbaa: Izzy. Wake up.

(Pumbaa shook her a little before her eyes finally started to open slightly.)

Izzy: Huh. . .zzz. . . .wart. .hog. . . . . .flying pufferfish. . . . . . .zebra. . . . .janitor. . . .

(And Izzy fell right back to sleep again.)

Pumbaa: Ooooh. I've gotta save her before the hyenas find she's gone.

(Using his tusks, Pumbaa cut the vines away allowing Izzy to fall right on the warthogs back. Pumbaa quietly snuck back to the exit until something grabbed a hold of his tail. He turned around and saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed drooling and laughing at the warthog trying to escape. Shenzis paw was standing right on top of Pumbaas tail.)

Shenzi: Where do you think you're going porkchop?

Ed: Hehuuuh! Heehehehehehehe!

Banzai: Yeah man. Don't you know it's wrong to enter a persons home without staying for dinner?

Pumbaa: Uh w-w-well uh. . .I'm n-n-n-n-not realllllly that hung-g-g-gry.

Shenzi: That's no problem. Because it's YOU who will be feeding US!

(The hyenas laugh maniacally before closing in on Pumbaa and the unconscious crazy girl. Just then, a loud deafening roar echoed throughout the gorge frightening the hyenas a bit. THe roar also woke up Izzy.)

Izzy: BEAVER FLUFFERNUTTER!!! Huh? What happened?

Timon: HEY YOU!

(The hyenas along with Pumbaa and Izzy looked up and saw Timon standing over a large rock.)

Pumbaa: Timon! You came back!

Timon: Of course buddy. Friends stick together to the end.

Izzy: Hiya weasel!

Banzai: Oh, come on! Just you?

???: No. He didn't come alone.

(Walking up next to Timon was the king of the Pridelands, Simba. And alongside him is his wife; Nala, his daughter; Kiara, and his son-in-law; Kovu.)

Pumbaa: Simba!

Simba: Pumbaa! Get out of here!

Kovu: And don't worry. Timon explained the whole thing.

Banzai: Aw, nuts! Let's get out of here!

Shenzi: Now hold on a minute! You think you can burst in here and take our food without asking?

Nala: You three aren't ones to talk!

Shenzi: Maybe not the three of us. . .

(Suddenly, over around fifty hyenas came out of the dark shadows of the gorge laughing and growling at the heroes.)

Shenzi: . . .but the others here believe in freedom of speech!

(The hyenas pounced on the four lions as they got in a massive battle. Simba and Kovu roared as they plowed through the masses and Nala and Kiara roared at the remaining other few. Timon, Pumbaa, and Izzy watched the furious battle between Africas two deadliest carnivores.)

Izzy: Cool! This is just like that show "When Animals Bite". My half-sister was on that show once. I mean, before that rhesus monkey gave her that brutal lynching. I can show you the tape if you like.

Timon: Just what messed-up universe do you live in?!

Pumbaa: Timon! Look!

(Timon and Izzy turned to where Pumbaa was looking and saw a screaming goth girl running in towards them.)

Izzy: Gwen?!

Gwen: Izzy?!

(Gwen stopped running immediately.)

Izzy: Gwen! What are you doing here?

Gwen: How should I know?! I've been having the craziest day!

Timon: You're one to talk lady.

Gwen: Did. . .did that weasel just talk?!

Timon: I'm a meerkat! There's a strict difference!

Pumbaa: So, you're name is Gwen?

Gwen: GAH! The pig talks too?!

Pumbaa: That's MR. PIG!!

(As Simba and the others fought the hyenas, a loud roar stopped their battle. Simba and Nala were shocked to see a certain dark-haired lion coming their way. Kiara and Kovu were just as horrified to see a lioness beside him.)

Simba: SCAR?!

Kovu: And Zira.

Scar: Well, well. How long has it been my stepson. And I would guess this adorable little girl is your daughter?

Zira: Kovu. Your punishment for defying me is overdue.

Nala: But how?! We thought you. . .

Scar: Exactly! You thought we were gone. But now we're back.

Zira: And out family reunion can finally begin. Enjoy it while you can. It WILL be your last!

(Timon, Pumbaa, Izzy, and Gwen could only watch as Scar, Zira, and the hyenas closed in on Simba's family.)

Pumbaa: Oh, no! What are we gonna do Timon?!

Timon: I'm thinking! I'm thinking!

Gwen: Wait, where did Izzy go?!

(Timon and Pumbaa also took notice that Izzy had suddenly disappeared and continued watching as Scar and Zira prepare to finish off the other lions.)

Zira: Enough stalling! Let's slaughter them and take their kingdom!

Izzy: HOLD IT!

(Everybody looked up on the tall rock as Izzy towered over the hyena army with a devious smirk across her face. And in her hands, she held a fork and a knife. (Don't ask where she got those.)

Izzy: Who's hungry for hyena jerky?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(Izzy laughed maniacally as she jumped into the hyena pack. The things she did to most of the hyenas were so graphic that Gwen, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and even Scar and Zira had to look away.)

Shenzi: I give up! This girls crazy!

Banzai: Let's get out of here!!!

Ed: HEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

(The hyenas retreated to the darkest corners of the gorge leaving Scar and Zira alone.)

Zira: COWARDS!! GET BACK HERE!!!

Scar: This is not over Simba! Your kingdom will be mine again one way or another!!

(Scar and Zira ran off after the hyenas.)

Simba: SCAR! WAIT!

(Simba tried to chase them down, but they got away. Gwen, Timon, and Pumbaa came out of hiding and walked up to the other lions. Izzy meanwhile was howling over her victory like a wolf.)

Timon: I've seen some crazier things in life but, EEESH!!!

* * *

(Later, everybody returned to Pride Rock. Gwen had just explained what was going on to Izzy about Clockwork and the others being in different worlds. She even gave her. her medallion.)

Izzy: Wow. Cool! I wonder if I'll get to see Owen again.

Gwen: Probably. Now I need you to come with me so we can find everyone else.

Izzy: Izzy will be happy to join you. It'll be just like a video game.

Timon: You're leaving already?

(Timon and Pumbaa walked up to the two girls)

Izzy: I guess so.

Pumbaa: Oh, we're really going to miss you!

Gwen: A world of talking animals. What's next for me I wonder.

Timon: Oh, and Simba gives you his thanks for saving him for those hyenas. I say, if anyone can take on a pack of hyenas like THAT, they can't be all bad. You're alright kid.

Izzy: Aww, thanks weasel. Oh! I mean, Timon.

Pumbaa: Bye Izzy! I hope we see you again!

Izzy: Me too! Then I can bring my pet crocodile to play with you. He's like the biggest crocodile ever to be owned as a pet at around 15 feet long. I called him Snappy.

Timon: Eh, let's not bring the crocodile.

Gwen: Come on Izzy let's go.

(Gwen and Izzy raised their medals in the air and disappeared onto the next world.)


	5. Royal Pains Royal Vengeance

I am so sorry it took so long people! I've been occupied with other things at the moment. But now you won't have to worry. For I shall now devote my entire attention to getting this story done! (hopefully) Now sit down and relax as we see what TDI member is nect to be rescued.

* * *

(Royal Pain was in a stomping fit. Every time she thought about Will and his friends made her absolutely infuriated. Speed, Lash, and Penny were also intimidated by her furious rant.)

Speed: Hey Gwen, chill out. So Will and his friends beat you again. It's not the first time you lost to them.

(Pain quickly glared daggers at Speed making him quiver in fear.)

Lash: Wrong choice of words Speed.

Royal Pain: I AM NOT UPSET BECAUSE WILL STRONGHOLD DEFEATED ME!! WE JUST LET TWO POWERLESS TEENAGERS ESCAPE US!!

Penny: What? The goth girl and the dork? Eh, they'll get what's comming to them eventually. That scary woman is already sending other villains like us to hunt them down.

Royal Pain: NO!!! I WILL BE THE ONE TO TAKE THEIR LIVES! NO MORTAL HAS EVER ESCAPED ME, LET ALONE BEATEN ME! AND I WILL NOT START TODAY! I WILL FIND THOSE BRATS AND FINISH WHAT I STARTED! AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!

* * *

(As Harold wondered how the medal Gwen gave him works, he sudenly found himself inside a dark cave.)

Harold: Huh? Whoa! That felt a little weird.

(Harold started looking around the cave. There was not much, just a bunch of rocks and bottomless chasms.)

Harold: Uh, this place kinda looks like the obstacle course back at Mideval Steves Mideval Camp. Except this place is much bigger.

(Harold then stubs his foot against a large rock. He holds on to his foot hopping up and down in pain.)

Harold: GAWSH! And the rocks here aren't made of styrofoam here.

(Just as he stopped jumping, a loud screech was heard from the other side of the cave.)

Harold: And the sound effects are really loud. The only thing that would make this place complete would be. . .

(Harold was suprised when an ugly goblin jumped right down in front of him.)

Harold: GOBLINS!!! THIS IS ALL REAL!!!

(The scrawny dork ran for his life as the goblin continued to pursue him down the cave. Harold was fast, the the goblin appeared to be catching up. As he kept running, the floor suddenly collapsed under Harolds feet. He fell through the floor and landed face first in another room.)

Harold: OW! Huh?

(Harold looked around and saw the room was littered with skeletons. And many of them were hold weapons like swords and arrows.)

Harold: Wicked! There must've been some kinda battle here a long time ago.

(But Harolds marvel of the room was cut short when the goblin jumped down the hole after him. He echoed a loud screech that echoed across the cave. Harold screamed in terror and the goblin charged after him. But quickly, he grabbed one of the swords in the room, and held it out in front of him. Harold closed his eyes tight assuming the worst meay happen. But when he opened them, he was shocked to the goblin completely limp and with the sword skewered right through his chest.)

Harold: I don't know whether I find this to be the most awesomest thing I've ever done, or the most terrifying.

(The geek pulled the sword right out of the goblins chest and it just lied there on the floor dead.)

Harold: I better keep this with me. It's probably the only thing keeping me from life and seriously heinous death.

(As he went down the halls with his new weapon in hand, he was unable to notice that Royal Pain along with Penny, Speed, and Lash were watching him go.)

* * *

(After a few minutes of walking, Harold had just entered another room in the cave. The place was also littered with skeletons, except they looked more deformed just like the goblin Harold had slain earlier. And in the middle of the room was what looked like a large stone coffin. He walked up to read the inscrption on it, but it was hard to make out, almost as if it was smashed by a large mace. As Harold tried to decipher what it said, he was startled by a noise coming from a dark shadowy area of the room.)

Harold: What the?!

(Harold armed himself with his sword, as he slowly walked over to the shadowy area. The geek was paranoid not letting his guard down in case it might have been another goblin. As and he got closer and closer, the being jumped out and scared Harold out of his wits.)

Harold: AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!

???: Alright freak! Prepare to. . . .huh? Whiteboy?! Is that you

(Harold instantly recognized the voice and looked into the face of the person who jumped him. On the show, she was known as the loudmouthed sister with attitude.)

Harold: (gasp) Leshawna! My love!

(Quickly, Harold jumped right into Leshawnas arms in a loving embrace.)

Harold: Gwen was right! These medallions really work!

(But as quickly as he jumped into her arms, Leshawna just siomply let him drop on the floor.)

Leshawna: Harold, I don't know what is going on here! First I wake up in this dark cave with all those freaky monsters chasing me, and now you show up? Am I dreaming, or is this all real?

Harold: I can explain all this my love. See, there were these bad guys called the Organization who came along and destroyed our homes. And now we have use these medallions to transport to other worlds and save our friends.

Leshawna: Friends? You mean Gwen, Duncan, and everyone else?!

Harold: That's right. Which reminds me, here is you medallion.

(Harold quickly gives Leshawna her medal.)

Leshawna: Something tells me this is one of Chris' tricks!

Harold: Don't worry. We all though the same thing. Now come on. Let's get out of here.

Royal Pain: Sorry, but you won't be leaving here tonight!

(Harold and Leshawn look in front of the rooms entrance and see Royal Pain standing there with Lash, Speed, and Penny there as well.)

Harold: GAH! IT'S THEM!!

Leshawna: Who are they? Friends of yours?

Harold: Not friends! Just big jerks!

Speed: Correction. Big jerks with SUPER-POWERS!

Penny: You may have gotten away from us last time, but now we've got you cornered.

Lash: And it seems we've found another one of your little friends.

Speed: Little?! Are you kidding?! Look at her, she's. . .

Leshawna: OH, no, no, no, no, no! You're messin' with the wrong sister!

Royal Pain: STAY BACK! You will come with us, or we will force you to come!

Leshawna: Or what?!

(Leshawna immediately got her answer as the entire room began to swarm with well around fifty more goblins.)

Harold: Don't worry Leshawna. I've learned a few sword attacks while at Mideval Steves. Those goblins won't stand a chance against our mad skills.

Leshawna: Lucky you! But what about me?! What do I have to defend myself with?!

(Harold thought about this for a bit when he saw a large axe lying on the floor next to a dwarf skeleton.)

Harold: Follow me! I'll defend you.

Leshawna: You sure you know what you're doing?

(As the goblins pounced, Harold thrust out his sword and warded many of them off. Those that got too close met a grim end at the sharp point of his blade. After they made their way to the other side of the room, Harold picked up the axe and handed it over to Leshawna.)

Leshawna: Nice. Alright you freaked-up wierdos! Ya'll are in trouble now, because Leshawna's in the house!

(Holding her axe high in the air, she emitted a very loud battle cry and charged into the army. As she hacked away at the deformed beings, Harold was awestruck by how strong she was.)

Harold: That. . . .was. . . . .awesome.

Leshawna: Harold! Maybe you could stop watching me fight and HELP ME!

Harold: Coming my love!

(Quickly, Harold jumps in to assist his "girlfriend" slice up many of the goblins in the room. After a few kills, only five goblins remained. As Royal Pain and the others watched, she round her teeth in rage.)

Lash: Looks like we've underestimated them.

Royal Pain: The only thing I've underestimated were those worthless spawns of elves! You three better stop them right now!

(After the last goblin was slain, the two breathed a sigh of relief.)

Leshawna: Whew. I'm glad that's over. Now to take care of that freak in the armor.

Harold: LESHAWNA! LOOK OUT!!

(Harold pulled Leshawna away just in time as a huge mace came smashing down on the floor. The mace wielder was a gigantic cave troll who roared at the two preparing to strike them again.)

Leshawna: Uh, Harold hon? What's the plan this time?

Harold: Well, trolls are pretty strong so our weapons won't have much effect. There is only one weak spot however. One quick slice to the throat should take him down.

Leshawna: How the heck do we do that?! He'll probably crush us before we even get a chance!

Harold: Don't worry. I'll distract him while you embed that axe in his neck.

Leshawna: Just be careful.

(Harold ran at the troll with his sword pointed forward. The trol swung his mace, but Harold dodged it skillfully. Leshawna meanwhile was waiting for the right opportunity to kill the troll. The scrawny geek snuck behind the monster and stabbed it behind the leg. The troll let out a shrill outcry before he saw Harold behind him. He ran away, but unfortunately, the troll grabbed a hold of the geek squeezing him tight.)

Harold: ACK! I. . . .c. . .can't (cough cough) . . . .breathe!

Leshawna: HAROLD! HANG ON!!!

(Leshawna threw her axe like a frisbee at the giant monsters throat. Before the troll could bite Harolds head off, the axe struck and embedded itself in the trolls neck. The troll dropped Harold and made a gurgling noise before it collapsed on the ground dead like all the other goblins in the room. Leshawna quickly ran to Harolds aid to see if he is okay.)

Leshawna: You alright sugar baby?

Harold: I wasn't squeezed too hard. I'll be fine.

Speed: We'll see about that!

(Both were surprised when they saw a quick blur running really fast in circles around them.)

Harold: Oh, no! It's happening again!

Leshawna: What?! What?! What's happening again?!

Lash: This!

(Leshawna was dumfounded when a pair of long arms wrapped around Harold like a lasso dragging him away.)

Harold: GAAAAH!

Leshawna: HEY! NOBODY HURTS MY BOY!!

Penny: Nobody but us!

(Suddenly, Penny jumped in and kicked Leshawna in the chest. When she gor back up, two more Penny clones grabbed both her arms.)

Leshawna: I don't know if I'm still dazed from that kick to the chest or if I really am seeing three of you!

Penny #1: Oh, it's no dream.

Penny #2: This is the real deal.

Leshawna: What have you done with Harold?!

Penny #3: Your "boyfriend" is safe in arms. Literally!

(Lashawna looks in front of her and sees Harold still tied up in Lash's stretchy arms. Speed also stood next to him.)

Harold: Let Leshawna go!

Speed: Forget it freak! She's coming with us!

Lash: And you will be joining her.

Penny #1: You see? You can't beat us.

Penny #2: That's right. We've. . . .what the?

(The Penny clones started to notice that the medallion around Leshawnas neck started glowing.)

Penny #3: What's going on here?

Lash: The same thing is happening to that dork here!

(The medallion around Harolds neck also started to glow.)

Harold: Let. . . . .me. . . . . .GO!!!!

(Harolds body started to glow brighter and brighter. So bright that Lash had to released his grip on Harold to shield his eyes.)

Speed: What the heck is this?!

(Harold suddenly grabbed Speed by his shirt collar and threw him clear across the room. When he hit the ground, Speed had become unconscious.)

Harold: Wicked! How did I do that?!

Penny #2: I don't know. . .

(Suddenly, two more Penny clones appeared out of nowhere.)

Penny #4: . . . .but you will pay for this!

Penny #5: GET HIM GIRLS!

Leshawna: GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!

(Now glow just as bright as Harold, Leshawna grabbed the two Penny clones holding her down and slammed them both on the ground. She then made her way the other three clones.)

Penny #5: Look out!

(As Leshawna fought the five Penny's, Harold was left to fight Lash.)

Lash: So you have this new power! Big whoop! You're still the scrawny geek that we beat up last time!

Harold: Not anymore! You have awakened my anger!

(Lash threw some long punches at Harold, each one missing. The more he missed, the more furious he became.)

Lash: HOLD STILL SO I CAN PUNCH YOU!!!

(When Lash threw both arms at him, Harold sought his chance and grabbed both of his arms. With the arms in his grasp, he started to run around the room.)

Lash: What?! What are you doing?!

(Harold just kept on running pulling the arms farther and farther until he saw Leshawna and the Penny clones. At super speed, Harold ran around and around all five of the clones while wrapping Lash's stretchy arms around them.)

Penny #1: Hey!

Penny #2: What's going on here?!

Penny #3: What do you think you're doing?!

(After tying the clones up, Harold tied the arms in a knot. Lash meanwhile just lied on the floor helpless to do anything.)

Penny #4: You can't do this to us!

Penny #5: You'll pay for this!

Harold: You started it when you tried to threaten my love!

Lash: Oh shut up! Untie us now so we can make you pay!

Leshawna: Sounds like somebody needs an attitude adjustment curtesy of Leshawna!

(The large woman grabbed the heap of bullies and threw them against the wall where Speed was knocked unconscious.)

Leshawna: Wow. I can't believe we beat those guys.

Harold: It must be those medallions. Gwen did say that they had special powers. Maybe this was one of them.

Leshawna: Well let's get out of here before that crazy armored psycho comes back.

(Leshawna and Harold ran for the exit and came into a large hallway with a large fire pit in the middle. But as they try to make a run for it, Royal Pain hovers down in front of them, her armor sparking with bolts of electricity.)

Royal Pain: NO!!! I CAN'T LET YOU BEAT ME!! NOT AGAIN!!! I WILL DESTROY YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!

Harold: Not if we have something to say about it!

Leshawna: You tell him!

(Harold and Leshawna get into their battle poses and got ready to fight Royal Pain. But luck was not on their side. Their bright glow started to fade away as well as their strength.)

Harold: Huh?! What's happening?!

Leshawna: Uh, Harold? I don't think this was supposed to happen!

Royal Pain: That's where you're wrong! It's perfect for me!

(The armored villain pulls out a huge laser gun and points it at the two.)

Royal Pain: And now you shall both perish!

Leshawna: Well, it's been nice knowing you Leshawna.

(But before Royal Pain could fire the shot, a loud roar shook the whole cave. Suddenly, out of the fire pit came a huge demon completly engulfed in flames with giant wings blowing smoke all around the area. Both Leshawna and Harold screamed in horror as the monster stomped its way towards them.)

Leshawna: SWEET MAMA OF MOZAMBIQUE!!!! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!!

Harold: Oh, gawsh! It's Balrog! He's a really powerful demon!!!

Leshawna: How do you know all that stuff?!

Harold: I've read this one book that features the Balrog. Come to think of it, this place we're in looks exactly like that book.

Royal Pain: I will not have my plans jeopardized because of some stupid monster!!! I'll take you down myself!!!!

(Royal Pain aimed her laser at the Balrog and fired a surge of electricity at its body. However it doesn't even appear to phase the demon. Bellowing in anger, Balrog raised its arm and smacked Royal Pain clear across the cave until she fell right into the fire pit. The villain screamed with rage as the fire cooked her body, melted her armor, and she plummeted down the firey abyss. Both Harold and Leshawna were relieved that Royal Pain was gone, but now they realize they have a bigger problem on their hands. Balrog roared again as he ran after the two.)

Leshawna: Uh, Harold? What do we do now?!

Harold: The medallions saved us before. Maybe they can do it again.

(Leshawna and Harold hold their medallions out in front of the charging demon. But nothing is happen.)

Leshawna: Harold?!

Harold: Concentrate!

(The Balrog kept charging, but the two teens still held their ground. Beads of sweat was coming down Leshawnas face by the millions.)

Leshawna: IT'S COMING CLOSER!!!

Harold: WAIT FOR IT!!!!!

(As Balrog came within three feet of them, it raised it arm high and prepared to slam it down on the ground.)

Harold: NOW!!!!!!!!

(As Harold said the word and Balrogs fist came down upon them, a sudden burst of energy exploded from the teens far more powerful than anything Royal Pain could've dished out. The explosion caused Balrog to fall backward until he tripped and fell right into the firey pit from whence it came.)

Harold: AWESOME!!! That was way more fun than I've ever had back at Mideval Steve's! Leshawna, did you see that?!

(Leshawna just stood there eyes wide and completely stupefied. She fell over as she started to faint, but Harold caught her just in time.)

Harold: You alright my love.

Leshawna: Whew. I'm okay.

(Leshawna regained her footing anf stood back up.)

Leshawna: That was intense. I cannot believe we actually did that.

Harold: These medallions are pretty useful, huh?

Leshawna: Harold. I just realized that you told me our homes were destroyed. Is there any way we can make things back to the way they were?

Harold: Of course my love. But unfortunately, it will be very hard. First, we have to find our friends who we've know back in TDI. And then we will be transported to this world where we may be safe.

Leshawna: I see. Well then, let's get the heck out of this crazy place.

Harold: Here. I'll show you how to do that.

(As soon as Harold walked up to Leshawna, Harold raised his medallion up in the air. Leshawna did the same. And just like that, they both vanished.)

* * *

(Back in the Organization castle, Mozenrath was confronted by Speed, Lash, and Penny.)

Speed: So our boss is gonna be okay.

Mozenrath: Yes. Thanks to Hades, any of our deceased members will be brought back to life.

Penny: Good. Then we can get our revenge on those losers.

Mozenrath: You kids already had your chance to catch those kids and you blew it!

Speed: She was really mad when she learned she was defeated again.

Mozenrath: Well it's her loss. Yzma's orders are clear. As of now, you are all dismissed for this mission.

Lash: Royal Pain's not gonna be too happy when she hears this.

Speed: Well don't look at me! I'm not gonna tell her!

(As the kids walked out of the room, Xerxes came to Mozenraths side.)

Xerxes: Useless children.

Mozenrath: I know Xerxes. I don't know why we let children like them into the Organization. Nevertheless, we must continue hunting those brats down.

* * *

I know Lord of the Rings isn't exactly a cartoon, but then again, neither is Sky High. By the way, there was a cartoon version of the Lord of the Rings movie by Ralph Bakshi, so I guess it would make sense I tried to squeeze that in there. So where will Harold and Leshawna wind up next? Keep in touch and yoy may find out.


	6. Battle of the Bad Boys

Here is another chapter in TDU. And in this chapter is a character who I think most of you are looking forward to seeing. Enjoy.

* * *

(The panic of a huge crowd sounded off in the streets. Buildings were crumbling down as missles rocketed throughout the streets. The man who launched the missiles just stood there laughing while he drove his motorcycle. His skin was very pale and he wore all black. As he pressed the button again, another barrage of missiles fired from small turrets in his motorcycle.)

Johnny: Hahahahahaha!!! That's right, everybody run! 'Cause Johnny Rancid rules the road today!

(Johnny presses the button again launching even more missiles upon the city. But while insane biker kept on driving, he didn't notice he was being followed. A blue and white car was pursuing him around town and driving it was a man who looks like he is wearing a high tech robot suit. But in reality, he is actually part robot. Johnny saw the car following him and picked up the speed on his bike.)

Johnny: Catch me if you can moron! Hahahahahaha!

Cyborg: Oh, yeah?! Laugh at this!

(The robot man named Cyborg pressed a button inside his car and small mini-turrets started shooting at Johnnys bike. Unfortunately, he was able to avoid all the shots. As the chase continued, Johnny turned his bike around and faced the car driving backwards. He held his finger over the button and prepared to fire.)

Cyborg: Oh, I know you aren't aiming that thing at MY CAR!!!

(The biker pressed the button and fired missiles at Cyborg. Luckily, a large black force field surrounded the car and safegaurded it from the oncoming threat. Projecting the forcefield was a pale skinned girl wearing a blue cloak around her body while floating in the air just a few feet above the car.)

Cyborg: Just in time Raven.

(Johnny turned the other way and tried to get away from the two heroes. Suddenly, a shower of glowing green orbs came flying down upon him. Johnny started to swerve out of control trying to avoid the falling orbs. He looked up and saw an orange-skinned woman with long red hair and glowing green eyes flying above him.)

Starfire: I have him where we want him! Robin, it's all up to you now!

(Just in time, another motorcyle came flying onto the road chasing Johnnyin hot pursuit. Riding the motorcyle was a boy wearing a black eye-mask and a cape.)

Robin: We're coming after you Johnny Rancid! Turn yourself in now!

Johnny: Not a chance Bird Boy! I still have one last trump card up my sleeve!

(Johnny pressed another button on his motorcycle and in a sudden burst, Johnny's bike started going at lightning speed fast enough to lose his persuers.)

Johnny: EAT MY DUST TITANS!!

(Johnny laughed his head off knowing he had escaped. But his esape was cut short when he suddenly spotted a huge green Triceratops charging right in front of him. However, the biker didn't seem the least bit fazed. He fired a single barrage of missiles at the dinosaur. On impact, the Triceratops fell to the ground defeated while Johnny just drove right past him and escaped. Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg arrived where the Triceratops had fallen. The green dinosaur suddenly started to shapeshift into a small green-skinned boy wearing a pruple jumpsuit.)

Beast Boy: Ow. I got such a headache!

* * *

(Out on an island not too far from the city, a huge tower shaped like the letter T stands tall. Inside, the five heroes walk thorugh the halls talking about how their mission went.)

Cyborg: Aw man! I can't believe we let the bad guy get away.

Starfire: He could be anywhere by now.

Raven: It doesn't matter where he has run off to, we will find him.

Robin: Raven is right. Johnny Rancid couldn't have gone too far. We will continue to search the city until we bring him to justice.

(Beast Boy meanwhile was still holding his head in pain.)

Beast Boy: Oww. Can it wait? My brain is still hurting. Who knew that missiles could hurt THIS much?

(As the Titans entered one of the rooms, they found it a complete mess. Garbage was littered all over the floor, there were stains on the couch, the big screen TV was still turned on but tilted on its side, the sink was still running, and the fridge was left open.)

Beast Boy: Okay. I'm so not cleaning that up!

Starfire: What happened? Our home was clean when we left.

Robin: Somebody must've broken in here while we were chasing after Johnny.

Strafire: You think maybe he's in here?

Robin: Probably. Or another of our arch foes. Everyone split up and search for who did this!

(The five teen super heroes split up to find whoever wrecked their home. Beast Boy followed, but his head was still throbbing in pain. After a few minutes of searching, Beast Boy finally got tired and came into his room. He didn't even notice the strange lump on his bed.)

Beast Boy: Ow. My head. Wherever this guy is, I'm sure Robin and the others caught him by now. Time for some rest.

(Beast Boy went over to his lumpy bed and fell right on top of it. But when the bed made a noise, the green-skinned boy jumped out in surprise.)

???: What?! What?! Who's that?!

Beast Boy: AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!

(Beast Boys scream echoed throughout the tower. Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg heard the scream and rushed into Beast Boys room.)

Robin: Beast Boy! What is it?!

(The Titans all got a glimpse of the person who was in the bed. It was a teenage boy wearing a black shirt with a skull on the front. On top of his head was a big green mohawk.)

Duncan: Who the heck ae you guys?

Robin: We were about to ask you the same question.

Starfire: Beast Boy, you did it! You captured the guy who invaded our home.

Duncan: Oh, so you live here. Pretty nice digs.

Beast Boy: Yeah, this place is pretty sweet.

Raven: Beast Boy.

Cyborg: Enough talk! How the heck did you get inside the tower?!

Duncan: How should I know?

Robin: You better tell us punk, or you'll answer to me.

Duncan: Okay, first off, the name is Duncan. Second, I already told you, I don't know how I ended up here.

Starfire: Do you think he could be an agent of the Johnny Rancid?

Raven: He certainly pulls off the bad boy look.

Duncan: Why thank you gorgeous.

(Raven waved her hand at Duncan and lifted him up in the air.)

Duncan: Whoa! Hey! What are you doing?! Who the heck are you freaks?!

Robin: We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, and these are my friends, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire.

Cyborg: That's right! We're the heroes around these parts!

Duncan: Oh, come on! What did I do?! I mean, other than breaking and entering.

Starfire: You were clearly sent here by the villain known as Johnny Rancid to search our home for the dirt on us.

Duncan: What are you talking about?! And put me down!

(Suddenly, a signal sounded through the entire tower.)

Duncan: Okay, what was that?

Robin: Looks like Johnny has come back.

Raven: Good. This time we end this.

Beast Boy: But what do we do about this guy who broke into the tower?

* * *

(Duncan was trapped in a large cell with no windows except for the one on the front door where Robin was looking into.)

Duncan: Oh, come on! You can't just leave me in here!

Robin: You're right. After we catch Johnny, you'll both be sharing a cell together in jail.

(And Robin just walked off without another word. Duncan meanwhile just sat in the corner grumbling to himself.)

Duncan: Morons. Little do they know that I am an expert in breaking and leaving as well.

(Duncan suddenly pulled out a small key from his pocket.)

Duncan: Ah, my lucky skeleton key. You've never let me down before.

(The criminal reached his hand out the window and placed the key in the lock opening the cell door. He just as easily walked out and continued walking down the halls of the tower.)

Duncan: Well, looks like I better make my leave before those five Halloween costume rejects come back.

(Duncan continued walking down the halls. After a while, he just got lost.)

Duncan: Man this place is big. Where is that freaking exit?!

(After a few more minutes, he found the front door that leads outside.)

Duncan: Finally! I'm outta here.

(Duncan ran outside as fast as he can. But when he looked around, another obstacle was in his way. He totally forgot that the tower was built on an island.)

Duncan: Crap! How am I gonna get across? Come on, think, think. Maybe they have a boat or something.

(The criminal searched around the island but found nothing to get him across the water.)

Duncan: Great. Just great! I'm trapped! Wait. What is that?

(The criminal then set his eyes on something popping out of the water. As Duncan got a better look at it, it looked like an orange plane, but was supposedly built like a submarine.)

Duncan: Okay this looks weird. But I'll do anything to get off this rock.

(Duncan hopped in the sub and drove it underwater toward the city.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, the Teen Titans were still chasing down Johnny Rancid. Robin was once again riding his bike and firing mini-turrets at him, Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah to keep up, Raven and Starfire flew after him, and Cyborg drove his car after the biker.)

Robin: There's nowhere to run Johnny! You are outmatched!

Johnny: That's what you think Bird Boy!

(Smoke suddenly shot out from behind Johnnys motorcycle. The Titans couldn't see past as Johnny disappeared again.)

Beast Boy: Aw, darn it! He got away again?!

Cyborg: We will find him!

Johnny: Don't waste your time. I'm still here.

(As the smoke cleared, Johnny faced the Titans still on his motorcycle grinning menacingly at our heroes.)

Johnny: Come and get some Titans!

Beast Boy: You're going to fight us all at once?

Starfire: Good! Let this battle end now!

Johnny: Yes. Lets.

(Johnny laughed as missiles fired out of his bike all aiming at the Titans. Raven was able to put up a forcefield just in time.)

Raven: Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!!!

(Blades of dark energy spun from Raven outstretched hands at the biker villain. However, when Johnny pressed another button on his bike, a forcefield of his own protected him from the oncomming attack.)

Johnny: Nice try! But I've tricked out my bike before coming back here. And here's the best part!

(As Johnny pressed one last button on his bike, he quickly jumped off. The motorcyle immediately started glowing red and was moving without a driver. To the Titans surprise, the motorcycle fired more missiles. Raven put up another forcefield, but after putting it up, the motorcycle sprang up into the air and plowed over her.)

Robin: Raven!

(Robin ran over to Ravens aid, but was oushed aside by Johnny. He and Robin were locked in combat. The motorcycle then made a charge for Cyborg car putting a huge dent in it.)

Cyborg: AUGH!!! MY BABY! THAT'S IT!! THIS THING IS SCRAP METAL!!!

(Cyborg drove after the living motorcycle. But when it turned around, Cyborg jumped out just in time as missiles fired forward and obliterated his ride. Cyborg was raving mad now. As the motorcycle drove after him, the robot man jumped on and tried to wrestle it to the ground. That obviously wasn't working since the bike was swerving out of control trying to throw Cyborg off like a mechanical bull ride.)

Cyborg: GUYS! A LITTLE HELP!

(Beast Boy shapeshifted into a octopus grabbing onto the motorcycle with his tentacles. But soon, he too was dragged into the violent thrashing and both he and Cyborg were sent flying clear across the street.)

Beast Boy: Ow! My stupid headache is back!

(Johnny delivered a few punches to Robins body, and yet somehow, he still manages to stay standing. Using a metal staff, Robin twirled it around and slammed it into Johnnys stomach.)

Robin: It's no use Rancid! I'm a better fighter than you!

Johnny: Maybe so. But just remember one thing. I always CHEAT!

(Johnny whistled to his motorcycle and pointed at Starfire who was still trying to help up Beast Boy and Cyborg. Missiles fired and chased after her. Starfire tried to fly away, but the missiles soon caught up with her and exploded on impact. The girl fell helplessly to the ground just like the others.)

Robin: STARFIRE!!

(Johnny quickly delivered a punch to Robins face knocking him to the ground. Robin tried to get up, but the motorcycle has him pinned down. The tires crushed Robins stomach as he grasped for air.)

Johnny: Well whaddya know? Looks like Bird Boy couldn't fly away in time to avoid being roadkill. Hahahahahaha! Looks like this town is mine! ALL MI. . .

Duncan: Hey you!

(Johnny was interupted when he saw the green-mohawked delinquent standing behind him. The other Titans saw him standing there as well.)

Duncan: Look, I've had this crazy day. First I wake up in this tower and then these weirdos lock me up and I was just wondering if you knew the way back to Canada.

Robin: Duncan! How did you. . .

Duncan: Oh, there you are. Hey, just so you know, your sub thingy is out of gas.

(Robin grumbled in frustration while Johnny just stood there looking at the delinquent with an impatient scowl.)

Johnny: Get out of here kid! I'm in the middle of buisness here!

Duncan: Soooo, I am to asume that you're Johnny Rancid?

Johnny: The one and only. Now get out of here before I flatten you like I'm about to flatten these losers you pansy.

Duncan: PANSY?! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You did not just call me that!

(Johnny now becoming irritated walked up to Duncans face and started yelling at him.)

Johnny: I call stupid kids like you whatever I want to call ya! YOU HEAR ME?!

Duncan: Eeesh! Speaking of rancid, when was the last time you brushed your teeth. I mean I don't blame you. I hardly brush my teeth also. But even I know there is a limit.

Johnny: That does it! TROUNCE HIM!!!!

(Johnnys motorcycle suddenly faced Duncan and drove at lightning speed towards him. The delinquent got out of the way just in time.)

Duncan: Whoa! That is one tricked out ride!

Johnny: Oh, you like it, huh? Well you should consider yourself lucky that you will be flattened by it!

(The bike drove after Duncan again, this time aiming more missiles at him.)

Duncan: OH, CRAP!

(Duncan ran as fast as he can to get away from the missiles. Fortunately, he was able to hide behind a fallen building which was quickly annihalated. Duncan ran for it again as the bike chased him down. The Titans were watching as Duncan was avoiding the bikes onslaught of destruction.)

Beast Boy: So wait! This Duncan guy wasn't working for Johnny Rancid after all?

Starfire: Now I feel awfu that we locked him in that cell.

Raven: I don't. He was still mean and he DID break into out tower.

Cyborg: Not to mention trash the place!

Robin: Well whether Duncan is a criminal or not, it is still our jobs to protect everyone from evil.

Raven: Can it wait? Because watching this guy run is actually quite entertaining.

Cyborg: I second that.

Robin: TITANS, GO!

(As the Titans ran into the fight, Duncan was starting to become tired out. The motorcycle had soon cornered him between two large peices of debris.)

Johnny: Hahahaha! I told you you were a pansy!

(The motorcycle drove forward at Duncan until a forcefield put up by Raven got in its way.)

Raven: Duncan! Get out of here.

Duncan: See? I knew you cared.

Raven: One more comment like that and I WILL let this thing kill you.

(Duncan ran off while Raven kept the motorcycle at bay.)

Johnny: HEY!!! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!! I WAS TOTALLY GONNA DESTROY YOU!!

Duncan: OH YEAH?! WELL BRING IT ON!

Raven: What are you doing?!

(The motorcycle spout a bunch of smoke in the air blinding Raven before she was run over again. Duncan and Johnny meanewhile were starring each other down.)

Johnny: Now look here! There's not enough room in this town for one bad boy!

Duncan: I don't live here! I was just trying to ask for diections!

Johnny: Trying to back out of a fight, eh? I don't know why you keep denying that you're a pansy.

Duncan: Oh, gee. I don't know, maybe because I can do THIS!!!!!

(With all the force he could muster, Duncan punched Johnny square across the jaw knocking him into a nearby lampost which fell down on impact.)

Johnny: YOU'RE DEAD MEAT PANSY!!!

(Johnny now boiling with rage ordered his motorcycle to fire more missiles at Duncan.)

Duncan: Oh, no! Not again!

(Duncan continued running away, but the missiles seem to be following him suddenly, an idea sprouted in Duncans head. As he ran away from the missiles, he also ran towards Johnny Rancid. As he stood in front of him, the missiles came dangerously close.)

Johnny: AUGH! NOOO!!

(Both Johnny and Duncan jumped out of the way as the ground exploded under their feet. However, one missile was still targeting Duncan. At that same time, he noticed that the motorcycle was charging after him as well. As Duncan became surrounded, he jumped out of the way again. The missile completely missed Duncan and hit the motorcycle. The explosion sent mechanical bike parts flying all over the place. Johnny saw his motorcycle destroy and yelled his lungs out.)

Johnny: NOOOOO!!!! YOU CASHED MY BIKE!!!

Duncan: You started it. All I wanted was to know how to get back home. I'll just ask someone else.

(Johnny gritted his teeth as he watched Duncan just casually walking away. Now furious, Johnny chased after the delinquent and tried to jump him. But to his surprise, he vanished out of thin air. the bikers hit the pavement face first.)

Johnny: WAIT!! GET BACK HERE!!! YOU PANSY!!! THIS ISN'T OVER!!! I STILL HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU!!!!!!!

Robin: Sorry Johnny. But it was over long before it started.

(Johnny saw the Titans standing behind him. Raven used her dark powers to lift Johnny in the air and take him to jail.)

Cyborg: It's gonna be a long walk over to the big house with my car destroyed.

(As they walked throught the city with the biker in tow, they remembered about Duncan.)

Beast Boy: Uh, I didn't think I'd have to bring this up but, what the heck happened to Duncan?

Starfire: I wish to know the same. We do owe him our lives after he saved us from Johnny.

Raven: I'm not sure if I want to owe him anything.

Cyborg: What happens if we run into him again?

Robin: Let's not forget that he already caused us a lot of problems back at the tower. If we do find him, it'll be too soon.

* * *

Duncan: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO HOME?!

Clockwork: It is just as I told Gwen. The world in which you and she reside in is now in ruin.

(Duncan found himself inside the lair of Clockwork, the ghost of time where Gwen previously was. Like her, Duncan was also shocked to hear that his home was destroyed.)

Duncan: Are you sure I'm not on one of those celebrity TV shows where they prank people who are on the show?

Clockwork: Regretably, no. You see Duncan, there is no other way to travel from world to world. All worlds are divided. However. . .

(Clockwork then hands Duncan his own medallion.)

Duncan: What the heck am I supposed to do with this?!

Clockwork: This special medallion will allow you transport to other worlds. You're friends from the TV show whom you have known for a while have been scattered across the many worlds trapped with no way of escape. I have already assigned Gwen for this mission, but you shall be assisting along side her.

Duncan: Okay. I not saying that I am freaked out that you're a ghost, or because you know my name, but you're telling me that I have to go on some life threatening mission to save everybody I've known in TDI from a group of villains whose main goal is to destroy us all?!

Clockwork: That is an accurate summation.

Duncan: Are you sure I'm not being punked?!

Clockwork: Once you and the others are reunited, I will send you to a temporary haven in which you will all stay until the worlds are in balance again.

Duncan: Okaaaaaaay. So I guess I'll be on my way then. And. . . .GO!

(Duncan raised his medal in the air waiting for something to happen, but nothing is happening yet.)

Duncan: Hey Clockwork? I think this thing is bust. . .

(And the delinquent vanished instantly before he could finish his sentence. After that, Clockwork raised his staff in the air, and disappeared to his usual buisness.)

* * *

Here ya go people. Duncan finally made an appearence! Who will there be next? Don't go anywhere. You'll find out soon.


	7. A Whole Different Alliance

Here's a chapter with a surprising twist in it.

* * *

(Zim and the Highbreed watched the Universal Tracker carefully looking at what TDI teen they will be catching next.)

Zim: OK! Which earth beast will fall prey to the Organization?

Highbreed: Just make sure you don't hinder our pursuit or else!

Zim: SILENCE! The machine shakes!

Universal Tracker: Person found. Now opening portal into new universe.

(A portal opens up leading to a different world. However, Zim seems to be very familiar with this world.)

Zim: (gasp) That's where my secret base is!

Highbreed: So, one of the humans is trapped in your own world?

Zim: YES! He/she shall not survive for long there! I have known this town longer than he/she has! I have the advantage there!

Highbreed: You cannot possibly be serious! A weakling like you couldn't possibly defeat that big-headed earth child and you always come out second place! I will follow you to that world and make sure you don't screw this mission up!

Zim: Sure thing! GIR!

(Zims idiot robot sidekick explodes from the ground wearing his green dog suit and sipping his slurpee.)

Zim: GIR! Let's move out! We're on a capture mission!

GIR: SI SNENOR!

Zim: Now we just have to find out what this spiteful. . . .wrentch. . . . .zitty. . . . .thing. . . .LOOKS LIKE!

Highbreed: Univesal Tracker! What is the humans identity?!

Universal Tracker: Person revealed. The Queen Bee located.

(The Universal Tracker reveals a really beautiful raven-haired woman. Yzma then entered the room.)

Yzma: Did I just hear the Universal Tracker say it has found the Queen Bee?!

Zim: Yes.

Yzma: ZIM! Listen to me! It is important that you bring this specific teenager to our castle unharmed!

Highbreed: WHAT?! Why would it matter?! We were supposed to destroy the humans from that world!

Yzma: Because we are going to need this one to capture the other teenagers faster.

Zim: I do not follow purple wrinkle witch.

Yzma: I'll put it this like this. This Queen Bee is going to join our Organization.

Highbreed: NEVER! Our mission was to destroy those kids! I refuse to allow even one of them into our group!

Yzma: It'll be only temporary Highbreed. This girl knows more about the other twenty-one kids than we do. She also has quite a history of being rivals with all of them. If she agrees to join us, we will grant her the power to control the dark creatures known as the Heartless! With her powers, she will steal the hearts of all the kids! And in the end, we shall pull our own double-cross and steal HER heart as well completing our mission once and for all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

GIR: Crazy woman laugh funny.

Zim: I see. Then do not worry Yzma. With my knowledge of this world and the Highbreeds strength and size, that raven-haired earth woman will be compelled to join us and help us eliminate those children! So says I!

Highbreed: Just make sure you do your part Zim! Or else!

GIR: Or else. Tee-hee.

(Zim, GIR, and the Highbreed walk through the portal. As the portal closed, Yzma just stood in the center of the room.)

Yzma: We are so doomed.

* * *

(As "skool" ended, all the kids ran out screaming and happily running. One of the kids, a boy named Dib however, was not in a calm mood today. Following right behind him was his sister, Gaz playing on her Gameslave 2.)

Dib: Grrr. Again! Zim is not here! He's here once, then after that, POOF! What is he planning?

Gaz: Are you still talking?

Dib: Gaz, this is serious! Zim is up to something! I mean it!

Gaz: You're acting even crazier than normal you know.

Dib: Oh, yeah?! Have you forgotten about the time when Zim tried to attack me and he had this army of four really weird people by his side? He said they were from OTHER UNIVERSES!!

(Gaz said nothing as she played her Gameslave.)

Dib: Do you know what this means?!

Gaz: That I'll finally rip you eyes out if you don't shut up?

Dib: Zim is taking over other universes! He must have invented some kind of weird portal. . .opening. . . .thingy to go to other universes and seriously mess them up! That's also how he got that army of other people by his side! ZIM MUST BE STOPPED! GAZ! ARE YOU WITH M. . .

(Dib immediately got his answer when Gaz threw Dib into a trash can then walked off still playing her game.)

Dib: Alright! Fine! I'll do it myself! Nothing but nothing will ever distract me from figuring out Zims ultimate goal! I WILL NOT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE UNTIL I FINALLY STO. . . .

(Dib just stopped talking when he saw a beautiful black-haired woman walking down the sidewalk. Drool came out of Dibs mouth and hearts formed in his eyes.)

Dib: B. . .b. . .b. . .beautiful.

(The big-headed boy crawled out of the trash can and caught another glimpse of the woman.)

Dib: Oh wow! I think I'm in love! I hope she's into paranormal science! HEY WAIT!

(Dib ran after the woman who turned around and saw him.)

Heather: Who are you supposed to be?

Dib: HI! I'm Dib! Paranormal investigator! And you are. . . .

Heather: Heather?

Dib: Heather. (swoon)

Heather: Eww, gross! Are you crushing on me?!

Dib: What? Oh, sorry! It's just, I've never seen you around here anywhere in this city. Did you just move here?

Heather: Move?! Are you kidding? I'm still trying to figure out how I got here!

Dib: Huh?

Heather: I don't know what happened. These huge black monsters suddenly started to show up, and I suddenly wound up here.

Dib: Huge black monsters? Tell me! Did you see a green skinned alien during the event?!

Heather: Alien?! I don't have time for this! I have to find my way back home.

Dib: Monsters? Zim MUST be behind this!

Heather: Get lost twerp! I don't know who you are, but I. . .

Dib: Heather! Wait! Join me!

Heather: What?! You can't be seri. . .

Dib: C'mon! This will be perfect! You and me side by side as we fight Zim and his insane, messed-up, universal army!

Heather: NO!

Dib: And then we can find these black monsters you mentioned and I can return you home!

Heather: Are you sure Chris isn't behind this?!

Dib: Join me Heather! With you by my side, we can stop Zim and his plans for good! What do you say?

Zim: I say, NO WAY STINKBEAST!!!

(Dib and Heather look up in the sky and see Zim riding in his Voot Runner wearing his human disguise.)

Heather: Where the heck am I?!

Dib: ZIM! What are you up to this time?!

Zim: Dib! While I really feel tempted to finally destroy you on the spot, unfortunately, I have other buisness to attend to.

Dib: What?! All this time you've done nothing but try to destroy me! What are you up to that doesn't have to do with me?!

Zim: Rest assured Dib beast, your doom will come soon enough. But for now. . .

(Mechanical claws suddenly shot out from the sides of the alien ship and grabbed Heather.)

Heather: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Dib: HEATHER! ZIM! LET HER GO NOW!

Zim: No.

Dib: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Darn. He's thought of everything.

Zim: SO LONG BIG-HEADED STINK BOY! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! LAUGHING UPRORIOUSLY! HAHAHAHAHA!

(Zim flew off on his ship with Heather still trapped in the claws screaming and kicking to break loose.)

Dib: Poop.

* * *

(GIR watched the TV laughing uncontrollably until a knock at the door interrupted him. The tiny robot walked up to the door and opened it. Zim ran inside looking triumphant with Heather in tow. The Voot Runner released its grip on the teenage girl as she dusted herself off and sent a death glare at the alien.)

Heather: That's it! I'm done! I don't know what kind of messed up fantasy world I'm in, but I am NOT staying around!

(Heather stomped over the the door which automatically closed.)

Zim: It's no use Heather. There is no escaping from here. Allow me to introduce myself. I am ZIM! AND I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE TO. . .

Heather: Shut up you crazy kid!

Zim: I am no kid! I am ZIM! An Irken Invader from the planet Irk!

Heather: You're an alien? Feh. Right. And I'm a mystical sorceress who turns water into bleach.

Zim: Ooooh! Really?! This is perfect! With your powers and my alien intellect, we can rule the universes!

Heather: Stop playing! You're just some kid with a horrible skin condition dressing up for Halloween.

Zim: Is that so? Well, would an boy have eyes like THESE?!

(Zim removes his human disguise revealing his alien form. Heather was taken back by this, but remained serious.)

Heather: Hmph. Well even if you were an alien, I don't have to put up with you!

Zim: You are missing out on a great opportunity! Come with me to my base, and maybe I can help you rethink!

Heather: Thanks but no thanks you freak.

Zim: GIR! BRING HEATHER DOWN TO THE LAB!

GIR: Failure ahoy!

(The small robot suddenly grabs Heathers legs and drags her to a toilet.)

Heather: HEY! What do you think you're doing you-WHAAAAAAAAAA!

(The girl suddenly fell right into the toilet which has a tube leading down to Zims lab. As she got back up, she looked around and saw large machines and monitors everywhere. And standing in the middle of it all was Zim.)

Heather: I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but I'm not gonna be apart of it!

Zim: If you'd please, take a look at this! BEHOLD!

(The monitors in the lab started to flicker and show pictures on screen. On them where the other teenagers whom Heather had met from the show, Total Drama Island. Gwen, Harold, Duncan, Leshawna, and Izzy are shown.)

Heather: Those guys?! Who are you?! Some obsessive fan of the show?!

Zim: PLEASE! I am NO fan of which you speak of. You see Heather, I, ZIM am part of an Organization dedicated to ruling all the universes in the world! And. . .

Heather: I'm gonna stop you right there! You don't seriously expect me to believe all of that crap in one day, do you! I'm smarter than you know buster! There is a perfect explanation to all of this! You were obviously hired by Chris to try and weasel us back onto the show so you can mess with out minds again! Well, forget it! I want no part in this! This isn't real! It is all a set! You are not an alien! And there is no such thing as other worlds! It's going to take a lot more than that to buy me over!

(Heather turned around and headed for the exit. But right when she turned, the Highbreed stood in her way looking down at the now pale girl.)

Heather: (gulp) So. . . .uh. . . . .you say you're an alien?

Zim: YES! I'm glad to hear that you've finally come to terms with reality Heather!

Heather: But what the heck is going on?! Why am I here?! Why do you need me?! Why are these losers on your TV screens?!

Highbreed: You are here for a special reason Heather. As Zim tried to explain before, we are from a group of villains from other universes known as the Organization. Our ultimate goal is to rule all universes and capture anyone who may be a threat to our takeover. In other words, WE were the ones who destroyed your hometown!

Heather: Destroyed?!

Highbreed: Yes. You see, not much is known about your universe, so our leader deemed it to be useless and worthless. We were sent to obliterate your world and everyone there! However, twenty-two of you somehow managed to escape your worlds destruction, you being one of them.

Heather: And you need me because?

Zim: Isn't it obvious foolish girl?! You know more about those BRATS than anybody. And we know that you are common enemies with them all. Therefore, we need you to help us capture them all!

Heather: So let me get this straight! You want me to join a group of villains whose main goal is to rule the world, but you think these guys might be in your way, so you're trying to recruit me to join your group and bring them all to you?

Zim: Indeed.

Heather: I don't know. You're not exactly the kind of people I can trust.

Highbreed: Think of this as an alliance. Bring them all to us, and you will get your reward.

Heather: What reward?

(Small black creatures suddenly rose up from the floor surrounding Heather and the two aliens. The girl was horror-stricken when she saw the creatures.)

Highbreed: The ability to torment your "competition".

(The raven-haired teen immediately noticed a dark aura radiating around her body. Suddenly, her fear had all but disappeared completely.)

Zim: So. What'll it be?

* * *

(GIR sat on the couch in the living room watching television while drinking his slurpee.)

GIR: Tee-hee. I looooooooove the Angry Monkey Show.

(Suddenly, Dib burst right into the house breaking down the door in the process.)

Dib: HEATHER! I'VE COME TO RESCUE. . .HUH?!

(Dib sees GIR sitting on the couch watching TV. He ran up to the robot and grabbed him by his neck.)

Dib: YOU! YOU'RE ZIMS ROBOT! WHERE IS HE?! WHAT'S HE PLANNING?! WHERE'S HEATHER?!

GIR: Aw. You a nice little skippy kitty, aren't you.

Dib: DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR. . .

Heather: Dib?

(Dib drops GIR on the floor and sees Heather walking into the room towards him.)

Dib: Heather! What did Zim do to you?! Are you hurt?!

Heather: I'm fine. Just get me out of this place before that weird alien comes back!

Dib: Yes ma'am!

(Dib and Heather run out of the house and onto the front lawn.)

Dib: Whew. That was close.

Heather: I'll say.

Dib: Wait! Why run?! This could be our only chance to finally thwart whatever Zim is planning!

Heather: Really? You want ME to help you fight an alien?

Dib: Yes! What do you say? Are you with me?

Heather: Wow, Dib. I don't know what to say. Except for one thing.

Dib: What is that?

Heather: NOW!!!

(From behind Dib, the Highbreed grabbed Dib in his sinister black hands and lifted him up in the air. Dib screamed at the top of his lungs then looked down at Heather.)

Highbreed: Foolish human! It is futile to escape!

Dib: GYAAHH! Heather! Help! Do something!

Zim: She is doing something Dib-beast!

(Zim suddenly walks out of the house in his human disguise along with GIR in his dog suit.)

Zim: You've done well Heather.

Heather: I'm glad you appreciate my help.

Dib: Wh. . .what?! Heather?! What are you doing?!

Zim: Poor foolish fool of a fool who is foolish. Don't you see Dib? Heather has joined our side.

Dib: You mean you manipulated her!

Zim: It was all her own choice! Farewell DIB! Enjoy your flight home!

GIR: Arrivederci sucka!

(With all his strength, the Highbreed threw Dib like a softball clear across town him screaming again until he landed in his backyard face first.)

Dib: Aw, dang.

* * *

(In the Organization castle, Mozenrath walks up to the Highbreed after his mission.)

Mozenrath: I just met out newest recruit.

Highbreed: It's only temporary though. After those kids are gone, she won't be of service to us no more.

Mozenrath: Such a shame. She looks like she has much to offer for future missions. It's really quite amazing. How did you and Zim convince her to associate with us.

Highbreed: Back on her world, she has made so many enemies while on that television show. We just simply reminded her of how she despised them so much and the darkness took over from here on out.

Mozenrath: Sounds a little risky letting her succumb to the darkness without knowing the consequences of plunging to steep into such power.

Highbreed: As I said before, she is a temporary ally. We need her to open her heart to darkness, then she will fade away with the rest of those kids.

Mozenrath: It seems luck has returned to our side. Wouldn't you agree?

Highbreed: Indeed.

* * *

Okay. How many saw that coming? Be honest. Well, next chapter shouldn't take to long to update. (Probably will.) So keep in tune.


	8. Never Say Neverland

(Peter Pan and Tinkerbell flew through the jungles of Neverland in search of treasure. Tinkerbell however seemed to be lagging behind.)

Peter: Hey c'mon Tink! What's keeping ya? You wanna find that treasure, do ya? We can't let that 'ol Codfish find it before us! C'mon! I'll race ya!

(The pixie chimed in frustration as she tried to fly faster. But Peter seemed to be winning this race. Tiring out, Tinkerbell sat down on a nearby mushroom fuming in anger. Just then, she heard a noise from far away. Curious to know what it is, she flew to the source of the noise. The sound of footsteps and rustling foliage grew louder the further Tink came. She was startled when a deafening scream was uttered.)

???: GAAAAH! SOMETHING CRAWLED ON MY FOOT!

(The pixie hid behind a small tree and got a closer look at the person walking through the jungle. It was a burnette-haired girl with freckles and a grey short-sleeved shirt. She looked down on her feet and was annoyed to find it was only a long blade of grass.)

Courtney: RRRGGGH! I HATE THIS JUNGLE! How did I ever get into this situation?!

(The pixie remained hidden as she let the girl continue her walk. Until again, she was startled by Peter Pan who snuck up behind her.)

Peter: Hey Tink! What happened? I thought I lost you for a minute there.

Courtney: Huh?! Who's there?!

Peter: Huh?

(Peter and Tinkerbell flew up on top of a tree to avoid being spotted by Courtney who was frantically walking across the forest floor.)

Courtney: Show yourself! I demand to know where the heck am I! Come out of hiding right this second!

Peter: Hey Tink. Who is she?

(The pixie chimed quietly answering the flying boys question.)

Peter: You don't know either, huh? Well, maybe we should introduce ourselves. Whaddya say Tink?

(Tink was defiantly waving her arms and chiming louder than before, enough for Courtney to hear.)

Courtney: What was that?!

(The CIT ran up to the tree, grabbed a blunt stick, and poked into the treetop trying to flush out Peter and Tink. To Courtneys disappointment and frustration, nobody was up there.)

Courtney: Grrr! I'm gonna be stuck in this jungle forever!

(Courtney drooped her head down defeated and walked away. But when she turned, she noticed a pair of eyes staring at her from upside down.)

Peter: Hey there!

(The teenager screamed in terror as she backed away and held the stick out in front of her pointing it defensively at Peter who was flying upside-down.)

Courtney: WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE AM I?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Peter: Eeesh. Calm down. I just said "hi".

(The boy flew right side-up again and floated over to Courtney who was absolutely flabbergasted.)

Courtney: You. . .you were flying?!

Peter: Well of course. Anyone can fly here in Neverland.

Courtney: Neverland? What are you talking about?! Where is Muskoka?!

Peter: Muskoka? Never heard of that place. Anyway, I'm Peter Pan. And you are?

(Courtneys shock and fright went away for a brief moment as she stood before Peter with a serious expression.)

Courtney: Well Mr. Peter Pan, my name is Courtney. I happen to be a CIT in training. Therefore, since I cannot find any other people on this god-forsaken place, I must ask you how I ended up here.

Peter: You mean you don't know? Well you must've flown here. This is Neverland. The only way you could've ever gotten to Neverland was to fly.

Courtney: Fly?! What is this?! Some child's story book?! STOP PLAYING AROUND AND HELP ME OUT!

(When Courtney screamed louder, Tinkerbell suddenly rushed up to her face and hovered across chiming like crazy.)

Courtney: GAH! WHAT IS THAT?!

Peter: Hahahaha! I see you've met Tinkerbell. Don't worry. She always gets like this around other girls.

Courtney: A fairy?! This is ridiculous! There are no such things as fai-MMPH!

(Peter quickly covered the CIT's mouth with her muffled screams and rants silenced. Courtney was finally able to push Peter off and yell again.)

Courtney: What was that all about?!

Peter: Sorry. I just had to stop you from saying you don't believe in fairies. Otherwise, Tink will fade away.

(Tinkerbell continued to hover around the CIT like a mosquito buzzing in her ear.)

Courtney: UGH! At this point, I might just consider that. So are you sure there isn't someway I can get back home?!

Peter: Yes.

Courtney: OTHER THAN FLYING?!

Peter: No.

Courtney: THEN WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO LEAVE THIS ISLAND?!

Peter: Well, if you follow me, we might just help you find a way home.

Courtney: We? You mean, you guys aren't the only ones?

Peter: Well sure. There are lots of others. There are the Indians, and the mermaids, and the pirates. But you don't need to worry about those guys.

Courtney: Indians? Mermaids?! PIRATES?! I don't know what twisted story book fantasy land I'm in!

(Courtney soon realized she was arguing with a flying boy with a pixie orbiting angrily around her.)

Courtney: But then again, stranger things have happened. (groan) Okay. Where are you taking me?

Peter: It's a surprise. Come on!

(Peter grabbed Courtneys arms and lifted her off the ground much to her fright. The CIT was clinging to Peters arms so tight, that she's almost on the verge of cutting off Peters circulation to his limb. Tinkerbell once again lagged behind and went from her yellow glow to a furious bright red glow as she desperately tried to keep up with the two.)

* * *

(Out at sea, a large ship was sailing up to land. On the ship was a band of pirates who were singing and dancing. Up on deck was their captain who was much different from the other pirates, for he had a hook on his left hand. The captain stared angrily at the shore of Neverland.)

Captain Hook: Blast that Peter Pan! Thinks he can interfere in my treasure hunt! Well I won't stand for it! This time, I will cleave that brat to the brisket!

(Another one of the pirates walks up on deck and confronts Hook.)

Smee: Captain?!

Captain Hook: What is it Mr. Smee?!

Smee: Sorry to interrupt, but we think we have a stowaway onboard.

Captain Hook: Stowaways?! On MY ship?! Where?! Is it Peter Pan?!

Smee: I-I'm sorry captain, but he. . .he looks much different from Pan.

Captain Hook: Well where is he?!

(Two more pirates suddenly walk up on deck holding down the stowaway on the ship. It was Duncan.)

Duncan: Let go! Who do you think you are?!

(Hook walks up to the restrained criminal boy and sneers at him.)

Captain Hook: So, you thought you could stowaway on my ship, eh?! Well to bad for you, you've been sailing on the ship of Captain Hook!

Duncan: Look, there has obviously been some misunderstanding. See, I meant to teleport somewhere else, but this stupid medal around my neck is hard to work.

Captain Hook: Spare me your ludicrous spiel you rapscallion! Take this boy to the keep!

Mr. Smee: Aye-aye sir!

(The pirates carry Duncan off to the ships jail with Smee walking behind them.)

Duncan: Uh, oh. Uh, guys can I use the bathroom?

Pirate #1: Beg pardon?

Duncan: Uh, yes. I uh. . .I really have to go. So if you'll release me. . .

Pirate #2: HA! Yeah right! Who do you think we are? Idiots?

(The two pirates were suddenly elbowed in the gut which followed in Duncan bonking their skulls together knocking them out.)

Duncan: I fooled you two long enough, didn't I?

Smee: OH MY GOSH! CAPTAIN!

(Smee runs up on deck and confronts Hook.)

Captain Hook: What is it this time Smee?!

Smee: The. . .the boy! He's escaped!

Captain Hook: WHAT?! ALL HANDS ON DECK! SKEWER THAT BRAT!

(Even more pirates walk on deck and surround Duncan from all sides. The delinquent just grinned while cracking his knuckles.)

Duncan: Well, this oughta be fun.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Peter and Courtney land in front of a dead tree which leads Courtney to be very confused.)

Courtney: What is this place?

Peter: You'll see.

(As Peter walks up to the tree, he pulls down on a branch which suddenly opens up a hole right underneath the CIT. Screaming all the way, Courtney was going down a wooden slide. Peter on the other hand laughed as he followed suit. At the end of the slide, Courtney was now in a large room with beds, tables, and other junk scattered across the floor. As Peter came down, Courtney sent a death glare at him.)

Peter: What?

Courtney: You could've given me a warning you know!

Peter: I thought you'd enjoy that. The Lost Boys liked it a lot.

Courtney: The Lost Boys?

Peter: That's right.

(With a loud whistle, at least five boys ran out in the room surrounding the flying boy. Courtney was a little off-put seeing that the boys were all wearing animal costumes. One was dressed as a fox, another was a skunk, two were dressed as skunks, and another was dressed as a bear.)

Courtney: Um, hello? Uh. . .what are your names?

Slightly: Slightly!

Cubby: Cubby!

The Twins: The Twins!

(The boy dressed as a skunk just smiled and waved at the girl.)

Peter: Oh, and that's Tootles. He doesn't talk much. Hey wait. Where's Nibs?

Slightly: I think he went to go help you find that treasure we're all searching for.

Courtney: Ahem! Peter! You said you were going to find someone to help take me back home! But instead, you took me to a bunch of kids!

Peter: Relax. Me and the Lost Boys know Neverland like the backs of our hands. Of course, the only way to get out of this place is to fly.

Courtney: Seriously?! I am beginning to think this really IS a dream!

Peter: Aw c'mon Courtney. Anyone can fly. Look, I'll help. Where's Tinkerbell.

(The pixie flies right into the hideout completely exhausted and out of breath. As she lands on a table.)

Peter: Ah, there we go.

(Peter makes a grab for the tired pixie and holds her above Courtneys head. Peter then proceeds to shake Tink around like a pepper shaker until glowing sparkles fall on top of the CIT.)

Courtney: What the?! What are you doing?!

Peter: It's called pixie dust. It will help you fly.

Courtney: Whatever. At this point, I'd believe anything by now.

(Courtney jumped as high as she can. When she looked down, she became shocked to find her feet were above the ground. However, her moment was short-lived when she fell down on the hard ground again. Tinkerbell was laughing while the Lost Boys helped the young CIT up on her feet.)

Peter: Don't worry. You'll get it next time.

(Right then, another Lost Boy came inside the hideout. This one was dressed like a rabbit and even had buck teeth.)

Twins: Nibs!

Cubby: Duh, where have you been?

Nibs: Guys! You're never gonna believe this, but Captain Hook is coming to shore!

Cubby: HOOK?!

Slightly: HOOK?!

The Twins: HOOK?!

Courtney: Who's Hook?

Peter: Hahahaha! That old codfish is here? Still trying to find that treasure before us I bet.

Nibs: But wait! Listen to this! There is another boy on the ship fighting all the pirates!

Peter: Another boy? But we're all here, aren't we?

Nibs: He's different. He had this green point on his head and a skull on his shirt.

(Courtneys mouth went agape already knowing who the boy was.)

Courtney: You have got to be kidding me!

Peter: Well boys, you wanna watch the fight?

Slightly: You bet!

The Twins: Let's watch the fight!

Cubby: Duh, I wanna watch too!

Nibs: We're all watching!

Peter: Hahahaha! Alright. Let's see what that codfish is up to.

Courtney: EXCUSE ME! But you said you were going to take me back home!

Peter: Oh, sorry. Do you wanna come with us Courtney?

Courtney: NO I. . .

(It was then that Courtney realized that if she went with Peter, she might just run into Duncan.)

Courtney: I mean, sure. I'll go.

Peter: Alright! Hang on tight!

(Peter grabbed Courtneys arm again as they both flew out of the hideout. Tinkerbell followed still fuming and the Lost Boys loaded up on weapons as they ran outside. While flying with Peter, Courtney started to talk to herself.)

Courtney: Oooh, I can't believe that ogre, Duncan is here! Oh, well. I bet if I find him, he'll know how to get me out of this place. (groan) That idiot. I don't know what I'd do if he got hurt.

* * *

(Back on Hooks ship, Duncan continued to fight the pirates. As some came at him with their swords, he quickly rolled out of the way and tripped them making them fall overboard. As Hook saw that his entire crew was defeated, he stepped up and faced the criminal boy.)

Captain Hook: You might be able to outsmart most of my crew, but you shall not defeat me!

Duncan: Please. I have a lot of experience handling down thugs back at Juvie. Just like any normal prison riot I've been in.

(Hook suddenly pulled out his long sword and swung it wildly at the delinquent. From on top of a large rock nearby the ship, Peter, Tinkerbell, the Lost Boys, and Courtney were watching as The pirate was relentlessly attacking the delinquent.)

Peter: You were right Nibs. This is a cool fight.

Courtney: WHAT?! Are you not gonna do anything about this?! Duncan could get seriously killed!

Peter: Duncan?

Courtney: That boy fighting that pirate! I know him where I come from!

Slightly: Aww. Sounds like someone has a lover.

Courtney: Shut up! Look, if you won't do anything, I'll go put a stop to this myself!

(Courtney jumped off of the rock and ran across the beach over to the pirate ship.)

Cubby: Duh, you think we should help to?

Peter: Nah. Let's just relax and see what happens. I for one would love to see that codfish gets what's coming to him when Courtney beats him up for messing with her boyfriend.

Courtney: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

(Back on the ship, Duncan continued to dodge Hooks swings and slices.)

Captain Hook: GAH! HOLD STILL YOU RAT!

Duncan: With that thing in your hand? I don't think so.

(Hooks sword thrust forward, but Duncan was able to step aside long enough for him to grab a hold of his arm.)

Duncan: HA! How do you like me now that I'm fighting back?

Captain Hook: Well see.

(Using the hook on his left hand, the pirate captain sliced it across Duncan hand forcing him to release his grip.)

Duncan: OW! Son a. . . .geez that hurt!

(While Duncan clutched his hand in pain, Hook prepared to finish him off. As he raised his sword up in the air, Hook was suddenly attacked from behind.)

Captain Hook: GAAH! WHAT'S THIS?!

Courtney: Don't you touch him!

(The CIT wrestled on top on Hooks back while Duncan was watching feeling very aroused.)

Duncan: Ha-ha! I knew she would be here. These medal things really do work.

(Unfortunately, Hook was able to throw the girl off and then grab her by the neck.)

Duncan: HEY! YOU ARE SO DEAD IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER!!

Captain Hook: Not a hand.

(Courtney yelped in fright as she saw the pointy weapon aimed across her neck.)

Captain Hook: Just a hook.

(The evil pirate readied his hook to slice across the girls throat when a loud "cock-a-doodle-doo" sounded off.)

Captain Hook: WHAT?!

Duncan: Are we being attacked by mutant chickens now?!

(Peter soon flew right over Hooks head and grabbed his hat.)

Captain Hook: BLAST YOU PAN!

(The pirate was distracted long enough for Courtney to run over to Duncan. Peter continued to taunt Hook by wearing his hat over his head and readying his dagger for combat.)

Captain Hook: Come down boy if you are to taste my cold steel!

(Locked in sword combat, Pan and Hook swung their weapons around. Tinkerbell also came to Peters aid as she floated beside him.)

Peter: Tink! Go get these two out of here quick. I'll deal with Hook.

(The pixie flew over to Duncan and Courtney who were watching Peters duel with Hook. Duncan was slightly startled to see a real fairy floating in his face.)

Duncan: Uh, Princess? There is a real pixie in front of me!

Courtney: Just ignore her and she'll hopefully go away!

Duncan: Eeesh. Touchy. You have a history with this floating beauty?

Courtney: Like you would not believe!

(As the fight continued, Hook had finally pinned Peter down when his hook stuck itself to Pans shirt and nailed him to the mast. Tink was panicking trying to figure out what to do, when she turned her attention back to Duncan and Courtney. The pixie flew over them both as she sprinkled fairy dust on them both.)

Duncan: Huh? What the heck is this?!

Courtney: I think she wants us to fly and save Peter.

Duncan: Oh, really? Except for one problem. How can we fly without falling flat on our faces?!

Courtney: I almost did it once. Just follow me.

(Courtney closed her eyes trying to think hard.)

Courtney: Come on Duncan! Concentrate!

(Rolling his eyes, Duncan also decided to close them. Both concentrated as hard as they can, but they still could levitate off the ground. Tinkerbell was getting nervous as Hook raised his sword above the trapped Peter.)

Captain Hook: Well Peter. Any final words?

Peter: You may finish me, but there are still others! And you're still a cowardly Codfish!

Captain Hook: ENOUGH! IT'S TIME I SEE YOU TO DAVEY JONES!!

(Hook raised his sword, Tinkerbell was frightened, Peter waited for the worst to happen, when suddenly, the pirate was rammed by two powerful forces. Peter was free from the hook and flew back up. The disgruntled pirate stood back up ranting.)

Captain Hook: WHO DARES CROSS ME?!

Duncan: That would be us Captain Kook!

(As Hook looked up in the sky, Duncan and Courtney were right above him with Tinkerbell by their side.)

Courtney: Wow! We're actually flying!

Duncan: I'm just as surprised as you are Princess.

Captain Hook: That's it! Prepare to. . .

(Hook was interrupted when he along with everyone else heard a terrifying sound in the water. The pirate shook with fear as the loud noise of tick-tock grew louder and louder.)

Captain Hook: No! NOOOO!!! THE CROCODILE IS BACK!!!! SMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

(Like a coward, Captain Hook ran for his life screaming as he slammed the door into his quarters shut. Duncan and Courtney still have no idea what had just happened.)

Duncan: Wait. What? Clocks? Crocodiles? Huh?

Courtney: Save it Duncan. Sometimes, it's best not to even ask.

(The sound of a clock became louder as it turns out, it wasn't the crocodile Hook had mentioned, but rather the Lost Boys who climbed onboard hold a clock in their hands.)

Slightly: To the rescue!

Cubby: Duh, you're safe now!

Peter: Thanks Lost Boys. You've done well to trick Hook.

(As the Lost Boys cheered, Peter returned his attention to Duncan and Courtney.)

Peter: And thank you guys. That would've been it for me if you hadn't stopped Hook on time. And you learned to fly!

Courtney: Well, it may take some getting used to, but I'm getting the hang of it.

Duncan: Me too. Well, we better get going.

Peter: What? You're leaving already?

Courtney: Yes! I apologize, but I think I've stayed on this island long enough.

Peter: Well, we guess I can't stop you. You would made a great mother for us if you decided to stay.

Courtney: MOTHER?!

Duncan: Yeah. We're definitely leaving! If me and Princess do get married, then I plan on having our own children!

(Duncan felt a stinging pain on the back of his neck as Courtney slapped him.)

Peter: Well, so long!

(Peter, Tinkerbell, and the Lost Boys flew off of Captain Hooks ship as they got off the island.)

Courtney: Well Duncan. Since we can fly now, I suppose you know how to get us home?

Duncan: Uh, yeah, about that. . . .

Courtney: What?

Duncan: Well, it's a long story. There are some things that may sound totally ridiculous, I must warn you.

Courtney: Hey, after all that I've been through I'm willing to believe anything.

(As Duncan handed Courtney her medal, he proceed to tell her to whole story about their world having been destroyed and then disappeared in a bright flash ending up in a different world. Watching them from in the jungles however was the evil old lady herself, Yzma.)

Yzma: Blast! They're disappearing fast!

(Yzma quickly pulled out a walkie talkie and contacted one of her assistants, the Highbreed on it.)

Highbreed: What is it?

Yzma: Highbreed! Is the project complete yet?!

Highbreed: Yes Yzma. My DNAlien armies are slowly rebuilding. The human in this world won't stand a chance.

Yzma: Good. You do your job. I'm following those two kids that escaped from Neverland and see where they ended up! LEAVE NO STONE UNTURNED!

(As Yzma exited through a dark portal, she failed to notice a golden glow under a rock. A large treasure chest with hundreds of gold coins shone from underneath and Tinkerbell was pushing it over to the hideout. This could take all night for her to do so.)


	9. DJ and RJ

Took a while huh? Anyway, before I begin, I'd like to thank my friend Cookie Naegle for helping me to figure out how to go about this chapter. You should check his stories out, they're pretty good. Anyway, on with the story

* * *

(Heartless were swarming all over the city. Buildings were demolished and people weren't lucky enough to escape the dark maelstrom. One teenage boy in particular was running and screaming the loudest.)

DJ: AAAAUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

???: DJ!

DJ: Huh?! Momma?! Is that you?!

(The boy named DJ ran to the source of the noise only to hear the piercing scream of his own mother in the distance.)

DJ: WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

(The dark shadows started to surround DJ now with no means of escape. The shadows close in until suddenly, he disappeared.)

* * *

DJ: DON'T EAT ME!! Huh?

(The tall kid woke up from the nightmare he just had.)

DJ; Whew. That was the worst dream I've ever had.

(Unfortunately, as DJ looked around, he had found himself in the middle of a large forest. The brickhouse was panicking once again.)

DJ: GAH! It wasn't a dream?!

(DJ finally got up off the ground and started walking through the woods.)

DJ: Where am I? How the heck did I end up here? (gasp) Those monsters! That attacked the city!

(DJ was once again in a panic but tried to calm down more.)

DJ: Naw, it must've been a dream. I'll bet I'm dreaming right now. I'm just gonna go back to sleep and when I wake up, I'll be back in my mommas house safe and sound.

(He fell to the ground again and went right back to sleep. A few minutes later, DJ opened his eyes again.)

DJ: Am I home yet?

(The brickhouse screamed in fright when he saw a small red squirrel standing on top of him. The squirrel also frightened ran away so fast, the Roadrunner wouldn't be able to compete with it.)

DJ: It's okay. It's okay. I'm probably still dreaming.

(DJ once again went back to sleep and closed his eyes.)

* * *

Hammy: VERN!!!!!

Vern: What?

(The squirrel ran so fast, that he didn't even see in front of him, the turtle who was in his path. Both animals crashed into each other until they finally got back up.)

Vern: Ouch! Hammy! Watch where you're going next time!

Hammy: VERN! There's a. . .a. . .a. . .a. .

Vern: A what?

Hammy: a. . .a. . .a. . .a. . .a. . .A HUMAN!

Vern: A human?! Where?!

Hammy: Over there by the log! Oh, this is terrible! It's an invasion! The humans are coming in to take over our world like aliens in that one movie that was too scary because I never saw whole movie through to the end!

Vern: Okay! Hammy! Calm down! You said there was a human, right?

Hammy: Yeah.

Vern: One human? Not two or a hundred?

Hammy: Y. . .yes.

Vern: Well, where is this human?

Hammy: Shhhhh. He's over this way.

Vern: (groan) Okay. Let's go see.

RJ: Hey guys!

Hammy: AGUH!!!

(Hammy jumped in surprise as the raccoon named RJ jumped out in front of them.)

RJ: So, what's goin' on?

Vern: Well, I'm not sure, but Hammy said there is a human in the woods.

Hammy: IT'S TRUE!!! He was huge, and muscular, and had beady black eyes!

RJ: Really? Should I tell the others?

Vern: NO! No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! If everyone found out there is a human in the woods. . .

Ozzie: THERE'S A HUMAN IN THE WOODS?!

(The opossum, who suddenly appeared from behind the bushes fainted from Verns sentence. Other small animals, a skunk, another opossum, and a family of porcupines also appeared.)

Stella: Now what's all this about a human?

Hammy: I saw it! I saw it with my own eyes! He's over there by the log!

Bucky: Was he big?

Hammy: ENORMOUS!

Quillo: Was he scary?

Hammy: Very scary!

Spike: Does he shoot lasers from his eyes and do super cool karate moves?

Penny: Oh, boys, you've been playing that video game again, haven't you.

Lou: Aw, let 'em play hon. It doesn't hurt anybody.

Vern: AHEM! If we could stick to the matter at hand!

(Ozzie finally woke up.)

Ozzie: Oh, what are we to do? A human has invaded our home.

Heather: What if they tear down this place like they did with the rest of the woods?

Hammy: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!! GAME OVER! GAME O-

Vern: PLEASE! Let me finish! Look, if there really is a human here, let's just stay as far away from it as possible. If we're all lucky, maybe he will go away.

RJ: Vern, I think you're being a little cautious. How can we be truly sure this particular human is dangerous?

Vern: Oh, no! No way! Forget it! Nobody walks up to the human!

RJ: Come on Vern. Where's your sense of adventure?

Vern: There is a difference between a sense of adventure and a sense of mass suicide!

Stella: I dunno. RJ does have a point.

Heather: Yeah. I mean, not all humans can be dangerous. Right?

Quillo: Mommy, can we see the human?

Penny: Absolutely not dear.

Lou: I dunno hon. Maybe we should let them see it.

Penny: Lou!

Spike: Please mom?

Bucky: Please?

Penny: Oh, alright I guess.

Bucky, Spike, and Quillo: YAY!!!!

RJ: Come on Vern. Whaddya say?

Vern: Ooooooh! My tail is twitching like crazy! But fine. Just one quick look! And then we run, got it?!

Hammy: Okie dokie!

Ozzie: Aye-aye.

Stella: Says you.

(The small woodland critters make their way to the log. Unknown to them, they are being watched by a huge black bear.)

Vincent: It's them alright. And they definitely mentioned something about a human. Should we follow them now?

(Beside Vincent was a small purple squirrel who looks surprisingly like Yzma.)

Yzma: Of course. And once you help me bring the child back to the castle, I will let you have your way with those disgusting vermin.

Vincent: I'm starting to like our partnership already.

(The two villains shared in their evil laugh.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, on another side of the forest area, a blinding flash shone. As the light disappeared, standing in its place were Gwen and Izzy.)

Izzy: Woooo! What a headrush!

Gwen: Ugh. That makes two of us. I will never get used to this teleporting thing.

(The two girls look around the forest.)

Gwen: Well at least we're somewhere normal this time. No talking skeletons, no super-powered kids, and no lions trying to eat me.

Leshawna: Gwen? Izzy? Is that you?

Gwen and Izzy: Huh?!

(Coming right out of the bushes and up to the two girls came Leshawna and Harold.)

Gwen: Leshawna! We found you!

Harold: Great to see you again Gwen.

(The goth girl sent a small glare at the lanky nerd.)

Harold: Oh, yeah. So you're still annoyed that I left you back at Sky High?

Gwen: I don't blame you. I could already tell you were having a hard time trying to control the medallions too.

Izzy: Hey guys! Did Gwen tell you about our homes being destroyed?

Leshawna: Harold filled me in on the details already. I tell ya, it's good to finally meet some of my friends again.

Gwen: Yeah. Too bad it took an entire tragic apocalypse to cause it.

Izzy: I dunno. It seems kinda cool. It reminds me of the time when me and my friend, Rachael were trapped in a mall during a zombie invasion. Or was that just in a video game? Well, either way, I hear therapy is doing wonders for her now.

Harold: Well at least we're together. And the best thing to do until we find the others is to protect each other from any adversaries.

Izzy: Wait! Did you hear that?!

(Everyone heard loud yelling from a far away distance.)

Harold: Prepare yourselves team.

(Gwen, Harold, Izzy, and Leshawna slowly walk toward the noise. When they arrive over by a small lake, they were surprised to see Duncan and Courtney splashing around in it.)

Courtney: UGH! Nice going Duncan!

Duncan: Hey, how was I supposed to know how these things work?! I can't know exactly where we're going to end up!

Izzy: COURTNEY! DUNCAN!

(The CIT and delinquent look onto the shore and see the four TDI campers looking at them.)

Duncan: Well lookie here Princess.

Courtney: Oh great! Of all the people we run into, the first four had to be the ones I like least!

Gwen: You're not the only one who's disappointed.

Leshawna: Everyone keep it together! Now listen. As much as we hate one another, we have to stick together.

Duncan: Yeah, yeah, I know the whole story. Ol' Clockwork already gave me the drill.

Gwen: You met Clockwork?!

Duncan: The spooky time ghost? Yeah. Most of what he said, I didn't understand. But I know enough that we have to find each other and beat some crazy bad guys who are out to get us.

Izzy: Ooooh, this is going to be so much fun! We should come up with a team name for ourselves! How 'bout, the Raging Honey Badgers!

Courtney: The what?!

Izzy: Honey badgers! You know! The most aggressive animals in the world? I battled one once. It scratched me all over the over the place, even on my. . .

Harold: Wait! Do you hear that?

(The six teenagers definitely heard talking behind the bushes. They sneak behind and see, to their surprise, a black bear and a small purple squirrel actually talking to each other.)

Vincent: So, what does this kid look like Yzma?

Yzma: From what I hear, he is very strong, but also a huge coward. I think taking him back to the castle will be incredibly easy.

Vincent: If that kid weren't a part of your scheme, he'd make a truly delicious meal.

Yzma: Do a good job of rounding him up Vincent, and I might just let you have your fill of vermin AND the boy.

Vincent: Hahahahaha! Yes! We're becoming fast friends already.

(The bear and the squirrel disappeared into the bushes not even noticing the six kids were watching them.)

Izzy: Sweet! More talking animals!

Gwen: That squirrels voice. It sounds so familiar. Like that old lady I saw at Halloweentown.

Duncan: Forget about that! They mentioned something about this kid who they might eat.

Leshawna: And what about it?

Duncan: Think for a minute people. Who do we know is strong, but also a big wuss?

Everyone: DJ!!!!!

Harold: If DJ's here, then he's in real trouble! C'mon!

Leshawna: Hang on DJ! We're commin'!

(Gwen, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, and Harold ran into the woods desperately searching for their friend DJ.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Vern and the other woodland critters sneak around in the bushes and see DJ asleep on the grass.)

Lou: My gosh, he's huge!

Penny: Lou! Shhhh. Don't wake it up.

Vern: (gulp) Okay, I think we've seen enough. Let's go.

Ozzie: I agree. Oh my, let's go Heather.

Heather: Right behind ya dad.

Penny: Wait! Has anyone seen Spike?

(Everyone looks toward DJ and froze when they saw Spike poking at him.)

Everyone: SPIKE!!! NO!!!!

(But it was too late. DJ immediately woke up, and the woodland critters ran off and his back in the bushes. All except for Spike who was stricken with fear. DJ looked around and his face fell.)

DJ: Dang! Still dreamin'. I really hope I wake up soo. . .

(It was then that the brickhouse noticed the baby porcupine looking up at him. DJ picked him up and Vern and the others were absolutely horrified of the outcome.)

Penny: MY BABY!

Hammy: THIS IS IT! HE'S ALREADY ABOUT TO CLAIM HIS FIRST VICTIM!

Stella: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Ozzie: Stella, no! He'll take you too!

(But DJ didn't hurt Spike. Instead, he started tickling him.)

DJ: Aw, you're so cute. Where are your parents? Gootchie gootchie goo.

Spike: Hehehehehehe! Stop, that tickles!

DJ: Aw, and you talk too. That's so adorable, especially considering this is a dream and animals can't really talk in real life. My name's DJ, what's yours?

Vern: Wha. . . .what is he doing?

RJ: He's tickling him. That's what he's doing. You see Vern? I told you there was nothing to worry about. This guy is just a teddy bear.

Heather: Uh, unusual choice of words RJ.

RJ: What? What are you talking abou. . . .

(RJ and all of the animals were once again terrified especially Spike who was still in DJ's hands. But it wasn't DJ they were afraid of. It was the thing behind DJ they were afraid of.)

DJ: What's wrong little guy? You act like you've seen a ghost.

Spike: B-b-b-b-b-b. . .

DJ: Are you cold? 'Cause I can always dream up warmer air if that's what you want. I'll just turn around and-DAUGH?!

(The huge black bear Vincent towered over DJ and roared at him.)

DJ: AUGH! BEAR!!!!

(The teenager dropped Spike as he ran off and the baby porcupine ran back to his parents.)

Penny: My baby! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!

(Meanwhile, DJ ran away screaming at the top of his lungs as Vincent chased him.)

RJ: VINCENT?! What's he doing here?!

Vern: Well I'm not staying to find out! C'mon! Everybody run!

Spike: Wait! We can't leave DJ behind!

Vern: Who?!

Spike: DJ! That kid who picked me up!

Bucky: And tickled him!

Quillo: He was really nice!

Vern: No! No, no, no, no, no, NO! No way! Uh-uh! Tail! Twitching!

Lou: Actually, the kids do bring up a point. This DJ kid seems pretty nice.

Penny: Oh, yes. And good with the kids.

RJ: Hmm. RJ. DJ. RJ. DJ. I like the sound of that. Yeah, we should totally save him.

Vern: Well, what can we do?!

(The group was alerted when DJ suddenly tripped and Vincent was still standing on all four legs roaring.)

DJ: AUGH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Vincent: Oh, I'm not gonna hurt you kid. You're too much fun to keep around. And I've got my orders. So, get ready Yzma!

(From right behind DJ, the purple squirrel whipped out a small black crystal and a portal opened up. Hammy caught a glimpse of her and was making googly eyes at her.)

Hammy: So, beautiful.

Yzma: Get ready to push him in! Hahahahahaha!

(However, what Yzma failed to see was Hammy slowly walking up to her. Just when Vincent was about to push DJ through the portal, Hammy pounced right on top of Yzma dropping the crystal and destroying the portal.)

Yzma: NO! GET OFF OF ME YOU. . .

(Yzma was quickly disgusted when Hammy started kissing her arm and then started to talk in the most suave voice.)

Hammy: My, love. Where have you been? Never have I seen another squirrel so beautiful.

Yzma: GET OFF OF ME YOU DISGUSTING RAT!!! UGH! YUCK! VINCENT! GET HIM OFF ME!

Vincent: (groan) Somehow I knew it would end like this.

RJ: Hey Vincent!

(The bear turned around and saw RJ and Vern standing right in front of him.)

Vern: RJ? What are you doing?

RJ: You want THESE?!

(RJ quickly pulled out a bunch of potato chips and started eating them all. Vincent fumed and charged toward them both.)

Vern: RJ?! Maybe we should run? NOW??!!!!

RJ: Wait for it! NOW!

(As Vincent came closer, a bunch of quills shot out from the bushes and hit him in the face.)

Vincent: OW! GRRRR!

RJ: Nice shot guys!

Lou: Thanks. Uh-oh. Heads up!

(Vincent roared again as Stella now appeared in front of him.)

Vincent: Oh, don't tell me. You're gonna use your secret weapon on me?

Stella: You could say that. GET HIM TIGER!

(To Vincents surprise, a small tabby cat pounced right on top of the bears face scratching and clawing at him.)

Vincent: GET OFF ME!!!

Tiger: Run Stella, my love!

(As Vincent thrashed some more, DJ stood up and was watching the whole fight.)

DJ: This is getting too dangerous! I'm out of here!

Spike: DJ! Wait!

(DJ stopped when the three baby porcupines, Spike, Quillo, and Bucky ran up to him.)

Bucky: Don't go! You have to save our friends.

DJ: But. . .but that bear! He's huge!

Quillo: Please?!

DJ: You know what? You're all right. This is my dream! And I can do anything I want!

(Vincent laughed triumphantly as he now had both RJ, Vern, Lou, Penny, Ozzie, Heather, Stella, and Tiger trapped in a corner.)

Vincent: I've had enough RJ! You and your friends are toast!

RJ: Well, I never though it would end like this.

Vern: I always did!

DJ: HEY YOU!

(Vincent didn't even have time to turn around before DJ tackled the bear and wrestled him to the ground.)

DJ: I ain't afraid of you anymore! You leave these nice woodland critters alone!

(Vern and the others watched in awe as DJ wrestled Vincent to the ground.)

Stella: Well there's something you don't see everyday.

Vern: Has anyone seen Hammy?

Yzma: GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE!!!!!!

(Yzma ran across the forest screaming bloody murder as Hammy ran after her.)

Hammy: Don't run! Love was meant to bring us together!

(As DJ threw Vincent across the woods, Yzma ran up to him and quickly opened up the portal.)

Yzma: Vincent! Let's get out of here! We must abort the mission!

Vincent: You don't need to tell me twice! This kid is crazy!

(Both Yzma and Vincent jumped through the portal before it closed up.)

Hammy: Farewell my love. I hope our paths may cross aga-AUGH!!! HUMAN!!

Vern: Relax Hammy. He saved us all.

(The animal came out of hiding and slowly walked up to DJ.)

DJ: Ya'll okay?

Vern: Well. . . .uh. . .we've been better.

RJ: So your name is DJ?

DJ: Yeah.

RJ: Name's RJ! Nice to meet you.

DJ: You're name is RJ?

RJ: I know. Pretty sweet, huh?

Spike: Thank you for saving us DJ.

DJ: You're welcome little guys.

Harold: DJ!!

DJ: Huh?

(From out of the bushes came six more humans, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Leshawna, Duncan, and Courtney.)

Hammy: GAH! MORE HUMANS!!

DJ: It's okay. They're friends of mine!

Izzy: Don't worry DJ! We'll save you from that bear! Uh, where is the bear?

DJ: He's gone. I wrestled him off.

Duncan: HAHAHAHAHAHA! No seriously! Where is he?

DJ: I told you, I wrestled a bear.

Leshawna: YOU wrestled a bear?!

DJ: Well yeah. This is a dream after all. What else would explain the talking animals then you guys from TDI appearing.

Gwen: Uh, this isn't a dream DJ. If you wrestled a bear, then you really did wrestle a bear. Watch.

(Gwen pinched DJ on his arm.)

DJ: OW! That hurt! Wait! People don't get hurt in dreams. Then. . . .THIS ISN'T A DREAM?!!

Duncan: Yep. All of this was real and. . .

(DJ fell to the ground with a huge thud.)

Courtney: Oh, great. He fainted.

Vern: Uh, excuse me!

(The group looked at the animals talking to them.)

Vern: But, uh, can you tell DJ thanks for helping us when he wakes up?

Harold: Can do turtle.

Vern: Great. Come on guys. Let's go home.

Izzy: Bye talking animals!

(The the animals waved good-bye leaving the seven teenagers alone in the woods, one of them unconscious.)

Leshawna: So, who's gonna explain to him the bad news when he wakes up?

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Let me tell you, it was not easy to write for this character. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	10. Hero Time!

**ATTENTION: **To all who keep sending me requests for worlds to send the TDI characters, please stop. I already have ideas for worlds so you don't have to send requests people! Besides, if I really needed help, there's only one person I can ask. (I'm talking to you Cookie.) Maybe down the line I'll add a couple worlds in a final chapter, but for now, don't send me anymore requests, or else you'll have to answer to Fuzz: my three-headed, snake-tounged, fire-breathing hellhound who sounds like Paul Giamatti! SHUT UP! I **DO SO** HAVE ONE OF THOSE!!

Also, this chapter has two people named Gwen in it. So to keep from getting confused, I'm naming one Gwen "TDI Gwen" and the other "AF Gwen". Enjoy.

* * *

(Inside a factory, large groups of DNAliens were walking around carrying large machine parts. Watching over them was their boss, one of Yzma's assistants in hunting down the TDI kids, the Highbreed.)

Highbreed: Yes. Finally, I will be able to complete my revenge against the one called Ben Tennyson.

(Walking up behind the Highbreed came Yzma.)

Yzma: Highbreed! Is the machine almost built?!

Highbreed: Indeed. With this universal destroyer, I will singlehandedly destroy this pitiful world.

Yzma: And while you're at it, you will hunt down the kid that is trapped in this world.

Highbreed: I'm already one step ahead of you Yzma.

(Walking before the two villains came one of the DNAliens. Except this one looked different from the others. This one had the body of one, but its face was human.)

Yzma: I would assume this to be the alleged "cool guy" from the show?

(Yzma and the Highbreed laughed out loud in celebration of their capture of one of the teenagers.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, out in the middle of a road in the desert, Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, Harold, Courtney, Izzy, and DJ stepped out from the portal each of them wearing the medallions around their necks. The moon shown down from the night sky.)

DJ: GAH! How did it become so dark so fast?!

Harold: I guess it must already be midnight around here.

Courtney: Oh, gee. You think?! I can barely see beyond the road we're standing on!

Duncan: I can barely see a thing. We should get out of here.

TDI Gwen: We can't leave now! If our medallions teleported us to this world, then one of our friends has to be here.

Izzy: I wonder who we'll find. You think Lindsay's here?! Or Trent?! Oh, I really hope we find Owen in this place!

Leshawna: Well we better find him or her soon, because it's freezin' out here.

Duncan: I know. I thought this place would be hot. Isn't that why it's called the desert?!

Harold: Actually, during the night time, the temperature in most desert biomes can drop forty-five degrees in the summer.

Duncan: Great. And to top it all off, we're going to freeze to death. IN THE DESERT OF ALL PLACES!

DJ: Uh, guys? You think maybe we should get out of the road?

Courtney: There is hardly anybody for miles DJ.

TDI Gwen: Uh, not necessarily!

(Everyone soon noticed the bright lights shining from behind them. When they turn around, they see a car coming at them at full speed.)

DJ: HIT THE DIRT YA'LL!

(Everybody jumped out of the way before the car zoomed right pass them and then stopped. One of the kids ran out of the car and hurried over to the seven teens.)

Ben: Are you guys okay?

Leshawna: Do we look like we're okay?!

Izzy: Yeah! You almost made road pizza out of us!

Ben: Sorry. We didn't see you there. See, we were kind of in a hurry and. . .by the way, I never got your names.

TDI Gwen: You nearly flatten us, then you want to know our names? OK, well my name is Gwen. And this is. . .

???: Did someone call my name?

(Coming out from the car came two more kids. One was a teenage girl and the other was another boy.)

Ben: It's nothing Gwen. Apparently, one of these people has the same name as you.

AF Gwen: Her name is Gwen too?

Kevin: Must be pretty common name.

Ben: Well, Gwen.

AF Gwen: Yes?

Ben: Not you! The other Gwen!

Harold: How the heck are we gonna tell them apart?

Duncan: How about we call our Gwen "Goth Gwen" and your Gwen "Hot Gwen"?

Kevin: Hey! Watch what you say.

Ben: Anyway, we're very sorry for nearly running you and your friends over, but we're just in a huge hurry.

Duncan: A hurry for what?

Kevin: A rescue mission. Somebody was kidnapped by a group of aliens, and we're off to their base to rescue him.

DJ: ALIENS?! They exist in this world?!

Kevin: What do you mean by "this world"?

Harold: Oh, uh, nothing. We're just. . .

Izzy: We're from another universe!

TDI Gwen: Izzy!

Ben: Another universe. Sure, I'll buy that.

Leshawna: Say what now?!

AF Gwen: This kid we're trying to rescue happens to be from another universe as well.

Courtney: He is?! Did he mention anything about us?

Kevin: Not from what he told us.

TDI Gwen: Maybe this person you're looking for may be the exact same person that we're looking for.

AF Gwen: That sounds like a freak coincidence to me.

Leshawna: What did this boy look like?

Ben: Well, it started like this.

* * *

_Flashback_

_(Ben, Gwen, and Kevin drove their car down the city at night.)_

_Ben: The DNAlien base has to be somewhere._

_Kevin: Well can't it wait until morning? I can't drive while I'm drowsy._

_AF Gwen: He's got a point Ben. Maybe we should wait until morning. There have been no signs of the DNAliens ever since last night. Let's just call it off for now._

_Ben: I guess you're right. We should-KEVIN! LOOK OUT!_

_(The car stopped immediately just before hitting the person who was standing in front of them. He had black hair and was wearing a navy green shirt and black pants. Behind him was a large guitar case. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin quickly got out of the car and walked up to the person.)_

_AF Gwen: Whoa! Sorry about that! Are you alright?!_

_Trent: Yeah. But I have had better days._

_Kevin: What are you doing walking out here at night?_

_Trent: I dunno. I don't even know how I got here._

_Ben: What do you mean you don't know?_

_Trent: Well, I was at my house asleep in my bed. And when I woke up, I was suddenly here._

_AF Gwen: Where are you from?_

_Trent: Um, Muskoka?_

_Ben, Gwen, and Kevin: Muskoka?!_

_AF Gwen: But that's all the way in Ontario, Canada!_

_Kevin: No kidding! It has to be a trap! He's probably a DNAlien in disguise!_

_Ben: It's way more critical than that you guys._

_AF Gwen: Huh? What do you mean?_

_Ben: I've done a quick scan on him using the Omnitrix, and I keep getting this weird signal. I think this guy is from another universe!_

_Kevin: What?! Be real!_

_Ben: I am real! Grandpa Max has told me that there may be other worlds out there besides this one. It's possible this guy maybe from one._

_AF Gwen: Uh, Ben? About that guy we just met, HE'S IN TROUBLE!_

_(Ben, Gwen, and Kevin turn around and see Trent being dragged away by two DNAliens.)_

_Trent: Help! Somebody?! What's going on?!_

_Ben: Get back here!_

_(Ben pushed a button on his Omnitrix and began to transform. In a flash of green light, standing in his palce was a tall, green, humanoid plant monster.)_

_Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE!_

_(Ben, now Swampfire, ran after them, but an army of more DNAliens stood in the way. Gwen and Kevin ran over to assist.)_

_AF Gwen: We'll hold them off Ben! You go save that guy!_

_Swampfire: Right!_

_(Swampfire ran off while Gwen and Kevin fought off the DNAlien army. As Swampfire ran down the street, he saw the two DNAliens with Trent in their clutches and ran after them. But an incredibly powerful backhand smacked him across the street. When he got back up, the DNAliens and Trent were gone, but the Highbreed was standing before him.)_

_Highbreed: I will not have you interfering again Ben Tennyson!_

_Swampfire: Why are you doing this?! The war is over! We don't have to fight!_

_Highbreed: The war is never over! The others may have given up, but that is because they are weak! They thought you were friends with them and they have forgetten how inferior you're race really is! Well, I will prove to them how weak, useless, and insignificant you humans really are and why you don't deserve the right to exist! I shall rebuild my DNAlien armies using the humans in this world, INCLUDING THE ONE YOU TRIED TO SAVE!!_

_(Out of anger, Swampfire punched the Highbreed in the face fists ablaze. But was countered by another powerful punch. When he got back up, the Highbreed was gone, and so was Trent.)_

* * *

TDI Gwen: Black hair? Guitar?! It has to be Trent!

Leshawna: That boys in serious trouble! We better save him!

Ben: Don't worry. We're professionals at this kind of thing. We won't be long.

TDI Gwen: Wait! We're coming with you!

Kevin: Are you crazy? What can you guys do?!

Izzy: We've stared death in the face many times! We're coming!

AF Gwen: Well, if he's your friend, then I guess we can't stop you guys. Hop in.

(Everybody jumped inside the car. However, it soon became incredibly crowded. Kevin was squished between Duncan and Leshawna while driving, and DJ had to jump in the hood.)

Kevin: This was a terrible idea.

Izzy: It's not so bad for me. I used to be a clown in the circus so I have a lot f experience squeezing into small places.

Duncan: Just hurry up and drive already.

Kevin: I would if I weren't squished between you and a really big hippo!

Leshawna: Oh, no, no, no, no, no! You did not just say what I think you said!

AF Gwen: Focus! We're almost there!

Kevin: We better be! It's getting really cramped in here!

(After a few minutes of driving, the car stops in front of a large factory built between two large rock formations.)

Ben: There it is! This is the factory!

Kevin: Good. Now everybody get out of my car!

(The car doors opened and everybody ran right out. They all walked up to the large fortress.)

DJ: Uh, guys? Maybe I should stay out here. You know, to keep watch?

Duncan: The aliens are inside genius.

Leshawna: Aw, he can't help it. DJ is scared of pretty much everything.

Harold: Come on DJ. You have to be brave. Remember when you said you wrestled that bear?

DJ: You're. . . . . .you're right! I ain't afraid of anything anymore! THOSE ALIENS WON'T FRIGHTEN ME!!!

Ben: Heads up! They're coming!

DJ: AUGH! WHERE?!

AF Gwen: Everywhere!

(From behind the rock formations came dozens of DNAliens charging in to attack.)

Ben: You guys go inside! We'll hold them off here!

Courtney: Are you people crazy?! How can we fight aliens?!

Izzy: Don't worry! I'll take them on for you guys!

Duncan: Hey, don't leave me out of the party!

(The TDI kids quickly ran inside the factory while Ben, Gwen, and Kevin stayed and fought off the aliens. As everybody looked around, they could see nothing but large metal machines and chains hanging from above. It was also freezing inside.)

Courtney: Great. Just great! It's even colder in here than it is outside!

Harold: Maybe the aliens like the cold weather, which is why. . .

Courtney: Listen Harold! Nobody gives a hoot about your opinion!

Harold: Are you still mad about the time changed the votes to get you voted off the first season of TDI? Will you let it go already?! GOSH!

TDI Gwen: Guys, focus! We have to find Trent fast! Who knows what those aliens are doing to him right now?

Leshawna: Wait, you do you suddenly care about Trent? Didn't you two break up?

TDI Gwen: Yes. But that doesn't mean I don't care about him.

Izzy: Well what're we waiting for?! Let's go kick some alien. . .

(Izzy was interupted when a huge ball of slime shot at her and and stuck her to a wall.)

Izzy: Hey! I'm stuck!

Leshawna: Look!

(Coming into the room came another army of DNAliens. They began to spit the adhesive slime at Leshawna and DJ causing them to be stuck like Izzy.)

Leshawna: Aw, man! That is just straight up nasty!

Duncan: You want a piece of me you ugly things?!

(Duncan ran at one of the DNAliens tackling it to the ground. But was unfortunately pushed off and sent flying into Gwen. Two more DNAliens surrounded Courtney and grabbed her by both arms.)

Courtney: HEY! Let go of me! RIGHT NOW!

(Courtney was able to kick both aliens in the stomach and did a series of karate moves beating them around. Harold did the same, but soon, both were held down. Gwen and Duncan tried to get up, the the DNAliens held them down too.)

DJ: It's no use! They're too strong!

(The DNAliens started to close in when suddenly, bright green flash blinded them. When the flash cleared, standing in place was a monkey, except it was blue and had four arms instead of two.)

Spidermonkey: SPIDERMONKEY!!

(Gwen and Kevin also ran into the room behind him. Spidermonkey jumped into the fray delivering a plethora of punches taking down nearly half the DNAlien army. When the other aliens charged, Spidermonkey fired a sticky webbing from his tail preventing them from moving.)

Duncan: Hey. Where did that monkey come from?

Spidermonkey: Guys! It's me, Ben! Remember? I can transform into aliens.

AF Gwen: Hang on guys. We'll free you.

(AF Gwen used her magic spells to free Izzy, DJ, and Leshawna from the sticky slime.)

Izzy: Aw, man! I almost had them too.

Spidermonkey: You guys stay here. We'll find the Highbreed and rescue your friend.

Courtney: You do seem like you can handle this. Come on! Let's get out of this death trap!

(Spidermonkey grabbed AF Gwen and Kevin and used his webs to swing on them all the way up to the rooftop. But just as the TDI gang is about to leave, they noticed someone was missing in their group.)

Harold: Wait! Where's Gwen?

Izzy: She went with that blue, four-armed monkey to. . .

Harold: No! I mean our Gwen! She's gone!

* * *

(Meanwhile, the Highbreed was up top of the second floor standing over a large vat of some green liquid. Suddenly, Spidermonkey, Gwen, and Kevin exploded from the floor and confronted the main villain.)

Kevin: Alright pale-face! We're here to stop you!

Highbreed: FOOLS!! If it is the boy you're looking for, you're already too late!!

(Kevin absorbed the metal on the roof and charged at the Highbreed only to be swatted away.)

Highbreed: All of your hard work shall amount to nothing!

(The Highbreed charged forward to smash Gwen who put up a purple barrier to defend herself. But the giant alien smashed it to pieces with only a couple hits knocking Gwen out cold.)

Spidermonkey: Gwen!

(Jumped on top of the Highbreed crawling all over his body scratching him everywhere.)

Highbreed: Give it up you creature! No one has the power to stand up to me!

(As Spidermonkey and the Highbreed continued to duke it out, the TDI Gwen walked up the stairs and hid behind a steel girder watching the whole fight. Unknown to her, someone was sneaking up from behind. Gwen quickly noticed this and got into a defensive position as she faced the DNAlien standing in front of her. But her face turned to shock when she got a better look at it's face.)

TDI Gwen: TRENT?! Is that you?!

(Gwen stood in horror as she saw Trents emotionless face infused to the body of a DNAlien.)

TDI Gwen: My god! What have they done to you?!

(He let out an ear piercing shriek as he punched and missed.)

TDI Gwen: Trent! Stop it! It's me, Gwen! Remember?! From the show?! We used to be boyfriend/girlfriend?!

(But Trent didn't stop as he continued to attack Gwen.)

TDI Gwen: Please! You have to fight it! Don't let that alien control you!

(Gwen jumped out of the way just in time to avoid an uppercut.)

TDI Gwen: Remember who you are! Remember who your friends are!

(But soon, Trent delivered a pianful punch that kocked Gwen to the floor. He then grabbed her by the neck wanting to choke her. Gwen just stared into Trents soulless eyes as tears fell down her eyes.)

TDI Gwen: Please. . . . . .I'm sorry. . . . .Trent.

(Right when Gwens life started to end, memories flooded right through Trents mind as he recalled what happened the night he was abducted.)

* * *

_Flashback_

_(The two DNAliens held Trent down as the Highbreed stomped over to him.)_

_Highbreed: So this is one of the twenty-two brats who escaped our wrath? You don't seem very threatening._

_Trent: Look, I got fourteen dollars in my pocket! I can give it to you if you please let me go!_

_Highbreed: FOOL!!! I HAVE NO USE FOR YOUR CURRENCY!!! You are here to serve an important purpose to our plan!_

_Trent: Look! I've recieved wedgies, noogies, swirlies, purple nurples, wet willies, and pink bellies back in my childhood. What can you possibly do that could be worse?_

_Highbreed: KILL YOU!!!_

_Trent: (gulp) That'll do it._

_Highbreed: And I see you have already been acquainted with my DNAliens! Before you're death, I figure I would make a great addition to my conquest._

_Trent: What are you talking about._

_(The only answer Trent got was a small octopus like creature similar to the heads of the DNAliens. When the Highbreed latched it onto his face, his whole world became dark.)_

* * *

(Trent remembered what the Highbreed had done to him and released his grip on Gwen as she slumped to the ground. As she weakly got up, she saw Trent still in his DNAlien body grabbing his own head as if it were throbbing in pain.)

TDI Gwen: Trent! Are you alright?!

(Gwen tried to run up to Trent, but Spidermonkey fell in the way severely beaten up by the Highbreed. He got back up and charged once more only to be kicked around like a hacky sack. In a last ditch effort, Spidermonkey fired webbing from his tail trying to tie him up in a web. But the giant alien was much stronger than he was made out to be as he tore through the webs and grabbed the weakend Spidermonkey by the throat. He walked up to the acid pool and held the alien primate over it.)

Highbreed: It's been nice knowing you Tennyson. But then again. . . .NO IT HASN'T!!!

(Before he could drop Spidermonkey into the acid, a powerful force rammed into the Highbreed causing him to stumble back and release the monkey. Spidermonkey shot a string of webs on the ceiling just before falling into the pool and the Highbreed got up and glared in anger at whoever rammed him.)

Highbreed: Who dares?!!

Trent: I do!

(Trent still in his DNAlien body got into a fighting stance glaring angrily at the alien. The Highbreed roared in anger and charged toward Trent as they began their all out battle. Kevin and AF Gwen stood up and saw Spidermonkey hanging over the pool of acid.)

AF Gwen: Ben! What happened?!

Spidermonkey: See for yourself!

(The three watched as Trent and the Highbreed were battling it out angrily. TDI Gwen was also watching the battle in amazment. Soon, Izzy, Harold, Leshawna, Courtney, Duncan, and DJ ran up the stairs and ran up to Gwen.)

Leshawna: There you are! Where did you go girl?!

Harold: And where's Trent?

TDI Gwen: Over there!

(The TDI gang were watching with unbelievable eyes to see Trent now with the body of a DNAlien.)

Courtney: That ugly THING is supposed to be Trent?!

TDI Gwen: Those monsters must've done something to him!

Duncan: Well whatever it is, he's seriously beefed up now! GO TRENT!

Izzy: RIP HIS SPLEEN OUT! OR SPLEENS IF HE HAS MORE THAN ONE!

(Back at the battle, the Highbreed was quicklt becoming worn out, but Trent seemed ready for more.)

Trent: I hope this teaches you a lesson! Nobody makes an alien slave out of me!

(Trent screamed at the top of his voice ready to finish the alien off.)

Highbreed: ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The Highbreed roared as he grabbed Trents body and slammed him hard on the ground.)

TDI Gwen: TRENT!!

(The giant alien had pinned Trent to the ground with the Highbreed mercilessly squishing him.)

Highbreed: I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!!! BUT NOW IT IS TIME TO CORRECT MY MISTAKE!!!

(The Highbreed raised his fist in the air ready to smash Trent. But jsut then, a thick layer of webbing hit his face blinding him. Spidermonkey then rejoined the fight clinging onto the giant aliens body.)

Highbreed: GET OFF ME!! DISEASE-RIDDEN ANIMAL!!!

(Trent got back up and the the alien simian attacking the giant alien. Seeing an opportunity, Trent rammed at full force knocking the DNAlien in the stomach. He staggered backwards before he tripped and fell right into the acid pool. Spidermonkey got off just in time and witnessed the horrifying sight. The Highbreed screamed in terror as he sunk into the burning green liquid and all but disappeared. By this time, Spidermonkey had reverted back into Ben Tennyson and walked up to Trent.)

Trent: Thanks man. You really helped me out back there.

Ben: I should be thanking you. After all, you helped me first.

Kevin: Yay, yay. Saved the world again. Now Ben, incase you haven't noticed, you are talking to a DNAlien here.

Ben: Oh, right. Hold still.

(Ben pressed the button on his Omnitrix again. But instead of changing into an alien, a beam of green light radiated around Trent. When the light subsided, Trent was transformed back into his normal self.)

Trent: Hey! My body! I'm me again!

TDI Gwen: Trent!

(Trent turned around and recieved a big hug from Gwen. Trent hugged back.)

Trent: Thanks.

(The others walked up to the group.)

Izzy: Trent, that was unbelievable! You really blew our minds! Not literally I mean.

Trent: So, does anyone know where my guitar is?

(The group of heroes exchanged chit chat with each other. Meanwhile, watching from above was Yzma who had just witnessed the events that happened.)

Yzma: Grrrr! First Royal Pain and now the Highbreed?! That's it! It's time to bring it up a notch!

* * *

(Moments later, the TDI group had waved goodbye to Ben, Kevin and AF Gwen and walked down the desert. While walking, everybody explained the whole story to Trent and gave him his medallion.)

Izzy: Hooray! Eight down, twelve more to go!

Trent: It is nice to see you guys again. It's just to bad it took a universal disaster to make it possible.

DJ: I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing.

Harold: Well the important thing is, we're together. And nothing is going to go wrong.

Clockwork: Don't be so sure Harold.

(Everybody was spooked when a voice sounded out of nowhere. Gwen and Duncan recognized the voice instantly. Appearing before them was the ghost of time.)

DJ: AUGH! GHOST!

Harold: Wicked! Is this the Clockwork guy you told us about Gwen?

Duncan: Alright bub! What're you doing here?!

Courtney: And explaination would be nice right about now.

Clockwork: I come bearing dire news young travelers. One of the teenagers you were sent to find had turned to the darkside.)

Leshawna: What?! Who?!

Clockwork: The raven-haired girl. Heather.

(Everybody groaned in frustration at the mention of that name.)

TDI Gwen: Of course. Why didn't anybody see it coming?!

Clockwork: However, I must warn you that despite being on the side of darkness, Heather is still at great risk of being in danger.

Leshawna: Good. Let her be in danger!

Clockwork: You do not comprehend. Once you gather the rest of your friends, you must find Heather and save her from the Organization.

TDI Gwen: SAVE HER?! Why should we save her of all people?!

Clockwork: You will learn more in the futrue. But for now, I must return to my lair.

(Clockwork teleported away leaving the group confused.)

Trent: Well what do we do now?

Harold: We gotta find the others I guess.

DJ: But what will we do if we find Heather?

(Everyone pondered this for a while until Courtney finally broke the silence.)

Courtney: Let's just get going.

Everyone: Right.

(They all raised their medallions in the air and teleported to the next world.)

* * *

Now the Highbreed is out of commision. I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave you reviews (NOT REQUESTS) and I'll try to put the next chapter up soon.)


	11. The Unintelligibles

Here is another chapter in my TDI story. I had fun typing this up and you'll see why in just a few moments.

* * *

(Yzma, Mozenrath, Zim, GIR, and Heather were in the meeting room discussing the events that had occurred.)

Yzma: Everyone! It seems we've have severely underestimated those brats!

Mozenrath: I think we've figured that out when we found out only twelve of these kids are left.

Yzma: Exactly! They are getting closer and closer to coming together! And it's happening faster than ever now!

Heather: If you guys are so intent on catching these losers, why aren't you sending me in to get them? I know what makes them tick after all.

Yzma: In due time Heather. For now, I have figured out that the four of us alone are not enough to catch those kids.

Zim: NOT POSSIBLE! Why don't I just go out and destroy them myself?!

GIR: Deeeeeestroooooy.

Mozenrath: Last I checked Zim, you were the one who caused these kids to get lost in seperate dimensions in the first place!

Zim: It was GIR's fault.

GIR: Aw, you hurt my feelings.

Yzma: Zim, if you really want to help, why don't you help by finding other villains to help us!

Heather: More villains? How many are in this Organization?

Yzma: Right now, about 506. And the numbers keep growing.

Heather: Don't you guys think your over doing it?

Zim: You don't even know! Our leader wants us to conquer every single universe so no hero from any universe will stop us in our conquest!

Yzma: So we are all clear! Recruit more villains to join our cause.

Mozenrath: Yes.

Zim: And I will come with you!

Yzma: NO WAY! You're on your own from here on out!

GIR: I can say that ten times!

Zim: Grrrrrrrrr, FINE! But don't come crying to me when I capture an entire boatload of earth teenagers!

(Zim stomps out of the room with GIR behind him while Mozenrath, Heather, and Yzma step through the portals to different worlds. As soon as they were gone, Zim ran back inside and looked at the Universal Tracker.)

Zim: TRACKING SLAVE!! Where is the next human!

(The Universal Tracker started to shake violently. But this time, it revealed the names of not one person, but five.)

Universal Tracker: Five persons found. Now opening portal into new universe.

(A portal opened up leaving Zim intrigued.)

Zim: What? Five puny earthlings trapped in the same room?! This is it! IT IS! IT IS! IT IS!

GIR: What is?

Zim: Don't you see GIR? If I go to this universe and capture the five BRATS, then the other villains will finally treat me with respect!

GIR: But there's one of you and one angry monkey.

Zim: Hmmm. Rats. You may be right GIR. If I am to capture FIVE teenagers at the same time, I need assistance!

GIR: But scary lady and friends. . .

Zim: I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT GETTING HELP FROM THEM!!!

(Zim pulls out a wrist communicator and someones face appears on it.)

Control Freak: What?

Zim: CONTROL FREAK! I require your assistance!

Control Freak: What is it this time Zim!

Zim: Find the others! It's time that we formed, THE ALLIANCE!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

GIR: I love this show.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in a city, everybody was walking down the streets and driving their cars. This place was very peaceful. But in an abandoned alley, a fat kid was lying on the ground in a small puddle of water. The fat kid opened his eyes.)

Owen: (yawn) That was one wild dream. I wonder what's for breakfast toda-AUGH!

(Owen quickly got up and frantically looked around the alley in panic.)

Owen: Huh?! Hoo?! WHA?! This isn't my bedroom!! Wha-wha-Where am I?! AAUUUGHH!!! I'M ALONE AGAIN!!!

(Owen ran in every direction screaming until he tripped and landed on a heap of trash bags.)

Owen: Aw, man! This is terrible! I'm far away from home and I probably missed breakfast!

(Owen stopped talking when he heard a muffled scream coming from somewhere.)

Owen: Huh? What? Where are you?

???: Geb offva me!

Owen: Huh? Oh, wait a minute!

(As Owen got up, he realized, he had been sitting on someone this whole time. Owen was overcome with relief when he recognized the kid he accidentally fell on.)

Noah: Thank you. It was getting. . . .oh, no.

Owen: Noah?! Is that really you?!

(The fat kid quickly ran over to Noah and hugged him really tight.)

Owen: Oh, man, am I glad you're here! I've been having this crazy day lately! I thought I was alone but now. . .

Noah: Owen! OWEN! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!!!!

Owen: Oh, hehehe. Sorry.

(Owen let go of Noah as he tidied himself up.)

Owen: Anyway ummmm, is this really where you live Noah?

Noah: Of course not. You think I'd show you my room? My room is a thousand times better than this dump.

Owen: I dunno. I wouldn't mind living here. It actually kinda reminds me of my room.

Noah: I can imagine. Anyway, I'm getting off-topic. What the heck are you doing here?

Owen: I dunno. I just woke up, and then I started to panic, and I missed breakfast, and. . . . .oh no! IT'S BLUEBERRY PANCAKE THURSDAY AT MY HOUSE!!!

(Owen cotinued running and screaming again until he ran into a trashcan and fell along with it. Noah finally was able to catch up with the fat kid.)

Noah: So you don't know where we are either? We'll this is just peachy.

???: Hey. What's happening, eh?!

(The trashcan started to roll around until someone else crawled out of it. Both Owen and Noah realized who he was.)

Noah: Well, well, well. If it isn't our "favorite" prarie boy.

Ezekiel: Oh. Hehehehe. Hey guys. Long time no see, eh?

Owen: Ezekiel is here too? Awesome! Now I'm twice as not alone as I was before!

Ezekiel: It's nice to see you too Owen. Now, uh, can anybody tell me where we are?

Noah: I wish.

Owen: Well, at least we're together again.

Noah: (groan) Well it can't possibly get worse.

???: HEY YOU THREE!!!!

(Stomping over to the three boys came a young girl who looked incredibly buff and very angry. Owen and Ezekiel screamed in fear as she came over.)

Owen: AAUUGH!!! EVA!!!!

Eva: Alright you three! Where am I??!!!

Owen: We-we-we don't know! Please don't hurt us!

Eva: I wake up this morning only to find myself out here in this dump! You three must have something to do with this, now talk!!!

Noah: On what grounds do you go around accusing us of this? In case you haven't realized yet, we're lost too.

Ezekiel: Ayup! We didn't do anything! We swear, eh?!

Eva: Hmph. I find that hard to believe.

(At that moment, the four could hear a loud scream coming from the end of the alleyway.)

Owen: What was that?! An alley ghost?!

(Owen, Noah, Eva, and Ezekiel ran down to the end and see another teenager their. He was sulking as he looked into a broken mirror.)

Justin: My face! Aw, man! It will take forever to clean this muck off of me!

Noah: Justin! The anti-me.

Justin: Huh? Guys! Don't look at me! I'm hideous!

Eva: Knock it off wuss!

Ezekiel: This is strange, eh? First Owen and Noah, then Eva, and now Justin? How did we all end up here? We couldn't possibly live in the same place.

Noah: Something tells me Chris is behind this.

Eva: That lousy, pretty boy, JERK! When I find him, I'll rip both of his arms off!

Ezekiel: Whoa uh hey! Hold on guys! Let's not jump to conclusions too soon.

Justin: Why not? It seems like something Chris would do to us. Why else would the five of us be here in the same place?

Owen: GUYS, LOOK!

(The group of five walks out of the alley and sees a huge drill emerging from the street. The drill was attached to a large vehicle being driven by man with a mole-like face and robotic right arm. His voice spoke out on a megaphone.)

Underminer: CITIZENS OF METROVILLE!!! I, THE UNDERMINER HAS RETURNED TO SEEK OUT HIS REVENGE!!! NOBODY WILL DARE GO AGAINST ME, OR ELSE THEY WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!!

(The Underminer drove his drilling vehicle into the direction of the five teenagers, but right at that moment, the drill started to freeze. Everyone looked to the sky to see a super hero surfing on an ice slide headed towards the vehicle.)

Frozone: Sorry Moleman! But it's time for you to go back underground!

Undermine: FOOLISH HERO!! YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME ALL BY YOURSELF??!!!

Frozone: I didn't come here alone! BOB! NOW!!

(Suddenly, from underneath the Underminers vehicle, another super hero more muscular than the other lifted the mechanical drilling machine up using his super strength. The hero threw the drilling machine into the ground where the Undermine fell out. Three more heroes surrounded the underground villain. One was an older woman, another being a young boy, and the last one being a teenage girl. From on top of a building, Zim and GIR are watching the entire battle all while communicating with Control Freak through his wrist communicator.)

Zim: Control Freak! I have found these (grumble grumble) KIDS we're searching for. But we may have a problem.

Control Freak: Let me guess. A family of super heroes?

Zim: What? How did you know?!

Control Freak: I've been doing a lot of research on this particular world Zim. They're called the Incredibles. They might be a threat to our mission.

Zim: Oh, yeah?! Well Zim will show them who's boss!

Control Freak: Easy Zim! I have a plan for them if they meddle in our kidnapping of those kids. Now get in the ship!

(From behind Zim, a massive jet hovered over towards the alien and he walked inside. GIR rolled around before finally walking in the jet.)

GIR: Time to get my monkey on!

* * *

(Back on the ground, the police arrived dragging the bruised up Underminer to jail. Crowds of people and news reporters surrounded the heroes while Owen, Noah, Eva, Justin, and Ezekiel watch looking very confused.)

Noah: I saw the whole thing, but I still don't believe it.

Owen: You mean that we saw real super heroes with real super powers?!

Justin: Look at all the atention they're getting. Maybe I should be a super hero as well. I mean, how hard could it be?

Ezekiel: Hey, maybe they know how to get us home.

Eva: They better! I've had just about enough of you guys! HEY! HEY! OVER HERE YOU TIGHT-WEARING FREAKS!! TELL HOW TO GET ME HOME!!!

(Eva ran into the crowd pushing everyone out of her way. But Ezekiel and Owen ran over to her.)

Ezekiel: Hold on! I said "maybe" they know how to get us home, eh?

Eva: Well then how the heck are we gonna get out of this place genius?!

(Just then, small rockets exploded onto the streets causing the people to run away. The Incredibles, Owen, Eva, Ezekiel, Justin, and Noah looked up to the sky and see a large jet flying above them. As the ship landed, the hatch opened up. Zim, GIR, Control Freak, as well as three other villains walked out. One was covered in toilet paper and armed with toilet plungers. Another appeared to be a blue ghost who was dressed like some kind of carpenter. And the final one was a very small toy robot with diminuative metal pincers for hands and a wind-up key on its back. One of the heroes, Mr. Incredible walked up to the villains.)

Mr. Incredible: Who are you guys supposed to be?

Control Freak: Tremble in fear heroes! For you stand in the shadow of the five most trecherous villains from across the cosmos! ALLIANCE ROLE CALL!!!

Zim: ZIM!

Toilenator: TOILENATOR!

Box Ghost: BOX GHOST!

Kilgore: KILGORE!

Control Freak: AND CONTROL FREAK! Together, we are. . .

Zim, Control Freak, Toilenator, Box Ghost, and Kilgore: THE ALLIANCE!!!!!

Frozone: An alien, a ghost, a robot, a nerd, and a toilet-themed bad guy? By far, the strangest team I've ever seen.

Zim: SILENCE!!!

GIR: Hehehe! We're strangers.

Zim: Oh, yes. We know all about you Incredibles! EARTH'S GREATEST SUPER HERO FAMILY!

Dash: Then you know we're gonna kick your butts.

Kilgore: We did not come for you heroes! We came FOR THEM!!!

(The tiny robot ponts his metal arm in the direction of the TDI campers.)

Owen: Eeesh. I feel sorry who they are pointing to.

Noah: It's us they're pointing to you idiot!

Elsatigirl: Them? Who are they?

Violet: I've never seen them around before.

Eva: That's because we're not FROM HERE!!! WE WOUND UP HERE FOR SOME FREAK REASON, AND WE DON'T EVEN NOW HOW TO GET BACK! NOW WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??!!!

Noah: I agree. All of this needs an explaination.

Control Freak: And an explaination you shall recieve, since you all won't be alive for long.

Ezekiel: You're going to kill us?!

Zim: SILENCE! We are speaking!

Control Freak: As I was saying, this city you five are trapped in is not you're world! The world where you came from was destroyed by us!

Noah: What do you mean world?!

Control Freak: That's right! You all think that this world you all live in is one seperate universe. But in reality, there is an infinate number of universes! Since your world was destroyed, you got trapped in this world where there are real super heroes! And in case you haven't guessed by now, we are all each from a different universe as well! Many villains as we speak are being recruited into an evil fraternity called the Organization! And with the might of thousands of villains from thousands of worlds, no one and nothing can stand in our way of INTERDIMENSIONAL CONQUEST!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! So, do you have it memorized now?

(The Incredibles and the TDI kids just stood there confused beyond belief.)

Justin: Wait! Hold on! Can you run that by me again?

GIR: Again and again.

Kilgore: BAH! Forget it! We of the Alliance will not be. . .

Owen: Don't you mean Sucky Alliance? It's written on your jet.

(Everybody burst out laughing when Owen pointed out the Sucky Alliance insignia on the jet.)

Kilgore: GRRRR! ENOUGH!! We will not be humiliated like this! Either you five teenagers SURRENDER to us, or we will use drastic measures!

Elastigirl: Not while we're around!

Mr. Incredible: Even if you're from a different world, you'll be sorry you ever came here!

Control Freak: I thought you might interfere. Box Ghost!

Box Ghost: BEWARE!!!

(The Box Ghost raised his hands towards the super hero family trapping them in a transparent cube-shaped barrier.)

Frozone: What in the?!

Violet: We're trapped!

Dash: What did you freaks do!

Box Ghost: Behold! I, the Box Ghost, have incarcerated you in my cube of confinement! Now you shall no longer interfere as we take these kids back to our castle!

Owen: You guys live in a castle?

Toilenator: Oh, yeah! It's awesome! We've got an indoor cafeteria, a room for each villain, OH, and we even have our own lounge room where we watch TV and sing. . .

Control Freak: Shut it Toilenator! Let's get those brats quick before they get away!

Zim: I'll handle the blue girl!

(Zim runs right over to Eva and gets up in her face.)

Zim: Pitiful Earth girl! You shall cower before. . .

(Zim was interupted when the fitness buff grabbed him by the neck and snarled at him.)

Eva: I AM IN NO MOOD YOU FREAK!

(Everyone watched as Eva gruesomely beat Zim up and threw him back into the jet. GIr ran back in following his master.)

GIR: Wait! Come back! I wanna fly too!

(Control Freak meanwhile was running after Owen who eventually tripped. Control Freak caught up with him and pulled out his remote control aiming it at the fat kid.)

Control Freak: Hahahaha! This is easier than I thought!

Owen: AUGH! THIS IS IT FOR ME!

(But before the nerd villain could push the button, a smelly gas cloud surrounded him making him hack and cough.)

Control Freak: GAH! (cough cough) WHAT IS THAT STENCH?!

Owen: Whoops. Hehehe, sorry. I always get gassy wehn I get nervous.

(Control Freak in total disgust backed away from Owen tripping backwards and rolling down the road. The Toilenator meanwhile was confronted with Justin. He brought out two toilet plungers weilding them like swords.)

Toilenator: And now little brat! I will flush you, using my incredible pow-aaaaaaah?

(The Toilenator paused when he looked into Justins face. He just stood there in front of the hunk as if he himself was hypnotized.)

Toilenator: He's so. . . . .perfect!

(But soon too was the Toilenator beaten when Control Freak rolled into him. In another area, Kilgore confronted Noah as he brought out a tiny laser gun.)

Kilgore: Human! SURRENDER!!! OR ELSE!

(Noah didn't even look phased as he just stood there looking down on the little robot. Kilgore pulled the trigger on his laser gun. But instead of a laser firing from it, water was sprayed onto the bookworms shoe.)

Noah: Now this is just sad.

Kilgore: Hahahahaha! I know you beg for mercy human! Well I shall not give you any! For you are now my sworn enemy! Lest you want to be vaporized, you shall SURRENDER! You are out of options! This torment will never. . .

(Without warning, Noah simply kicked Kilgore knocking him over on his backside making him unable to get back up.)

Kilgore: Grrr. You think you have won this battle?! Well guess again! There are others! I will be avenged!

(The Box Ghost meanwhile was fighting Ezekiel. The prarie boy kept throwing punches, but they all phased right through him.)

Box Ghost: HA-HA!!! You cannot hurt me boy! For I am the Box Ghost, and therefore invulnerable to your human attacks!

(While laughing trimuphantly, the Box Ghost raised him arms trapping Ezekiel in a transparent cube-shaped barrier just like he did with the Incredibles.)

Ezekiel: HEY! What?! I'm trapped! Get me out of here, eh?!

Box Ghost: HA-HA!!! Never! Guys! I have captured one of them!

(Control Freak, Kilgore, and the Toilenator stand back up walking over to the trapped prarie boy.)

Toilenator: YAY! Victory is ours!

Control Freak: Not yet! Let's get those other teenagers as well!

Owen: Oh, no! They got Ezekiel! What do we do now?!

(The Alliance creeps over to the remaining teenagers ready to attack them. Meanwhile, back on the jet, Zim awakens from unconsciousness and looks down on the battle.)

Zim: You foolish humans! You dare make a fool out of me?! ME?!

GIR: Doo-dee-doo-dee-doo-dee-dooooo!

Zim: For this humilation, Zim will DESTROY YOU!!! GIR! PRESS A BUTTON!!!

GIR: Buttons! HAHAHAHAHA!

(GIR ran over to one button and pressed it. a large laser sprang out from the jet aiming at the TDI kids. Control Freak and the other villains took notice of this.)

Control Freak: WHAT THE?!

Owen: WHAT IS THAT?!

(The laser beam fired at both Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, and Justin. When the flash from the laser died down, the teenagers were gone.)

Box Ghost: Whoa! Where did they go?!

(Zim jumped out from the jet looking victorious.)

Zim: VICTORY!! I, ZIM, HAVE PUSHED THE BUTTON! AND NOW, THOSE BRATS ARE DISINTEGRATED!!!

GIR: Hooray for disintegration!

Control Freak: Zim! What button in that jet did you push?!

Zim: The yellow one of course! Now are you gonna praise me?!

Control Freak: YOU IDIOT!!! THAT WASN'T A DISINTEGRATION RAY!!! THAT WAS A TELEPORTATION RAY!!! NOW YOU HAVE SCATTERED THOSE KIDS INTO FIVE SEPERATE UNIVERSES!!!

Kilgore: They can run, but they cannot hide! We are the alliance! And we shall track them down!

Box Ghost: At least we'll make it out of here without being beaten up.

Frozone: Guess again you freaks!

(The Sucky Alliance turned around and came face-to-face with the Incredbiles who completely destroyed the Box Ghosts barrier thanks to Mr. Incredbiles strength.)

Mr. Incredible: Okay everybody! Take your pick.

Dash: I call the fat one!

Control Freak: Hey! I'm not fat! I'm. . . .uh, oh.

* * *

(From on top of a skyscrapper, Yzma and Heather watched as the Sucky Alliance was being beaten up by the Incredibles.)

Yzma: (groan) You just can't hire good help these days!

Heather: Eeesh. You've got some lame villains joining you in taking down those losers.

Yzma: Zim has caused enough trouble as it is! However, those other four might be of use to tracking down those escaped teenagers. Still, time is running short. It's only a matter of time before they join together and become rescued.

Heather: So what are you gonna do about it?

Yzma: Not me. YOU!

Heather: ME?!

Yzma: Yes. I wasn't about to do this yet, but those kids forced my hand. You Heather will be responsible for bringing those teenagers to their doom.

Heather: And how am I supposed to do that?

(Suddenly, small black creatures with yellow eyes emerged from the ground surrounding the "Queen Bee".)

Heather: Wha. . .what's happening?!

Yzma: Well, it's obvious you can't take on all twenty-one of those kids at the same time. So I'm giving you the only thing that can defeat them all.

(The creatures jump on Heather surrounding her in a shroud of shadows.)

Heather: What are you doing?! Get of off me!

(Soon, Heather was completely covered in darkness.)

Yzma: Yes! The only thing more powerful than those brats combined! The power of DARKNESS!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

(The shadows started to disappear, and Heather was standing in place looking seemingly normal.)

Yzma: So. How do you feel?

(A huge aura of darkness suddenly shrouded the Queen Bee and she put on her most evil and sinister grin.)

Heather: I feel. . . . .great!

* * *

Uh-oh. Trouble ahead! What will happen now? Well stay tuned and find out. Also, for those who don't know who the Sucky Alliance is, look into my profile and you find a story simply titled Ultima: the Sucky Alliance. This story is very funny. Go ahead and read it. You won't be dissapointed. Anyway, bye for now.


	12. What the Heck Are BFFFL's?

Sorry for the long delay. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

(The town of Endsville, a cloaked figure stormed down the sidewalk angrily as he made his way to the front door of a house. His boney hand pushed the door open and he began to shout.)

Grim: BILLY! WHERE IS ME SCYTHE?

(But there was no answer inside.)

Grim: BILLY! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!

(Grim then started to hear noises coming from upstairs.)

Grim: You can't hide from me! I'll teach you to steal me scythe!

(The Grim Reaper stormed his way up the stairs until he found Billys bedroom. When he opened it, he saw a huge lump on top of the bed covered in a blanket.)

Grim: There you are!

(Grim rips the blanket off of the bed. But to his suprise, it wasn't Billy underneath. Instead, it was a girl with tan-colored skin wearing pink shorts and a striped top. Her hair was also done in two pig-tails. She yawned as she looked into the face of the Grim Reaper, and then screamed nearly falling out of the bed.)

Katie: AUGH! SKELETON! DON'T HURT ME!

Grim: What the? Who are you?

Billy: Grim!

(Another person enters the room. He was a little boy wearing a white and blue striped shirt and a red cap. He also had an incredibly huge nose.)

Billy: I am so glad you're here! I'd like you to meet my new friend Katie.

Katie: B-b-b-b-billy? Who is th-this guy?

Billy: Oh, that's just the Grim Reaper. He's my best friend.

Katie: The Grim Reaper?

(Katie once again hides under the bed in fear.)

Katie: You're not gonna (gulp) take me away, are you?

Grim: Of course not. But even if I wanted to, it would be impossible without MY SCYTHE!

(Grim exploded in anger as he faced Billy again.)

Grim: WHERE IS ME SCYTHE BILLY?

Billy: Duh, I dunno. I haven't playhed with it all day.

Grim: You haven't?

Katie: So, wait! You two are best friends?

Grim: I think the term friends is pushing it a little bit.

Billy: OH! Yes! Me and Grim always do stuff together. We've been to amusement parks, watched TV, ate ice cream, we do EVERYTHING together! Because me and Grim are inseperable. I-N-S-A-P-X-G-L-6-3, INSEPERABLE! (sigh) I love you Grim.

Grim: (groan)

(When Katie saw Billy hugging Grim, she began to sob like crazy.)

Billy: Aw, what's wrong Katie?

Katie: (sniffle) I. . . .miss. . . . .SADIE! (sob)

Billy: Sadie? Who's Sadie?

Katie: She's my BFFFL!

Grim: What? What the heck are BFFFL's?

Billy: Oh! I know! It stands for Big Ferocious Fried Ferret Lima Beans! (gasp) You're friend is a lima bean?

Katie: What? No! BFFFL stands for Best Female Friends For Life! But I don't even know where Sadie is. And I (sniff) miss her.

Grim: I think I may be able to help.

Katie: You can?

Grim: I think I might be able to get into your mind and find out where your friend is. If you really are here friend, then it wouldn't take long. No matter where she is, I will find here.

(Grim brings his hand over to Katies head and it starts glowing.)

Katie: This feels weird.

Grim: Yikes. That is a very strong bond with your friend. Wait. I think I know where. . .oh no.

(Grim pulls his hand away from Katie.)

Katie: What happened?

Grim: I found out where your friend is.

Katie: REALLY? YAY! WHERE IS SHE?

Grim: (groan) She's. . .

* * *

Numbuh 1: FREEZE TEENAGER!

(The Kids Next Door operatives Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 surround the invading teen pointing their weapons a her. She wore the same clothes and had the same hairstyle as Katie, except her skin color was slightly more pale and she was a little more pudgy in appearence.)

Sadie: Wha. . .what's going on? Can any of you help me find the exit?

Numbuh 3: Oh, sure. Just take a left by the bathroom, or was it the den you go by. . .

Numbuh 4: Well, be glad to show you the exit girly, right after we're done pummeling the crud out of you!

Sadie: Why are you being so mean to me? I just wanna go home!

Numbuh 5: You know, Numbuh 5 thinks that this "intruder" isn't much of a threat Numbuh 1. Maybe we should let her go.

Numbuh 1: Don't be ridiculous Numbuh 5! We can't take that risk! The Delightful Children have been recruiting more and more adults and teenagers by the second. She could be one of them!

Sadie: What? No I'm not!

Numbuh 1: Save it teenager! Numbuh 2, call Kids Next Door Moonbase and tell them we have a prisoner for them to pick up.

Numbuh 2: Done and done.

* * *

(Back in Endsville, Grim, Billy, and Katie were talking.)

Katie: So you've met the Kids Next Door before?

Billy: Oh, yes! One time, Grim scythe got stuck in my dads lucky pants, and I wound up almost destroying the whole world!

Grim: Uh, yeah. But the Kids Next Door don't take kindly to adults. Or teenagers for that matter. So your friend Sadie might be in big trouble.

Katie: Trouble? Oh, no! Then we have to like, go save her!

Grim: There's no way to get into their tree house. At least not without ME SCYTHE! WHERE IS IT?

?: Hahahahahaha!

Katie: What was that?

Billy: It's coming from outside.

(Everyone leaves the house to find five children walking down the road with a familiar object in their hands.)

Grim: Hey! That's me scythe!

Billy: Oooh, I know them. They're those kids who say the same thing simultaneousessaly.

Delightful Children: At last, the scythe of the Grim Reaper is ours once again! With the power of this scythe, we will destroy the Kids Next Door, and turn all the children in the world into delightful children just like us! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Grim: NOT SO FAST!

Delightful Children: WHAT?

(Grim, Billy, and Katie bolted from the house and confronted the Delightful's.)

Grim: Unhand me scythe, NOW!

Delightful Children: Or what? You don't have any power against us anymore! We have your scythe, and there's nothing you can do about it!

(Suddenly, Katie jumped on the children grabbing the scythe from them. But the children refuse to let go.)

Grim: Katie! What are you doing?

Billy: Woo-hoo! Go Katie!

Delightful Children: Grr! Let go!

Katie: No! I need it to find Sadie!

(Unknown to them, while they were fighting over the scythe, they accidentally opened a portal with the scythe and then stumbled through it.)

Grim and Billy: KATIE!

Grim: Aw, mon! Let's go after her!

Billy: Oh, pretty. Hehehehehe!

(Grim and Billy run right through the portal before it closes.)

* * *

(Back at the KND tree house, Numbuh 1 was looking through the window keeping watch for suspicious activity. Numbuh 5 then walks up to him.)

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 1?

Numbuh 1: Hmm?

Numbuh 5: The teenager is being transported to Kids Next Arctic Prison as we speak. But. . .

Numbuh 1: But what?

Numbuh 5: Maybe we're being a little. . . .paranoid abou. . .

Numbuh 1: A LITTLE PARANOID? Hmm. Why would that be? Could it be because almost every single enemy we have ever fought has been attacking us nonstop for the past eleventeen days? WHY WOULDN'T I BE PARANOID?

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 1!

Numbuh 1: NO BUTS! I had to come back from the Galactic Kids Next Door because of this! Our arch enemies are up to something ginormous that could mean the end of the Kids Next Door as we know it! This could. . .

Grim: Look out!

Numbuh 1: WHAT?

(Numbuh's 1 and 5 ducked as a blast of energy flew over their heads. They stood back up and saw the Delightful Children still wrestling the scythe from Katie as a portal spat them out. Grim and Billy fell out of the portal as well.)

Katie: Give me that scythe!

(Finally, Katie pulled the scythe out of the Delightfuls grasp.)

Delightful Children: NO! Give that back!

(Numbuh's 1 and 5 surround the Delightfuls tying them up in a lasso.)

Numbuh 1: It's over Delightful Dorks!

(While the KND operatives were holding down the evil children, Katie handed the scyhte over to Grim.)

Katie: Here. I think you might need this.

Grim: Good! Now me scythe is back!

Billy: Yay! We won!

(Soon, Numbuh 1 and 5 walked up to Grim, Billy, and Katie.)

Numbuh 1: Grim. Billy. I never thought we'd meet you again.

Billy: Ooooh! Numbuh 1! Oh, it's been sooooooooooo long!

Numbuh 1: (groan) Hello Billy.

Numbuh 5: Hold up! Numbuh 1! Look at what that girl is wearing!

(The kids take note of the clothes that Katie wore.)

Numbuh 5: Notice anything about them?

Numbuh 1: Yes. That other teenager we arrested was wearing the same clothes.

Katie: Other girl? (gasp) SADIE? WHERE'S SADIE?

Numbuh 5: Sadie?

Grim: Oh, yes. I forgot to metion the real reason we came here was to help Katie find her friend. And we suspect that she's here in this treehouse. Know anything about it?

Numbuh 5: Oh, man! Numbuh 1! She's headed for Kids Next Door Arctic Prison!

Numbuh 1: What? Oh no! She was telling the truth!

Numbuh 5: We have to get her before it's too late!

Katie: Hang on Katie! I'm coming!

(Grim, Billy, Katie, and the two KND operatives run down to find Sadie, but a large mechanical tentacle smashes through the wall and gets in their way. Everyone turns and sees the Delightful Children free from their restraints, laughing and holding a remote control in their hands.)

Delightful Children: Poor deluded Kids Next Door. Did you think we'd let you beat us so easily? We might not have the Grim Reapers scythe anymore, but that doesn't mean we don't have a plan B!

(The roof is suddenly ripped open show the Delightful Childrens Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine towering over them.)

Katie: AUGH!

Delightful Children: DESTROY THEM!

* * *

(Down in the flight deck, Numbuh's 2, 3, and 4 were taking Sadie into one of their giant prison vehicles.)

Sadie: Wh-where are you taking me again?

Numbuh 4: Kids Next Door Arctic Prison. It's where we take all intruding teenager like you.

Sadie: The Arctic? But. . .but I didn't bring a coat.

Numbuh 3: Oh, that's okay. You can always borrow mine if you want.

Numbuh 2: Numbuh 3, what are you doing? She's a teenager.

Numbuh 3: I dunno. She seems nice.

Numbuh 4: Nice. Ptooey! That's what you say about all cruddy girls who where pink.

Numbuh 2: Actually, she may have a point Numbuh 4. We didn't even cuff her, and she didn't even make an escape.

Numbuh 4: But she's a TEENAGER! If I were in charge, I would've had ALL teenagers imprisonafied no matter how nice they are!

(Sadie then turns to Numbuh 3.)

Sadie: Is he always so mean?

Numbuh 3: Oh, not really. He just does that to keep up appearances. But don't tell him I said that.

Numbuh 2: Uh, we all heard you Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 3: Shhh. Don't let anyone know.

(But right when they are about to get onto the prison ship, three large tentacles burst right in and grab Numbuh's 2, 3, and 4.)

Numbuh 4: GAH! What the crud is this?

(Sadie screamed and ran away as the tentacles bring the three kids outside.)

* * *

(Back on the command deck, Numbuh 1 and 5 were doing what they can to keep the machine at bay, but the tentacles grab them too.)

Numbuh 1: Grr! You'll never get away with this Delightful Children From Down The Lane!

Delightful Children: Hahahahaha! We beg to differ Kids Next Doofuses!

Grim: Not so fast! You forgot about ME!

(Grim gets his scythe ready as he prepares to slice the robot.)

Delightful Children: Ah-ah-ah!

(Suddenly, another tentacle grabs the scythe and drags it away from Grim.)

Grim: HEY!

(The tentacle then slams Grim to the ground where he scatters into a pile of bones.)

Grim: Drat.

(The robot brings the five KND operatives together and the Delightful Children gloat in their faces.)

Delightful Children: At last! WE rule the Kids Next Door!

(The robot prepares to destory the kids, but suddenly, a laser blast hits it dead on.)

Delightful Children: WHAT? WHO DARES?

?: I DO!

(Dropping down from the sky came another robot. Except this one was in the form of a girl with an angry face. Grim and Billy recognized this face too well.)

Grim: Oh, no. Not her.

Billy: MANDY! Where were you all day? We were looking everywhere for you.

Mandy: Shut up Billy! I'm not here to save you. I'm here to reclaim what was rightfully mine. If anyone is going to rule the Kids Next Door, it is going to be ME!

Delightful Children: IN YOUR DREAMS YOU STUPID GIRL!

(The Delightfuls press buttons on their remote sending their machine (still holding the KND) after the robot controlled by Mandy. Billy and Katie decided now would be a good time to run away. The both hid behind a large piece of debris.)

Billy: Isn't this fun Katie?

Katie: I'm so confused! What's going on?

Sadie: Katie?

(Billy and Katie turn around and see Sadie entering the room.)

Katie: SADIE?

Sadie: KATIE!

(The two girls run to each other and hug one another very tightly.)

Katie: Sadie! I've missed you!

Sadie: Oh, I've missed you too Katie! I've had the craziest day.

Katie: OMG, me too!

Sadie: It's so good to see you again!

Katie: Me too!

Katie and Sadie: BEST FEMALE FRIENDS FOR LIFE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(While Katie and Sadie were celebrating having found each other, the robots started acting weird.)

Delightful Children: What? What's going on? We can't keep control!

Grim: Wait a minute! That's it! Katie! Sadie! What else do you two talk about?

Katie: Oh, well there was this one time were me and Sadie went to the mall and we found the cutest designer dress.

Sadie: Oh my gosh! It was soooooo gorgeous! But I bet you would look good in it Katie.

Katie: Aw, Sadie. It would look good on you too.

Sadie: Awww, you're the best! Group hug!

Katie and Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(The two girls hug each other again and start squealing like before. It turned out that their loud high-pitched squeals were making the robots go out of control.)

Delightful Children: AUGH! STOP IT! STOP THIS ANNOYING NOISE YOU STUPID GIRLS! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!

(The Delightful Childrens machine was forced to release its grip on the Kids Next Door and Grims scythe. They ran up to the children and beat them with their weapons. Numbuh 1 then grabs the remote and smashes it on the ground. Mandy was also forced to evacuate her own robot as she land right next to Billy who had finished putting Grim back together.)

Delightful Children: Rats! So close! We were so close that time!

Numbuh 3: Wow! That was pretty fun.

Numbuh 2: I'll say. It was a real scream! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: (groan)

(Numbuh 1 turns to Grim, Billy, Mandy, Katie, and Sadie.)

Numbuh 1: Well guys, once again you've managed to stop the Delightful Children. You have our thanks, especially you Katie and Sadie. I'm sorry I accused you of being with the Delightful Children.

Sadie: It's okay. It's not really in me to hold a grudge against these things.

Katie: Aw, Sadie. You are like sooooo nice.

Numbuh 1: And Grim and Billy, it's good to see you again. Although I can't say the same for you Mandy.

Mandy: I didn't come to save you. But I'll be darned if I let these Delightful Children take over the Kids Next Door before me. My robot might not work now because of those two girls' squealing, but I will return. And next time, I won't hold anything back.

(Suddenly, two rockets came out from Mandys hair and blasted her off somewhere else. Suddenly, Grims phone started to ring, and he answered it.)

Grim: Hello? What? Oh, alright. What's going on? WHAT? Are you serious? But who. . .them? Are you. . . .fine.

(Grim hung up his phone and turned to Katie and Sadie.)

Katie: What is it?

Grim: An old friend of mine called. He said he wants to see you two.

Sadie: For what?

(A portal suddenly opened up.)

Grim: That.

Sadie: We have to go through that?

Katie: Is it safe?

Grim: I think my "friend" knows what he is doing.

Sadie: Well, what do you think Katie?

Katie: Sure. We'll do it together.

Sadie: Alright. After you my BFFFL.

Katie: Awww, that is so nice of you.

Numbuh 4: BLEAGH! Just go already!

(Katie and Sadie stepped through the portal as it closed behind them.)

Numbuh 5: Are they going to be okay.

Grim: Trust me. My "friend" says he knows what he's doing.

(As the Kids Next Door went about their buisness, Grim stood beside himself.)

Grim: You better know what you're doing. . .Clockwork.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Expect the next few real soon.


	13. She Is NOT From the Future

Here is the next chapter of TDU. I'd let to give a huge thanks to Owennumber1fan for helping me through most of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

(It's a normal day in Dimmsdale, as young Timmy Turner is walking down the street with his fairies).

Timmy: Ah, my favorite day of the week, Saturday. That means no school, no homework, and especially, no crazy Mr. Crocker.

Wanda: What do you have planned for today, sport?

Timmy: Oh the usual, eat some of my favorite sugary cereal, followed by a few hours of TV, and then some video games. But first, I'm going to see Chester and ask if he wants to play video games with me.

Cosmo: Yay video games!

Poof: Poof poof.

Wanda: You know Timmy, it wouldn't kill you to get out more. Seriously, it wouldn't.

Timmy: I'm walking now, aren't I?

Cosmo: Oooh, he got you Wanda.

(Wanda frowns.)

Timmy: Yup, this is going to be one perfect Satur-AAAHHHH!

Cosmo: Satur-AAAHHHH? I'm not familiar with that day. Did they make a new day and not tell me? I'll have to adjust my watch!

(Timmy ignores him and dives behind a nearby bush. His fairies follow him, confused).

Cosmo: What is it Timmy? Rampaging poodles?

Timmy: Worse. I just saw Tootie standing there a few inches away!

(The fairies peer their heads out from behind the bush and look. The figure does bear a striking resemblance to Timmy's obsessed stalker, but is clearly not her).

Wanda: I don't think that's Tootie, sport. She's too big, for one thing.

Poof: Poof, poof, poof.

Timmy: Maybe she's been taking her vitamins.

Cosmo: Oh no!

Timmy: What is it?

Cosmo: There's only one logical explanation: She's Tootie from the future, here to recruit Timmy to save mankind from a future ruled by super intelligent toilets!

Wanda: That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! Plus, most of that was all a dream you had.

Cosmo: Okay, then she's come back in time to tell her younger self how to get Timmy to like her!

Wanda: I'm pretty sure. . .

Timmy: We gotta do something!

Wanda: Maybe we should try listening to reason before we jump to any wild conclusions.

Cosmo: Don't worry Timmy, I have a plan.

Wanda: Oh brother.

* * *

(Meanwhile, on the sidewalk, girl who looked like Tootie is trying to figure out what's happening).

Beth: Okay, maybe somebody in this town can help me figure out how to get home.

(Suddenly, Timmy pops out from behind the bush, armed with pink and green water guns and a purple backpack. Beth turns around and notices him).

Beth: Oh hi. Can you help me. . .

Timmy: EAT WATER FUTURE TOOTIE!

(Beth is then spray with two huge blasts of water completely soaking her.)

Beth: HEY! What the heck? Is this how you greet people?

Timmy: Go away! There's no way I'm letting you teach the present you about how to, ugh, charm me!

Beth: Okay, I don't have the slightest clue about what you're saying. I'm just trying to find my way back home.

Timmy: To the future?

Beth: No! To Canada.

Timmy: Canada in the future?

Beth: No! I'm not from the future, got it?

(Timmy's fairies start whispering to their godchild.)

Wanda: I told you she wasn't from the future.

Cosmo: Don't believe her Timmy. That's what all people from the future say. If they were from the future, they wouldn't want you to know. It messes with time or something.

Timmy: I don't know, she might be telling the truth.

Beth: Who are you talking to?

Timmy: Um. . .no one?

* * *

_A few minutes later. . ._

(Timmy and Beth sit down on the couch of Timmys house. They had both started talking about things, like who they are and what's happening in their lives.)

Timmy: So you're name is Beth and you're from Canada?

Beth: Yeah. One minute these weird black creatures were attacking, and the next, I ended up here. Where is here, anyway?

Timmy: Dimmsdale. My name's Timmy Turner, and I'm sorry about attacking you earlier. It's just, you look like this girl who's always bugging me and trying to kiss me.

Beth: Well, you are pretty cute.

(Cautious, Timmy sprays her with a water pistol again.)

Beth: Hey!

Timmy: Sorry. Hey, why don't I show you around Dimmsdale? If it's your first time here, then we've got to make it last.

Beth: Well, I guess. As long as I make it back home in time for dinner. My dad gets pretty angry when I'm late for dinner.

(Beth and Timmy exit the house and walk down the streets of Dimmsdale. Unknown to them however, a strange black van has been watching them. Inside the van was none other than Timmy Turners crazy teacher.)

Crocker: Hmm, it appears Turner is hanging out with a girl that resembles that one who's always annoying him. There's only one logical explanation for this! Timmy has brought forth a future version of the girl by breaking the space-time continuum with his FAIRY GODPARENTS!

(Crockers phone suddenly starts to ring.)

Crocker: Ooh, I hope it's not mother again.

(He picks up the phone and talks into it.)

Crocker: Hello? Are you sure? Yes, I'm watching them right now. Okay, I'm on it.

(He hangs up.)

Crocker: Okay, my mistake, that's one of those teens we're looking for. But now I have just got an excellent idea. If I can somehow get close enough to that girl to catch her, Turner will command his FAIRIES to save her with their FAIRY MAGIC! Only then shall I catch them in my new state of the art, FAIRY-hunting, mechanized, unbreakable, BUTTERFLY NET! I will have that girl and Timmy Turners FAIRY GODPARENTS! Two victories for the price of one! I must go after that girl! GIRL! I mean. . .FAIRIES!

* * *

(Meanwhile, Timmy and Beth along with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof disguised as flies were walking down the sidewalk.)

Beth: So where are we going Timmy?

Timmy: My favorite place in the world!

(Soon, they arrive at a large amusement park.)

Timmy: Welcome. . . .to ADRENALLAND!

Beth: Uh, is this place safe?

Timmy: Of course it is! Provided we sign up before going on the rides.

(Timmy signs his name on a paper that was hung near one of the rides. When Beth put her signature on a seperate sheet of paper, she quickly turned to the top part of the page that read "Release". But she couldn't read the rest as Timmy yelled to her from across the way.)

Timmy: C'mon Beth! Whatcha waitin' for?

Beth: Uh, Timmy? What ride are we going on?

Timmy: Only the most stomach-churning, heart-stopping, gut-wrenching, lung-crushing, spine-bending roller coaster ride in existance!

Cosmo: He's not kidding actually. That's the name of the ride.

(Beth looks up at the sign above her which literally said "The Most Stomach-Churning, Heart-Stopping, Gut-Wrenching, Lung-Crushing, Spine-Bending Roller Coaster Ride In Existance". The girl gulped nervously as she headed to the entrance with Timmy. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof meanwhile watched as they went on the ride.)

Poof: Poof, poof.

Wanda: I don't know. Are you sure Adrenalland is really the best place to bring Beth? She doesn't look very enthusiastic.

Cosmo: Oh, relax Wanda. Now that Timmy's hanging out with that future Tootie, we can enjoy the rest of this Satur-AAAHHHH!

Wanda: Cosmo! I told you there's no such thing as Satur-AAAHHHH!

Poof: Poof, poo-OOOFFFF!

(Both Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof found themselves trapped within Mr. Crockers butterfly net. The insane teacher laughs victoriously.)

Crocker: Hahahahaha! At last! I now have Timmy Turners FAIRY GODPARENTS! A bit ahead of schedule, but who cares? And now that I have you FAIRIES, capturing the girl will be just as easy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cosmo and Wanda: HELP!

(Before Timmy and Beth got on the ride, they could hear Cosmo and Wandas scream from the exit.)

Beth: What was that?

Timmy: Uh, I'll be right back Beth. I've got some, uh, urgent. . .stuff to take care of first.

(Timmy ran through the exit of the ride and saw Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof trapped in a butterfly net held by his crazy teacher.)

Timmy: Crocker!

Crocker: Ah, Turner. You just in time to watch as I RUIN YOUR LIFE! This special butterfly net is designed by me to siphon the magic from these fairies and transfer it to ME!

(The three fairies are suddenly shocked painfully as the butterfly net starts to absorb magic from them and enter Crockers body. At that moment, the girl Crocker was looking for suddenly appears.)

Crocker: Ah-HA! THERE YOU ARE!

(Crocker uses his new powers to lift the girl up in the air and bring her to him. He then poofs up a brown sack and puts the girl inside.)

Timmy: BETH! NO!

Crocker: HAHAHAHA! SO LONG TURNER!

(In a puff of smoke, Crocker disappears with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Beth. Timmy tries to jump after him, but was too late.)

Timmy: GAH! This is bad! I've gotta save them!

(But before Timmy could leave Adrenalland, a voice called out to him.)

Beth: Timmy! Wait up!

(The buck-toothed boy turned around and saw Beth running to him.)

Timmy: What the? Beth?

Beth: Yeah. Where are you going?

Timmy: Uh, no time to explain! I've gotta go now!

(Timmy runs out of the park while Beth follows him. While running, Timmy thought to himself. . .)

Timmy: But if Beth is here, then who did Crocker catch?

* * *

(Meanwhile, down in a secret lab, Crocker entered and placed the fairy-filled butterfly net in a cage.)

Crocker: HAHAHAHA! Now there is definately no escape for you fairies! And now to open this sack and turn you in to Yzma little girl!

(Crocker opens up the sack. However the little girl coming out of the sack was not who he expected. Crocker recieved a painful bonk on the head.)

Tootie: You idiot! This could've finally been my chance to get Timmy to fall in love with me!

Crocker: Drat! How could I get the two of you confused?

Timmy: Crocker!

(Timmy and Beth suddenly show up in the lab and confront Crocker.)

Timmy: Let those fairies go!

Beth: Fairies?

(Tootie swooned as soon as Timmy showed up. But then she turn her attention to Beth.)

Tootie: Oh my gosh! Are you me from the future?

Beth: What? No! I'm. . .

Crocker: Silence! You want these fairies so badly, come and get 'em!

(Crocker suddenly started to shine in a blinding light and floated into the air.)

Wanda: Oh no! He's absorbed enough of our powers!

Cosmo: AUGH! He's more powerful than rampaging poodles now!

Crocker: Say! What an idea!

(With a wave of his hand, an army of rabid poodles suddenly appeared in the room and surrounded Timmy and Tootie snarling hungrily at them.)

Beth: Uh, nice doggies?

Timmy: This can't be any worse!

Cosmo: Yes it can! Imagine if they were fire-breathing poodles!

Crocker: Say! Another idea!

(The crazy teacher waved his hands again and the poodles now had fire burning inside their mouths.)

Cosmo: Oops. Well, at least they aren't alien poodles with grenade launching robot squids on their backs.

Timmy: Cosmo, you idiot!

Crocker: I'm beginning to like this particular fairy more and more.

(Crocker waved his hands again and the poodles were now gigantic with red eyes, green antenae, fire-breath, and riding on their backs were gigantic robot squids with grenade launchers on their heads. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof slapped their foreheads in frustration.)

Timmy: Okay, new plan. RUN!

(Beth and Timmy run around the lab trying desperately to avoid Crocker and his army of mutant poodles and squids.)

Beth: This may be a bad time but, who is this guy?

Timmy: He's my crazy teacher Mr. Crocker!

Beth: You teacher? Last time a teacher chased me, it was in gym class. Except he wasn't trying to kill me. Or maybe he was. I knew I shouldn't have thrown-up on the climbing wall.

(Eventually, the two kids were cornered as the poodles, squids, anbd crazy teacher came in closer.)

Crocker: And now Turner, I shall destroy you as well as your little friend! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Crocker raises his ready to sic the two kids with his army while Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof look away. But just before he could order them to attack, Tootie jumped on top of Crockers head and started pounding him.)

Tootie: You get away from my knight in shining armor and my future self you big meanie!

Crocker: OW! OUCH! STOP! GET OFF! OH, THIS IS PAINFUL! OW!

(While Crocker and the monsters were distracted, Timmy and Beth snuck over to the cage that was holding the three fairies inside.)

Beth: How do we open this up?

Timmy: There has to be a button somewhere!

(After some searching, Beth pressed the button and opened the cage. Timmy pulled Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof out of the butterfly net and they were free.)

Cosmo: Phew. It was getting cramped in there.

Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! Poof! I'm glad you're safe!

Poof: Poof, poof.

Beth: Wow! Real live fairies! I always knew they existed. But everyone said I was nuts. Especially that one kid at my school. He really hurt my feelings.

(Then Tootie runs up to Beth and starts smiling uncomfortably.)

Tootie: Hi, future me! I must know a few things! Are you married to Timmy? How do I earn his love? Teach me! TEACH ME NOW!

Beth: I already told you! I'm not you from the future!

Wanda: Well, we're all safe now. Let's get out of here.

Crocker: OH, NO YOU DON'T!

(Everyone turned to see Crocker standing there with his monstrous army by his side still super powerful.)

Crocker: Need I remind you that I still have the FAIRY POWER? I can still destroy you all right here, right now!

Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! I wish Crockers powers were gone!

(Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, but nothing happened.)

Beth: What happened?

Wanda: Oh, no! Crockers magic is more powerful than ours! We can't wish away his powers!

Crocker: That's right! The only way you'll ever win is if by some coincidence you get me to say "I WISH MY FAIRY POWERS WERE GONE!"

(And just like that, the magic from Crockers body disappeared and the poodle and squid armies are gone as well.)

Crocker: Oh, poopy.

Timmy: Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be.

Crocker: Don't be so sure Timmy! My powers might be gone, but I still have the upper hand!

(The crazy teacher runs over the the group and grabs Beth.)

Beth: Hey!

Timmy: BETH!

Tootie: FUTURE ME!

Beth: I'm not from the future!

(Crocker with Beth in his grasp runs inside what looks like a giant capsule and closes the door. Buttons suddenly started blinking and Crocker began laughing insanely.)

Crocker: With this Universal Capsule, I will travel to a whole new universe where you will never catch me!

Timmy: Another universe! We've got to stop him!

(As Timmy ran for the machine, the capsules electronic voice started the countdown.)

Voice: Now headed for new universe in ten. . .nine. . .eight. . .

(Suddenly, the capsule suddenly started sparking and shaking.)

Voice: Overload! Overload! Malfunction!

Crocker: WHAT? WHAT IS HAPPENING?

Beth: ARE WE GOING TO DIE?

Timmy: What's going on with the machine?

(Timmy suddenly turned to the corner and notice Tootie pushing random buttons and messing with wires on the capsule.)

Tootie: You won't take away my only chance to learn my future! I will stop you!

Timmy: TOOTIE! NOOOO!

(But it was to late, in a blinding flash, the capsules doors opened up. When Timmy, Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof ran to see if Beth or Crocker was okay, they were both gone.)

Cosmo: Wow! Where'd they go?

Voice: Error. Two subjects split up into two seperate universes.

Wanda: It seems that Beth has been teleported to another universe Sport.

Timmy: Well then, there's only one thing to do!. . . .I wish Tooties mind was erased!

(The fairies waved their wands in the air and wiped Tooties memory clean.)

Tootie: Where am I?

(The girl turned her attention to Timmy.)

Tootie: Timmy! How convinent findin you here.

Timmy: Uh, guys?

(Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands again and catapult Tootie out of the lab.)

Tootie: I DON'T CARE WHAT MY THERAPIST SAYS! I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU TIMMY TURNER!

Timmy: Well, now that that's taken care of, let's go to another universe and find Beth.

Wanda: Hate to break it to you Sport, but universal travel is a bit. . .difficult to accomplish. Even with our magic.

Cosmo: Ditto on that. I tried to enter another universe once. Ugh. So. . . .many. . . .super toilets.

(Cosmo proceeded to suck his thumb.)

Timmy: Well what if we used Crockers machine?

Wanda: Maybe. If we can get it working again.

Poof: Poof, poof, poof.

Timmy: Then I wish the machine was fixed!

(The fairies waved their wands and the capsule was fixed up good as new. Timmy and the fairies stepped inside and the machine started the countdown.)

Cosmo: By the way, which universe did Crocker end up in?

Timmy: Meh, who knows?

* * *

(Out in a desert, the crazy teacher was out alone.)

Crocker: Hello? Anyone? Hmm. Either my Universal Capsule malfunctioned sending me and that teenager into two seperate universes, or I was foiled again by Timmy's FAIRY GODPARENTS! Oh, I despise him so! Huh? What's that noise?

(What started to sound like a loud flushing sound suddenly became louder and louder. And soon, Crocker was surrounded by what appeared to be an entire army of giant white toilets.)

Crocker: Well, I don't see this ending well at all. But I'll figure out a way out of this somehow! I'll get you Timmy Turner, NEXT SATUR-AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

(What the toilets did to Crocker was far to graphic to explain, but let's just say, there was "so much clogging".)

* * *

Cliffhanger! Will Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof find Beth? Find out next time probably. I dunno, I can't promise anything. So now you'll have to be patient and wait for the next chapter! ;P


	14. Mishap At Mudkas

(It was a normal day on a small hilltop village. One of the local peasants entered his hut near the top of the hill. When he got inside, his wife greeted him.)

Pacha: Chicha, I'm home.

Chicha: Oh hello dear. Hard day llama herding?

Pacha: No not really. You won't believe it, but I met the strangest person on my way home?

Chicha: You sure it wasn't Yzma or Kronk in a disguise?

Pacha: Nope. She says she's lost, so I offered to let her stay here for the night.

Chicha: Well, that was nice of you. I just hope she's willing to work for her keep.

Pacha: Come on in, it's okay.

(Slowly entering the hut a young girl with long blonde hair.)

Pacha: Honey, this is Lindsay. Lindsay, this is my wife ChiCha.

Lindsay: Oh, I see. This is one of those "renasauce" fair things where people dress up and talk all funny, right?

Chicha: You're right dear, she's not from around here.

Lindsay: I love your costumes. They're so dirty and peasanty.

(Chicha seemed slightly miffed at the comment.)

Chicha: Gee thanks.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Yzma is with Heather were spying on the peasants through a telescope.)

Yzma: According to the Universal Tracker, another of your cast mates is here. The dumb blonde one, I believe.

Heather: Lindsay? Oh, I am so looking forward to getting revenge on my ex-BFF.

Yzma; And with my help, you'll have it. TO THE SECRET LAB!

Heather: You have a secret lab?

(The two evil women run up to a large stone head of a warthog with its tusks acting a levers.)

Yzma: Pull the lever Heather!

(Heather shrugs and pulls one of the levers. But the one she pulled drops a llama on top of Yzma.)

Yzma: Wrong lever.

(The llama stands up and walks away.)

Yzma: I really need to get that fixed. Now, pull the other one!

(Heather pulls the lever and the floor reverses, dropping them both into the Yzma-shaped rolled coaster).

Announcer: Please keep all limbs inside the secret lab coaster at all times. And please enjoy the ride.

(The roller coaster heads down its curvy track, then stops, dropping them into the lab with lab coats on. Yzma, hold out her hand up in front of Heather expectantly.)

Heather: I am not high fiving you.

Yzma: Fine. Now, how can we capture the blonde girl? Oh, I know. First, we'll give her a cell phone. Then, when she uses it, we surprise her with all manner of hidden fees. When she can't afford to pay, we'll cut off her service. It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!

Heather: Um excuse me, wrinkly lady, but that plan is so lame.

Yzma: Oh fine, we'll just use THIS!

(Yzma holds up a potion.)

Yzma: This potion will turn whoever drinks it into a mouse.

Heather: Not to rain on you parade, but didn't you give me these weird powers for a reason? What if I just use them to take her down now?

Yzma: You can't use your powers too often. (At least not until we're through with you.) When the time comes, you may have you revenge.

Heather: Hmm. Something about what you said doesn't add up. But if it means making Linds-iot suffer, I'm in.

(Yzma cackles in silence as Heather in still oblivious to Yzmas true intentions.)

* * *

(Back at Pacha's hut, Kuzco walks up to the entrance until he caught sight of Lindsay who was walking around. Being the "gentleman" that he is, he walks up to Lindsay trying to look as suave as possible.)

Kuzco: Hey there pretty lady. It's nice to see another hottie-hot-hottie in this village.

Lindsay: Oh, that is so sweet. You think I'm hot?

Kuzco: Sure do. The name's Kuzco, and I'm the emperor around here. Well, kind of. It's a long story.

Lindsay: Okay, I'm confused. I thought these fairs always had kings, not emperors.

Kuzco: Yeah, not sure what fair you mean exactly.

Lindsay: You know, this whole fair, with the peasant people, and the weird looking camel things.

Kuzco: You mean. . .llamas?

Lindsay: I guess that's what they're called. Anyway, are you in charge around here? Because I was wondering if I could be the queen…oops, I mean, "empress."

Kuzco: Yeah, I might be able to arrange that.

Lindsay: Yay! I've always wanted to be a princess. . .I mean, empress, ever since I was a little girl. And even though it's just pretend, it'll be nice to be one for a day. Do I get to send people to the dungeon, or have them beheaded? I've always wanted to say "off with their heads!," like that lady in that one book. Have you read it?

Kuzco: Still not sure exactly what you're talking about.

Lindsay: By the way, is there a gift shop around here anywhere? I want to see if they have any cute souvenirs from this place. Ooh, do you have snow globes? I always wonder how they get all the snow in those little things. Maybe elves do it with their magic.

Kuzco: Okay, no offense, but you seem kind of, how can I put this gently? Let's say you're. . .lacking in the old brain department.

Lindsay: You remind of this kid I know, Neil. He's always making sarcastic comments and saying stuff I don't understand. You kind of look like him, too. Are you guys related?

Kuzco: Umm, probably not. Unless this guy is incredibly good looking and charming.

Lindsay: Nope.

Kuzco: Yeah, then we're not. So, you wanna be empress for a day? You've come to the right place. But first, I should introduce you to some of my friends.

Lindsay: Okay.

Kuzco: I think they hang out at that one place. Mudka's was it called. Wonder what Malina and Kronk are up to?

* * *

Malina: Really? That's quite an interesting story Beth.

(Below the hill, one of Kuzcos friends, Malina was talking with Beth who had been transported here.)

Beth: I know it's hard to believe.

Malina: I'll say.

(Suddenly, another person came around the corner. It was Kronk.)

Kronk: Hey Malina. Who's your new friend?

Malina: Hey Kronk. This is Beth. Apparently, she is from an alternate universe.

Beth: Hi.

Kronk: Alternate universe? Where have I heard that before?

Malina: Well Beth, if you're looking for someplace to stay, we can ask Pacha. He lives up on the top of that hill.

Beth: Okay.

(As Beth and Malina walked up hill, Kronk was still pndering to himself what Malina was talking about.)

Kronk: Alternate universe. I know I've heard it somewhere.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Yzma: KRONK! _

_Kronk: What is it Yzma?_

_Yzma: I'm going out. _

_Kronk: Oh, good for you. Who's the lucky guy?_

_Yzma: Not out on a date you idiot! I'm headed out on a mission to destroy an alternate universe! And I need you to stay here and take care of the lab while I'm gone! You won't forget to feed the crocodile, won't you?_

_Kronk: Of course not. When have I ever let you down. . . . .on second thought, don't answer that question._

* * *

_Later. . ._

_Yzma: KRONK! YOU'RE FIRED!_

_Kronk: What why?_

_Yzma: Well for starters, my lab is a wreck, my potions are spilt everywhere, and you forgot to feed the crocodile, WHICH IS WHY I'M YELLING AT YOU FROM INSIDE HIS STOMACH!_

_(Kronk looked around the destroyed lab and then to Yzma who was prying her way out of the crocodile mouth.)_

_Kronk: So how was your mission? _

_Yzma: Lousy! GRRR! That stupid alien! If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be in this wild goose chase!_

_Kronk: Well I'd like to help you feel better. Oh, wait. I'm fired. Right. Well, good-bye._

_Yzma: WAIT! You're re-hired again._

_Kronk: You mean re-re-re-re-re-re-re-hired. You forgot about the time you fired me for mixing potions into your guava juice. And let's not forget the time you fired me for losing your favorite vanishing cream. Oh, and there's the time when I accidentally got you trapped in the scorpion pit. Man you were angry._

_Yzma: ALRIGHT, FINE! You're re-re-re-re-re-re-re-hired, affective immediately!_

_Kronk: Awesome. What's my job._

_Yzma: We are looking for at least twenty-two teenagers who survived their worlds destruction and we are looking for them. If you see any of these kids, contact me, or else!_

_(Yzma hands Kronk a bunch of photographs showing pictures of the teens. And of course, two of them happen to be Beth and Lindsay.)_

_Flashback over_

* * *

(Kronk gasped when he realized who the girl walking with Malina really was.)

Kronk: That girl with Malina. She's one of those teenagers that Yzma is looking for. I should tell Yzma and. . .but wait. Malina's my friend. And that girl seems so nice. But if I don't bring her to Yzma. . .oh, my head. What do I do?

Devil Kronk: Isn't it obvious?

(Appearing on Kronks right shoulder was a smaller version of himself except in a devil costume and he was holding a pitchfork.)

Devil Kronk: Just kidnap the girl, bring her to ol' wrinkle-face, and no "or else" from said wrinkle-face. Look, you barely know the girl. And who's going to notice anyway? I mean aside from Malina.

Angel Kronk: Don't be ridiculous!

(On his left shoulder, a second minature Kronk appeared wearing a white robe along with a pair of wings and a harp.)

Angel Kronk: You don't owe that hag nothing! Need I remind that woman fired and re-hired you eight times? She treats you with no respect and bringing that poor little girl to her won't change that. You can't an evil servant forever.

Devil Kronk: Say, is something burning?

Angel Kronk: (GASP) MY SPINACH PUFFS!

(The Angel Kronk immediately disappeared leaving only the Devil Kronk.)

Devil Kronk: That got rid of him. Alright big guy, you know what to do.

(And after that, Devil Kronk disappeared as well leaving Kronk to ponder what he should do. He looked up the hill and Malina and Beth were still walking. Nervous, all Kronk could do was shout.)

Kronk: WAIT!

Malina: Yeah Kronk? What is it?

(Panicking, Kronk starts talking to himself again.)

Kronk: This is a bad idea. Do I betray Malinas trust and deliver Beth to Yzma, or betray Yzmas trust and foil her plans?

Beth: Kronk?

Kronk: GAH! WHAT?

Beth: Were you gonna tell us something?

Kronk: Uh, I was. . .j-j-just plotting-THINKING. . .thinking we could. . .stop by Mudka's for a. . .a bite to eat?

Malina: Well now that you mention it, I am a little hungry. What do you say Beth?

Beth: I guess. Let's go.

(As Malina and Beth walked down the hill, Kronk pulled out a walkie-talkie and contacted Yzma.)

Kronk: Yzma.

Yzma: What is it Kronk? We're in the middle of catching the blonde-haired girl! Now what is it?

(Kronk thought to himself more and more and finally spoke into the walkie-talkie.)

Kronk: What rhymes with saffron?

Yzma: WHAT?

(Kronk once again talks to himself.)

Kronk: I can't do it. Malina is my friend. And Yzma. . . .well, I remember when she said she never like my spinach puffs. I still haven't forgiven her for that. My shoulder angel was right, I owe her nothing.

Yzma: Kronk! I have no time for your foolishness. Me and Heather are down at Mudka's plotting to capture the blonde-haired girl. Call back when you're serious!

(Yzma hangs up leaving Kronk relieved.)

Kronk: Phew. Glad that's over. Beth is safe and-did Yzma just say she was at Mudka's? But. . .that's where Malina and Beth are headed! AUGH! WAIT!

(But it was too late. Malina and Beth were long gone.)

Kronk: This is bad. This is really, really bad! What do I do? (gasp) I've got to stop them! MALINA! BETH! WAIT FOR ME!

(Kronk ran down the hill but ended up tripping and falling down the stairs. When he got back up, he ran to Mudka's as fast as he can.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, in front of Mudka's, a strange bright light illuminated the front of the restaraunt. When the flash died, standing in front was Timmy Turner along with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.)

Poof: Poof, poof.

Cosmo: Aw, you said it Poof. South Park, Colorado is not as fun when you accidentaly bring a Pigbearman with you.

Wanda: I'm pretty sure it was a Manbearpig.

Cosmo: Or it could be a Bearmanpig.

Timmy: Remind me never to wish to go to that place again. Now where's Beth? This has got to be the fifth world we looked.

Wanda: She wasn't in Bedrock or Gotham City. And she definately wasn't in Make-A-Point Land, or what's left of it anyway. Oh, Timmy. There are millions of universes out there. Well never find Beth like this. If only we had a sign.

Timmy: Shhh. I think I hear someone talking.

(Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof sneak quietly to a nearby window of Mudka's and eavesdrop on a conversation from Yzma and Heather.)

Heather: I don't know why you still want that meathead assisting you. I've had a lot of trouble caused by morons. Just ask Linds-iot.

Yzma: Kronk might be a buffoon, but he knows well the consequences for defying us.

(Suddenly, Yzma's walkie-talkie starts beeping.)

Yzma: Darn it. It must be Kronk again.

(Yzma starts talking into the walkie-talkie.)

Yzma: What is it?

Crocker: YZMA!

Yzma: Crocker? What happened!

Crocker: The glasses wearing girl, Beth! She got away!

Yzma: WHAT?

Heather: WHAT?

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof: (gasp)

Yzma: How could you let her escape?

Crocker: I don't know! I was about to bring her to the castle, when my universal transporter malfunctioned and split us up! I got trapped in a HORRIBLE universe, inhabited by TOILETS! SO MUCH CLOGGING!

(Yzma slams the walkie-talkie on the ground in frustration.)

Heather: For an Organization of evil, you suck at capturing those idiots!

Yzma: If we let any more escape, we will be ruined!

(Back outside, Timmy and his fairies sneak away.)

Timmy: So Mr. Crocker has been working with these two all along! It makes sense now. Sort of.

Poof: Poof, poof.

Wanda: We better come up a plan to stop them without exposing us. What do you suggest we do?

Yzma: You can try by butting out of other peoples buisness.

(Timmy and his fairies panic when they turned and saw Yzma and Heather standing behind them.)

Cosmo: GAH! A purple dinosaur and a manipulative teenager!

Timmy: We overheard your little coversation you two! You won't get away with this!

Yzma: Is that so?

(Yzma grabs the mouse potion and it by Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof's feet. A purple cloud engulfed them, and when it finally disappeared, Timmy and his fairies were transformed into mice.)

Timmy: Uh, I wish we were normal again.

(The fairies waved their wands and instantly turned back to normal.)

Yzma: HEY!

Heather: Pathetic. Here, let me show you how it's done.

(Heather raised her hand in front of Timmy and his fairies until a large black tentacle of darkness shot out and grabbed them. Heather threw them right through the window of Mudka's where they painfully hit the ground. Yzma and Heather stepped right back inside the restaraunt and continued to fight them. Meanwhile, back outside, Malina and Beth were walking up to the restaraunt.)

Beth: And then after I got my braces off, me and Brady went to this wonderful movie together. We were laughing and we ate popcorn, well Brady did anyway, I'm not really much of a popcorn fan. Kernels keep getting stuck in my teeth.

Malina: Your boyfriend sounds nice. I just wish Kuzco acted the same way.

Beth: Hey. Isn't that the Mudka's place you're talking about?

(Malina and Beth look to see a Mudka's employee stepping out of the restraunt and then put up a "closed" sign.)

Malina: Closed? Why?

Mudka's Employee: Trust me. You don't want to go in there. You don't.

(The employee walks off leaving the two girls confused.)

Malina: I guess Mudka's is out of the question. Man, I am really starving right now.

Beth: (gasp) I just realized! I've been saving this turkey leg from last nights dinner before I ended up lost.

(Beth pulls a massive drumstick from her pocket which was now covered in dust and debris. Beth was happily eating it while Malina didn't look too enthusiastic.)

Beth: Oh, sorry. Did you want some?

Malina: Uh, no thanks. I'm a vegetarian.

Kuzco: Hey there Hottie-Hot-Hottie and. . . .girl I've never met before.

(Kuzco walks up to the two.)

Malina: Kuzco, this is Beth. Beth, Kuzco.

Beth: Oh, you told me about him. Isn't he that self-absorbed but somewhat sweet egomaniac you mentioned?

Kuzco: Somewhat sweet, eh?

Malina: AND SO what brings you here Kuzco?

Kuzco: Eh, some girl was at Pacha's hut and she wanted to see my palace. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a bit absent-minded. What was her name again?

Beth: Blonde? Blue? (gasp) That means. . .

Lindsay: BETH!

(Lindsay finally appears and runs up to Beth excited to see her. Beth shared the same feeling.)

Beth: Lindsay!

(The two girls hug each other as Malina and Kuzco walk up to them.)

Malina: So wait. You two know each other?

Lindsay: Do we? We're best friends.

Beth: It's so great to see you again! Thanks for finding her Kuzco.

Kuzco: Huh? I mean, uh, yeah! I found her. I'm a hero. Hail, me!

(Suddenly, flying right out of Mudka's was Timmy Turner who was totally beaten up. His fairies were thrown out of the restaraunt as well also beaten.)

Timmy: Ow, man she's strong. Cosmo, Wanda! I wish we we're out of here!

(As Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, a dark tentacle shot forward and slapped them out of their hands. As the wands hit the ground, a magical blast hit Lindsay and Beth causing them both to disappear. Kuzco and Malina suprised at this noticed Timmy and his fairies standing.)

Wanda: Our wands!

Cosmo: Get them!

Poof: Poof, poof.

(Cosmo and Wanda picked their wand up from the ground. Kuzco and Malina were still confused about what's going on.)

Kuzco: Wait, what?

Timmy: Okay, now I wish we were out of here!

(The fairies raised their wands again and disappeared, but in the process, Kuzco and Malina disappeared along with them. As Heather and Yzma stormed out of the destroyed remains of Mudka's, they noticed the buck-toothed, pink hat wearing boy and his fairies were gone.)

Heather: Darn it! They got away.

Yzma: Let them go. They are not our primary targets. We must find the rest of these teenagers and. . .

Kronk: WAIT!

(Kronk, who was out of breath from running, approached the restaraunt.)

Kronk: (pant pant) Wait. . .for. . .(wheeze) me. . .Malina. . . . . .

(Kronk finally passed out on the floor in front of Yzma and Heather.)

Heather: You see? The dumb sidekicks will always be useless.

Yzma: (groan)


	15. Whomp Race

(Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Kuzco, and Malina appeared out of nowhere in a puff of smoke. They landed on a beach.)

Kuzco: Whoa now. What happened?

Malina: Where are we?

(Timmy saw Kuzco and Malina standing beside him and face-palmed.)

Timmy: You brought them too?

Wanda: Well sorry Timmy. But you said specifically "I wish WE were out of here".

Poof: Poof poof.

Cosmo: And when you said "we", they got involved as well.

Kuzco: Still running on confused here.

Timmy: No time to explain! Let's just find Beth and get out of here.

(Just as they were about to leave the beach, a loud whistle stops them. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof get into their human disguise just before the lifeguard walks up to them.)

LT. Ryan: Freeze, you inconsiderate violators of beachfront regulations!

Kuzco: Who?

LT. Ryan: YOU!

Malina: There must be some mistake. We just got here. We didn't do anything wrong.

LT. Ryan: Oh, really? Well then, how do you explain THIS?

(The lifeguard points to a candy wrapper by their feet.)

LT. Ryan: Is this your Freezie Freeze wrapper?

Timmy: What? Me? No of course not. That's not my Freezie Freeze. I don't even know what a Freezie Freeze is. Right Cosmo.

(Unfortunately, Cosmo was right by them licking a Freezie Freeze wrapper.)

Cosmo: Man, I've never heard of these Freezie Freeze's but they taste good!

(The dumb fairy proceeds to throw the wrapper on the ground which results in LT. Ryan blowing the whistle.)

LT. Ryan: That's enough! You are all on probation! You litterbugs are all hereby sentenced to clean every bit of trash on this beach starting right now!

(The lifeguard hands them all sticks and trash bags and forced them to pick up all the trash.)

Kuzco: How 'bout this? See, I actually happen to be a very rich and powerful emperor from a far off land, and if you let me go, I will pay you very, very handsomely.

LT. Ryan: You don't say. Well there's only one thing I have to say about that. GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I MAKE YOU ALL RINSE THE OUTHOUSES! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!

(Everybody got to picking up trash faster.)

Malina: Anymore brilliant ideas?

Timmy: We'll never find Beth at this rate.

(Meanwhile, from another part of the beach, four kids were watching as the lifeguard was yelling at Timmy and the others.)

Otto: Check it out. Somebody's got Tice totally tweaked.

Twister: Wow. Glad we're not those guys.

(One of the kids was riding on his skateboard and performed a perfect grind on the rail.)

Sam: Hey! I did it! I totally did it!

Reggie: Awesome job Sam!

Twister: Yeah! We're totally gonna win that skateboard race!

?: Did someone say skateboard race?

(Running up to Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam was a kid who looked older than them. He was wearing a red track suit with a matching headband.)

Tyler: Dudes! I totally want in! I can skate!

Reggie: Um, who are you?

Tyler: Oh, sorry. Name's Tyler. And I would like to totally participate in this race of yours. I mean, I might not be as good as some of those guys you see on T.V., but I'm still capable. Here, check this out!

(Tyler grabs a skateboard, and tries to get on it. But right when he puts his foot on top, he flips over and falls face-first on the road.)

Tyler: Ow. So. . .am I in.

Otto: Sorry. But this is a team race. Groups of four only.

Tyler: Aw, c'mon! Maybe I should show you more of what I can do. Check this action!

(Tyler grabs his skateboard and attempts to do some tricks on it. Half the time, he fails and ends up falling on his face or crashing into objects and people. The four kids were watching in disbelief.)

Twister: Man. This guy beefs more than the squid.

Sam: But you gotta admit, he is pretty persistant.

Otto: Are you kidding? He's totally whomping himself every twelve seconds! This shoobie doesn't know good sports if he fell on his face a hundred times!

Reggie: I hate to break up this little argument, but weren't we practicing?

Otto: Don't worry about it Reg. With all the practicing we've been doing, Lars and his gang won't stand a chance.

Lars: Is that so dork?

(Everyone turned around and saw Lars along with three other kids behind him.)

Lars: Aw, so the little dork and his dork friends think they can beat us in the downhill skateboard race.

(Everyone in Lars' gang laughed.)

Otto: Stuff it Lars! You've lost to us before, we will beat you again!

Lars: Not this time lame-o! You see, the rules have changed.

Twister: There were rules?

Reggie: How are they changed?

Lars: Because we have a brand new partner!

(Lars' crew laughed again as they presented their new partner. He was covered in black and white body armor like some kind of soldier and he wore a helmet that disguised his face.)

Twister, Reggie, and Sam: NO WAY?

Otto: That's not fair! We agreed to four partners on each team!

Lars: Well it doesn't look like you'll be having any trouble finding another member. Looks to me like you've found one already!

Twister: Where?

Lars: It's official! The five of us versus you four dorks. . . .and HIM!

(Lars points to Tyler who for the umpteenth time in a row fell off of his skateboard and fell into a nearby garbage can. Lars and his gang walked off laughing their heads off.)

Tyler: What are they laughing about?

(Otto and his friends stared in disbelief.)

Reggie: We're toast, aren't we.

Otto: Burnt toast.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Beth and Lindsay walked down the beach looking around.)

Lindsay: Oooh, I love the beach! This will give me an excellent time to work on my tan.

Beth: I'm sorry to say this Lindsay, but shouldn't we be looking for someone to help us first.

Lindsay: Maybe you're right. How about Noland over here?

Beth: Noland? You mean Noah? Noah's here?

Lindsay: Yeah, over there by another girl and his pet beaver with a pink hat. He kinda looks like him doesn't he?

Beth: Beaver with a pink hat?

(Beth and Lindsay ran over to the group of people suprised to see who they were.)

Beth: Timmy!

Timmy: Huh? Beth!

Malina: Beth?

Lindsay: Noland!

Kuzco: Who?

Wanda: Wow Timmy! Look at that. We found Beth.

Beth: Timmy? What are you doing out here?

Timmy: We've been looking all over for you. We've been through all kinds of universes, but you weren't there.

Kuzco: And you eventually dragged us along for the ride to the point where we are picking up trash on a hot beach. Which reminds me, hello again. . . .uh. . . .what's your name?

Lindsay: Lindsay. Nice to see you again Noland.

Kuzco: Kuzco.

Lindsay: Bless you.

Cosmo: Hooray! The gang's back together! We're like one big happy family!

Poof: Poof, poof, poof.

Kuzco: That's great. Now can we all please get the heck out of here? That sun is really burning my royal emperor eyes.

Timmy: Right. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish. . .

?: Dudes!

(The group turns to see two kids walking off to someplace.)

Kid #1: Did you hear about the skateboard race going on at Dead Mans Hill?

Kid #2: Totally. I'm going there right now. I hear Lars has this new armored guy on his team who does some sick moves!

Kid #1: Ha! You should see what Otto got on his gang. That loser with the red sports clothes keeps wiping out all the time.

Kid #2: I've got all my money on Lars man.

(As they kids ran off, Beth and Lindsay try to piece together who the kid with the red sports clothes was.)

Lindsay: Red sports clothes. Where have I heard that before?

Beth: Oh my gosh! Beth don't you know who that might be? Red sports clothes? It's Tyler!

(Lindsay remained dumbfounded.)

Beth: Your boyfriend.

(Lindsay still didn't know who Beth was talking about.)

Beth: Sucks at sports?

(Still nothing.)

Beth: You like to stare at his butt?

Lindsay: (gasp) TYLER IS HERE! SQUEEEEEEEEE! Oh, I can't wait to see him again! Tyler! I'm coming!

(Lindsay ran very fast leaving everyone else behind.)

Beth: Lindsay! Wait!

(Beth ran off after her friend while Timmy and his fairies came with them as well.)

Malina: Come on Kuzco! Let's follow them.

Kuzco: (groan) I miss lying on the couch.

(Kuzco and Malina ran after them as well.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, on top of the aptly named, Dead Mans Hill, a large throngs of kids have arrived to watch the race. Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam were already there along with Lars and his crew. Soon, the armored man rode over to Lars' side on his skateboard performing tricks that seemed near impossible, including a mid-air hand-stand, and a 180 degree flip. the four kids watched in awe as Lars' new crew member showed off.)

Sam: Holy cow! It doesn't seem possible!

Reggie: This guy is unreal!

Otto: Aw, man! Where's Tyler?

(Lars smirked at the opposing teams moping. As his mysterious teamate gave him and imposing glare, he thought back to how he got him on his team in the first place.)

* * *

_Lars: What the heck is so special about this Tyler guy anyway?_

_Heather: That's none of your buisness! You will let him on those little brats' team!_

_Lars: But that will give them five people on their team! My team only has four! What do you expect me to do about that?_

_Heather: No problem._

_(Heather snapped her fingers and appearing before Lars came three different armored men each one different and more imposing than the rest. One was the mysterious black and white armored man from earlier. One other had a more feminine body and had all black armor, and the last one was huge and muscular. His arms were covered in red robotic metal with his left arm replaced with an arm cannon.)_

_Lars: Who the heck are those freaks?_

_Heather: Them? They are just special grunts who work for the Organization. We mainly use them for more serious and deadly missions, but I am making an exception in this case only. Take your pick._

_Lars: I pick the one with the black and white armor._

_(The grunt walks forward while the other two grunts walk away into a portal.)_

_Heather: Alright. I've brainwashed Tyler to make sure he doesn't remember anything about what happened back in his world. I've also set up the meeting for him and your rival Rockets to meet up. He'll be more than excited to join._

_Lars: And you're sure he stinks?_

_Heather: Definate. Do whatever you want, just make sure that loser jock DOSEN'T finish the race! By any means necessary._

* * *

(Lars prepared himself for the skateboard race. At that moment, Tyler came over to the Rockets side.)

Twister: He's here!

Otto: Where have you been?

Tyler: I was just doing some stretches. Skill like this doesn't come easy you know.

(Tyler stretched some more but then fell to the ground in pain.)

Tyler: OW! SPRAIN!

Otto: Aw, man we are so gonna lose!

Lars: You got that right dorks! The race will start from here to the beach. The first team that makes it to the finish line wins!

Otto: Just get on with it!

Lars: THREE! TWO! LOSER SAYS WHAT?

Twister: What?

Lars: HAHAHAHAHAHA! GO!

(Everybody rolled down the hill on their boards. Ottos team had gain a very strong lead against Lars' team. The mysterious man performed well also. Unfortunately for Tyler, he was lagging behind. He was flailing his arms trying to stay balance on his board as it rolled downhill. But at the very instant, he tripped and fell off. Otto saw this and ground his teeth in anger.)

Otto: AUGH! This is pointless!

Reggie: Keep your head in the game Rocket Boy. We haven' lost yet.

(The two teams continued their race downhill. As soon as Tyler got back up, he noticed the armored man from Lars' team was taking a very different direction.)

Tyler: HEY! He's cheating! Oh no you don't!

(Tyler quitely followed him clumsily on his board. He stopped when he saw the grunt holding out what looked like a large remote with a red button on it. When the grunt pressed the button, a loud explosion went off. Tyler instantly sped off and continued his race downhill. But about halfway there, he saw a massive pothole with in the middle of the road.)

Tyler: Whoa! Where did this pothole come from?

(Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam suddenly zoomed past him. They quickly noticed the large hole right in front of them.)

Sam: POTHOLE!

(The four kids stopped just in time and could only look onward.)

Twister: I bet Lars at the finish line by now!

Otto: Grrr! This bites!

(Otto stomped in frustration. However, the ground beneath him gave way and crumbled. Reggie and Twister grabbed Otto just in time to save him from falling to his doom.)

Otto: GUYS! HELP ME UP!

Twister: I can't! You're too heavy!

Reggie: Hang on Rocket Boy!

Sam: Somebody help!

Tyler: Hang on guys!

(Tyler came down just in time, but not before falling down a couple times first. He helped Reggie and Twister pull their friend up.)

Reggie: Whew. That was too close!

Tyler: You guys alright?

Otto: Yeah. But know we're out of the race! How are we gonna beat Lars now?

(Tyler thought for a minute and then saw to contruction workers who were building a house. Tyler ran over to them and grabbed a long plank which goes all across the pothole.)

Tyler: We can skate over it now.

Sam: I don' know. That doesn't look very stable.

Otto: Who cares? Let's go!

(The four kids skated across the plank and made it to the other side. Tyler grabbed his skateboard and tried to keep up again. But right when he is almost to the other side, a loud gunshot hit the middle of the board splitting it in half. Tyler jumped to the other side just in time then turned around to see the armored man on his skateboard hold what looked like a large rifle.)

Tyler: Holy sweatsocks! What are you doing?

(The armored man aimed his gun at Tyler and fired. Tyler somersaulted out of the way just in time before the gunshot hit.)

Tyler: HEY! CUT THAT OUT!

(Tyler grabbed his board and skated down the hill again. The mysterious man simply did an impossible jump over the hole before he got to the other side. Back down the hill, Lars and his group was nearing the finish line.)

Lars: Hahahaha! Those dorks are way far behind now! We're totally gonna win!

Twister: Guess again lame-o!

Lars: Huh?

(Lars was shocked when Otto, Twister, Sam, and Reggie zoomed right past him and his group. Then crossed the finish line to the beach.)

Reggie: We did it!

(The Rockets team cheered over their victory until Lars and his crew crossed the finish line as well.)

Lars: Not so fast dorks! You're still missing on person from your team!

Twister: Oh yeah? So are you!

Sam: I wonder if Tyler will be okay?

(Back up the hill, Tyler was continually trying to shake the grunt. But he kept dogging him through every obstacle. The armored man then pulled out his detonator and pushed down on a different button. Whe he pushed down on it, another pothole appeared out of nowhere, and Tyler was heade right toward it.)

Tyler: WHOA!

(Tyler swerved to the sidewalk just in time to avoid falling. Then he turned his head toward the grunt who was still following him.)

Tyler: YOU! You caused the pothole in the ground which almost hurt my friends!

(The only answer Tyler got was the shotgun being pointed in his face again. The grunt fired, but Tyler evaded again.)

Tyler: THAT DOES IT! I AM SO GONNA MESS YOU UP!

(Tyler slowed his board down so he could get close enough to the grunt. The jock grabbed the rifle from him, but the grunt kept his grip on it. While they were fight over the rifle, they were rolling down a neaqrby lampost. As fast as Tyler could act, he kicked the armored man in the chest forcing him to release his grip on the rifle. They both passed the lampost just in time to avoid running into it.)

Tyler: Looks like you won't need this anymore!

(Tyler threw th rifle on the ground destroying it.)

Tyler: HA! What now?

(But to Tylers suprise, the grunt had disappeared.)

Tyler: Wha? Where did he go?

(As Tyler searched frantically for the grunt, another pothole appeared in front of him. Tyler swerved out of the way just in time to avoid it. But then another appeared. And then another. Back down at the beach, Lindsay, Beth, and the others could see the large series of explosions from where they were.)

Cosmo: Yay! Fireworks!

Lindsay: Is it the Forth of January already?

Beth: That's the hill where they said the race was at. Tyler is there! We have to hurry! He could get seriously hurt!

Kuzco: We're already hurrying. Why do we need to hurry more?

Malina: Let's just go!

(Back up the hill Tyler was getting exhausted trying to avoid the explosions. Eventually, he could see the grunt grind on the rooftops of houses holding the detonator in his hand.)

Tyler: I see you! Now you've gone and done it!

(From his pocket, Tyler brought out two yo-yo's and started swinging them around hoping to aim them toward the grunt. One of the yo-yo's accidentaly got tangled around the jocks body. But the other yo-yo wrapped around the grunts leg. Tyler pulled as hard as he can to drag the armored man back down to his level. The armored man jumped down and tried to deliver a hard punch to Tylers face. But he quickly dodged that. Otto's gang and Lars' gang could see Tyler and the armored man duking it out on their boards as they came closer to the finish line.)

Twister: Here comes Tyler! And that creepy dude with the armor!

Reggie: Come one Tyler! You can do it!

Tyler: I'll be right there guys!

(Tyler pushed the grunt off him as he sped toward the finish line. However, Tyler noticed something weird on the ground over by the beach.)

Tyler: Wait a minute! Is that. . . .is that a LAND MINE?

(Tyler turned around saw the grunt ready to push the button on the detonator.)

Tyler: OH, NO YOU DON'T!

(Tyler tried to turn around and stop him, but only suceeded in falling over on his board. However, just as the grunt was about to push the button, he tripped over Tylers body and went flying right on top of the land mine. The detonator also went flying out of his hands. But as it hit the ground, the button was pushed and the mine was triggered. The massive explosion sounded off and released a cloud of dust over the area.)

Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam: TYLER!

(The Rockets team was shocked and worried about what had just happened. Lindsay and Beths group witnessed the whole thing as well in a state of shock.)

Timmy: What happened?

Lindsay: Tyler! Oh no! Is he alright?

(Everyone watching the race was panicked and worried until Sam saw something.)

Sam: Look!

(Everybody could see Tyler lying down face-first on his board in near state of unconsciousness slowly rolling through the finish line. Everybody on the beach cheered like crazy over Team Rockets victory.)

Lars: Aw, DARN IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WERE BEATEN BY SOME LOSER JOCK!

(Lars and his group stormed away in anger as Otto and his friends surrounded Tyler.)

Twister: Dude! That was totally sick!

Reggie: You rock Tyler!

Otto: Never before have I seen someone beef so awesomely!

Tyler: Huh? What? Who. . .who are you guys?

(As Tyler slowly got back up, Heathers evil brainwashing trick wore off and the memories came back to him. He remembered being in Total Drama, meeting Lindsay for the first time, and his world being attacked by the Organization.)

Tyler: AUGH! THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK! MOM! DAD! RUN!

Lindsay: Tyler?

(Tyler calmed down when he remembered hearing Lindsays voice.)

Tyler: Lindsay?

(Tyler and Lindsay ran over to each other to embrace, but in the process, bonked their heads together. After rubbing off the pain, the two kissed each other. Beth walked over to them as well.)

Beth: Tyler! You're okay!

Tyler: Beth? Lindsay? What are you guys doing here?

Lindsay: You wouldn't believe it. I was at this cute renasauce fair, and there were these adorable little peasant people. . .

Beth: I wish we knew Tyler. We've been trying to figure out what's been happening all day.

Tyler: I think it had to do with these weird black creatures that attacked our homes the other day.

Lindsay: Now that you mention it, it did kind of seem like my house was attacked by these weird black things.

Beth: Me too.

Tyler: Well what are we gonna do?

Lindsay: It doesn't matter. Now we're together again. I have my best friend and my boyfriend with me. As long as we're together, I'm sure things will turn out alright. Right?

Tyler: You know, you're right Lindsay.

Beth: Group hug!

(As the gang hugged it out, Otto and his friends walked up to them.)

Reggie: Hey Tyler! Everyone headed over to the Shore Shack to celebrate. You wanna come.

Tyler: Huh? Celebrate what?

Twister: Duh! You're epic win in that downhill race!

Tyler: I did? I mean. . .uh. . .of course I did! We'll be right there!

Otto: Alright. You know, for a shoobie, you turned out alright.

(Otto and his friends walked off to the Shore Shack.)

Tyler: You know it. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .what's a shoobie?

Beth: I come on! Let's go!

(Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth walked over to the shore shack to eat with their friends. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Kuzco, and Malina watched as their friends walked off to the Shore Shack.)

Wanda: We'll now we know they'll be alright. You want us to poof us all home sport?

Timmy: Not just yet. We are at the beach. And a beach in another universe. Why don't we just relax here for a bit?

Kuzco: Now those are just the words I like to hear.

Cosmo: Yay! Vacation!

Malina: This place does seem nice.

(As everybody went off in different directions to relax, Poof was playing with a very peculiar object. The helmet of the grunt who tried to kill Tyler in the race. As Poof played with the last remaining thing of the grunt, everybody was relaxed and having fun.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, from far away, Heather saw Tyler, Lindsay, and Beths little reunion via viewing screen.)

Heather: Grrrr! I hate those lousy brats! I will make them pay somehow!

(The dark aura around Heathers body started to radiate darker and stronger than ever before.)


	16. The Woman Who Glides on Water

(Out in the middle of a forest, two girls were walking through. It was the bossy CIT, Courtney, and the crazy redhead, Izzy.)

Izzy: Hello! Anybody out here? Echo! Echo!

Courtney: Will you shut up? We've searched every square inch of this forest! There is nobody there! Ugh! I can't believe Gwen made us split up to search these universes!

Izzy: Aw, cheer up Courtney. I thought it was a smart move on Gwen's part. With my wilderness survival skills and your brilliant leadership, there is no danger we can't face!

(Courtney however was seething very irritably.)

Izzy: Are you still angry because Duncan chose to go with Gwen?

Courtney: NO! WHATEVER GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?

(Courtney suddenly tripped over a branch and fell into the mud.)

Izzy: Woo! That looks like fun! BANZAI!

(Izzy followed after Courtney and jumped into the mud hole with her. Courtney screamed in anger as she used the medallion around her neck to open a portal.)

Courtney: THAT'S IT! I AM NOT SEARCHING AROUND THIS FOREST ANY LONGER! I'M LEAVING!

(Courtney stormed right through the portal.)

Izzy: Wait for Izzy!

(Izzy jumped through the portal as well before it finally closed up. However, neither of them noticed that they left two of the magic medallions lying on the forest floor. Moments later, a raccoon was scampering about the woodland forest until it found the two medals on the floor. The raccoon picked up one of them and started biting on it thinking it was food. Disgusted, the raccoon tossed the medal aside. Suddenly, he heard a loud barking from far away. And then a hummingbird zipped up to him and started chirping some kind of message to him. The raccoon decided to follow the hummingbird further into the forest. Soon, the raccoon came across a small pug who was standing next to what looked like the unconscious body of a young girl. she had a light blue hoodie, some knee-high jeans, and blonde hair tied in a ponytail. The raccoon gently nudged her before she finally opened her eyes and got up.)

Bridgette: Ugh. I've never felt this uncomfortable while sleeping.

(Bridgette stood up and yawned as the raccoon, hummingbird, and pug scurried into the bush to hide. Bridgette's were barely open as she walked along the forest floor.)

Bridgette: Mom! Do we still have waffle mix? Because, I was thinking we could make those for toni-OOF!

(The surfer girl crashed face first into a tree and fell on her back.)

Bridgette: Ow. My head. I must've hit the wall or something.

(As Bridgette opened her eyes all the way, she realized exactly where she was.)

Bridgette: Huh? This isn't my house!

(She started to feel a bit tense hoping she wouldn't be alone.)

Bridgette: Mom? Are you here? M-m-mother? (gulp)

(Bridgette was really nervous now. If there was one thing she was afraid of, it's being alone in the woods.)

Bridgette: Whatever's going on here, it's not funny!

(As the scared girl backed up in fear, she accidentally tripped backwards and fell into the bush the three animals were in. When she saw the raccoon staring right are her, she finally screamed.)

Bridgette: AUGH! GET AWAY FROM ME!

(Bridgette ran as fast as her legs could carry her. But that only resulted in her tripping over a branch and landing near a rock. With nowhere to go, the terrified girl got into fetal position and burried he head between her legs whimpering. The three raccoon, hummingbird, and pug finally found Bridgette crying over by the large rock. Sympathizing for the girl, the pug crept up to her and started rubbing against her legs slightly startling her. Bridgette wiped the tears from her eyes and started petting the dog lying beside her.)

Bridgette: Oh, hello. I'm sorry you had to see me like this, but you see, I kinda have this huge fear of being alone in the woods.

(When the pug continued to nuzzle at Bridgettes leg, she couldn't help but smile and pet him some more.)

Bridgette: But since you're here, I guess I kinda feel a whole lot better.

(The raccoon and hummingbird were watching all this from in the bush. At this moment, the striped mammal remembered something and scurried off in the other direction. The hummingbird was wondering what his masked friend was up to, but then flew up to Bridgette and flew up to her face.)

Bridgette: Whoa! Hey. A hummingbird.

(The tiny red chested bird landed on Bridgettes finger when she held it out.)

Bridgette: Look at you. You are so beautiful.

(The hummingbird seemed pleased with the comment Bridgette gave, and chirped in happiness. By that time, the raccoon came back this time with the two medallions he found on the forest floor before meeting Bridgette.)

Bridgette: Oh. I definately know you.

(The mammal blushed in embarassment as he kindly handed the two medals to the girl.)

Bridgette: What are these? They're so beautiful.

(Bridgette take the two animals from the raccoon and puts one around her neck. She also puts the other in her pocket.)

Bridgette: Thanks you guys for making me feel better. I just wish you had names, so i could thank you all porperly.

(The hummingbird so had and idea and hovered over to the ground. There, using his long beak, he sketeched out four letters in the dirt.)

Bridgette: Flit? Who's. . . .oh, is that your name little guy?

(The hummingbird named Flit then sketched the names of the raccoon and the dog in the ground as well.)

Bridgette: And you're Meeko the raccoon. And you're Percy the dog, right?

(Percy barked in agreement as well as Meeko.)

Bridgette: Thanks for everything you guys. (sigh) Though I wish I was back home. The last thing I remember was going to bed, and I had this freak nightmare that seemed like it lasted only a few minutes. Then the rest of my dream seemed normal after that. And somehow I'm now here. I really wish there was someone I could talk to about this.

(Right then, a thought came to Meeko as he brought Flit and Percy to him whispering out his idea. As they broke off, the animals ran further into the forest egging Bridgette to follow them.)

Bridgette: Wait! Where are we going?

(Bridgette got up and followed Meeko, Flit, and Percy deeper into the forest.)

* * *

(Unknown to both of them however, they were being watched by Heather who conjured up their image via, a small looking glass.)

Heather: Ugh. I don't know why I'm stuck her while "surfer girl" is running around free where I could totally crush her!

?: You have a one track mind girl.

(Walking into the room Heather was in came an obese, black haired man with a small goatee and wearing maroon clothing.)

Ratcliffe: I do not know why Yzma suggest to come along with us as much as you do.

Heather: She is holding me back. I just know it!

Ratcliffe: Do not be anxious to destroy your foes so quickly. After we destroy those savages, you're welcome to all the gold you like.

Heather: I've got bigger fish to fry than just obliterating some indians. Although, yes. The more I use my powers, the stronger I become.

(Also entering the room came a man dressing in a sailing uniform.)

Sailor #1: Governor Ratcliffe! Land is just a few feet away!

Ratcliffe: Finally.

(Ratcliffe walked out of the room with the crewman and entered the deck of a massive ship. When the saw the land within visual, he heard a whisper coming from a barrel. When Ratcliffe walked up to it, Yzma showed her face inside.)

Ratcliffe: Yzma. I don't remember you inviting me onboard.

Yzma: Heather is learning about her powers fast. If her powers reach their maximum limit, she will perish, and then she'll be useless to us in destroying those brats. I told you to keep Heather side-tracked while I send my villains to round those kids up into one place where Heather can finish them off first-hand!

Ratcliffe: The girl is just fine. On the off chance one of those kids you speak of happens to show up, there really is no reason to be cautious.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in a small village, multiple Native Americans were walking about bringing home food or telling stories to their children. Among them, one was a young woman with long black hair who seemed to be looking for someone.)

Pocahontas: Meeko! Flit! Percy!

Nakoma: Pocahontas?

(Walking up to Pocahontas came her friend, Nakoma.)

Nakoma: Is something wrong?

Pocahontas: I'm just looking for Meeko and the others.

Nakoma: Really. Is there something you'd like to share with them?

Pocahontas: Well, I'm sure they will turn up soon. But I guess since you're here, I could tell you.

Nakoma: What is it?

Pocahontas: I. . . .I had another strange dream.

Nakoma: A strange dream? What was it about?

Pocahontas: We'll, I'm not sure how to describe it, but. . .it involved. . . .a young white-skinned girl. . . .who could glide on water.

Nakoma: A white girl who can glide on water? That sounds make-believe. Then what happened?

Pocahontas: I can't say for sure. It was just her out in the big water. . .just simply gliding across it as if she could walk on it.

Nakoma: Wow. That was one tall tale.

Pocahontas: I know. But. . .it seemed all so real.

Nakoma: Have you told your father about it?

Pocahontas: I don't think he would understand.

Chief Powhatan: Understand what?

(Pocahontas turned to see her father, the Chief of the Indian villains standing beside her.)

Nakoma: Uh, oh. Uh, I gotta go.

(Nakoma ran off leaving Pocahontas with her father.)

Chief Powhatan: What were you and you're friend speaking?

Pocahontas: It's nothing father. It's just a strange dream I had.

(Chief Powhatan smiled at her daughter and patted her head.)

Chief Powhatan: My daughter.

(Pocahontas smiled at her dad as well. But the moment was broken when two other indians came running up to the chief.)

Chief Powhatan: What is it brothers?

Indian #1: There is a massive ship headed for the shore with well over a hundred white men.

Indian #2: And they're being lead by the same man who first invaded here, and shot the one called John Smith.

(Pocahontas gasped in realization of who was coming while Chief Powhatan gathered the rest of the villages men together.)

Chief Powhatan: My brothers! The pale-skinned men have returned to our land. But this time, we can assume that they will not restrain their aggression. They are lead by the same man who nearly killed the one who saved my life. And now, he has returned, probably with a new legion to take our land which was bequeathed to us. All women and children take shelter while the rest of us try to ward off the oncoming invaders!

(The indian cheered and let out their war cries as the warriors marched over to the shore to confront Ratcliffes crew. Pocahontas was left behind as the rest of the village ran to their homes.)

Pocahontas: I have to find Grandmother Willow.

(The young indian girl tried to run off to find help. But unfortunately, from right behind her, a huge black tentacle grabbed hold of Pocahontas, and dragged her through the dark portal which closed up immediately.)

* * *

(Back with Bridgette, she continued to follow Meeko, Percy, and Flit through the forest until they finally stopped in front of an old willow tree.)

Bridgette: Where are we?

(Meeko urged Bridgette to sit down in front of the tree and wait. Soon, a small breeze started to blow around them.)

Bridgette: What's going on?

(As the breeze started to calm down, she started to hear singing.)

_Que que na-to-ra_

_You will understand_

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand_

(The surfer girl found the song very calming until she noticed the face appear on the willow and realized she was singing that song.)

_Let it break upon you_

_Like a wave upon the sand_

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand_

(Bridgette was now really confused. The talking willow looked down at Bridgette and smiled at her.)

Grandmother Willow: Oh, my. Aren't you just beautiful.

Bridgette: The tree is talking. . .to me?

(Flit flew up to the Grandmother Willows face and chirped what Bridgette couldn't understand.)

Grandmother Willow: Oh, you got lost, did you? You poor little thing.

Bridgette: Well, I'm okay now. My name's Bridgette by the way. (I still can't believe I'm talking to a tree.)

Grandmother Willow: So you're Bridgette?

Bridgette: Yeah.

Grandmother Willow: Hahahahaha. Well, what a stroke of luck you came here. I found the strangest looking thing in the woods, I saw name carved into it. I'm guessing this belongs to you.

(From behind the tree, Grandmother Willow used her vines to carry a large, flat, oval shaped piece of wood. It was colored in red and yellow wave-like markings. When Bridgette saw the willow give her the board, she became instantly happy.)

Bridgette: My surfboard! You found it! Thank you very much!

Grandmother Willow: You're quite welcome deary. You must've come such a long way child.

Bridgette: Well, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I'm trying to find my way back home and. . .

Grandmother Willow: Ah, say no more. You see, you remind me of another girl who is just like you.

Bridgette: So you can help me find my way back?

Grandmother Willow: I'm afraid it's not up to me. It's up to you.

Bridgette: Me? But, how can I. . .

Grandmother Willow: Look. Around your neck.

(Bridgette looked and saw the medallion she had been wearing.)

Bridgette: This? Meeko gave me this. I don't see how. . .

Grandmother Willow: That medallion means more than meets the eye Bridgette. It will help you where you need to go. Let your heart show you the way.

(Bridgette held the medal up to her.)

Bridgette: My heart.

(The surfer girl concentrated until the medallion started to glow very brightly. Grandmother Willow smiled while Meeko, Flit, and Percy were watching her mouth agape. But as the medal around Bridgettes neck shone brighter, they were all interrupted by a loud bang and then a few frightened screams from far away.)

Bridgette: Huh?

(The medal stopped glowing when Bridgette lost her concentration.)

Bridgette: What was that?

Grandmother Willow: Why not care to find out?

Bridgette: Me? But what about me going home? But those screams. Someone must be in danger. Oh. What am I supposed to do?

Grandmother Willow: What does your heart tell you? You choose what you think is the right path.

(Another explosion went off as the screams seemed to get louder. Bridgette was nervous about what decision to make. She then breathed heavily, grabbed her surfboard, and rode it down a nearby creek. The animals tried to follow her, but Bridgette stopped them.)

Bridgette: No guys. You must stay here. I don't want you to get hurt.

(Grandmother Willow smiled as Bridgette swan down the current. Meeko, Flit, and Percy despite Bridgettes warning followed the river path anyway.)

Grandmother Willow: What a gentle spirit that girl has.

(Appearing right beside the tree was the ghost of time himself.)

Clockwork: Her journey is not over yet.

Grandmother Willow: Yes. She still has a long way to go.

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand_

* * *

(Meanwhile, the massive indian army were standing by watching as Ratcliffe's ship was only twenty feet from shore.)

Ratcliffe: FIRE ANOTHER SHOT!

Sailor #2: Aye, aye!

(The crew loaded another cannon from their ship and fired it at the shore. When impacted near the ground, most of the indians were panicking in retreat. But there were still more prepared to defend their land. Meeko, Flit, and Percy arrived at that time and saw the ship in the ocean. As another cannon was fired, the three animals ran for cover. The ground exploded beneath them and the animals fainted. Chief Powhatan finally arrived and confronted the ship. Ratcliffe saw him and immediately recognized him.)

Ratcliffe: There he is. Their leader. Aim the next cannon at him!

Chief Powhatan: STOP! Your mission is fruitless! You may take our homes, our families, our land that is sacred to us! But you will never find what you're looking for here! So I ask you, go home!

Ratcliffe: It is funny you should mention the family part. I believe we have someone you may recognize.

(One of the sailors dragged Pocahontas who was bound and tied up to the bow of the ship and presented her toward the Chief and the rest of the indians. Powhatan gripped his staff in anger seeing his daughter being held hostage.)

Ratcliffe: Now let us start over. Surrender you land to us, or face destruction!

Pocahontas: DON'T DO IT FATHER!

(The Chief did not know what to do. Whould he fight for his land and risk his daughters life? Or surrender so that his people may be safe? Powhatan dropped his staff and fell to the ground in defeat.)

Pocahontas: No.

Ratcliffe: Hmph. That's more like it. Men! Arm the cannons!

Sailor #3: What? But they surrendered. We don't have to fight them.

Ratcliffe: Never trust a savage! And speaking of. . .

(Ratcliffe grabbed Pocahontas and threw her toward the sailor.)

Ratcliffe: Take her below deck and execute her.

Pocahontas: No! You can't do this! You won!

Ratcliffe: It's not a victory until I rid this world of your kind.

(The sailors took Pocahontas below deck while the other armed the cannons and prepared to fire at the shore. The indian tribe was not sure what to do. Right whe the cannons wer close to launching, a voice spoke out.)

Bridgette: STOP!

(The crew looked over the side of the ship and saw Bridgette paddling over to them of her surfboard.)

Ratcliffe: What's going on here?

Bridgette: This isn't right! You are hurting these people for no reason! Pleas stop this!

Sailor #4: Who do you suppose that is?

Sailor #5: She can't be with the savages. She is white like us. And look at the strange thing she is riding on.

Sailor #6: She looks like a beautiful lass. Look at her blonde hair. And those gorgeous green eyes.

Heather: WHAT?

(Heather stormed up the ship and saw the girls swimming over to them.)

Ratcliffe: What are you idiots doing? Blast that girl out of the water!

Heather: NO! She is all mine!

Bridgette: Heather? Is that you?

(Heather did not saw a word as she raised her hands in the air. To Bridgettes surprise, the water beneath her started to rise.)

Bridgette: Wha. . .what's happening?

Heather: So you like to surf, huh? Let's see you survive THIS!

(A huge wave was conjured up beneath Bridgette. She quickly stood up on her board and tried to surf over it. She succeeded only to come face to face with another huge wave.)

Bridgette: (gulp) Okay Bridgette. You've got your work cut out for ya this time.

(As the wave came near, Bridgette surfed against it. On shore, the indians couldn't believe their eyes.)

Nakoma: That girl. She's. . . .gliding on the water. Just like Pocahontas' dream.

(Meeko, Flit, and Percy also woke up from their unconsciousness. But when they saw Bridgette surfing the giant wave out in the ocean, they let out a surprised gasp and fainted once again. Bridgette meanwhile was having trouble maneuvering through the waves Heather summoned.)

Heather: Come on! Why don't you drown already!

(Heather finally called forth another wave which collided on top of Bridgette throwing her off her board, while the other wave dragged her underneath the water. The sailors looked over and saw no trace of the surfing girl in the ocean.)

Heather: Well, now that that's over with you may continue.

Ratcliffe: Right. Men! Prepare to. . .

Sailor #7: Wait! Look! In the sea!

(Everybody in the water again and saw bright flash underneath.)

Heather: What in the world is that?

(Heather didn't have time to react when huge wave sprang up from the water drenching all of the sailors as well as throwing some of them over board. When Heather and Ratcliffe got up, they saw a massive pillar of water looming over them. And standing on that pillar was Bridgette who's medallion started glowing.)

Heather: How the heck did she do that?

Ratcliffe: FIRE!

(The crew aimed their cannons at Bridgette, who responded by surfing the water pillar and jumping over the ship. To everyones surprise, Bridgette and her surfboard dove directly underwater.)

Heather: Where is she?

Ratcliffe: Arm yourselves! Keep on the look out!

(As the men prepared thenselves, below deck, three of the sailors dragged Pocahontas into an empty room. Both men brought out their guns and aimed at the indian girl.)

Sailor #8: Now hold still woman. This will be over very soon.

(Before they could fire, they heard a loud bump beneath them.)

Sailor #9: What is making that noise?

(Suddenly, huge water spouts erupted from the floor flooding the whole room. The sailors were caught off-balance as they got drenched. Pocahontas saw her chance to escape and ran back out on deck. However, the rest of the crew was already there, so she had to hide behind a barrel. Just then, the three sailors came up and confronted Ratcliffe.)

Ratcliffe: What happened? Did you execute the savage?

Sailor #10: No. She got away. But there is worse news than that. We're retaining water! The ships about to sink!

Ratcliffe: IMBICILES!

(The crew was startled once more when a series of tidal waves, with Bridgette leading in front came rushing over to the ship.)

Heather: Not if I have anything to say about this!

(Using her powers, Heather summoned a huge wave in front of the ship to block Bridgettes torrent. The two waves collided until they exploded in a huge splash. Once again, Bridgette was nowhere to be seen. All seemed quiet at first until the water around the ship started to shake. Pocahontas did not want to stay on board if what she feared was going to happen will happen. Pocahontas jumped off the ship and swam over to shore with the other indians.)

Chief Powhatan: Pocahontas! Thank the Great Spirits you are safe.

Pocahontas: Father.

(Back on the ship, the crew was starting to become nervy.)

Ratcliffe: What is wrong with you you idiots? That girl is gone! Continue your attack on the shore!

(The sailors got back to their cannons and prepared to fire them at the indians. Meeko, Flit, and Percy woke up once again and saw the ship still out there with the cannons pointed at them. When everybody perpared for the worst. Bridgette rose out of the water again, standing on her surfboard in front of the ship.)

Heather: NO WAY! HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE?

(The glow around Bridgettes body shone stronger than before. And from all corners of the ship three massive tsunamis surrounded the entire crew. Bridgette surfed on top of one of the tsunamis before they all crashed down and engulfed the entire ship inevitably sinking it. The water splashed higher than any of the indians had ever seen before. And once again, Meeko, Flit, and Percy fainted from all the excitment. Ratcliffe, Heather, and the rest of the crew washed up on shore where the indians surrounded them.)

Ratcliffe: Get back savages!

(Ratcliffe got up and aimed a gun at them, only for it to not work.)

Ratcliffe: Drat it all! The powder is wet! Heather! Get us out of here! NOW!

Heather: Not until I find that little surfer freak and make her suffer!

(But as the indians advanced on them in larger numbers, Heather quickly opened up a portal.)

Heather: That's the last time I work with you.

Ratcliffe: Let's just get out of here! We will have our revenge on them yet!

(Heather, Ratcliffe, and the entire crew of the ship ran through the portal before the indians could seize them. When Meeko, Flit, and Percy gt up once again, they immediately ran over to Pocahontas.)

Pocahontas: There you all are! Where were you?

(As Pocahontas pet her animal friends, none of the indians noticed Bridgette walking out of the water exhausted holding her surfboard, and then heading into the forest. The animals curious to see where she was going ran into the forest after her.)

Pocahontas: Meeko, Flit, Percy! Wait! Where are you going?

(After a few minutes of searching through the forest, the animals finally found Bridgette. Except this time, there was someone else with her. It was the same ghost who was beside Grandmother Willow.)

Clockwork: Are you alright?

Bridgette: I'm sorry. But, my home being destroyed, Heather turned evil, my friends in trouble. All of this is just. . .so overwhelming.

Clockwork: Do not not worry Bridgette. Remember, that medallion contains special powers just like the Grandmother Willow said. It will help guide you through your own path to find your friends.

(Bridgette was overflowing with questions right now. Everything Clockwork told her after entering the woods left her completely dumbfounded. It was at that time Meeko, Flit, and Percy walked up to her and rubbed against her.)

Bridgette: At least one good thing came out of this. I met you guys.

(She then used her medallion to open up a portal, but the animals didn't want her to leave yet.)

Bridgette: I'm sorry Meeko. And you too Flit and Percy. But it's like Grandmother Willow said. I have to follow my own path. And my path leads here. I have to find my friends.

(The raccoon, bird, and pug were sad that Bridgette had to leave, but waved good-bye to her anyway.)

Bridgette: I promise I'll see you three again!

(Bridgette stepped though the portal before it disappeared. And Clockwork disappeared as well. By this time, Pocahontas ran up and found the three animals.)

Pocahontas: Come on everyone. Everyone's celebrating over at the village.

(Meeko, Flit, and Percy happily strolled with Pocahontas as they went back to the village. There Chief Powhatan was telling the entire tribe an incredible story.)

Chief Powhatan: We are gathered here to tell the story about an amazing miracle who came to us in our time of need. A story that will be told throughout the ages. This is the story of "The Woman Who Glides on Water".

(Pocahontas smiled as she and her animal friends sat down and listened to the story.)

* * *

Now, be honest people! How many thought I was going to use The Little Mermaid for this chapter?


	17. Malice in the Palace

(Out in the middle of a desert, two boys were walking through both exhausted from the heat.)

DJ: Man! It's gotta be a hundred degrees out here!

Trent: I know man. I could really go for a drink right now.

DJ: Wait. Do you see that?

(The two boys could've sworn they saw and oasis up ahead.)

Trent: DJ! We're saved!

(Trent and DJ run over to the oasis only to fall face first on the sand when they finally get there.)

Trent: Crap! It was just a mirage.

DJ: I can't take it! The heat! It's unbearable! Go on without me man! Tell Mama. . .love her.

Trent: DJ, please. We're gonna be alright. Even if we don't find anyone here, we can always teleport to a different universe and-WHOA!

DJ: What's up Trent?

Trent: DJ! Look what's up ahead!

(DJ was looking in Trent's direction and saw a huge city in the desert. It was crowded with small houses, markets, and at the end was a huge palace somewhat resembling the Taj Mahal except bigger.)

DJ: WOW! Look at the size of this place!

Trent: I bet we could find who we're looking for here! Let's go!

DJ: Wait! What if it's another mirage?

Trent: It looks pretty real to me. C'mon! What have we got to lose?

(DJ caved in and followed Trent into the desert city. They didn't even look above as a flying carpet zoomed it's way over to the palace.)

* * *

(Inside the palace, the Sultan was sitting on his throne along with the princess, Jasmine and her pet tiger, Rajah beside him.)

Sultan: My, Aladdin sure has been gone for a while now.

Jasmine: I hope he's alright.

(Right on que, the magic carpet flew into the room with Aladdin and his monkey friend, Abu riding on top.)

Aladdin: I'm back.

Jasmine: Aladdin!

(Jasmine imediately ran up and hugged Aladdin.)

Jasmine: Where have you been?

Aladdin: I went to visit my father, but then I had a little run in with Mozenrath. Me, Abu, and Carpet here were lucky Iago came to save us.

?: Wait for me!

(Also flying into the room was a small red parrot who looked completely out of breath.)

Jasmine: Iago. It's good to see you again.

Aladdin: Same here.

Iago: Phew. Here! Cassim wanted you to have this.

(Iago reached out and presented Aladdin with a gold necklace. Abu and Aladdin gazed in awe at the jewels.)

Jasmine: What is that?

Aladdin: It's. . . .my mothers necklace. She gave this to my father before she died. It really means a lot to me.

Iago: Don't thank me. Oh, man my wings are tired from flying all the way here!

Sultan: Well Iago, you're welcome to stay at the palace for a while until you get you're ready to leave.

Iago: Thanks, but I don't want to be a burden. AW, WHAT AM I SAYING? Of course I do!

(Jasmine watched as Aladdin held onto the necklace.)

Jasmine: You should keep it someplace safe.

Aladdin: I will.

(Suddenly, the palace guard, Razoul burst into the throne room.)

Sultan: Razoul?

Razoul: You're majesty! Forgive my intrusion, but we've just caught a tresspasser wandering in the palace.

Sultan: Oh, my! An intruder?

Jasmine: But that's impossible. Hardly anyone breaks into the palace.

Iago: I see things haven't chaged here a bit.

Sultan: Razoul. Bring this intruder here so I may see what him.

Razoul: As you wish your majesty.

(Razoul snapped his fingers and two more guards entered the throne room. One was holding what looked like a flat, colorful piece of wood with four wheels on the bottom. The other guard was restraining the intruder. He had blonde hair and wore blue shorts, a cowboy hat, and a pink jacket. But no shirt.)

Geoff: Whoa! Nice digs man!

Sultan: This is the intruder? Where did you find him?

Razoul: Out in the royal menagerie. He was pestering the flock of flamingos.

Geoff: Hey! They attacked me! How was I supposed to know they hold a grudge?

Razoul: SILENCE TRESSPASSER!

(Suddenly, Abu walked over to Geoff and started grooming his hair.)

Geoff: Whoa! Hey! That tickles! Hahaha! Cute little guy, aren't ya.

Iago: Oh, monkey made a new friend.

Aladdin: I don't think he means us any harm. How did you get in here anyway.

Geoff: That's easy. You see I. . .I uh. . . . . .um. . . . .huh. I don't remember.

Iago: Must've hit his head a little too hard when he got in.

Sultan: You're not a thief, are you boy?

Geoff: No way! Do I look like a criminal to you?

Aladdin: He does have a point. He doesn't look like the kind of person who would steal.

Jasmine: Then what are we going to do with him?

Aladdin: Maybe we should let him free.

Razoul: WHAT?

Jasmine: Aladdin. Are you sure that's a good idea?

Aladdin: Why not? Abu seems to like him.

Sultan: Well, I guess I could trust your judgement on that Aladdin.

Razoul: Your majesty, you can't seriously be contemplating. . .

Sultan: My word is law Razoul. Release him, and then I will decide his judgement.

(Razoul grumbled under his breath as he ordered his guard to release Geoff. When Geoff was released, Razoul and his guards left the room, and the boy walked up to the Sultan.)

Geoff: So, you're the big boss around here?

Sultan: Well, yes. I am the Sultan.

Geoff: Sultan? What's you're last name? Peppashayka? BWAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Sorry, I just couldn't resist. My name's Geoff.

(Aladdin and Jasmine then walked up to Geoff.)

Geoff: Oh, and I assume you're the princess.

(Geoff walked over to shake her hand, but her tiger got between them and growled at the party boy making him scream like a girl.)

Geoff: AAAAUUUGGGHH! MAKE IT GO AWAY!

Jasmine: Rajah! Down! Sorry about that. I'm Jasmine and this is Aladdin.

Aladdin: Nice to meet you Geoff. And I see you already met Abu.

(The monkey was still climbing all over Geoffs hair.)

Geoff: Yeah. Monkeys are awesome. Right?

Iago: They're not if you've been walking around in my shoes. Name's Iago.

(The magic Carpet also started flying around Geoff and shook his hand.)

Geoff: A talking pigeon? AND a flying carpet? Nice! You guys have it awesome here!

Jasmine: Thanks Geoff. But tot tell the truth, it's pretty average.

Geoff: Are you kidding? With a place like this, we could throw one awesome party!

Iago: You like to use the word 'awesome' a lot, don't you.

(Unknown, to everyone inside the palace, watching them was Mozenraths floating eel servant, Xerxes. Quickly, the eel flew off into the city and arrived at a rooftop where he confronted his master.)

Mozenrath: Well? Have you found the child?

Xerxes: Y-yes master. B-b-but. . .uh. . .

Mozenrath: Out with it Xerxes! Where is he?

Xerxes: The palace! He in palace. B. .but. . .

Mozenrath: But what?

Xerxes: Aladdin! He is here!

Mozenrath: WHAT? GAH! I should've known he'd get here so fast after he escaped from my dungeon. Very well. Looks like well have to go the offensive approach. What did this kid look like Xerxes?

Xerxes: Mmm. . . .yellow hair. . . .pink jacket. . . . .hat. . . . .shorts.

(Mozenrath contemplated some more and then laughed evilly.)

Mozenrath: Well, well, well. It looks like I have a new plan.

(Mozenrath paced the roof.)

Mozenrath: How long has it been since Aladdin robbed me of my gauntlet?

(The evil sorceror looks at the glove he is currently wearing on his right hand.)

Mozenrath: Sure, the Organization made me a nice replica. But alas, it pales in comparison to the unmatched power that lies inside my original gauntlet. I have planned this day for years. And this time, I think I'll let "party boy" do the dirty work for me.

Xerxes: But master. What if he doesn't listen to you?

Mozenrath: Heather told me all about this particular boy. I doubt he'd be smart enough to figure out my true intentions. Still, I'll need some kind of leverage over him, incase he doesn't comply.

Xerxes: Master! Look!

(The two look over the rooftop and see a blonde girl walking through the bazaar. Mozenrath cackled even more.)

Mozenrath: Xerxes. This must be my lucky day. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

(Meanwhile, Aladdin was showing Geoff around the palace until they finally entered his bedroom.)

Geoff: Wow. You sure had it rough Aladdin. You are so lucky to end up here in the palace. And that Jasmine, man! She is one boadcious babe.

Aladdin: Jasmine means the world to me. I don't what I'd do if anything happened to her.

Geoff: Oh, I hear ya, bra. I too have a girl back home who I love very much.

Aladdin: Really? What's her name?

Geoff: Bridgette. Aw man, you should meet her. The way she swims through water and her voice. It's like I'm dating some kind of a mermaid.

Aladdin: You love her that much?

Geoff: Well, probably not as much as you love Jasmine. To think you got all this way by yourself.

Aladdin: Well actually, I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends. Abu. Carpet. Genie. (gasp) I TOTALLY FORGOT! I haven't introduced you to Genie yet!

Geoff: Whoa, whoa, hold the phone! Genie? You mean like a genie Genie? As in the three-wishes Genie? Is there anything you DON'T have here?

Aladdin: Wait right here. I'll try to find him.

(Aladdin ran out of the room right away until something fell out of him pocket. Geoff picked it up and saw the necklace Aladdin dropped.)

Geoff: YO! Dude! You forgot. . .

(But it was too late. Aladdin had already disappeared. Geoff held the necklace in his hands until Abu entered the room and saw him holding it.)

Geoff: Hey Abu! You know what this is?

(Abu suddenly climbed on top of Geoff and tried to grab the necklace from his hands.)

Geoff: Hey! Whoa now! What are you-LET GO!

(Abu and Geoffs tug-o-war with the necklace ended soon when they both fell backward. Geoff quickly got up.)

Geoff: What's your damage little dude?

(Geoff looked into his hand and saw half of the necklace in his hand practically broken. Abu took notice of this too and started freaking out.)

Geoff: WHAT? What did I do?

(Iago suddenly entered the room and saw the two on the floor.)

Iago: Alright! What's all the ruckus about?

(Abu started chattering to Iago pointing accusingly at Geoff while holding the broken necklace in his hands.)

Iago: He what? Oh, boy! You are so gonna get it!

Geoff: I don't understand. All I did was break a necklace.

Iago: It's not just a necklace. It was his mothers necklace! The one Al's mother wore, then gave to his father before she kicked the bucket! That necklace was a family treasure!

(Geoff instantly became pale-faced.)

Geoff: Aw, man! I really messed up! I gotta fix this thing quick! Will you guys help me?

(But unfortunately, Iago and Abu fled just seconds ago leaving Geoff with his mistake.)

Geoff: Crap! Now I really AM gonna go into the dungeon! I can't fix this by myself! What do I do?

Mozenrath: Is there a problem?

(Geoff screamed and fell back down until he turned around and saw the person standing behind him.)

Geoff: Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that! Wait! Where did you come from? (gasp) Are you that genie Aladdin was talking about?

Mozenrath: No. I am Mozenrath. I suppose you could call me the Sultans "royal vizer".

Geoff: Vizer? But how did you. . .y'know, get in this room all of the sudden?

Mozenrath: I have incredible powers Geoff. With this magic gauntlet I could do anything I wish. Including, fix that necklace you just broke?

Geoff: Don't tell anyone! Please! I'll do anything!

Mozenrath: Well, it's never crossed my mind before, but there is one thing I'd like from you.

Geoff: I'm listening.

Mozenrath: There is a special secret chamber out in the hallways of this palace. Inside, you will find a treasure chest. Open it, and give me the gauntlet that is inside.

Geoff: Gauntlet?

Mozenrath: This!

(Mozenrath displayed the magical glove on his right hand to Geoff.)

Geoff: Oh, I get ya. But what's wrong with the gauntlet you have now?

Mozenrath: This? This is just a replica I use to practice simple spells. The gauntlet in the chest is far more powerful, and I want it back. Give it to me and I will fix Aladdins dear necklace.

Geoff: Thanks man! You're a lifesaver!

(Geoff ran out quickly to find the chamber while Mozenrath smirked knowing his plan was commin into fullfilment.)

* * *

(Geoff meanwhile was walking down the halls of the palace.)

Geoff: Now if I were a secret passage, where would I be?

(After a while of searching, Geoff was starting to become tired.)

Geoff: Man. Whoever thought finding a secret passage could be so hard?

(Geoff leaned on a wall, and it suddenly started to push forward startling him. Soon, a passageway opened up showing a stairway.)

Geoff: Whoa. Man I'm good.

(When the party animal walked down, he entered a small room with all kinds of strange objects like jars and dusty rags. And over by the corner, he found a small treasure chest.)

Geoff: Bingo! I'm saved!

(Geoff walked over to the treasure chest and tried to open it up. But then, a voiced shouted from the entrance.)

?: Hey, who left this thing open? Al? Are you down there?

Geoff: Uh-oh!

(Geoff tried to get the chest open as fast as he can. Right when he opened the chest, the voice shouted behind him.)

?: HEY YOU!

Geoff: WHAT?

(when Geoff turned he saw a blue genie standing there.)

Genie: You haven't seen Al anywhere, have you?

Geoff: Uh, I think he went to find a genie.

Genie: Really? Oh, well see ya. Thanks kid.

Geoff: Uh, well see the thing is. . .um. . .wait. You're the Genie?

Genie: Good eye kid. Now who are. . .

Geoff: AWESOME! A real live genie! Nobody's gonna believe this! Let me think, what to wish for, what to wish for.

Genie: Uh, kid. . .

Geoff: (gasp) I could wish for that new car I've always wanted! Or maybe my own pet, T-Rex! That would be so cool!

Genie: Hello. There's something you should. . .

Geoff: OMG! Better yet! I could wish up the sickest, coolest, funnest, most awesomeness party in the world! NO! In the UNIVERSE!

Genie: KID!

Geoff: Ow! Sorry. Lost in my own train of thought I guess. I guess I should think this through. Hmm.

Genie: About the wishes thing. . .

Geoff: Okay! I know for sure what I want now.

Genie: Sure. Keep interupting why don't ya. I was only explaining. . .

Geoff: I wish for you to fix this necklace I accidentally broke.

Genie: . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Oh, sorry. You done? Okay.

Geoff: So are you gonna grant my wish?

Genie: Hey, I tried to tell you kid, I don't grant wishes anymore.

Geoff: WHAT?

Genie: Heh heh. Sorry kid. I'm free genie now. Semi-phenomenal nearly cosmic powers and what not.

Geoff: Shoot. Well so much for my big party wish.

Genie: Uh, kid?

Geoff: Name's Geoff by the way.

Genie: Right. Geoff, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what're you doing down here?

Geoff: Aw man, you wouldn't believe it. This guy, Aladdin ivited me to stay here at the palace. And right when I made myself at home, I break something very important to him. This necklace apparently belonged to his mom or something. And now I am in big trouble if I don't get it fixed.

Genie: Well, why didn'y you say so? I might not grant wishes any more, but I am always ready to help you out.

Geoff: Thanks dude. But I already got it covered. The whole reason why I'm down here is to get this thing.

(Geoff reaches into the treasure chest and pulls out a glove. Genie nearly freaks out at the sight of it.)

Geoff: Something wrong?

Genie: Careful with that thing! You'll doom us all!

Geoff: Relax. I don't need it for myself. I'm just giving it to this guy so he can fix that necklace in return.

Genie: Uh, if I may ask. Who is this guy you need to give this to?

Geoff: Well, I forgot his name. But had this cape, and a funny hat. . . .oh there is. Right behind you.

(Genie turned, and Mozenrath was right there over by the entrance.)

Genie: AUGH! MOZENRATH!

Mozenrath: Hahahaha! Long time no see Genie. And thank you Geoff for finding my gauntlet. Give it to me and Aladdin will never know what you did.

Geoff: Okay.

Genie: WHOA! HOLD UP! NOT SO FAST! Kid! What are you doing? Do you even know who that is?

Geoff: Uh. . .

Genie: That's Mozenrath! The evil sorceror! Aladdins arch enemy! Is any of this getting through to you kid?

Mozenrath: Well Geoff? Give me my gauntlet. Now.

Geoff: Um. . . .uh. . . .What are you gonna do once I give you this?

Mozenrath: Will it matter? I'll fix your necklace and it will be like the whole incident never happened. Now if you want to keep it that way, give me the gauntlet!

(Geoff was conflicted. Mozenrath was holding his hand out for Geoff to give him the gauntlet while Genie was floating there waving his arms telling him it was a bad idea.)

Geoff: Genie? Are you sure you can fix this necklace?

Genie: In an Agrabah minute. Just don't give him that gauntlet.

(Geoff kept on thinking until he reached a decision.)

Geoff: Well Mozenrath, I suppose I could trust you to fix this necklace. But Genie does promise to fix this necklace too. To be honest, I think I'm with him on this one. So, eheheheh, no hard feelings.

Mozenrath: None taken.

(Right at that moment, Xerxes snuck up behind Geoff and grabbed the gauntlet out of his hands.)

Geoff: HEY! WHAT THE?

(Xerxes spat up the gauntlet and gave it to the evil sorceror.)

Genie: This ain't gonna be pretty.

Mozenrath: I should've known you'd be to stupid to see this through. But I suppose it doesn't matter now. I have what I want. And the Genie can give you what you want. However, I can't shake the feeling that something is missing. Ah, yes. You didn't want Aladdin to know any of this happened. Well, why not. With my gauntlet returned, he won't know anything ever again!

(Mozenrath pulled his old gauntlet from his right hand revealing a skeleton hand.)

Geoff: GAH! DUDE! THAT IS SICK!

(Mozenrath puts on his gauntlet again and feels the power within him.)

Mozenrath: Yes! That's more like it!

(In a cloud of smoke, Mozenrath and Xerxes disappear.)

Genie: Well that could've gone better.

Geoff: Genie! What's happening?

Genie: Mozenrath! He's now super powerful now that he has his gauntlet back!

Geoff: How bad are we talking?

Genie: Well, how can I put this?

(Genie turns into a scientist, poofs up a chalkboard, and starts writing some equations on it.)

Genie: First we take the chaos Mozenrath could cause alone, multiply that by the power he has with his gauntlet, and round that out to the number of panic he could ensue. Then you divide that by his rank in Aladdins most notorious nemeses, which of course is number one. Add the number of people total within the palace walls (guards included), and finally, multiply all of that with the entire population of Agrabah and add the amount of chances for victory we have on a scale of one to ten. Fianl conclusion: WE'RE DOOMED! GAME OVER! GAME OVER MAN!

Geoff: That bad, huh?

Genie: Yeah, pretty much.

Geoff: Man! That had to be the second time I messed things up around here.

(Suddenly, the entire palace started to shake.)

Geoff: But there's no harm in trying to fix it. Right?

Genie: Uh, sure. Whatever you say.

(Geoff ran up the stairs unknown to him that he dropped the broken necklace in front of Genie.)

* * *

(In the throne room, Mozenrath was faced with Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Rajah, the Sultan, and several palace guards.)

Razoul: You will regret showing your face around here!

Mozenrath: I'm sure I will.

(Razoul and his guards lunged forth only to be blasted by Mozenrath powerful magic blasts)

Xerxes: Hehehehehe! No one oppose Mozenrath.

Mozenrath: So true Xerxes. So true.

(Rajah roared as it pounced Mozenrath only to be blasted away as well.)

Aladdin: Carpet! Get everyone to safety!

(Carpet did as instructed and flew Jasmine, Sultan, and Abu away from the fight. Iago flew away by himself.)

Aladdin: How did you get that gauntlet back Mozenrath?

Mozenrath: You can thank your little guest for that.

Aladdin: Who? Geoff? He would never. . .

Mozenrath: Afraid he did. You should've also seen what he did to your sweet mother trinket.

Aladdin: What?

(Before Aladdin could reacted, Mozenrath blasted Aladdin away with his magic nearly knocking him out.)

Mozenrath: Can this get any easier?

Geoff: Hey Mozenrath!

(Geoff entered the throne room with a determined look on his face.)

Mozenrath: Well, well, well. Party boy is going to challenge me?

Geoff: That's right dude! I don't like being used!

Mozenrath: Who does?

Geoff: Bring on your worst! I'm not afraid of you!

(The sorceror then cast a magic blast by Geoff's feet making him jump away.)

Geoff: (gulp) Maybe a little.

(Mozenrath cast another spell which Geoff jumped again. And then another until the party boy started smiling.)

Geoff: What's wrong dude? Can't hit what. . . . .you. . . .can't. . . .uh, hit?

(Mozenrath continued firing more magic blasts at Geoff to the point where the party boy literally started break dancing to avoid the attacks. Mozenrath was quickly becoming infuriated.)

Geoff: Whew. That was fun. You should be a personal dance instructor, y'know?

Mozenrath: You are either really brave or really stupid to make a game out of such a fight.

Geoff: Yeah, well I guess I'm just faster than you. There isn't a move you can use that can catch up with my incredible dancing body.

Mozenrath: I suppose I can't make you hold still. But with just the right leverage, I can make you submit!

(From Mozenraths cloak, he pulls out the blonde girl he found walking around the bazaar. Geoff recognized her immediately.)

Geoff: BRIDGETTE!

Bridgette: Geoff? Is that you? Help!

Geoff: Dude! Don't hurt her! Why are you doing this?

Mozenrath: Poor deluded Geoff. The whole reason behind my plan was so that I could capture you. You see, by telling you to assist me in reuinting me with my gauntlet, I figured I could get you in trouble with the entire palace. Then I could take you without anyone having to miss you. You know, to avoid any rough scenarios like this one we're in. Good thing your precious Bridgette arrived. I know how you two both adore each other to no end. You wouldn't possibly risk her safety just to get at me' would you? Comply now, or your girlfriend fries.

Bridgette: Don't listen to him Geoff! Save yourself!

(As Geoff stood there stressed, Genie arrived on the scene just in time.)

Genie: Hang tight Geoff ol' pal! I'm here to help!

(Genie transformed into a commando and pointed a massive gatling gun at Mozenrath.)

Genie: Any last words punk?

Geoff: Genie, no! He has my girlfriend!

Genie: He does?

(Mozenrath launched a magical blast at Genie blasting him over to Aladdin. When Genie recovered, he saw Aladdin nearly hurt.)

Genie: AL! You hurt?

Aladdin: I'm fine. What's happening?

(Aladdin and Genie were watching as Geoff glared angrily at Mozenrath who still held Bridgette hostage.)

Mozenrath: You both are coming with us! Conscious or not!

(Mozenrath aimed his gauntlet at Geoff preparing another magic blast.)

Bridgette: Nobody hurts my boyfriend!

(The surfer girl elbow punched the evil sorceror in the stomach forcing him to release her. She quickly ran away from the fight as best as she can.)

Geoff: You go Bridge!

Mozenrath: I wouldn't be cheering if I were you!

(Mozenraths gauntlet sparked with wicked magic ready to fire at Geoff. Bridgette stopped and saw her boyfriend was in serious danger.)

Bridgette: GEOFF! LOOK OUT!

(Mozenrath fired his blast at the party animal. But right at that moment, Bridgette jumped between them taking the shot for him. The girl fell to the ground unconscious and in serious pain.)

Geoff: BRIDGETTE! NOOOOOO!

(Geoff slumped down sobbing over his injured girlfriend. And then stood back up with hateful eyes directed at the villain.)

Geoff: You. . . . .YOU. . . . .PARTY POOPER!

(Geoff with all of his might, sprang forward and delivered a hard punch to Mozenraths face.)

Mozenrath: Hmph! Idiot. That will be the last mistake you make.

Geoff: Genie! Get Bridgette out of here, quick!

Genie: Roger that!

(Genie picked up the girl and carried her off to where Jasmien and the others were taking cover. Aladdin meanwhile was watching Mozenrath attacking Geoff with his continuous onslaught of magic attacks, and Geoff was dancing his way to avoid them. Aladdin wistled and carpet flew over to him.)

Aladdin: Come on Carpet! Let's help our friend.

(Aladdin got on top of carpet and flew over to the fight. And not a moment too soon, because Geoff was starting to tire out.)

Mozenrath: End of the line party boy!

Aladdin: Not quite Mozenrath!

(Aladdin flew between them and confronted Geoff.)

Aladdin: Geoff! Hop on!

Geoff: Alright!

(Geoff and Aladdin flew on Carpet and floated around the frustrated sorceror who fired more magic blasts.)

Geoff: I've got an idea! Why don't we take this outside?

Aladdin: You heard him Carpet!

(The heroes flew outside onto the blacony where Mozenrath followed them and fired more magic.)

Mozenrath: Why don't you come down here and face me like a man?

Geoff: Well, better give him what he wants.

(After another pass around Mozenrath, Geoff jumps off the carpet and divebombs the sorceror pinning him to the ground. He then pulls the gauntlet off and throws it over the edge. Mozenrath tried to grab it, but it was too late.)

Mozenrath: NO! MY GAUNTLET!

Geoff: Chill out bra. It's not that far down. Here, let me help get down there.

(The paryy animal finally punches Mozenrath in the face again this time throwing him off the edge of the balcony falling and screaming all the way down. The flying eel Xerxes witnessed the and tried to sneak away only to be confronted by Rajah completely mauled him before forcing him to retreat.)

Geoff: We did it!

Aladdin: Yeah. We make a pretty good team. Don't we Geoff.

Geoff: We sure do. Hey listen. Sorry about the whole thing with giving Mozenrath his gauntlet. That was stupid of me.

Aladdin: Well, he's stopped now. But I'm sorry to ask this, but he said something about my mother necklace. And something happend to it that you caused.

Geoff: Um, well, uh, see. . .the thing is. . .uh. . .

Genie: Hey Al!

(Genie arrives over to the two heroes and gives Al the necklace. However, it was completely fixed.)

Genie: Did you drop this?

Aladdin: My mothers necklace! Where did you find it.

Genie: Oh, laying around. Must;ve fell out of your pocket.

(Genie turned to Geoff and winked at him making him smile with relief. But then he realized something.)

Geoff: (gasp) Oh, my gosh! Bridgette!

(Geoff, Aladdin, Carpet, and Genie quickly ran inside the palace and find Bridgette being tended to by Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Rajah, and the Sultan.)

Geoff: Is she okay?

Jasmine: She's just fine.

Sultan: Oh, yes. This girl should be back on her feet soon.

(Bridgette opened her eyes and looked at Geoff.)

Bridgette: Geoff. You're alright.

Geoff: Of course I am Bridge.

(She tried to get up, but she fell back in pain.)

Jasmine: Careful. Take it one step at a time.

Bridgette: Alright.

Geoff: Bridgette. You saved my life. You didn't have to do that for me.

Iago: But of course, they always do.

Bridgette: Geoff. I'm so glad I found you.

Geoff: Bridgette.

(The two teenagers got together and shared a passionate kiss. Aladdin and his friends found it charming while Iago gagged at the sight.)

Iago: Blech! Nothing like a little sappy romance to make you naseous. I've had it with this popsicle stand. I'm outta here.

Aladdin: Are you sure you don't want to stay a while longer Iago.

Iago: I'd like to, but Cassim will be wondering what's taking me so long. Besides, I hear there's a priceless emerald at the hideout with my name on it.

(Abu walked up and hugged the parrot good bye.)

Iago: Oh, don't you get sappy on me too monkey. I'll alway come back and visit you agin.

Jasmine: Take care Iago.

Iago: I wil. I will.

(Iago flew out of the palace as his friends said good bye.)

Genie: Say, that reminds me. Geoff, you wanted to throw a wild party, did you?

Geoff: You bet blue dude!

Genie: Well then, ROCK ON!

(Genie spread confetti everywhere and started playing music for Geoff to dance to.)

Geoff: Bridge? May I have this dance?

Bridgette: S. . . .sure.

(Bridgette slowly but surely started to get up until she was standing on her own to feet and began dancing with Geoff. Carpet, Abu, and Genie also joined in the festivity. The Sultan and Rajah enjoyed the view from their throne, while Aladdin and Jasmine watched Geoff and Bridgette happily.)

Jasmine: Look at them Aladdin. They're so sweet together.

Aladdin: Yeah. They sure are.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the bazaar. . . .)

DJ: Fifty gold pieces for a stupid glass of water? Are you nuts? We don't have that kind of money!

Merchant: Then move along. I have better things to do than haggle with a moronic child.

DJ: Rip-off artist! I am not leaving until I get my drink! You would willingly let me dehydrate in this blistering heat? Is that what you want? HUH?

Trent: DJ, can we please go another universe now?

DJ: Okay.

* * *

Here you go folks. My longest chapter in the story. Hopefully I got this up before some of you began the new year of school. If not, I apologize.


	18. Codys Angels

I'm gonna tell the truth people. I don't think Sierra and Alejandro are gonna appear in this story. I had this story planned out long before I heard those two were gonna be new contestants. So sorry if you're upset by this bit of news, but have a bit of faith. I'm sure most of you heard there were gonna be twelve more new contestants in season 4. I bet if I learn more about those upcomming kids, a sequel to Total Drama Ultima might be in the works. ;D Anyway, enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

(Yzma stormed around her room seething mad. Also with her are Control Freak, Toilenator, Box Ghost, and Kilgore who were watching Yzmas fit of rage.)

Yzma: Royal Pain! Highbreed! And now even Mozenrath has failed to bring those brats to me!

Toilenator: Who's left?

Yzma: Some dorky boy, and those other five kids you and Zim missed! UGH, how I despise that alien!

Control Freak: Well, you don't have to worry about a thing. We will get them if it's the last thing we do!

Kilgore: That's right! They will SURRENDER to us!

Yzma: See that you do! I have to discuss some things to my last other three allies. If ANY of you fail, I'll be forced to take care of them myself!

(Yzma opened up a portal and went through. Just as she left, Zim bursts into the room with his robot sidekick, GIR.)

Zim: Is she gone?

Box Ghost: Yeah. She's gone.

Zim: Great! Now I am in command of you four!

GIR: We rule! Rule's rule! YAAAAY!

Control Freak: You should've heard all the things she said about you Zim. What the heck did you do to mess this up so bad?

Zim: Oh, it's a long story.

GIR: YAY! FLASHBACK!

* * *

_Flashback_

_(We see a huge round spaceship hovering over the TDI earth, it's firing what appears to be Heartless from large cannons, the camera slowly zooms through the glass of the bridge until we see Zim, GIR, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Highbreed, and Yzma standing on a large platform overlooking a dozen or so men in black armor sitting down in front of computers)_

_Yzma: Remember to blast the world into oblivion! Maleficent wants no trace of this world to exist._

_Grunt: Duh. We know how to do our jobs._

_(Mozenrath lifts the Grunt in Mid-air and throws him out an airlock)_

_Mozenrath: I hate it when those guys disrespect us!_

_Zim: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! These humans are even more pathetic then the ones in my world! ZIM LAUGHS AT YOU!_

_GIR: Laughing is Funny!_

_Yzma: (groan) Will you both shut up? Why Maleficent allowed you to come I will never know!_

_Highbreed: Maybe she hoped the the pitiful Irken would kill himself, just for laughs._

_Yzma: Well she does love to laugh._

_Mozenrath: She has one of the best laughs in the Organization ._

_Zim: Ha, I laugh at your stupidity, she obviously chose me because I impressed her with my leadership skills when I lead the Alliance._

_Grunt 2: Isn't Control freak the leader?_

_Zim: Silence!_

_Yzma: Whatever the reason is, it won't matter if you wreck this mission. So don't DO ANYTHING!_

_Zim: Don't tell me what to do!_

_(Zim leans back on a control pad and accidentally presses a button)_

_Yzma: ZIM YOU FOOL!_

_Zim: What?_

_Yzma: You just pressed the hero seeker beam!_

_(A large cannon expands from inside the ship and fires a large blue beam that separates into multiple beams and hits the planet below)_

_Zim: Uh. . . . ._

_(He turns to GIR)_

_Zim: GIR why did you do that?_

_GIR: AWWWWWWWW._

_Yzma: YOU STUPID GREEN ALIEN! YOU JUST FIRED THE HERO-SEEKER BEAM!_

_Zim: The what?_

_Yzma: It was a device that Eggman was working on. He wanted us to test it out on this world. It was designed teleport the heroes of a world and teleport them to the castle! It could only be fired ONCE!_

_Zim: Really, that's a stupid design._

_Yzma: It was only a prototype!_

_(Yzma started to seethe when the grunt from before called up)_

_Grunt 2: Actually, the beam hit heroes. Yeah I'm reading the signal right now._

_Villains: Hooray!_

_Grunt 2: But the Beam malfunctioned apparently, and the heroes were separated into different universes._

_Highbreed: CURSES!_

_Mozenrath: Does it say were?_

_Grunt 2: Negative, but it does tell us there age. They're all between the ages of 16 or 18._

_Yzma: Ah, teenagers. Well grunts ,continue your work here while we return to the castle. Zim if we lose them your telling Maleficent!_

_Zim: (Grumble)_

_(The villains disappear through a portal, and the grunts stay behind.)_

_Grunt 2: Anyone wonder how that guy is in the Organization? I mean he failed his interview, that has to say something._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Zim: Oh, and you should've seen what happened on the way back!

GIR: I swear that buffalo came out of nowhere!

Kilgore: Ha! You are truly pathetic. Come on guys! Let's go.

Zim: WAIT! Where are you going?

Control Freak: Like we're going to tell you! Yzma has advised us not to say anything.

Toilenator: We're going after those five teenagers who escaped us in that superhero world.

Kilgore: DOH! Why did you tell him that?

Zim: You're going after them again? Then I must go after them too! GIR! Tonight, we go after, THE FAT ONE!

GIR: Because I'm fat. I'm fat.

(Zim opens a portal and goes through it leaving the other four villains alone.)

Control Freak: So, how about we don't explain any of this to Maleficent?

Kilgore: Right.

Box Ghost: Right.

Toilenator: Right.

* * *

(In another universe, a young boy was resting on a bed and opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his head in pain.)

Cody: Ow. What a dream. Huh?

(Cody looked around the room and noticed he was not at his house.)

Cody: Whoa! Where am I?

(The boy noticed the room was full of plants as well as other girl accessories.)

Cody: Oh, man! I'm in a girls room! I wonder if this is Sierra's doing?

(The door suddenly opened up and Cody twitched as he braced himself. But the girl walking in looked nothing like Cody's stalker.)

Flora: Are you alright?

Cody: Y-yeah. I guess so.

Flora: Hey girls! He's awake!

(Suddenly, five more beautiful girls walked into the room and surrounded Cody.)

Bloom: Oh, thank heavens he's alive.

Layla: I wonder where he came from.

Stella: He looks cute.

Musa: Totally.

Tecna: What is your name boy?

Cody: Um, Cody. Uh, don't think this rude or anything, but you wouldn't happen to be working for Sierra, would you?

Stella: Sierra? Who's that?

Layla: Probably his girlfriend.

(Cody blushed in embarassment.)

Bloom: Hey don't be shy. My name's Bloom.

Tecna: Tecna. Pleasure to meet you Cody.

Layla: My name's Layla.

Musa: And I'm Musa.

Flora: You can call me Flora.

Stella: And I'm Stella. Did you have a good sleep here?

Cody: Uh, yeah. But, what exactly happened that got me here?

Layla: We really don't know. We just found you lying out in the middle of the forest. You must've gotten out of some horrible scrape or something, because you looked pretty beat up.

Cody: I did? Then, that nightmare I had. . .

Stella: Oh, you can relax now. You're okay.

(Stella grabs a candy bowl and hands it to Cody.)

Stella: Want some candy?

Cody: Oh, no thanks. That's okay. I don't really want to take advantage of. . .

(Almost immediately, Cody devours the entire contents of the candy bowl.)

Musa: Whoa. Someone has a sweet tooth.

Bloom: Where did you come from? Are you one of the students at the Red Fountain school?

Cody: The what? Never heard of that place.

Bloom: Hmm. Then you must be from Earth.

Cody: Well, yeah I'm from Earth. Wait! Are you saying that I'm on a differnt planet?

Tecna: It's more of a realm Cody. You're at Alfea. A boarding school for young fairies who learn to control their powers.

Cody: You don't say. Wow. A different realm. Those black monsters must've transported me here.

Flora: What monsters?

Cody: Oh right. I forgot to tell you. Before I wound up here, these black monsters were everywhere and started attacking. They nearly got me and knocked me out. I woke and found myself here. I thought the whole thing was a nightmare at first.

Bloom: Is there anything we can do to get you home?

Cody: I'd rather not. What if those monsters are still there?

Musa: Relax. We'll take care of them. Right girls?

Layla: Yeah! But where did those monsters come from?

Cody: I dunno. They just appeared like some kind of dark magic.

Bloom: Magic? You know, I might know who is responsible for this.

* * *

(Over in another area, a large castle was situated. Inside, a portal opened up and Harold and Leshawna stepped out.)

Leshawna: Man this universal travel is giving me a headache. Where are we?

(The two look around and find themselves in a large hallway with many doors.)

Harold: It looks like some kind of university my fair Leshawna.

Leshawna: Looks pretty spooky for a university.

Harold: Yeah, it sure is. Wait. I think someones coming. We gotta hide.

(The two ran over to a janitors closet and hide in there. The footsteps seemed to get louder until they stopped. Leshawna and Harold were sweating bullets as the door handle jiggled a bit.)

Harold: Looks like we have no choice. Arm yourself my love.

Leshawna: Right.

(They held their medallions tight. When the door opened, Leshawna and Harold jumped out and pounced the attackers preparing to blast them with their medallions. The two intruders screamed in terror and held up two medals that look exactly identical to Leshawna and Harolds. They recognized each other immediately.)

Leshawna: Katie and Sadie?

Sadie: Omigosh! It's Leshawna!

Katie: And Harold too!

(The two girls squealed as they hugged Leshawna and Harold together in a tight embrace.)

Sadie: We're so glad we found you!

Katie: I know! Like, we were searching everywhere for you! And now we're together again!

Leshawna: Too tight! Too tight!

(Katie and Sadie released their friends from their grip.)

Leshawana: We thought you two were villains.

Harold: Hey, I noticed! You two are wearing those medallions as well.

Sadie: Oh yes. This ghost, Clockwork I think his name was, gave us these to search for our friends who we've knoiw during Total Drama/

Katie: And now we've found you two! Isn't that great?

Harold: Shhh. Do you hear that?

Leshawna: Hear what?

Harold: It sounds like talking. Over here.

(Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, and Harold crept over to a door where they see Yzma talking to three young witches about something.)

Yzma: Look, do you know how hard it was for me to get you into our Oragnization? I had a hard enough time buttering up your headmistress to let you back in here, I don't want to debate about your mission objectives! All I ask is that you help us recapture most of these kids!

Icy: Fine. I suppose we couldn't refuse.

Yzma: That's right. You owe me after that little bet we made back at the castle.

Stormy: Worst bet we ever made. I can't believe we thought she would suceed in destroying everybody in that world.

Darcy: I suppose it was bound to happen since she allowed that alien to assist her.

Yzma: Rest assured, it will never happen again! Now listen, how fast can you capture a bunch of teenagers.

Darcy: Oh, that's easy. Especially when a few of these teenagers are in this room right now.

(The four teens watching this conversation were groing nervous.)

Katie: You don't think she's talking about us?

(To their shock, a replica of Darcy teleported right behind them.)

Sadie: Yeah. I think she was.

(Darcy pushed Katie, Sadie, Harold, and Leshawna into the room and presented them before Yzma, Icy, and Stormy.)

Harold: They found us! Let's get out of here!

Icy: ICE COFFIN!

(Before the four kids could react, Icy froze them with a powerful spell trapping them inside a massive block of ice.)

Yzma: Impressive. That was faster than I expected.

Icy: That's nothing. Wait 'til you see this. STORMY! DARCY! GO!

(The two witches opened up their own seperate portals and went through them.)

* * *

(At Ocean Shores, Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth were walking through the beach.)

Tyler: Woo! Those were some good burgers guys.

Lindsay: I'm glad you liked them Taylor. Doh! I mean Tyler.

Tyler: Why didn't you have one Lindsay?

Lindsay: I'm trying to watch my figure. But I'm glad you enjoyed them.

Beth: Those kids were pretty nice. It's too bad Timmy, Kuzco, and their friends had to leave so soon. They would've loved to hang out here. It's so beautiful, and there are lots of nice people, and. . .

Tyler: Portals that appear out of nowhere?

Beth: Huh?

(A portal appears before the three teens. And Darcy steps out with a wicked grin on her face.)

Tyler: Hey, who are you?

Darcy: HYPNOTIC RAY!

(Darcy raises her hands toward Beth, Lindsay, and Tyler hypnotizing them both. Darcy orders them to step through her portal, and they proceeded. Darcy steps through as well.)

* * *

(In Agrabah, Bridgette and Geoff were walking through the bazaar.)

Geoff: So Bridge, you see anything you like? Cuz I'll pay for it.

Bridgette: Not really. Although, that ring looks pretty gorgeous.

Geoff: Done!

(Geoff walks up to the merchant and talks to him about the ring. They started discussing things Bridgette couldn't hear. It wasn't long before Geoff and the merchant got caught in an argument and the merchant threatened the party boy with a sword. Geoff walked away from the stand downcast.)

Geoff: Eeesh. These guys must think I'm made of money. Sorry Bridge. I really wanted to buy you that ring.

Bridgette: It's alright Geoff. It doesn't matter what I want, as long as you're with-wait. Is that a storm cloud?

(The two looked up in the sky and saw a large storm cloud looming over the city of Agrabah, many of its citizens ran in terror except for Geoff and Bridgette. The witch, Stormy suddenly appeared from the cloud and confronted them.)

Stormy: So, are you two coming with me? Or are we doing this the hard way?

(Bridgette and Geoff got into their defensive positions glaring at the witch.)

Stormy: Hard way it is then. DOUBLE TORNADO!

(Stormy summons to tornadoes which grab hold of Geoff and Bridgette.)

Geoff: Whoa! What's happening?

Bridgette: I don't know!

(Stormy opens up a portal, and the two tornadoes drop the two teenagers inside. Stormy also goes through and the storm cloud over Agrabah suddenly subsided.)

* * *

(Yzma seemed impressed as the Trix presented the frozen bodies of Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth all trapped by Icy's Ice Coffin spell.)

Yzma: Impressive. To think, I've recruited bears, children, and even crazy teachers to accomplish something that could be easily done by three teenage witches.

Icy: I'm suprised you had trouble doing this.

Yzma: Well, you seem to have everything under control here. I'll be on my way.

(Yzma opened up her own portal and walked through.)

Stormy: Finally. I thought she'd never leave.

Darcy: I was getting tired of her really quick.

Icy: The sooner we get this over with, the better. Then we can exact our vengence on those Winx girls! Who else is left?

(Stormy pulls out a list with all the contestants names written on it.)

Stormy: Some boy named Cody.

Darcy: I'll find him easily.

(Darcy concentrated hard using her dark powers to find where Cody is. When she found him, she chuckled maliciously.)

Icy: Well, where is he?

Darcy: You are going to like this. He is in Alfea. With the Winx girls.

Stormy: What? That's horrible!

Icy: Yes. Horrible, and perfect. We can capture this kid and destroy our rivals at the same time. Trix! Let's move out!

(The witches teleported out of the castle making their way to Alfea. But as they left, they didn't see that the medallions around the nine teenagers started glowing. Soon, the ice containing the teens started to break apart.)

* * *

(Back at Alfea, Cody was walking around the school grounds with his new friends, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Layla.)

Cody: So only magic being can enter this school? Then how did I end up here?

Bloom: We used some of our magic to try to help you get past that barrier.

Cody: Well thanks for everything girls.

Stella: No problem! That's what friends do. Now let's get you out of here. Where did you say you're from?

Cody: Muskoka.

Stella: Alright. We'll get you back home in-huh?

Cody: What? What's going on?

(Everybody went out in the courtyard as they saw stormclouds headed for the school.)

Layla: Dark clouds! It must be those Trix sisters!

Cody: Trix? Isn't that a cereal?

Bloom: No! They are witches at the Cloud Tower school! And our worst enemies!

Musa: Let's go outside and kick their butts!

(The girls ran out of the school to confront the large cloud. Cody tried to follow, but Tecna stopped him.)

Tecna: Cody, no. I'm afraid this will be far too dangerous for you. It's best you saty here where it is safe.

(Tecna ran out with the other girls while Cody stayed behind. Outside, the Winx girls confronted the three witches out in the middle of a field.)

Bloom: Why are you three here?

Icy: We're here for Cody!

Flora: How. . .how do you know about Cody?

Icy: That does not concern you! Bring him to us and we might go peacefully!

Layla: You girls are such terrbile liars!

Icy: Fine. Then we will settle this like we always do.

(Icy, Darcy, and Stormy began to conjure up powerful spells all aimed at the girls. Immediately, the girls began to transform. They now wore more beautiful clothing and had long wings on their backs. Cody was watching this and couldn't believe his eyes.)

Cody: Wow! They really are fairies!

(Cody realized he just talked outloud and tried to keep quiet. Unfortunately, Icy heard him.)

Icy: There you are!

(Icy flew over to Cody, but Musa stood in her way.)

Musa: You won't take him! STEREO CRASH!

(Massive soundwaves hit Icy knocking her away.)

Icy: STORMY! DARCY! GET THAT BOY!

Darcy: Done and done. HEEL OF OBLIVION!

Stormy: LIGHTNING BOLT!

(Darcy stomps her foot on the ground causing a crack in the earth and Stormy launches a lightning bolt from her hands. Both of these attacks are aimed at Cody.)

Tecna: CODY!

(Tecna flies after Cody bringing up a barrier that blocks the attacks. When the barrier died down, Tecna and Cody were gone.)

Icy: WHERE DID THEY GO?

Flora: GREEN LUXURIOUS IVY!

(Vines suddenly pop out of the ground wrapping around the witches.)

Icy: ENOUGH!

(The air around Icy became cold instantly freezing the vines. The Trix break free from the vines and cast ice shards down upon Flora.)

Stella: Flora! Look out!

(Stella stands in the way of the ice shard storm and raises her staff in the air.)

Stella: RISING SUNBURST!

(A blinding light surrounds them blocking the ice shards, but a tornado suddenly arrives and dispatches them both.)

Stormy: That's more like it!

(Stella and Flora fall to the ground as Darcy prepares to finish them both with a dark sphere.)

Bloom: FIRE ARROW!

(Bloom quickly shoots a fire beam from her left arm on Darcy scoring a direct hit. Layla flies up to the witchs riding on what looks like a pink surfboard.)

Layla: MORPHIX ATTACK!

(The pink surfboard suddenly dissappeared and morphed into two glowing spheres on both her hands. she then fires the pink substance called Morphix from her hands in the form of a powerful beam at the Trix.)

Icy: ICE HAIL!

(Icy uses a new spell which sends ice flying in all directions canceling out Laylas Morphix spell and hitting the five fairies dead on. Tecna arrive on time only to also be struck by the Ice Hail attack.)

Bloom: Tecna. Where's Cody?

Tecna: He's back in the Alfea school. Don't worry. He's safe.

Musa: Though I can't say the same for us.

(The Trix walked up to the girls grinning victoriously.)

Darcy: So much for negotiations.

Stormy: We may have beaten them, but that boy escaped.

Icy: Not for long. We will get him if it's the last thing we do. But first, let's dispose of these Winx girls permanently!

(The Trix conjired up their most powerful spells as the Winx slowly but surely conjured their own spells. But just when they were about to clash. A bright light hit the three witches.)

Flora: Huh? What was that?

Icy: WHO DARES? (gasp) NO! IT CAN'T BE!

(Standing right there were Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Harold, and Leshawna who were now free from their icy prisons and wearing their medallions all glowing bright.)

Tyler: Oh, it be alright!

Leshawna: Ol' Shawnie's gonna teach ya'll not leave us out in the cold!

Icy: GET THEM!

(Stormy summoned multiple tornadoes to take out the teens. But Harold and Geoff wer moving at incredible speeds avoinding them. Lindsay and Beth teamed up and launched another light beam at Stormy taking her out. Leshawna then ran over to Darcy and punched her in the stomach taking her out as well. Icy, who was all on her own now, screamed in rage and tried to trap them in ice prisons again. But Bridgette was easily able to blast through it riding on her surfboard as Tyler used his medal to skate along the ice with ease. Bridgette came down and rammed Icy with her board knocking her to the other witches.)

Icy: That's. . . .impossible! You brats. . . .were not. . . . .supposed to be. . . .this strong!

Geoff: Well that's what you girls get for underestimating us! Katie, Sadie, if you would.

Katie: Ready Sadie?

Sadie: Ready Katie!

(Katie and Sadie held their hands together and teamed up to create a massive sphere of light above the Trix. When the two girls threw it on top of the witches, the light exploded nearly blinding everyone. When the light disappeared, there was no trace of Icy, Darcy, or Stormy anywhere.)

Sadie: Omigosh! Katie, that was sooooo fun!

Katie: I know! These medallions are amazing! EEEEEEEEEE!

(The Winx girls walk up to the nine teens.)

Stella: Wow! That was incredible! Thank you!

Beth: You're welcome. We saw them hurting you, so we thought we'd help out.

Layla: Well we owe you our lives. Is there anything we can do to help?

Bridgette: Actually, yeah. We're looking for someone who we overheard from these witches might be here at you school.

Harold: Have any of you met someone named Cody?

Bloom: Cody? Yes! He's at the school! Follow us.

Lindsay: Corey is here?

* * *

(After meeting up with Cody, the gang explained the whole situation about the Organization, Heather betraying them, and their mission to find their friends. They even gave Cody his own medallion just like everyone else.)

Cody: Wow. Thanks guys. So how's Gwen doing by the way?

Leshawna: Aw, she's doin' fine.

Cody: Cool. So now we can go to any universe we want?

Harold: Yeah. And since Leshawna says that Gwen, Duncan, Izzy, Courtney, DJ, and Trent are found too, that means we only have to find five more of our friends.

Cody: Um, is Sierra one of them by any chance?

Bridgette: Sorry Cody. But we're not sure if Sierra is around or not.

(Cody looked downcast when he heard the terrible news.)

Geoff: Hey now, don't be sad Codemeister. I bet Sierra survived just like the rest of us. She's probably just resting in another universe somewhere.

Lindsay: Oh, is there a universe with lots of fluffy pillows. Because I'm starting to feel a little tired.

Katie: Me too. But we can't give up now.

Sadie: Yeah. We have to find our friends before the Organization or Heather do.

Cody: Well then, count me in.

(The Winx girls arrived on time and aved good-bye to their new friend.)

Bloom: Good-bye Cody!

Stella: We'll miss you!

Tecna: You're always welcome here anytime.

Cody: Thanks. See ya!

(The gang waved good-bye to the girls once more before they finally teleported out of the realm.)

* * *

It's not over yet! There's still only five more TDI characters to find before the final battle. If you don't who they're gonna bet by now, there must be something wrong with you. Also, yeah. I'm a boy, and I watched Winx Club to write this chapter. Judge me and you effin' die. Thank you.

P.S.: I'd also like to thank author Crossover4 for helping me with the flashback of this chapter.


	19. The Remaining Five Part 1

**_Previously. . . ._**

(Ezekiel threw punches at the Box Ghost to no avail as his hands phase right through his body.)

Box Ghost: HA-HA! You cannot hurt me boy! For I am the Box Ghost, and therefore invulnerable to your human attacks!

(While laughing trimuphantly, the Box Ghost raised him arms trapping Ezekiel in a transparent cube-shaped barrier just like he did with the Incredibles.)

Ezekiel: HEY! What? I'm trapped! Get me out of here, eh?

Box Ghost: HA-HA! Never! Guys! I have captured one of them!

(Control Freak, Kilgore, and the Toilenator stand back up walking over to the trapped prarie boy.)

Toilenator: YAY! Victory is ours!

Control Freak: Not yet! Let's get those other teenagers as well!

Owen: Oh, no! They got Ezekiel! What do we do now?

(The Alliance creeps ran over to the remaining teenagers ready to attack them. Meanwhile, back on the jet, Zim awakens from unconsciousness and looks down on the battle.)

Zim: You foolish humans! You dare make a fool out of me? ME?

GIR: Doo-dee-doo-dee-doo-dee-dooooo!

Zim: For this humilation, Zim will DESTROY YOU! GIR! PRESS A BUTTON!

GIR: Buttons! HAHAHAHAHA!

(GIR ran over to one button and pressed it. a large laser sprang out from the jet aiming at the TDI kids. Control Freak and the other villains took notice of this.)

Control Freak: WHAT THE?

Owen: WHAT IS THAT?

(The laser beam fired at both Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, and Justin. When the flash from the laser died down, the teenagers were gone.)

* * *

**_Now back to our story. . . ._**

Ezekiel: Whoa! What the hey?

(Ezekiel appeared right in the middle of a long highway in the middle of the desert. The prarie boy looked around confused about what happened.)

Ezekiel: Eeesh. That was trippy. Well, at least I'm safe. I wonder where the others went, eh?

(Ezekiel walked along the long highway. But he didn't walk far as he crashed in front of an invisible barrier.)

Ezekiel: OOF! Ah, man! I'm still trapped in that invisible box thing! Okay, calm down Zeke man! I can easily break through this box. I'm strong!

* * *

_An hour and a half later. . ._

(For that long, Ezekiel had done nothing but try to pound his way out of the invisible box. He didn't even make a dent in it.)

Ezekiel: This (pant pant) isn't (pant) working!

(Ezekiel was just about ready to give up when he saw a truck driving.)

Ezekiel: Hey, I see someone! Maybe he can help me! OVER HERE, YO! I NEED HELP!

(The tow truck went right past the box but stopped before it could go too far. It slowly backed up relieving the prairie boy.)

Ezekiel: Thank you! Can you get me out of thi. . . .what in the. . . .

(When the truck backed up some more, Ezekiel saw that it apparently had eyes, a mouth, and even buck teeth.)

Mater: Tarnation! What in the heck are you supposed to be?

(Ezekiel was at a loss for words when he heard the truck talking.)

Mater: Hmm. Well however you are, ya look like your in quite a bind. What've ya been doin boy?

Ezekiel: Uh. . .umm. . . .I. . . .well. . . . .oh. . . .(cough). . . .

Mater: Okay, okay. First things first. I'll getcha outta this here box thingy.

(The tow truck backed up a distance and then sped off at great speed toward the box. Ezekiel started saying a prayer before the truck would run him over. Mater slammed into the box which shattered on impact. The truck was only an inch away from Ezekiels body as it stopped. Whe the prairie boy saw he was out of the box, he practically fainted.)

Mater: Oh, boy. Must've passed out from all the excitment. Ah, well. Better bring him along.

(Mater whipped out his tow hook and hooked onto Ezekiels jacket dragging him along the road. Moments later, the Box Ghosty arrived at that spot.)

Box Ghost: HA-HA! The Box Ghost has found you boy named Ezekiel! You thought you could escape me, but no one is safe from the ghastly hands of. . . .

(The ghostly villain looked around and saw that Ezekiel wasn't there.)

Box Ghost: Um, hello? I could'e sworn this was where he'd be.

(The Box Ghost looked around the floor and saw shard of glowing glass everywhere.)

Box Ghost: What the? These are the pieces of my box that the boy was trapped in! He must've broken himself out. But that's impossible. He couldn't have broken out from the inside.

(The Box Ghost looked on the road some more and saw tire tracks driving off in a different direction.)

Box Ghost: I bet if I, THE BOX GHOST, follow these tracks, then they would lead me to the wherabouts of the prairie boy who goes by the name of Ezekiel! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEWARE!

* * *

(Back with Ezekiel and the tow truck, they were still driving down the road. Ezekiel rode on the back as they talked about stuff.)

Mater: So yer sayin' there are cars like us where you come from?

Ezekiel: Yup. Except they don't really talk. Or have eyes. Or mouths. And we drove them instead of them driving all by themselves.

Mater: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is some funny stuff there Ezekiel! Hahahahaha! (cough) Crazy!

Ezekiel: I think my grandpa had a truck like you. He rides that thing all around the farm all the time.

(While Ezekiel was talking, the two had come into a small town where all kinds of cars were driving around. Then, driving up to Mater came a red racecar.)

Lightning: Hey Mater.

Mater: Hey there McQueen! You'll never believe what happened to me today! I found this weird little boy on the road. But he doesn't look anything like a car at all. He's in the back if you want to see him.

(Lightning shrugged and decided to see this boy.)

Lightning: Mater. He such a broad immagination.

(But by the time Lightning got behind Mater, he saw Ezekiel sitting behind him. And he was picking his the prairie boy saw the racecar looking at him, he brought the finger out of his nose and waved.)

Ezekiel: Um. . . . .heyo.

Lightning: Um, Mater? What the heck is that?

Mater: Huh? Oh, that there's just Ezekiel. He's the weird little boy I told you about. He says he's from a place where people like him ride cars like us, except we don't have faces and he can't talk. And THEY drive us around wherever they want. (cough) Looney!

Lightning: Uh-huh. Mater? Can I talk to you in private?

Mater: Sure thing. You'll have to excuse us Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Huh? Oh, alright.

(Ezekiel hopped off of Mater and walked over by the gas station. Lightning and Mater drove off and started talking.)

Lightning: Mater, where did you find that. . . .whatever that is?

Mater: He says he calls himself a human. And he was out in the middle of the road trapped in some kind of box or something.

Lightning: And he says he's from a place where humans like him drive cars?

Mater: Yup. You don't suppose (gasp), THAT HE'S FROM SOME ALTERNATE REALITY WHERE CARS ARE SLAVES TO THESE HUMANS?

(The two cars paused for a minute and then shared in a burst of laughter.)

Lightning: I'd believe you to be a matador, a daredevil, even a monster truck. But there is nothing that could make me buy that! Though we should ask that kid more about where he's from?

(Mater and Lightning drive to the gas station where Ezekiel was, but he is gone.)

Mater: ZEKE! ZEKE! Wonder where he done gone?

Ezekiel: GHOST!

(The cars see Ezekiel running up to them looking absolutely spooked. He tripped in front of the two and ran up to the cars.)

Lightning: Whoa, whoa, what's up?

Ezekiel: There is a ghost chasin' me, eh! Quick! Get me the heck outta here!

(Ezekiel ran up to Lightning and opened the door climbing inside.)

Lightning: Hey, HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Ezekiel: Gettin' the heck outta dodge! What's it look like I'm doin?

(The prairie boy grabbed the steering wheel and stomped on the gas pedal of the race car. Lightning was driving against his own free will.)

Lightning: WHOA! WHAT'S GOING ON? HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT? LOOK OUT!

(Ezekiel accidentaly crashed Lightning in front of one of the giant traffic cones.)

Lightning: OW! THAT HURT!

Ezekiel: Sorry! I should've told you I don't have drivers license.

Lightning: What do you mean drivers licEEEEENSE!

(Ezekiel stomped again and drove McQueen at full speed right into the gas station.)

Lightning: CAREFUL! THAT'S A NEW PAINT JOB!

Ezekiel: Whoops. Okay. Let me just take this one step at a time.

Lightning: Wait, no, no, no, no, no, no, noOOOO!

(Ezekiel drove in reverse and pushed down on the breaks stopping immediately. Then he drove back more, and stopped again moving back an inch and stopping each second.)

Lightning: Okay, I'm getting a SERIOUS HEADACHE!

Ezekiel: Soorry. I think I've got it this time. What if I just. . .

(The pairie boy drove at fast speed again crashing once again face first into the gas station.)

Lightning: ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! GET OUT OF MY BODY!

(Ezekiel was immediately pushed right out of the racecar and fell flat on the pavement. Mater saw the whole thing awestruck.)

Mater: Daggum! It's like you possessed his mind!

Ezekiel: Okay, I admit my driving's a little rusty. But I'll get my license soon, ya dig?

Lightning: NO! I DON'T DIG! THAT WAS PAINFUL!

Mater: Aw, don't let him get to ya Zeke. I thought that was some fancy driving there. A little awkward, maybe. But still neat.

Ezekiel: Thanks Mater.

Mater: Just one question. What were you saying about a ghost?

(Suddenly, blue flash shone above them.)

Ezekiel: Aw, shizzle! He found me!

Mater: GAH! THE GHOST LIGHT! IT IS REAL!

(The blue shine died down revealing the Box Ghost above them.)

Box Ghost: HA-HA! I'm not Ghost Light of which you speak of! I am THE BOX GHOST! And I have come to bring Ezekiel to our lair, so we may make him suffer horribly for no apparent reason!

Ezekiel: Oh, yeah, eh? Well you ain't getting me alive hater! Word to yo momma!

Lightning: Please tell me I did not hear you say that.

Box Ghost: ENOUGH! Prepare to meet your cardboard packaged demise!

(The Box Ghost brought out several cardboard boxes and threw them at the boy. Ezekiel made a run for Lightning McQueen, but he immediately locked his doors.)

Lightning: NO WAY! I've had enough of this crazy day! I'm out of here!

(The race car sped off but Mater drove up to him.)

Mater: Here. You can ride in me.

Ezekiel: Thanks!

(Ezekiel opened Maters door and hopped inside.)

Mater: Hang on kid! We're goin' fer a ride!

(Mater drove off in the opposite direction away from the Box Ghost.)

Box Ghost: Hey! Come back here with my victim!

(The Box Ghost chases Mater all along the dirt road throwing boxes at them.)

Mater: Whoa! Hey! No throwin' stuff! WHOA!

(Mater stopped abruptly throwing the Box Ghost off track as he was now fifty feet in front of them.)

Ezekiel: Soory. Stepped on your breaks.

Box Ghost: BEWARE!

(The Box Ghost suddenly brought out in his hands and massive red steel box that glowed very bright red.)

Box Ghost: HA-HA! Behold! I, the Box Ghost present to you THE DEATH BIN! Once I trap you inside, you will NEVER escape from its confides, no matter how strong you are! And only I, the Box Ghost am the only one who can open and close THE DEATH BIN! That is unless I get trapped inside myself. Now feel my wrath and ignore that last sentence you may or may not have heard!

Mater: GAH! Get away you ghost light!

Box Ghost: NOT GHOST LIGHT! IT'S GHOST BOX! I MEAN BOX GHOST!

(The Box Ghost flew down with his DEATH BIN and tried to catch Mater and Ezekiel in it. Luckily, Mater was a master at backwards driving and was easily getting away.)

Mater: Hahahaha! You can't catch me! You can't catch me!

Box Ghost: Phew. He's right. Perhaps THE DEATH BIN is a bit to heavy for I, the Box Ghost to carry around. I should lie it down on the ground.)

(The Box Ghost placed the DEATH BIN on the ground and continued to chase after Mater.)

Box Ghost: Wow, this much faster.

(Eventually, the Box Ghost caught up with the truck and grabbed Ezekiel from inside.)

Ezekiel: Aw, crap! Not again, eh!

Mater: Oh, no! Ezekiel!

(Mater charged after the ghost, but he trapped him in the same transparent box Ezekiel was trapped in when they first met. The Box Ghost brought Ezekiel to THE DEATH BIN and opened it up.)

Box Ghost: You fought well Ezekiel, but alas, it was all in vain! Now prepare to be trapped for all eternity in THE DEATH BIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(But before the Box Ghost could throw him inside, Ezekiel reached for the door and closed the DEATH BIN up again.)

Box Ghost: Huh? HA-HA! Nice try! But you cannot escape your fate!

(The Box Ghost opened up the DEATH BIN again and got ready to throw Ezekiel inside once more. But the prairie boy closed it back up again.)

Box Ghost: HEY! Cut it out!

Ezekiel: No!

Box Ghost: THAT DOES IT! YOU'RE GETTING INTO THIS BOX ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, OR MY NAME ISN'T THE BOX GHOST! WHICH IT SO IS!

(The Box Ghost opened the door to THE DEATH BIN again and pushed Ezekiel inside. However, he was holding onto the sides of THE DEATH BIN hanging on for dear life as the Box Ghost tried to force him in.)

Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost, and I say MOVE!

Ezekiel: Okay.

(Ezekiel did as he was told and moved to the side making the Box Ghost trip inside THE DEATH BIN.)

Box Ghost: What the? NOOOO!

(But it was too late. Ezekiel closed the door and the Box Ghost was trapped inside THE DEATH BIN. But his voice could still be heard.)

Box Ghost: Aw, dang.

Ezekiel: Booyah! That's how we do it in my town, hater! E to the Zekiel, yo!

Box Ghost: You still can't pull that off!

(The transparent box around Mater also wore off and he drove up to Ezekiel.)

Mater: Shee-oot! That was somethin' mighty fine you did right there.

Ezekiel: Thanks Mater. So, what else is there to do, eh?

(Suddenly, a portal opened up and two figures stepped out. It was none other than Izzy and Courtney.)

Izzy: YAY! We found another friend of ours!

Courtney: Ezekiel? Can't we just skip him and move on to the next one?

Ezekiel: Izzy and Courtney? What are you doin' here, eh?

Izzy: We'll explain later. In the meantime, here you go!

(Izzy gives Ezekiel a medallion just like the ones around their necks.)

Ezekiel: What's this?

Courtney: Are we gonna ask questions all night? Let's go little twerp!

(Izzy and Courtney grab Ezekiel and go through the portal. Mater saw the whole thing with his eyes and still couldn't believe it. Lightning McQueen soon came and drove up to the tow truck.)

Lightning: What happened Mater?

Mater: Ya wouldn't believe me if told ya.

* * *

Sorry if it seemed a little rushed. It was kind of hard to keep Ezekiel, Mater, and Lightning in character. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	20. The Remaining Five Part 2

Before I begin, I just want to give a big thanks to Owennumber1fan for helping me out in this chapter. With that said, now we can begin.

* * *

(Eva nearly flinched as the laser came right at her. The bright flash nearly blinded her eyes. And by the time she opened them, Ezekiel, Owen, Justin, and Noah were gone. It had been nearly an hour since she was separated and being lost in another city didn't help change her mood. This city looked very different from the last place. Then it started to rain.)

Eva: Great. This is just peachy.

(The muscular girl ran over to an awning to stay dry from the rain. She was standing right next to a dark alley where a very huge man sat wearing a long trenchcoat and a green wool cap. He looked like a homeless bum. The man looked at the girl standing under the awning when he suddenly spied a thug sneaking up to the girl with a crowbar in his hands. The bum stood up as if ready to save the girl. Right when the thug was about to smash the crowbar on Eva's head, the muscular woman grabbed his throat and slammed him against the building wall.)

Eva: Don't even think about it bub!

Thug: Gah! What do you think you're doin' lady?

Eva: Now see here! If you don't buzz off, I will take that lousy crowbar of yours and shove it right up your. . .

Thug: Okay, okay! I'm going!

(Eva dropped the thug on the ground and sent a death glare at him.)

Eva: Beat it!

(The terrified thug ran right into the alley and into the shadows where the large bum was. Eva heard a faint splat in the alley, but shrugged it off. She looked at the rain and still kept that frown on her face.)

Eva: Well this rain isn't gonna stop anytime soon. I might as well deal with it until it stops.

(Eva walked out from under the awning and walked away again. From inside the alley, the bum stood over with his foot standing on a puddle of black goop and watched the woman leave. He hesitated to follow her believing she can take care of herself. But he stood up and carefully followed Eva nonetheless. A group of eyeless black creatures watched as the bum exited the alley.)

* * *

(It had been a few minutes now and Eva had come across another alley. The girl heard voices in there and looked inside only to see shadows.)

Eva: I swear if there is another thug in there, you better think twice before you cross me!

Control Freak: Oh, but that's exactly what I'm aiming for!

(A massive ball of electricity just barely missed her and she saw Control Freak stepping out from the shadows toting a mechanical backpackarmed with cannons and laser turrets. Eva lowered at the nerd villain raising her fists at him.)

Eva: You're gonna wish you hadn't done that!

Control Freak: I don't think so! It will be YOU who will wish you never tried to go against us! You got lucky when you escaped thanks to that lousy alien. But now, YOU'RE ALL MINE!

(A net shot out of Control Freaks backpack and caught Eva inside it.)

Eva: HEY! YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME?

Control Freak: I hear you! I just choose not to listen! You're coming with me little gir-WOAH!

(Control Freak didn't have time to finish his sentence as he was dragged back into the shadows. Eva could hear the nerd villain screaming as it sounded like he was being brutally beaten and lynched. Finally, Control Freak fell out of the shadows bruised and battered before he passed out. Eva saw the whole thing and saw a pair of eyes staring at her from inside the alley. The muscular girl struggled to get out of the net as the figure stomped over to her.)

Eva: Come on! Come on!

(As Eva awaited the inevitable, a large yellow claw sliced open the net, and Eva was freed. The female bodybuilder stood up and saw a hulking purple man with a serious face and two yellow hands each armed with a massive claw. Eva was a little intimidated by his appearence, but stood firm against it.)

Maxx: Are you alright?

Eva: I'm fine. I could've taken that nerd on my own. I can fend for myself you know.

Maxx: I know you can. I saw how you scared away that thug who tried to hit you.

Eva: Have you been spying on me?

Maxx: No. I was just following you wherever you went.

Eva: Oh, ha-ha. Aren't we a master of comedy. Seriously, don't you have anything better to do?

Maxx: Not really. You seem to be new in town, yes?

Eva: None of your beeswax, bub!

(The two looked up into the sky and saw the rain still coming down.)

Maxx: Man. Is it still raining?

Eva: Well, duh! I assumed you would've figured that out by the time you realized you were soaking wet.

Maxx: You're wet to.

(Eva glared at the costumed hero in annoyance.)

Eva: Just what the heck are you anyway? Some kind of superhero?

Maxx: If that's what you want to call me, that's fine with me.

Eva: Stop with that melodrama crap! It's starting to get really old!

(Eva crossed her arms turning away from the purple costumed man. But then she looked back at him and talked some more.)

Eva: Anyway, thank you beating up that creep, I guess.

Maxx: I guess my approach with him was a little harsh. I thought he was a rapist.

Eva: What? That guy? Please! I can tell that guy looking like that hasn't even felt the touch of a woman!

(Eva looked on the ground and saw Control Freak still lying there beaten up.)

Eva: You think he's okay?

Maxx: I didn't kill him. So he'll be fine. Maybe you should take him to a hospital.

Eva: Trust me, if you knew what he tried to do with me, you'd know why I'd never help him.

Maxx: I see. Then I guess the police will take it from here then.

Eva: I guess so.

Maxx: If there's anything more I can do to help. . .

Eva: No thank you. I'm better off on my own. Good-bye.

(Eva walked off in the other direction away from the purple man. But stopped and turned around.)

Eva: Actually, I was wonder how I could get out of this city.

Maxx: Go past the drive way and keep moving forward.

Eva: Whatever.

(Eva walked off as the Maxx did the same. By the time both of them were gone, Control Freak woke up from his unconscious beating.)

Control Freak: Oof! My head hurts. Rats! I thought for sure I had that girl where I wanted her! That crazy hero can pack one heck of a fight! I must remember to be prepared to face him in case he returns!

(Control Freak looked around and saw Eva had disappeared.)

Control Freak: Well now I know I can beat her. But how do I make sure she won't fight back?

(Suddenly, a crowd of people started forming around the nerd villain.)

Control Freak: What the heck do you guys want? Beat it!

(But the people didn't move.)

Control Freak: Obviously you didn't hear me! BACK OFF OR I WILL. . . .HUH?

(The nerd watched as the people grinned sinisterly. And those grins turned into sharp teeth. Then their eyes started to disappear, and their skin turned black. And finally, they all shrank to half his size.)

Control Freak: What's with those things?

(The black creatures crowded around Control Freak and grinned maniacally. The nerd villain looked around and smiled devilishly.)

Control Freak: I get it now. Thank you Mr. Gone.

* * *

(Eva walked down the highway as the rain had finally stopped and the sun was starting to rise up.)

Eva: It's about time this rain stopped.

(The bodybuilder stretched as she dried off and watched the sunrise.)

Eva: I swear Chris is gonna pay for this if he is behind this. What the heck is he up to anyway?

* * *

Chris: Okay, okay, I get it. We should've gone right. GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT IT ALREADY!

Chef Hatchet: Lousy pretty boy.

(Chris and Chef were currently being carried around by a colony of giant red bat monsters into a large cave shaped like a skull.)

Chris: Hey. Wanna see me tempt fate? What could possibly go wrong? Let's see what happens.

(By the time they arrived in the cave, three massive T-Rex's storm in and attack the monster bat colony. One of them turned their attention to the two.)

Chef Hatchet: Why don't you just keep your big mouth shut?

(They ran for their lives as the two massive dinosaur continued to chase them.)

* * *

Eva: I wonder how far down this road goes?

Control Freak: Pretty far girl! But you won't be able to travel that far!

(Eva turned around and grimmaced as she saw Control Freak running up to her. But he wasn't alone. Following behind him was a small army of the strange black creatures with sharp teeth and no eyes.)

Control Freak: You're wasting your time Eva! You think you can leave this world just by walking down this road? HA! As strong as you are, you're still incredibly dense!

Eva: Say that again and see what happens!

Control Freak: Alright. You are incredibly dense!

(That did it for Eva. She ran at the nerd screaming comming in for a punch ready to pummel him. But she didn't even get the chance as the black creatures started to dog pile on her.)

Eva: UGH! GET OFF!

(The fitness buff struggled some more, but the black creatures kept piling on keeping her restrained to the ground.)

Eva: Their too strong! What the heck are those things?

Control Freak: HAHAHAHA! I knew you wouldn't resist the urge to lunge after me after I made that 'dense' comment! Strong as you are, you cannot possibly defend yourself against a pack of ravenous Isz!

Eva: I swear, I AM GONNA KICK YOUR. . . .Isz?

Control Freak: Yeah, I know. Strange name for these creatures, isn't it? Now that I have you right where I want you, we can do this two ways. You agree to come with me, and I will call off the Isz and let you come unscathed. But deny my request, and I will sic 'em upon you until you're nothing but a pile of bones lying on the road! And don't even think about calling that purple powerhouse here! He won't be able to hear you out here!

Eva: I'll take my chances! I have fought tougher things than these annoying things!

Control Freak: Of course you have. Oh well. I hope you've had enough time working out at the gym, cuz you'll need all the muscle you can get! These guys are half your size, and they pinned you down in mere seconds! You cannot possibly win! HAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE HER OUT!

(The Isz jumped and piled onto Eva until she was completely covered. Control Freak laughed uproariously knowing he had won.)

Control Freak: Oh yeah! I'm bad! I'm bad! What, what! Oh, yeah! Oh, yea-huh?

(The nerd villains victory dance was interupted when the Isz pile suddenly blew up. Eva stormed right out of the Isz pile and started pounding, kicking, and pummeling the black monsters into goop. The fitness buff was lost in her blind fury plowing through the monsters like a war machine. Control Freak stood there mouth agape watching Eva smash her way through every last Isz she could find. When the last Isz was pulverized into goop, Eva glared murderously at the nerd with a look that could kill.)

Eva: YOU'RE NEXT NERD!

Control Freak: AUGH! Don't hurt me! You win already!

Eva: Good. Now I'm gonna make sure you remember that.

(Eva grabbed Control Freak by he shirt collar and beat up the nerd in a way similar to how the Maxx beat him. After Eva finished her buisness, she dropped Control Freak on the road leaving him bruised and battered again. But she wasn't about to stop there.)

Eva: I'LL SAY THIS ONCE! IF I EVER SEE YOUR SORRY FACE AGAIN, I WILL RIP YOU FREAKING SKELETON OUT AND GRIND IT INTO DUST! THEN I WILL TAKE YOUR SKIN AND WEAR YOU LIKE A SCARF! GOT IT!

(Control Freak nodded terrified at the lumbering woman.)

Eva: Good. Now scram!

Control Freak: I'm scramming!

(Control Freak opened up a portal and wasted no time running through. The portal closed up leaving Eva by herself.)

Eva: Pathetic coward.

(Eva continued her walk down the road turning away from the city. Unknown to her, only one Isz survived Eva viscious onslaught and quietly followed her. But while it kept watch on the girl, a giant yellow claw slammed down on the creature splattering it into goop. The Maxx stood in the creatures place watching Eva as she left the city.)

Maxx: Well what do you know. She really can take care of herself.

* * *

(Eva's arduous walk down the road lasted for a while now. The city was no longer in her sight and she was starting to get exhausted.)

Eva: Geez. I cannot believe how long this road is. At this rate, I'll probably pass out from dehydration. Not that that's going to stop me.

(Suddenly, to Eva's surprise, another portal opened up. The fitness buff thought for sure Control Freak was coming back.)

Eva: THAT'S IT! I WARNED YOU!

(Eva shot a punch directly into the portal and punched someone right in the gut. Trent fell out lying on the floor in pain.)

Trent: Ow! That really hurt.

Eva: Trent?

DJ: Trent? You alright man?

Eva: DJ? What is going on?

DJ: Eva! Come on! Step through this portal. We'll tell you the whole story.

Eva: This must be some crazy dream.

DJ: I wish it were.

(Everyone stepped through the portal. All except for Trent who was still lying in pain.)

Eva: Get up you wimp!

* * *

Yeah, yeah. Sorry this one was so short. It's hard to keep Eva and the Maxx in character you know. Plus I didn't know how else to expand on this chapter. It might not have been my best chapter, but hey, it's always good to experiment with new cartoons I haven't used in my stories, am I right? Remember to leave your reviews. Your opinions matter.


	21. The Remaining Five Part 3

(A portal opened up on a grassy hill. The tiny robot villain, Kilgore stepped out as he looked around and saw a huge city in the distance.)

Kilgore: Ah-ha! I'm here! This should be the world where the teenager named Noah disappeared to. I just have to find him first and make him SURRENDER!

(Kilgore pull out a small remote and points it in all directions. The signal was weak as it pointed to the city, but it slowly grew stronger as it pointed to some more hills.)

Kilgore: Yes. Yes! He is here! I know it!

(Kilgore followed the signal through the hills as it grew stronger and stronger. Finally, Kilgore arrived at a large house and the robot villain grinned.)

Kilgore: Ah-ha! I have found you Noah!

(Kilgore walked over to the house and pulled out a small toy grappling hook. The hook latched onto the shingles and he climbed the rope to the top. When he come up to a window, he looked inside and saw Noah asleep on a bed.)

Kilgore: There you are!

(Kilgore kicked open the window and climbed inside. The robot landed on a bookshelf right by the bed. Quietly, Kilgore snuck over to Noahs pillow. The robot hid behind a red tube-based dial radio and sinisterly chuckled under the dim light of a yellow desktop lamp.)

Kilgore: There is no escaping me this time. Though you are strong in battle, nothing can prepare you for for a sneak attack by me, Kilgore! I shall finish you off right here where no one can hear you scream, no one will see me do my dastardly deed, and no one will hear me talking to myself about my plan to completely and utterly annihalate you! It is time that you slept forever! SURRENDER!

(Kilgore whipped out a small toy laser gun and aimed menacingly at the sleeping egghead. But right when he was about to pull the trigger, the radio suddenly turned on suprising Kilgore knocking him of the shelf.)

Radio: Good morning Mr. and Mrs. America and all the ships at sea! It is a beautiful day for a ballgame isn't it folks!

(The loud noise from the radio woke Noah up from his sleep as he got up off the bed and turned the radio off.)

Noah: (yawn) That was a rude awakening. I still can't believe they still own this kind of radio. You'd think they'd at least have an iPod around here.

(Noah opened the bedroom door and got out of the room. Kilgore, who just got up off the floor, saw Noah leaving.)

Kilgore: Wait! No! Come back! Surrender!

(Kilgore waddled out of the room chasing after Noah. As he left, the lamp suddenly came to life as well as the radio.)

Radio: Did ya here that ole' buddy?

Lampy: I sure did! That little wind-up toy was about to zap the Master's friend! You we outta tell everyone else?

Radio: I reckon' so. These are dangerous parts 'round here.

(The two appliances hopped off the shelf and ran out of the bedroom.)

* * *

(Down in the living room, Noah was sitting on the couach with two other people, presumably the owners of the house.)

Noah: So uh, thanks for letting me crash here for the night.

Rob: No problem Noah. So how long do you think you'll be staying?

Noah: Not long I hope. I'm only here until I can find my way back home then I'll be out of this place.

Christine: And what exactly is wrong with our house?

Noah: Well don't take it personally, but doesn't all of your stuff seem a little, as the other guys put it, "old-school"?

Rob: Yeah. But that's what makes them so special. These old things, they've been around since I was kid, and they still work fine. So I see no point in replacing them now.

Noah: Whatever floats your boat man.

(Suddenly from upstairs, the loud sound of a baby crying can be heard.)

Christine: Excuse us. We need to see what's wrong with the baby.

(Rob and Christine got up from the couch and walked upstairs to tend to their child. At the same time, Kilgore was walking down the hallway quickly losing energy.)

Kilgore: Must find Noah and . . .make. . . .him. . . .surrr. . . .eennnd. . . .deeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr.

(And just like that, Kilgore collapsed on the ground. By the time the owners of the house walked in the hallway, they find the toy robot on the ground.)

Rob: What do you think that is?

Christine: I dunno. I don't remember buying something like it.

Rob: You think Robbie will like it?

Christine: I bet he will.

(Rob picks up Kilgore and walks into another room. In it was a young baby lying in his crib with a yellow blanket covering him.)

Rob: Robbie. Look what we have for you.

(Rob shows the baby the robot toy and gives it to him. The baby starts playing with the toy robot as the parents watch happily.)

Christine: Aw, that's so cute.

(Rob and Christine leave their baby's room while he starts playing with Kilgore. Robbie finds the wind-up key on Kilgores back and turns it. This results in Kilgore immediately jumping back to life.)

Kilgore: Iwillmakehimsuffermywrath! HUH? Wha? Where am I?

(Robbie picks up Kilgore and starts playing with him, the robot villain helpless to stop him.)

Kilgore: Let go of me filthy human! Or I will be forced to terminate you! LET GO!

(But the baby wasn't listening. Robbie kept on playing with Kilgore while he kept struggling to escape. Around that time, Lampy and Radio came by the baby's room and saw Kilgore trapped in Robbies playful grip. The yellow blanket sees the two appliances and crawls up to them.)

Blanky: Lampy. Radio. What's up.

Radio: Stow it kid. We've got a problem. A huge problem!

Blanky: What's wrong?

Radio: You see that little robot toy up there?

(Blanky watched inside the crib as Robbie continued to play with Kilgore, while he continued to break away. Blanky giggled at the sight.)

Blanky: Yeah. He's funny.

Radio: This ain't no laughing matter kid. That thing is pure evil. Why not to long ago, that degenerate attempted to bump off the Masters guest.

Blanky: He did? But what would he want with a friend of the Master?

Lampy: Who knows? But we gotta warn Kirby and Toaster too! Come on!

(Lampy, Blanky, and Radio all make it to the hallway to find their friends and warn them about Kilgore's scheme.)

* * *

(Back in the living room, Noah was still lying on a couch reading a book while Rob and Christine were leaving the house.)

Noah: Where are you two going?

Rob: Oh, just doing a little grocery shopping. We won't be gone long.

Christine: Keep an I eye on the place for us, will you please?

Noah: Whatever.

Rob: Thanks Noah. You're the best.

(The two walk out the door leaving Noah inside.)

Noah: Hmph. I'm thirsty. I wonder what they have for drinks here?

(Noah got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen, nearly tripping over the large vacuum cleaner on his way. By the time Noah was gone, Radio snuck in and walked up to the vacuum cleaner.)

Kirby: Radio? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the Masters room?

Radio: There is plenty of time for explanations later my friend, but right now, we have a huge problem. There is a killer in our midst.

Kirby: A what? Be serious!

Radio: This is about as serious as it gets comrade. He tried to dispatch the Masters friend, but we foiled him right on time.

Kirby: Fine. If it'll get you off my back.

(In the kitchen, Noah was exploring the fridge for drinks and found a can of soda. He opened it up and started drinking from it.)

Noah: Much better. This house and everything in it might be out-dated, but Rob sure has good taste in drinks.

(Noah left the kitchen with his soda passing by a blue toaster on the countertop. When Noah was out of the kitchen, Lampy and Blanky walked up to the toaster.)

Blanky: Toaster. Toaster!

Toaster: Huh? Blanky? What's wrong?

Blanky: The Master's friend! He's. . .he's. . .

Toaster: Blanky, slow down. What's going on?

Lampy: The Master's friend was almost attacked by some small wind-up robot.

Toaster: A small wind-up robot? Well where is it?

Lampy: He's in the Little Masters room. Though I'm not sure if he can keep him here for long.

Toaster: Well, if what you say is true, then we'll just have to see for ourselves.

(Toaster, Lampy, and Blanky hopped off the counter to find Kilgore and stop him.)

* * *

(Back in the baby's room, Robbie had just fallen asleep and Kilgore was already making his escape climbing out of the crib.)

Kilgore: Bah! I must remember to destroy this human next after I destroy that. . .HEY!

(Kilgore suddenly spots Noah in the hallway drinking his soda.)

Kilgore: It's him! WAIT!

(Kilgore ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Noah on the otherhand was still walking down the hall until he came across a dead end. When he looked inside Rob's room, he saw all kinds of item from the 80's and 90's.)

Noah: Man. Doesn't this guy ever get with the 21st century? I really hope I get out of this house soon.

Kilgore: Oh you will! Because I, KILGORE, will abduct you and take you back to my lair!

(Noah turned around and saw Kilgore facing him in the hallway with his squirt gun at the ready.)

Noah: Oh, god not you again.

Kilgore: SILENCE! You have escaped me once, but you got lucky that time! And now that you're here, you will SURRENDER!

Noah: Oh yeah? Or else you'll do what? Soak my shoes to death?

Kilgore: I thought you might say that. You see, I have done a bit of tinkering with my weapon. Now, when I fire it at you, your brains will be scrambled, that is unless you SURRENDER!

Noah: (snicker) I think I'll take my chances. Alright "Kill-bore", give me you best shot.

Kilgore: Ohohohoho! You're just asking for it now!

(Kilgore prepared to fire his weapon while Noah just stood there humoring him. The trigger was about to be pulled, when the tiny robot villain was interrupted by voices from behind.)

Toaster: HEY!

(Kilgore turned around and saw Toaster, Lampy, Blanky, Kirby, and Radio confronting him. Noah saw the talking appliances and too and couldn't believe his eyes.)

Noah: What the?

Kirby: What do you know. He is real.

Toaster: Just what do you think you're doing?

Kilgore: FOOLS! Stay back! This is Kilgores buisness and Kilgores alone! Stay out of my way or share his fate!

Blanky: He is very scary.

Toaster: No deal! You mess with him, you mess with all of us!

Noah: Can someone explain to me what is going on here?

Kilgore: So be it! SURRENDER!

(Kilgore pointed his gun at the five appliances.)

Kirby: I don't think so!

(Kirby vacuumed so hard that the gun went flying right out of Kilgores hands.)

Kilgore: Hey!

(Kilgore was suddenly blinded by a bright light from Lampy and was forced to shield his eyes. Noah was still watching in disbelief as the appliances battled the robot villain.)

Noah: Either I drank way too much soda, or that laughable robot toys brain-scrambling think really worked.

(Kilgore was then covered when Blanky landed on him.)

Kilgore: Get off me you!

(Kilgore was able to throw Blanky off only to be jabbed at by Radios antanae.)

Radio: En garde!

Kilgore: Cut it out! You're all ganging up on Kilgore!

(Finally, Toaster was able to trip the robot with a cord and then pinned the villain to the floor. Noah was absolutely dumbfounded now.)

Noah: I just need a glass of water!

(The boy ran down the hall thinking he had lost his mind as Kilgore was forced to watch him escape.)

Kilgore: No! NO! THIS IS NOT FAIR! I WASN'T PREPARED FOR THIS! YOU APPLIANCES MAY HAVE WON NOW! BUT JUST YOU WAIT! KILGORE WILL RETURN TO EXACT HIS VENGEANCE UPON YOU ALL! AND THEN. . .YOU will. . . .all. . .surr. . .ennn. . .deeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr. . . . .

(Once again, Kilgore was out like a light.)

Radio: What's with him?

Blanky: The poor thing must've ran out of power.

Lampy: Well what do we do with him now?

Kirby: I say we leave him like this and send him to a dump for giving us so much trouble.

Toaster: Why don't we give him back to the Little Master? He won't hurt anyone now.

(The appliances agreed as they picked up Kilgore and brought him into Robbies room. As the appliances were doing that, back downstairs, Noah came out of the kitchen with a glass of water and sat back down on the couch.)

Noah: Okay. I'm all better now. Just me and a glass of water. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

(To Noah's surprise, a portal opened up and Bridgette and Geoff stepped out of it.)

Noah: Clearly I spoke too soon.

Geoff: Noah! Is that you buddy! Alright! We found you!

Bridgette: Uh, is he okay Geoff?

(The two looked at Noah and saw him acting strangely as he drank his water.)

Noah: Word of the wise. Stay out of range of brain-scrambling weapons.

* * *

(Moments later, Geoff and Bridgette explained the whole story to Noah. The egghead had a hard time believing it, but he had seen stranger things recently. At around the same time, Rob and Christine came back from grocery shopping in time to say good-bye to the three as they left the house.)

Rob: Bye Noah! We hope to see you again!

Noah: I feel the opposite way!

(The appliances watched from the window and saw Noah walk down the road feeling victorious in protecting him. When the three were out of sight, they opened up a portal and stepped through.)

* * *

Bet you didn't expect The Brave Little Toaster to be associated with this story, did ya. I also saw the sequel, The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars (which explains the baby and Chris being addressed as Christine). It wasn't as good as the first movie, but it was worth watching to write this chapter. Anyway, please leave your reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	22. The Remaining Five Part 4

Again I'd like to give thanks to Owennumber1fan for helping me with this chapter. You the best man. Please enjoy.

* * *

(Justin walked around the city as it snowed everywhere. It was starting to getreally cold, that the male model was shivering.)

Justin: Man, it's cold here. Of all the days I could leave my jacket at home.

(As he walked, he was slowly being followed by a mysterious white blur.)

Justin: I could definately go for something to drink right now.

Toilentor: Oh don't worry. How about some WATER?

Justin: Thanks, but don't you have anything-wait. Who said that?

Toilenator: I DID!

(Jumping in front of Justin on the snowy sidewalk appeared the fourth member of the Sucky Alliance.)

Toilenator: THE TOILENATOR! And this time, I will not be distracted by you exceedingly charming looks JUSTIN!

(But while the toilet villain was making his speech, Justin simply walks right past him.)

Toilenator: Wha, HEY! Where are you going?

(The Toilenator runs up to Justin only to slip on the icy road and slide right by him. He stops when he crashes into a building where Justins looks at him sympathectically.)

Justin: Man oh man. You really need some help. Why don't you loose that ridiculous geddup before you get bombarded with put-downs.

(The model walked off in the opposite direction leaving the Toilenator lying on the ground. But he was not about to let that go. Immediately, he got up and thrust his arms forward. Before he knew it, Justin was wrapped up in toilet paper like a mummy and dragged over to the villain.)

Justin: Buddy. You just made a powerful mistake.

Toilenator: So, you think I'm ridiculous, huh? Well let's see you get out of this! And just so you know, that's four-ply toilet paper you're wrapped in, so there's no chance of you escaping!

(Justin knew there was no chance of him escaping from the thick toilet paper. So he thought up a new plan.)

Justin: Hey listen. . . .Toilenator is it?

Toilenator: Yeah?

Justin: This toilet paper is a little too tight. It's really starting to compress my abs. Perfect washboard abdominals like these don't appear often.

Toilenator: I. . . . .I don't care! I am a villain! And my job is to kidnap you and bring you back! Even if it means knocking you unconscious!

Justin: Now that would be a shame. You wouldn't bring yourself to harm a perfect face like this, would you?

(As Justin smiled, his teeth started to shimmer in the sun. The Toilenator was entranced by Justins looks and finally gave in.)

Toilenator: I. . . . .n. . .no I wouldn't sorry about that!

(The Toilenator realesed Justin from his toilet paper coccoon.)

Justin: Thanks. See ya later man. And think about buying yourself a new wardrobe. Seriously man. You stick out like a sore thumb.

Toilenator: I will good-bye!

(Toilenator waved good-bye at Justin as he walked off. By the time he was gone, the toilet-themed villain snapped out of his trance and face-palmed.)

Toilenator: Wait, what? DOH! AW MAN! How did he do that? This guy is better than I thought! I can't bring myself to attack this guy. He's just so. . . .so perfect! If I want to kidnap him, I need some help. But what other villain can I find to help me with this?

(Just then, the villain thought he heard a low roar in the distance. He looked behind him and saw a faint glow over by a dumpster in an alley. When he walked over there, a massive snake-man towered above him.)

Toilenator: Oh, oh, oh! Down here!

(The snake monster looked down and saw the toilet-themed villain waving at him.)

Toilenator: Hey! HEY! I need you're help with something!

Cedric: Get lost Toilenator! I am busy!

Toilenator: Aw c'mon! There's this guy I'm trying to capture!

Cedric: I don't have time for your nonsense! Prince Phobos needs me to retrieve the Heart of Candracar, and I don't need you getting in the way!

Toilenator: Aw, c'mon! Please, please, please?

Cedric: I said GET LOST!

Toilenator: Well what if. . . .what if I helped you get that thingy you're looking for?

Cedric: YOU?

Toilenator: Yeah! I'm actually an expert at stealing. . . .stuff, you know.

(Cedric studied the Toilenator suspiciously.)

Cedric: What is this boys name?

* * *

Justin: Finally. I thought I'd never get rid of him. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Getting a drink.

(While walking, Justin comes across a very small building that stood out from the rest. It looked very much like a chinese restaraunt.)

Justin: This looks like a good place.

(As Justin walked inside, five other girls were already at a table. One of them immediately got up and walked over to Justin.)

Hay Lin: I'm sorry sir, but the Silver Dragon is closed for the night.

Justin: Aw dang. Really?

(Hay Lin just looked at Justins face and swooned.)

Hay Lin: Uh. . . . .but for you, I can make an exception sir.

(Justin walked over and sat down at a nearby table across from the other four girls. Hay Lin walked over to her friends.)

Irma: Hey girl. Who's your new friend.

Hay Lin: Oh, I'm sorry. What is your name sir?

Justin: Justin. And thanks.

Hay Lin: Yor tea will be ready any minute Justin.

Justin: I'm in no hurry.

(Justin grinned showing his perfect smile again making the other girls swoon.)

Cornelia: Hello handsome.

Will: So why did you let him in? I thought the place was closed.

Hay Lin: I. . . .don't know. I guess I just. . . .

(She was cut off by the sound of a loud explosion coming from outside.)

Taranee: What was that?

Will: I don't know, but we're gonna find out.

(All five girls ran outside while Justin stayed out sitting at the table.)

Hay Lin: Can you wait a little longer? Your tea may take longer than anticipated.

Justin: Like I said: no hurry.

(Hay Lin ran back outside.)

* * *

(On the streets, Cedric was throwing cars everywhere as he made his way to the Silver Dragon restaraunt. The Toilenator was not far behind.)

Toilenator: How far are we going?

Cedric: We're almost there. The Heart of Candracar is bound to be here. And with any luck, this boy you're looking for may also be there.

Toilenator: Sweet!

Cedric: There it is!

(The two villains finally arrived at the Silver Dragon where just now, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were running out.)

Will: Cedric!

Irma: What's he doing here?

Cornelia: Um, does anyone else notice the loser dressed in the lame-o Halloween costume?

Toilenator: HEY! This is my normal attire! Why does everyone make fun of it?

Irma: He really needs us to answer that?

Taranee: Look out!

(A large fireball comes flying at the girls. But the jump out of the way just in time.)

Cedric: Enough games! Give me the Heart of Candracar or else!

Will: That's not happening! GAURDIANS, UNITE!

(The necklace around Will's neck started glowing and engulfed the five girls in the bright light. When the flash was dimming, the girls were now wearing different clothes colored in purple, green, and blue like witches.)

Will: QUINTESSENCE!

Irma: WATER!

Taranee: FIRE!

Cornelia: EARTH!

Hay Lin: AIR!

(When the transformation was complete, the Guardians levitated above the two villains ready to fight.)

Toilenator: Uh-oh. We're in trouble.

Cedric: Not for long! Get the Heart of Candracar!

Toilenator: Where?

Cedric: The necklace you idiot!

(Almost immediately, Cedric was being bombarded with spells from the Guardians. Cedric was doubled over in pain when Will sturck him with a blue lightning bolt. With the snake monster down, they turn their attention to the Toilenator.)

Irma: Um, do we really need to beat him up? He doesn't look as. . . .intimidating as Cedric.

Taranee: Maybe if he took off that silly costume.

Toilenator: I TOLD YOU, THIS IS MY NORMAL ATTIRE! YAAAAAAAH!

(The Toilenator angrily stretched out his arms and wrapped the girls in toilet paper.)

Taranee: Hey! What?

Toilenator: Not intimidating, eh? We'll prepare to be FLUSHED!

(He then pulls out a large toilet brush that seemed to fire a powerful laser at the Guardians. When the blast hit, the Gaurdians fell to the ground defeated. The Toilenator walked up, picked up the Heart of Candracar, and the girl reverted to their normal forms.)

Toilenator: I. . . .I did it! I beat the Guardians!

(Cedric recovered from his recent beating and slithered over to the Toilenator.)

Cedric: Impressive. It seems I misjudged you.

Toilenator: Here you go.

(He hands the Heart of Candracar to the snake monster.)

Toilenator: Now you just need to help me catch Justin, and the deal with be complete.

(At that exact moment, Justin walked right out of the Silver Dragon.)

Justin: What's taking them so long to get my tea?

Cedric: Found him.

(Cedric towered over the male model and roared in his face.)

Justin: Eww. Dude, you really should take a breath mint. It's not hygenic to-OH MY GOSH!

(Justin ran as fast as he can away from Cedric who was now giving chase.)

Toilenator: Hey! Wait for me!

(The Toilenator also gave pursuit as Justin slipped on the icy roads and crashed face first into a tree.)

Justin: Ow! No! My face is scratched! AGAIN!

Cedric: Don't you have any bigger problemson your mind? Right now for example!

(Cedric finally caught up with the male model and prepared to strike.)

Justin: Wait! If I'm gonna die, at least let me die looking gorgeous!

(Justin pulled out a mirror from his pocket and looked into his reflection as he tried to hide the scratch. The Toilenator arrived at that time withg his toilet brush in hand.)

Toilenator: And now Justin, I will FLUSH YOU!

(A laser fired from the Toilenators brush. But it miraculously bounced off the mirror and ricochet onto Cedric knocking him over. The heart of Candracar fell to the ground as well.)

Toilenator: Oops.

Justin: What? Hmm. Must've overpowered him somehow.

Cedric: You idiot! Get the Heart! NOW!

(The toilet villain ran over to the jewel, but Will picked it up off the ground. She, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin transformed into witches again and surrounded the villains.)

Will: Let's get them girls!

(The Guardians flew down and attacked Cedric with their spells again. Nervous, the Toilenator tried to sneak away, but Justin was right in front of him.)

Toilenator: Um. . . . . . .I'll just escort myself out. As they say in Mexico: Sayonara!

(The Toilenator opened up a portal and ran into it. As the portal closed up, Justin watched the five girls battling Cedric and simply nodded it off as he walked his way back to the Silver Dragon restaraunt.)

* * *

(By the time he got back inside, he was surprised to find two more girls inside. And they happen to be two girls he knows.)

Beth: Lindsay! Look! It's Justin!

Lindsay: (gasp) Oh my gosh! It is him! Hi Justin!

Justin: Ladies? What are you doing here?

Lindsay: Um. . . .could you answer that Beth?

Beth: We we're looking for you. Thank goodness we found you. Now we can explain what's going on. Here. I'll open us up a portal so we can leave.

Justin: I'm not going yet.

Lindsay: Why not?

Justin: I'm waiting for my tea. We're in no hurry, right?

Beth: Uh. . . .

(Before Beth could reply, Hay Lin, ran out of the kitchen holding Justins tea. Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia came out as well. From the looks on their faces, she seemed completely exhausted and out of breath.)

Hay Lin: Sorry. . . .it took. . . .so long!

Justin: I'm sure you had your reasons.

Irma: We do. But you wouldn't believe us if we told you.

Justin: Try me. I'm gullible.

(After Justin finished his tea, he waved good-bye to the girls, and left the restaraunt with Lindsay and Beth. They opened up a portal and walked right into it.)


	23. The Remaining Five Part 5

(In the city of Miseryville, a portal opened up. Stepping out of the portal came Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Leshawna, Cody, Katie, and Sadie.)

Tyler: Dude, where is everyone? I thought we agreed to meet here?

Harold: If I'm right, our last friend should be here.

Leshawna: But how will we know who it is?

(Just then, four more portals opened up presenting Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Trent, DJ, Eva, Bridgette, Geoff, Noah, Lindsay, Beth, and Justin respectively.)

Duncan: Well that sums that up.

Trent: Looks like the gangs all here.

Gwen: Not yet. There's only twenty of us. The only one left is. . .

Everyone: OWEN!

Cody: Where could he be? This place is huge! What if never find Owen in time?

Izzy: Izzy will find him! Izzy's an expert at tracking people down. Once, I used to work for the CIA. I was sent to hunt down Osama Bin Ladin and. . . .

Noah: We would love to hear more of your stories crazy girl, but how about you put that "special skill" of yours to good use for once?

Izzy: Izzy is on the case!

(The crazy red-head sniffed around and ran in many different directions. The entire gang followed her into a house in a neighborhood. When Izzy got at the front door, she stood there waiting for the others to catch up.)

Ezekiel: Did you find him?

Izzy: Si!

(Izzy opened the door and they found Owen inside sitting at a kitchen table eating pancakes.)

Izzy: Owen!

Owen: Izzy?

(Quickly, the fat kid got off the kitchen and hugged Izzy in an embrace. The other walked in the house and found them.)

Katie: YAY! We found Owen!

Sadie: Goody, goody! I am sooo happy!

Katie: Me too!

Katie and Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

?: Ow! My ears! What is that sound?

(Falling down the stairs fell a large red monster. He looked up and saw the group of teenagers in his house.)

Beezy: What's happening? Are we being attacked by screeching monkeys? AUGH! HELP!

Owen: Don't worry Beezy. It's just my friends.

Beezy: You're friends? I didn't know you had other friends who live here.

Courtney: We don't live here! In fact, we want to get out of here!

Beezy: Aw, man! You're leaving already?

Owen: I guess so. Bye Beezy! Thanks for the pancakes!

Beezy: You're welcome! Come back anytime!

Jimmy: HEY BEEZY!

(Running inside the house came another boy looked completely human unlike the red monster.)

Jimmy: Are you ready to go SKATE BOARDING DOWN SUPER-UNSAFE MOUNTAIN?

Beezy: YEAH! WITH A NAME LIKE THAT, YOU KNOW IT'S SAFE!

Jimmy: LET'S GO!

Jimmy and Beezy: YEAH!

(The two run out of the house and speed up a tall mountain conveniently placed behind the house. At that very second, the two skate down the mountain and crash to the ground.)

Jimmy and Beezy: WE'RE OKAY!

* * *

(The gang had explained everything to Owen about their world having been destroyed, Heather joining the Organization, and about Clockwork.)

Owen: Wow! What an amazing story guys! Now let me tell one! It was the night of the tuna fish sandwich jamboree. . . .

Eva: It's not a story you fat tub of lard, it's true!

Cody: Well, the gangs all here at last! Now what do we do?

Yzma: You will bring the fat one to me!

(A dark vortex opened, and Yzma walked out nearly spooking the twenty-one kids.)

Gwen: It's you! That old woman who tried to capture me back at that Halloween world!

Tyler: Yikes! You are scary!

Yzma: Ignoring that! Anyway, thank you all for rounding each other up you idiots! Now that you're all in one convinient place, I will destroy you all!

DJ: Destroy us? NO! I WANT TO LIVE!

Duncan: Forget it you old hag! There's no chance of that happening!

Owen: Really? Uh, I mean, YEAH!

Yzma: Is that so?

(Yzma suddenly brought out a small bottle and threw it at Owen. When the purple smoke cleared, everyone was surprised to see Owen transformed into a cow.)

Beth: Owen! What did you do to our friend?

Owen: GAH! I'm a cow? Nooo! Help me! Help me! I don't want to be a hamburger! MOO!

Yzma: Don't worry. The transformation is only temprorary until I take you back to the castle. As for the rest of you, I come back for you later!

(Yzma grabbed the cow Owen and pulled him into the vortex. But before anyone can do anything, a loud voice interrupted them.)

Zim: FREEZE FOOLS! IT IS I, ZIM! PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH FILTHY SKIN PEOPLE!

GIR: Skin is delicious!

Yzma: ZIM? What are you doing here? Go away before you ruin everything!

Zim: Fear not! For I know exactly how to stop those teenager from ruining our plans! With this laser, I shall teleport those brats straight to our castle! BEHOLD!

GIR: I'm beholding!

(Zim aims a large cannon at the cow Owen and fires at him. When the blast disappeared, Owen was gone. Then, Zim realized something.)

Zim: Uh-oh. I accidentaly had it set on random setting.

Yzma: AAARRRRGGGHHHHH! YOU IDIOT! NOW THE FAT KID COULD BE IN ANY UNIVERSE! IT'LL TAKE FOREVER TO FIND HIM AGAIN!

Harold: Did you hear that? They don't know where Owen is! We gotta find him before they do!

(Everyone raised their medallions in the air a teleported out of Miseryville. Unfortunately, Yzma saw them leave.)

Yzma: So that's how they keep escaping us! Well not this time! This time there is no where to run!

Zim: And I will find them!

Yzma: You will do nothing of the sort! STAY HERE AND DO NOT RUIN ANYTHING!

(Yzma opened a vortex and stepped through leaving Zim and GIR alone.)

GIR: Purple lady angry.

Zim: Quick GIR! TIME TO HUNT FOR HUMAN TEENS!

GIR: SCHNITZEL!

(Zim opened up his own portal and stepped into it along with his idiot robot sidekick into the next world.)

* * *

(Yzma stood on top of a large chinese palace as she saw Tyler and Harold running around the town. Yzma seethed as she watched them run.)

Harold: I don't see them here.

Tyler: Nope. Let's move on to the next world!

Yzma: I don't think so you brats!

(Yzma jumped down from the top of the palace and confronted the two boys.)

Yzma: You're not going anywhere!

(Yzma threw potions at them turning Harold into a gecko and Tyler into a monkey.)

Tyler: Whoa! Let's get out of here!

(Harold and Tyler opened up a portal and escaped. Yzma seethed as she stomped around angrily. But as she seethed, imperial guard surrounded her.)

Yzma: Drat! I'm out of here!

(Yzma opened a portal and escaped the guards. From on top of the palace, a small red dragon saw the whole thing.)

Mushu: Aw, man. I've got to stop drinking that herbal tea before noon. Now I'm seeing things.

* * *

(In another world, Gwen was walking through a park when she saw a strange sight. There was a small gray squirrel singing songs while an obese goth girl was playing guitar.)

Foamy: Oh, come on people! Will you just listen to my goddamn songs already! Hey, you! Over here!

Gwen: Huh?

Foamy: I expect you to listen to my songs and give me money so I can pay for my supper!

Gwen: Look, I don't have time to. . . .

Foamy: Well you better make time you f***ing human! Germaine! Play now!

(The little gray squirrel started singing in front of Gwen.)

Gwen: I'm just gonna leave.

(Gwen opened a portal and left immediately.)

* * *

Duncan: For the record, I blame all of you for this.

(Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were trapped in a fiery underworld being attacked by large gray monster called, Violator.)

Violator: You three kids look absolutely delicious!

DJ: What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?

(As Violator jumped to attack them, the medallions on all three of their necks started glowing and huge laser shot out sending him flying.)

Geoff: Whoa! Dude! That was awesome!

Duncan: I'll say!

(Suddenly, Yzma arrived again. She threw her potions at the three boys turning Duncan into a doberman pinscher, Geoff into a kangaroo, and DJ into a grizzly bear.)

Geoff: Oh, dude! That is so not cool!

Yzma: Hahahahaha! Now get into the portal before. . . .

Zim: I AM ZIM!

(Zim suddenly come bursting through firing is laser at the three boys sending them into different worlds.)

Zim: Oh, darn. I forgot to change out the random setting.

Yzma: DARN IT ZIM! BUTT OUT!

* * *

(Duncan (still a doberman) looked around to find himself in a large grassy field.)

Duncan: Aw, great. Where am I now?

Courtney: Duncan? Is that you?

(Duncan heard Courtneys voice. But when he saw her, she was transformed into a small rabbit.)

Duncan: Well, well, well. Looks like the princess had a little run in with the purple woman.

Courtney: Shut up and let's get out of here you ogre!

(As Duncan and Courtney heard the sound of footsteps, a heard of colorful girly ponies came trotting through the grassy field.)

Duncan: For once, you're right. Let's get out of here! NOW!

(Duncan and Courtney opened up the portal and left the world.)

* * *

(Harold still as a newt was riding on the back of Leshawna who was transformed into a hippo. The two ran for their lives as an entire space station was exploding. The two entered a room where there were countless people fighting with lightsabers.)

Harold: That would be so awesome if we weren't running for our lives.

(Yzma finally came around and stood before them. Leshawna was really angry to see her.)

Yzma: How nice to see you both!

Leshawna: So you think it's funny to turn Leshawna into a hippopotamus, huh? Well I'll show you!

(Leshawna ran charging at full speed toward the purple woman, but an explosion separated them both. The many jedi's who were fighting were running for their lives as the space station was becoming engulfed in flames.)

Harold: Leshawna! Forget her! We have to leave now!

Leshawna: (groan) You're right. But this isn't over you old skank!

(Both Leshawna, Harold, and Yzma escaped before the space station finally exploded.)

* * *

(Ezekiel, Cody, and DJ were running for their lives as Zim chased after them firing laser in all directions.)

Zim: YES TINY BRAINS! FLEE FROM YOU FUTURE SLAVE MASTER!

(However, one of the lasers went rogue and hit a small boy wearing an orange coat. The boy died as two other boys came around and saw the whole thing.)

Stan: OH MY GOD, HE KILLED KENNY!

Kyle: YOU BASTARD!

* * *

(Beth didn't know where to go as she was trapped inside a dark room.)

Beth: Owen? Where are you?

(The girl was surprised when she looked out the window and saw a bunch of wizards playing some game with a flying golden ball.)

Beth: Wow. This reminds me of that one book I read where this boy goes to a school for wizards.

(Beth was immediately spooked when a hand touched her shoulder. She screamed, but calmed down when she saw Justins face.)

Justin: Relax. It's just me.

Beth: Oh, hi Justin.

Justin: Did you find Owen yet?

Beth: No. Sorry. But we should keep looking.

(Beth and Justin used their medallions to teleport out of the room.)

* * *

(Bridgette walked around the beach and saw a bunch of surfers in the water having fun.)

Bridgette: (sigh) That looks like fun.

(The surfer girl almost fell over when another girl crashed into her on accident.)

Emma: Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!

Bridgette: Hey, don't worry it's okay.

Emma: You're not hurt are you?

Bridgette: I'm alright. Just go have some fun.

(As Emma ran into the water to surf, Bridgette couldn't help but think about her.)

Bridgette: That's weird. She sounds just like me.

(The surfer girl was caught offguard again when a potion hit her transforming her into a dolphin. Yzma stood over her laughing.)

Yzma: And now surfer girl, I shall finish you off!

Geoff: I don't think so!

(Yzma turned around only to be kicked in the face by kangaroo Geoff sending her flying far away.)

Geoff: Bridge! You okay?

Bridgette: I've been better. A little help?

(Geoff picked up the dolphin Bridgette and put her in his pouch. The used their medallions and teleported to the next world.)

* * *

Dudley: Freeze Chameleon!

(T.U.F.F. agents Dudley and Kitty have surrounded the Chameleon against a wall aiming guns at him.)

Kitty: You're going away for a long time!

Chameleon: that's what you think fools! You cannot arrest what you cannot see!

(The Chameleon suddenly turned invisible before their eyes.)

Dudley: Where'd he go?

(As the Chameleon made his escape, Katie and Sadie fell through a portal and accidentally landed on him. The Chameleon turned visible again before he was knocked out.)

Dudley: Found him!

Chameleon: C-curses!

Sadie: Oops! Sorry. Did we hurt someone?

Katie: I don't think Owen is here. Let's try another place.

* * *

(Lindsay was confronted by Zim who was firing lasers in all directions.)

Zim: Let's see you get out of this one girl!

GIR: She's so hot she exploded me! OW!

(The blonde girl ran for her life until she saw her medallion glowing.)

Lindsay: Oh! It's shining! That means. . .uh, I can fight him now.

(Zim came close to Lindsay who was now standing before Zim on the road a look of determination on her face.)

Lindsay: Beware alien! I will blast you with my super powers! Go cool medallion, GO!

(The laser fired from Lindsay, but completely missed and destroyed a house inside, a man was sitting in his tub as it started to fall over.)

Cleveland: No, no, no, no, no, NO!

(The tub finally fell and cracked leaving Cleveland naked.)

Lindsay: Oops. Sorry.

(Zim seized his moment and grabbed Lindsay.)

Zim: YES! I have you now child!

GIR: We have a hot girl with us. YAY!

(Zim and GIR walked through the portal with Lindsay in tow.)

* * *

(Yzma walked through the forest as she spied on Katie and Sadie who were walking around.)

Yzma: There they are.

(Yzma redied one of her potions when suddenly, a loud explosion scared them off. Yzma nearly screamed in frustration.)

Yzma: ZIM! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT. . . .

(But Zim wasn't around. Instead, Yzma could see a large black tentacle retreat into the darkness of the forest.)

Yzma: A dark tentacle? But that could only mean. . . .naw. It couldn't be.

(As Yzma left, a deer saw he leave from on top of a tall rock along with a rabbit and a skunk by his side.)

Flower: Gawrsh. What was that?

Bambi: I'm not sure. But let's hope we don't see in again.

Owen: Hey guys!

(Bambi, Thumper, and Flower turned and saw the cow Owen walk up to them.)

Thumper: Hey friend. Who are you?

Owen: Name's Owen. Hey, you know where I can find a fast food restaraunt somewhere? Cuz I'm really hungry!

(The animals seemed confused from Owens statement. 'What's a fast food restaraunt?' they wondered.)

Bambi: I. . . .

(The animals were spooked when they heard an ominous roar coming from the woods.)

Thumper: What's that?

Bambi: I don't know, but I don't want to find out. Run!

(Everybody sprinted off, except for Owen who was curious to know waht it was.)

Owen: Hello? Is someone in there?

(Owen was surprised when a huge dark figure towerd over him with hundreds of tentacles like swords. Owen quickly realized who the dark figure was.)

Owen: MERCIFUL HADES! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?

* * *

(Gwen arrived on a beach with Trent where they saw the strangest sight either of them ever saw. Penguins surfing.)

Gwen: These are some weird worlds they live in.

Trent: Well, stranger things have happened.

Bridgette: Gwen! Trent! Is that you?

(Gwen and Trent turned around and saw Bridgette and Geoff coming up to them.)

Gwen: Bridgette and Geoff! Are we glad to see-WHOA! What happened to you two?

Geoff: That old woman threw these potions at us! And now we're turned into these animals.

Trent: We've gotta regroup fast before Yzma gets us too!

Yzma: Too late!

(Yzma threw another potion at Gwen and Trent turning Gwen into a raven and Trent into a wolf.)

Gwen: Alright! That tears it!

(The medallions around their necks started glowing and they blasted Yzma into the ocean with the surfing penguins.)

Bridgette: We better go!

(The opened up another portal and went through to the next world.)

* * *

(Beth looked around the city with Justin to find their friends only to get caught up in a battle between the robots called Autobots and Decepticons.)

Beth: I don't think our friends are here! Let's try another world!

(Beth and Justin suddenly heard screaming from the big robot battle and saw Zim carrying Lindsay with him.)

Beth: Lindsay! Justin! We've gotta save her!

(Beth and Justin fired lasers from their medals hitting Zim on target. Unfortunately, Lindsay was sent flying onto the back of a Decepticon.)

Lindsay: Guys! Help!

Beth: Hang on Lindsay!

Justin: Hold on! Let me try.

(Justin ran up to the Decepticon and fired a laser from his medallion taking the giant robot down. Lindsay fell off the robot and threw up on the ground.)

Lindsay: Oogh. I am never doing that again.

Justin: You alright?

Zim: Yes. I am. BUT YOU WON'T BE!

(Zim pulled out one of his lasers and zapped Lindsay, Beth, and Justin vaporizing them. Zim laughed in triumph, but realized he fired the random teleporter cannon again.)

Zim: Oh, rats! No matter. We will track them down. Come GIR! WE WILL-GAH!

(Zim and GIR were immediately crushed by the foot of Optimus Prime before they could teleport out of this world.)

* * *

(Cody and Noah looked all over the massive lab and were really lost.)

Cody: Where do you think we should go?

Noah: How should I know? Do I look like Magellan?

(The two boys heard giggling coming from the other side of the lab and ran to investigate. They could see a tall girl with pigtails and a ballerina dress dancing all around the lab while a small red-haired boy was chasing her around.)

DeeDee: Ooooh! What's that?

Dexter: DEEDEE! WHY WON'T YOU STAY OUT OF MY LABORATORY? GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!

(Explosions sounded off from DeeDee's path of destruction. Cody and Noah watched in awe.)

Cody: Wow. Poor kid.

Noah: You think he has it rough? Hmph. He should count himself lucky. At least he doesn't have eight older siblings who are less intelligent than he is, do not give him a moments peace, OR ANNOY THE CRAP OUT OF HIM EVERY DAY AND NIGHT!

Cody: Noah?

Noah: Huh? Oh. Sorry. We should probably get out of here.

(Noah and Cody raised their medallions and left.)

* * *

(On the racetrack, Speed Racer has his eye on the prize of winning the race. But aside from that, Yzma is in hot pursuit of Courtney (still a rabbit), Harold (still a gecko), Leshawna (still a hippo), Katie, and Sadie as they sped their way through a long race track. The racecars made their way down the road passing right by the two. Eventually, Yzma finally caught up with them as she readied another potion.)

Yzma: Any last words girls?

Sadie: Uh, let's see. Macadamia. . . .kumquat, meteorite. . . . .and uh. . . .oh, bulbous! That's a funny word.

Katie: Teehee. Very funny.

Courtney: GUYS!

Leshawna: Oh, no you don't! You ain't throwin' that thing at me!

(Yzma was about to throw the potion when Leshawna rammed the old woman. Before she could stomp on her, Zim came through and threw her at the group with his robot spider legs.)

Zim: Behold! I have dispatched them! Now I will annihalate you all!

Yzma: Stay out of this! This is mine!

(Yzma walked up to the five kids with her potions when a mysterious person snuck up behind Zim and bonked him on the head. As the alien fell, the laser cannon shot at Yzma teleporting her to another world. Unfortunately, Harold was teleported with her.)

Leshawna: Harold!

Sadie: Look!

(Walking up to the group was Ezekiel standing proud over the defeated alien.)

Ezekiel: You alright girls?

Courtney: You? Why did you save us?

Ezekiel: Aw, c'mon Courtney! I saved your lives for crying out loud! Can't you be happy for that?

Leshawna: But what about Harold? He's probably with that crazy woman by now!

Katie: We gotta save him!

Sadie: Oh, and thanks for saving us Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: No big, eh. Seeing as how I'm the only man in the group, I'll help you ladies find him.

(The girls glared murderously at the prairie boy.)

Ezekiel: Oh, crap. I did it again, didn't I.

(The girls returned one more glare before teleportin without him.)

Ezekiel: Yo! Wait for me, eh!

(Ezekiel teleported just in time to avoid being ran over by an oncomming racecar.)

* * *

Yzma: Come back here you little pest!

(Yzma crawled all over the floor chasing after the newt Harold. Eventually, he crawled into a mouse hole and his inside. While hin there, another mouse greeted him named Jerry.)

Harold: Hi. Can you help me out here?

(Jerry thought up an idea right when Yzma's hand went inside the mouse hole. Jerry grabbed a stick of dynamite and lit it. When Yzma grabbed the dynamite stick, hse pulled it out.)

Yzma: Aha! I got you! Huh? Wait a minute. . . .

(The dynamite exploded blowing Yzma through the roof screaming. Harold walked outside as did Jerry.)

Harold: Wow. Thanks.

(Jerry gave Harold a thumbs up before departing back into his hole.)

* * *

(Izzy (now a rattlesnake) and Tyler (still a monkey) a trapped in a barren canyon fighting off dinosaurs with rocks and blunt sticks. The dinosaurs they were fighting included two raptors and a massive t-rex with a red claw and a long scar going from there to his eye.)

Izzy: Bring it on you fiends! I can go all day! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tyler: Uh, Izzy? Any ideas to help us not get eaten?

Izzy: We slay them all Tyler! Come on! Dive into the horde!

Tyler: Izzy, no!

(Izzy jumped into the raptor pack and mercilessly started beating up the two raptors in the group with her long snake-like body and fangs. When Red Claw stomped up, Izzy slithered on top of him and started banging on his head with her rattle.)

Izzy: I AM IZZY! SERPENTINE QUEEN OF THE DINOSAURS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(But the moment didn't last as Red Claw finally threw the crazy girl off him and into Tyler. As Red Claw and the raptors, Screech and Thud ran up to them, Tyler grabbed Izzy and climbed up the canyon. The three dinosaurs decided to follow. As Tyler and Izzy got to the top, they were greeted by cow Owen who was pale beyond belief.)

Tyler: OWEN! We found you! Man, what happened buddy?

Owen: GUYS! There's something you gotta. . . .

(The moment didn't last as Red Claw, Thud, and Screech finally climbed on to the top.)

Tyler: Maybe later! Let's run!

(Tyler and Owen ran. But Izzy stared them down.)

Izzy: My carnivorous friends! Prepare to feel the wrath of SERPENTINE QUEEN OF THE DINOSAURS, IZZY!

(The medallion around Izzys neck started to glow as the t-rex and raptors came close.)

Tyler: I can't watch!

(But before Izzy could fire the laser, a burst of dark energy hit the three dinosaurs knocking them off the ledge.)

Izzy: Huh? But who. . .

Owen: AUGH! IT'S HER! RUN!

Tyler: Her who?

(Everybody saw the dark figure standing over them with her dark tenatcles outstretched ready to strike.)

* * *

DJ: AUGH! HELP!

(DJ (still a bear) ran through the snow covered fields as Zim pursued him on his mechanical spider legs. Eventually, DJ tripped over an acorn that was lying around. The small squirrel named Scrat ran to get the acorn and picked it up. But before he could leave with his prize, one of the mechanical spider legs fell on top of Scrat squashing him. Zim stood over the terrified DJ menacingly.)

DJ: No! Don't hurt me!

Zim: Relax human! This will be quick and painless!

GIR: Quick and painless.

(DJ held up his medallion defensively as Zim prepared to strike. But before he could, a huge gorilla rampaged through the snow and tackled him. The gorilla grabbed Zims head and threw him down the snow hill. GIR ran after his master laughing. DJ stood up and thanked the gorilla for saving him.)

DJ: Thanks Eva. I thought I was a goner.

Eva: I'm not your hero DJ! You've got your own medallion! Now use it you big wuss!

DJ: Alright woman. Alright.

Eva: When I fand the wrinkled old witch, I will cave her freaking face in!

(DJ and Eva opened up their portals and left the icy wasteland. When they left, Scrat stood back up and reclaimed his nut. He walked off happily, but fell through a hole in the ice plummeting downward screaming all the way.)

* * *

(Noah was trapped on top of the Big Ben clock. He hung on for dear life when it started to rain.)

Noah: It's official. The universe is out to get me!

(The clock tower became slippery and Noah eventually slipped off plummeting to his doom. But before he fell, Gwen (still a raven) swooped down and grabbed his shirt.)

Gwen: I got you!

Noah: Gwen? What are you. . . .never mind. The less I know, the better.

(Noah and Gwen safely touched the ground only to meet Yzma at the bottom.)

Gwen: Oh, come on! What does it take to get rid of you?

Yzma: A lot more than what your lousy medallions can throw at me!

(Yzma redied another potion when the sound of a hundred dogs barking sounded off. Yzma turned her head and saw over a hundred dalmatian puppies stampeding toward her. The dalmatians climbed all over her licking her face and and biting her skin. And leading them was a doberman with a green mohawk.)

Gwen: Perfect timing Duncan.

Duncan: You know me.

Noah: Less talking, more getting the heck out of here!

(Gwen, Duncan, and Noah opened a portal and escaped while the dalmatians kept attacking Yzma. But as they left, the dark figure returned and saw the dalmatians all over Yzma. With one loud roar, the dalmatians were scared off. Yzma dusted herself off before looking at the dark figure again.)

Yzma: You! But you're not supposed to. . .oh, no! It's happening already! Not yet! Those kids haven't been captured yet!

Heather: You are doing nothing Yzma! Everytime you come close to catching those idiots, you always fall short! Well now it's my turn!

Yzma: Heather! Stop this! As a member of the Organization, you must. . .

Heather: SCREW YOUR ORGANIZATION! I AM GOING TO DESTROY THEM MYSELF!

* * *

(Owen, Izzy, Lindsay (now a fox), Trent, Eva, Cody (now an ostrich), Harold, and Justin (now a peacock) ran through the city of Springfield trying to escape from Zim. Their medallions protected them from most of his laser blasts, but he finally cornered them.)

Zim: HAHAHAHAHA! Pathetic meat puppets! You thought you could escape from a supreme Irken Invader?

Trent: Um, yeah. We escaped you multiple times.

GIR: To true. To true.

Zim: SILENCE! Now begins the destruction of your. . . . .doomy. . . . .destruction!

(Zim redied a big laser cannon on the eight teens as Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Eva, Trent, Cody, Harold, and Justin got ready for battle. But before anyone could strike, Zim choked in serious pain.)

Owen: Huh? Did we win already?

(The teens all screamed in terror as a huge sword of darkness pierced straight through Zims chest.)

Zim: Urk. . . . .gah. . . .poopy.

(Zim lied limp on the ground, the darkness covered him and he disappeared. Standing in his place was Heather who was brimming in a dark aura.)

GIR: A duh, a duh, a duh, that's all folks!

(GIR exploded for no reason and it was just the seven teens and Heather.)

Cody: Heather? Is that you?

Harold: It was her! But now, she's turned pure evil!

Heather: And now that that stupid alien is out of the way, I get to destroy you all!

Izzy: Not on your life naive! CHARGE!

(The medallions around the their neck shone brightly engulfing their bodies. Heather shot a dark blast of energy at them only to be deflected and blasted toward the nuclear plant. Nuclear sludge poured out flooding the entire town as the yellow citizens ran for their lives.)

Eva: Great! Just great! Now we're all gonna die!

Justin: Not today! The world needs my good looks! I will not go out like this!

(Justin ran into the nuclear wave his body engulfed in the bright light.)

Lindsay: Justin! Wait!

Eva: Where are you going you idiot?

(As Justin jumped into the green sludge, a pillar was formed from the green liquid. The nuclear waste spun like a tornado into the hole where it leaked out. Then using his might, Justin closed up the hole saving the town. Everyone was dumbfounded by Justins sudden act of heroism.)

Izzy: Wow. Even I was impressed by that.

Heather: HEY! DO NOT IGNORE ME YOU IDIOTS!

(Heather raised her dark tentacles and prepared to strike them.)

Owen: Let's get out of here!

Cody: You don't need to tell me twice!

(The eight teens teleported just in time to escape Heathers attack.)

* * *

(All twenty-one teens teleported into a large dark chamber unknowing of where they are. Half of them were still transformed into animals thanks to Yzma potions.)

Gwen: Alright! Is everyone good?

Noah: Other than the fact that we're being pursued by a bunch of diseased maniacs, just peachy.

Beth: Uh-oh! It's about to get even more peach-like!

(Purple lights turned on revealing a purple laboratory with tons of potions on the shelves. And standing before them all was Yzma.)

Yzma: End of the line brats! You're all mine now!

Courtney: We don't have time for this! Let us go and change us back to normal!

Yzma: Of course Courtney. I have the antidote right here. And it's all yours.

(The kids ran over to Yzma with their medallions ready. But standing in their way were four gigantic monsters. A massive gorilla, a menacing spider, a fiery tiger, and a vicious bipedal gator.)

Yzma: IF YOU CAN GET PAST ME FIRST!

(Yzma laughed her head off as the monsters sounded a deafening roar around the room.)

Geoff: What are these things?

Yzma: Just some of my experiments! I was saving them as a last resort! And now seemed like the perfect time to unleash them! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(The gorilla attacked first slamming his fist into the ground created a huge tremor knocking the kids off their feet. The spider then stood over them shooting them with sticky webs. Courtney, Katie, Gwen, and Beth were trapped in the webs and struggled to break free while the gorilla grabbed Eva and Duncan glaring at them hungrily.)

Eva: Let go you dumb animal!

(Enraged, Eva grabbed the gorillas hand and flipped him over the onto the spider. The tiger sprinted up to them now spewing flames from his mouth. Geoff, Bridgette, Sadie, and Lindsay were trapped in the ring of fire and the spider and t-rex stood over them.)

Sadie: We're gonna get eaten!

Bridgette: Hang on! Let me try something!

(Bridgette concentrated hard on her medallion. From out of nowhere, her surfboard came flying through and Bridgette hopped on. Bridgette flew over the t-rex and shot a laser from her medal striking him in the eye.)

Geoff: Woohoo! Go Bridge!

(The spider interrupted Geoff cheering and raised his fangs at him. Using his kangaroo agility, he bounced out of the way just in time. Trent climbed on top of the spiders back and bit down on it with his fangs. Cody walked up and supressed the flames around them with his medal.)

Lindsay: Yay! Thank you Cody!

Cody: Don't mention it. LOOK OUT!

(The jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the giant fire tigers pounce. Izzy slithered up to the tiger and wrapped her coils around its leg. But the tigers skin was to hot and she got burned.)

Izzy: Ow! That wasn't my best idea. But now I got a cool new scar.

(As the tiger looked around, he saw Tyler who was helping to free Courtney, Gwen, Katie, and Beth from the sticky spider webs.)

Tyler: Hang on! Almost got it.

Courtney: Can't you free us faster?

Katie: BEHIND YOU!

(Tyler turned and saw the tiger charging toawrd him.)

Tyler: Oh, no!

(As the tiger pounced, Noah suddenly dash in and punched the beast in the stomach.)

Noah: Untie them now!

Tyler: I am! I am!

(While that was going on, Duncan and DJ were confronted with the t-rex and the gorilla in battle.)

Duncan: I call the lizard! You take on King Koma!

DJ: Wait! Don't!

(As Duncan ran and tackled the t-rex, DJ was left alone to face the gorilla who beat his chest roaring in anger.)

DJ: GAH! I can't do it! I can't do!

(Harold ran up to DJ to assist him.)

Harold: DJ! Get a hold of yourself! Remember how you took on that bear by yourself when we found you? Remember that moment!

(DJ thought hard as the gorilla came charging down. But in a sudden burst of courage, DJ roared a mighty roar that rivaled the gorillas, and then he jumped and tackled it like crazy. While Harold was watching this, Duncan was pestering the t-rex buy running around it and biting its ankles. Courtney and Justin arrived and both fired their lasers at thet-rex bringing it down. But neither of them noticed from behind as the spider came and shot the sticky webs at them.)

Courtney: Not again!

Justin: GAH! NO! This is not good for my complection!

(Before the spider came down to bite them, Ezekiel grabbed one of its legs and caused it to fall over. When it was down, Leshawna charged at full sped ramming the spider head on sending it flying into a wall.)

Leshawna: And that's how we do it in my town!

(Eventually one-by-one, the spider, t-rex, tiger, and gorilla fell to the ground defeated. Victorious, the teens returned their attention to Yzma.)

Duncan: No more fooling around! Give us that antidote before we make you!

Yzma: Not likely! You may have bested my monsters, but you won't best me! Not when I drink THIS!

(Yzma whipped out another potion in her hands before the kids.)

Lindsay: Wow. What is it?

Yzma: This potion will transform me into a beast so powerful and imposing, that none of you will defeat me! I will be more powerful than those four monsters combined! PREPARE FOR YOU DEMISE KIDS!

(Yzma drank the potion and a cloud of smoke engulfed her. The teens awaited for an oncomming battle to begin. But as the smoke cleared, YUzma was not a huge scary monster, but a mouse instead.)

Sadie: Awww, it's so cute!

Yzma: WHAT? But how? Where's. . .

(Yzma turned her attention to a note left on the potion shelf. It read "Borrowed one of your potions for evil scheme. Probably failed. Zim.")

Yzma: ZIIIIIIIIIIM!

(The kids walked over to the mouse Yzma and glared down on her.)

Yzma: Uh. . . . . . . .can't we talk about this?

(Gwen responded by kicking Yzma into a wall making her drop the antidote.)

Gwen: Negotiation complete.

(Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Courtney, Harold, Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Lindsay, DJ, Cody, Eva, Izzy, Justin, and Owen drank the potion and returned to their normal human selves.)

Tyler: Alright! I'm not a monkey anymore!

Owen: And I'm no longer a cow! Whew. Thank goodness.

Izzy: (sigh) I'm gonna miss being a snake.

Gwen: Alright everyone. Focus. We're not done yet. There's still one more obstacle we need to face.

Heather: And she's standing with us in this room.

(The gang turned and saw Heather standing right there still brimming with darkness.)

Heather: Alright. Who's first?

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed that. But it's not over yet. Stay tuned, for the final epic final battle against Heather!


	24. Final Showdown

(Heather stood over the heroes brimming with dark energy as the twenty-two teens prepared themselves.)

Leshawna: I've waited a long time for this girl!

Eva: You've had this coming for a while!

Lindsay: Here, here!

(Everyone charged on the attack. But with one wave of her hand, Heather blew all twenty-one kids away with a dark wind.)

Ezekiel: Ouch! How did you do that, eh?

Heather: I don't see how that's anyones buisness but my own!

Geoff: Dude! This is so unlike you Heather! I mean, yeah the bossy attitude is you, but killing us doesn't seem like your thing.

(Heather responded by smacking Geoff across the face with an overpowered backhand.)

Bridgette: GEOFF!

Heather: ANYONE ELSE HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT ME?

(Most of the teenagers remained quiet. That is except for Noah.)

Noah: As a matter of fact, I do. Now listen here. You might have these dark powers, but let's face it, there is very little you can do with them. With these medals around our necks, you can't do any major damage to us. All you can do is throw us around until you grow bored, then who's the weak link?

Heather: I see. Well Noah, you raise a well thought out argument.

(Noah seemed confident feeling he had trumped Heather. But there was one thing he didn't count on. To everyones horror, a dark blade impaled itself right through Noahs stomach and engulf his entire body in dark smoke. When Heather pulled the dark blade out, the egghead collapsed on the floor and disappeared into the darkness.)

Heather: I don't know why you are all so surprised. Nobody even liked that smart-aleck know-it-all anyway.

Owen: THAT'S IT! YOU MAY HURT MY FEELINGS, PUNCH ME IN THE FACE, OR EVEN CUT IN FRONT OF ME AT THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA BEFORE I GET THE LAST PUDDING CUP! BUT NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS!

(With one wave of Heathers hand, the medallions around everyones necks became engulfed in the same black smoke and were completely destroyed.)

Owen: Um. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .truce?

(Heather laughed her head off as the room suddenly began to transform. Now the purple room they were in had turned pitch black leaving only a white platform for them to stand on. In the dark shadows, there formed hundreds of pairs of yellow eyes as they formed into dark imposing monsters.)

Trent: Aw, man! We're screwed! Without our medallions, Heather will destroy us all!

Gwen: Not yet! I am not going down until I finally stick it to that stuck-up, bossy, daddy's girl! EVERYONE! CHARGE!

(The teens ran in a blind war fury as they all ran for Heather.)

Heather: Oh, my god this is way too easy.

(The teenagers circled around Heather trying to find and opening to attack. Unfortunately, none of them had enough time as the witch unleashed a hailstorm of black fireballs from the sky. The fireballs separated eveyone giving Heather time to pick who she wants to kill. When Beth came in her sights, Heather fired a dark fireball from her hands and tossed it at the glasses wearing farm girl. Her screams were muffled as the black flames engulfed her and then disappeared leaving nothing in its place.)

Lindsay: BETH! NOOOO!

Leshawna: Now you gone and done it white girl! Here comes Hurricane Leshawna!

(Lindsay sat in the corner crying as Leshawna charged for Heather only to be grabbed by one of the dark tentacles. Leshawna struggled to break free as Heather walked up to her evilly.)

Heather: I cannot tell you how long I have dreamt of doing this.

(The shadows engulfed Leshawna and then disappeared again.)

Heather: Well waddya know? It really is more satisfying in real life.

(Heather turned her gaze to the other teenagers running around the room finding something to fight the queen bee off with. Katie, Sadie, Trent, and DJ were running as for from the queen bee as possible. But she raised her hand, and more of the black creatures surrounded them all.)

DJ: I guess that's it. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Izzy: Not it I have anything to say about it!

(Izzy ran into the swarm of monsters yelling out the Tarzan yell performing some impressive karate moves that knocked the creatures out instantly. She then turned her vicious green eyes toward Heather and pounced her stomach knocking her back slightly.)

Heather: Hey! You'll pay for this you psycho!

(The other teens walked over to Heather with angry looks on their faces.)

Gwen: Not anyones buisness but your own, huh? Well now you're going to tell us what the heck is wrong with you! What did you do to Leshawna, Beth, and Noah?

Heather: Whatever weird goth girl! You see those monsters surrounding us right now?

Tyler: Yeah. They're kinda hard to miss.

Heather: They are called the Heartless. Apparently they are these monsters who are born from the darkness in peoples hearts. They have the power to steal the hearts of other people which is what happened to your friends not too long ago, and they can either turn them into a Heartless, or they can let them drift forever in a dark abyss. And only a heart as evil and dark as theirs, like yours truly, can control them.

Gwen: Then those monsters, the Heartless destroyed our world!

Heather: Bingo! Took you a while to figure that out.

Eva: Well you better put it back the way it was now, or else I'll rip you a new trachea!

Heather: I don't have that kind of power.

Duncan: So you're saying these little freaks destroyed the world? Right. What the heck can they do?

Heather: Do I need to give this demonstration again?

(Heather snapped her fingers and commanded one of the Heartless to attack Duncan. The black monster only needed to drive its hand into his stomach before the punk disappeared like the others.)

Gwen and Courtney: DUNCAN!

(The two enraged girls ran wildly at Heather ready to destroy her. But two dark tentacles sprang up from the ground and grabbed them. Trent ran up to rescue them, but a dark laser fired from Heathers palm blasting him back far away and then engulfing his body in darkness.)

Courtney: You better put me down right now! I was a CIT!

Heather: So I've heard for the hundredth time!

(The dark tentacle around Courtney squeezed her so tight until she herself disappeared in the darkness.)

Heather: Much better.

(Cody, Bridgette, and Geoff were right behind Heather as she continually sent Heartless after the teens. Cody noticed Gwen in trouble.)

Cody: Oh, no! Gwen's in trouble! We've gotta save her!

Geoff: We're right behind ya dude!

(Cody, Geoff, and Bridgette ran over to save Gwen while Heather was distracted. However, Bridgette was halted by several Heartless. Geoff saw this and cried out in fear.)

Geoff: BRIDGE! NO!

(Before the creatures could attack, Heather walked up to the surfer girl preparing a dark tentacle to impale her. But right when the shot was fired, Geoff jumped in the way of the attack and faded away.)

Bridgette: GEOFF!

(The surfer girl fell to her knees and started crying right when Heather was hovering over her.)

Heather: You're next!

(But before Heather could finish her off, a kick to the stomach messed her up. Bridgette looked up to see her savior staring down the queen bee.)

Ezekiel: Don't you ever touch her, ya floozy!

(Bridgette saw her chance to run away while Heather had her hands full with the prarie boy. She could hear him scream in agony assuming the same fate the others suffered. The remaining teenagers huddled close together trying to figure out how to handle the situation.)

Tyler: This is crazy! She's killing us out there! Literally!

Justin: Guys, guys! I've delt with these situations before. Let me handle this.

Owen: You've been in situations like THIS before?

Justin: Well there wasn't any dark powers involved then. But still, I'll get us out of this.

(Justin walked up to Heather and stared her down. The male model proceeded to rip his shirt off showing off his washboard abs. He then pulled out a bottled water and drank from it, most of the water dripping all over his body. The model finished by winking to the queen bee. Suprisingly, the plan seemed to work as Heather was entraced by Justins beauty. But at the last second, she raised her hand, and a swarm of Heartless dogpiled on top of him. The others groaned in disappointment.)

Gwen: Our hero everyone.

Harold: Uh, oh! Heads up!

(Everyone saw the entire Heartless army that beat Justin charging toward them.)

Eva: I'll crush them! The rest of you destroy that spoiled woman and show her what for!

Izzy: Can do!

(Eva ran into the Heartless army and pummeled her way through. Heather scowled at the remaining teenagers.)

Heather: You seriously thought that little ploy would work on me?

Gwen: Well, we had our doubts.

(Heather reached up to the sky and summoned a massive lightning bolt which fell on top of the teenagers. Most of them jumped out of the way in time. But Katie and Sadie were too close to the blast. They both collapsed on the floor and became engulfed in the dark smoke.)

Sadie: Hey look! We're even fading away together!

Katie: Oh, I know! Isn't that sweet or what?

(The two girl let out one last squeal before it died down and they both disappeared. Heather then turned her attention to Lindsay who was standing in stupefied fear. Heather unsheathed a dark sword and stomped over to the blonde.)

Heather: And now, prepare to meet your four-eyed friend!

Tyler: HOLD IT!

(Tyler ran with all his might and stood between the two.)

Tyler: If you want Lindsay, you'll have to get through me first!

Heather: Fair enough.

(With little effort, the dark sword impaled right through Tylers body, and then the tip of the blade pierced right through Lindsays stomach. Both of them were gone before the remaining teenagers eyes.)

Heather: What? He asked for it.

Owen: That tears it! I'm going in!

(Owen ran after Heather at top speed, only to be scared off by a dark scowl.)

Owen: Uh, but maybe one of you would like to go first?

(Heather jumped into the group and grabbed Bridgette with the dark tentacles.)

Bridgette: GAH! Someone help!

Cody: I'll save you Bridgette!

(Cody ran in to stop Heather, but he too looked into Heathers demonic scowl. Cody stood there not out of fear, but out of astonishment.)

Bridgette: Cody! What are you-GAH!

(Bridgette was eventually stabbed by Heathers dark blade which in turn made her fade into oblivion.)

DJ: DUDE! Why did you stop?

Cody: Guys! Tat can't be the Heather we know!

Eva: What are you talking about? That's clearly her you idiot!

Cody: I know. What I mean is that there's something different about her.

Eva: No duh!

Cody: Guys, listen! I think Heather is the one being controlled!

Harold: What do you mean?

Cody: Think about it. What if it's not really Heather who's controlling those Heartless, but it's the Heartless who's controlling Heather?

(Before anyone could figure out what Cody meant by that, Heather threw her dark blade at him engulfing his body in darkness as well.)

Heather: I'm getting a little tired of him.

DJ: Heather. Is it true? Are you being controlled by those guys?

(Out of anger, Heather grabbed DJ's neck and threw him clear across the room unitl he disappeared in the shadows. Now everyone could she as Heathers skin was transforming into a dark-purplish color and her eyes were glowing bright yellow.)

Gwen: Whoa! Cody was right! She is turning into a Heartless!

Heather: Will you SHUT UP! I AM NOT TURNING INTO THOSE DISGUSTING MONSTERS!

(Furiously, Heather summoned a giant Darkside Heartless which towered over the five remaining teens.)

Heather: DESTROY THEM!

(The Darkside smashed it's fist into the ground in an attempt to crush the kids. Harold jumped out of the way in time to face Heather.)

Harold: This is for Leshawna!

(Harold ran at Heather with his fist at the ready. But the queen bee grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground.)

Harold: Um, that was not what I meant to give you for Leshawna.

(Using her powers, Harold was completely encased in a block of ice. When Heather dropped it on the ground, the ice smashed to pieces, but Harold was nowhere to be seen. The other four were handling the Darkside pretty well. Izzy was climbing all over the monsters body scrtching and biting its head, while Eva was punching its legs trying to force it to kneel over. So far, that has not happened.)

Eva: Ugh! Why won't this thing go down already?

(Eva was caught offguard as Heathers tentacles smacked her across the face sending her crashing to the ground.)

Heather: Not so strong anymore, aren't you Eva.

(The fitness buff looked ready to kill someone, as she let out a primal scream and charged like a bull toward the queen bee. Unfortunately, Heather was indeed stronger than her as she grabbed Eva by her ponytail and flipped her over. Then she released one of the dark tentacles to wrap around her body and throw her around like a football. Eventually, Eva laid sprawling on the floor completely beat up and exhausted. Heather finally finished the job and blew smoke onto her body. When the smoke cleared, Eva was gone too. She then looked to her giant Heartless and saw that Gwen and Owen were sitting this one out as Izzy continually climbed all over the monster wounding it in her own way.)

Owen: Woohoo! Go Izzy!

Gwen: Man. She's crazier than I thought.

Izzy: No one can tame me! No even some giant monster! YAH!

(Izzy was kicking the Darkside in the face making Heather furious.)

Heather: THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! DESTROY HER!

(The Darkside responded and finally threw the crazy girl off its body. When she was on the ground, the Darkside held her down using his giant hands.)

Owen: IZZY! NO! DON'T HURT HER!

Izzy: Don't worry Owen!

(Izzy struggled to free her hands and pulled out a small slingshot. She grabbed a small pebble and aimed it at the giant Heartless' face.)

Izzy: Die you son of a. . . .

(Izzy fired the slingshot into the Darksides eyes which caused him to explode. Owen, Gwen, and Heather had to back away as the dark explosion filled the room. As the explosion cleared, the Darkside was gone, but so was Izzy.)

Owen: NOOOOOO! MY SWEET IZZY! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Gwen: Owen! Get a grip! Where's Heather?

(Owen and Gwen searched the room, but Heather was nowhere around.)

Owen: You think the explosion got her too?

(But Gwen didn't respond as she stood there in silence.)

Owen: Gwen?

(Owen looked at Gwens body as it didn't appear to be moving. Then the fat kid looked behind her and saw the black tentacle impaled in Gwens back.)

Owen: OH, STRAWBERRY CREAM PIE! NOT YOU TOO!

(When the dark tentacle pulled itself out, Gwen collapsed on the floor and became engulfed by the darkness. Owen witnessed a terrfying sight as Heather rose out of the ground and glared her glowing yellow eyes at him.)

Heather: And then, there was one.

Owen: I'm dead.

(Owen cowered in the corner as Heather raised another dark tentacle to attack him. The tentacle impaled right through Owens body. And at that moment, time seemed to stand still. Owen could no see anything as his body began to drift along the dark realm.)

* * *

_Owen: Ow. That really hurts. So, this is what death feels like? Weird. I always pictured it as just going to sleep for a long time and dreaming up the best dreams ever. I wonder if I can dream up a 12 foot long hoggie. Oh, better yet, a 12,000 foot long hoggie! Wait. What's a hoggie? I think it's supposed to be a sandwich, but still, why call it hoggie? Is it like named after some guy named hoggie? Why am I asking all these questions. It's not there's anyone here to answer them._

_Duncan: Owen?_

_Owen: GAH! Who said that?_

_Duncan: Chill, man. It's me Duncan._

_Owen: Duncan? Wha. . .what are you doing here? I thought Heather killed you._

_Duncan: She did. Now I'm trapped in this really dark place with everyone else._

_Owen: Everyone else?_

_Izzy: Hi Owen! You gotta check this place out! It's so dark. Darker than my room where I store all my punk rock albums incase I need to sell some on eBay. And man that place was dark!_

_Owen: Really? What it like in there?_

_Noah: Not so bad. If you like spending an eternity floating around an endless dimension of nothingness all day, I think you'll enjoy it. _

_Geoff: Dude! This place is creepy!_

_Tyler: Hey. I wonder what would happen if I barfed in here? You think my barf would float around too?_

_Leshawna: Tyler, if you barf in here, I will smack you upside your head if I can find it!_

_Justin: This place is a nightmare. How can I keep myself looking fabulous if I can't even look at myself?_

_Courtney: Will everyone SHUT UP! How the heck do we get out of here?_

_DJ: I would like to know that too. I am deathly terrified of dark places!_

_Beth: And I'm really claustrophobic._

_Gwen: Well, we might as well get used to it. Because it looks like we're gonna be here for a long time._

_Geoff: Anyone wanna play a game to pass the time?_

_Cody: Sure, why not?_

_

* * *

_

(Back in the room, Heather stood in triumph as Owen disappeared into nothingness.)

Heather: I did it! Those losers are out of my life forever! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And now, I shall restore my world back to its normal self, except I shall make it so those losers never existed! Alright dark powers! Do your stuff!

(Heather raised her arms waiting for something to happen, but nothing happened.)

Heather: Hello! I said restore the world to it's normal self!

(Heather waited for her dark powers to work again, but it didn't do anything.)

Heather: What is wrong with these stupid powers? Work already! WORK!

(Suddenly, Heartless appeared from the ground and approached Heather.)

Heather: Uh, excuse me? Did I call you here? No I did not! Get out of here you freaks!

(But the Heartless didn't respond as they glared at the queen bee with hungry eyes.)

Heather: Are you listening? LEAVE!

(But Heather quickly noticed that the Heartless were moving closer and closer and closer.)

Heather: Wha. . . .what are you doing? G-get back! I command you!

(But the Heartless didn't respond.)

Heather: Alright! I warned you!

(Heather shot up her hands and motioned them in front of her. To Heathers relief, darkness was forming from them.)

Heather: That's more like it!

(Heather sent the dark tentacles forward. But to her dismay, the tentacles instead wrapped around her. She struggled to get out, but she felt a surge of pain as the dark aura around her body started to engulf her.)

Heather: What's going on? Why aren't my powers working?

(It was then that Heather could hear laughing. She turned and saw Yzma (still a mouse) walking out of the shadows with a sadistic grin on her face.)

Yzma: Hahahahaha! Oh, don't worry dear. Your powers work just fine.

Heather: Then why are they turning against me?

Yzma: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You fool! I planned this all along! When I asked you to hunt down and destoy all of the teenagers from your world, I also mean you too! I gave you your dark powers to help you destroy those brats. And you've done a splendid job of that. And now that they are gone, you are no longer of use to us! You see, when you sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness, your heart was tainted with it and you too turned into what you've been controlling, the Heartless!

Heather: You. . . . .you turned me into a HEARTLESS?

Yzma: Not yet. For you see, to fully become a Heartless, your heart must first give in to the darkness. And it has. Your desire to destroy your "friends" was the perfect step in your transformation. Which bring us to right now! The darkness has turned on you, and you have no choice but to accept it! YOU SHALL SINK INTO THE DARK ABYSS, AND JOIN YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS FOR ALL ETERNITY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Heather: You. . . .you tricked me!

Yzma: Yes. Yes I did. HEARTLESS, FINISH HER OFF!

(The Heartless obeyed as they pounced and dogpiled on top of the queen bee. Everything had turned black before her eyes.)

* * *

_Lindsay: Okay. I'll go next. I'm thinking of a number between one and three._

_Beth: Two?_

_Lindsay: That's right! You win! Who's next?_

_Harold: I'll go. I'm thinking of a number between one and one-hundred. What is it?_

_Beth: Um, twelve?_

_Trent: Thirteen?_

_Bridgette: Seventy-seven?_

_Lindsay: One hundred one!_

_Cody: Uh, Lindsay? That's a bit over one hundred._

_Lindsay: Oh, right. One hundred two._

_Noah: (groan) Trapped in a dark abyss with twenty other teenagers playing boring children games for the rest of eternity. Story of my life right here folks._

_Geoff: Hey, did anybody hear something?_

_Heather: GRRRR! That lousy old woman! If I ever get out of here! I am gonna. . . ._

_DJ: Heather? Is that you?_

_Heather: What?_

_Leshawna: Heather? Oh, white girl! When we find you, we're gonna give you such a booty kicking!_

_Eva: I call dibs on her first!_

_Heather: Guys, stop! I'm trapped in here too!_

_Courtney: So you are! Serves you right you spoiled brat!_

_Katie: Let's shave her head again!_

_Sadie: If we can see her head!_

_Heather: You better stay back, or else!_

_Owen: Guys! Look!_

_Noah: At what? We can't see anything!_

_Bridgette: Now hold on! I see something too! It looks like. . . ._

_Geoff: A bright blue light? But where did that come from?_

_Gwen: I think I have a pretty good guess._

_

* * *

_

(The blue light shone on the twenty-two teens and then disappeared. When the light was gone, the teenagers looked around to find themselves in a massive palace filled to the brim with clocks.)

Tyler: Hey! We're free! WE'RE FREE!

Heather: But where the heck are we?

(The teenagers scowled as they saw Heather in their group.)

Duncan: Aw, man! Why is she here?

Eva: I am gonna enjoy every second of this!

(Eva walked over to pound Heather, but the same massive blue light shone above them. When the light cleared, the time ghost himself appeared.)

Ezekiel: AUGH! ANOTHER GHOST! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!

Duncan: Relax Homeschool. It's just Clockwork.

Bridgette: Yeah. He saved our lives.

Beth: Wow. So this is Clockwork?

(The time ghost examined the teenagers and saw that all of them were here.)

Clockwork: All together again. You've all done well finding each other, just like I knew you would.

Duncan: Yeah, that's nice and all, but couldn't you have brought us here before Heather killed us?

Clockwork: Yes. But then Heather wouldn't be here. All there would be would be the twenty-one of you and a Heartless.

Harold: So Heather did transform into a Heartless?

Heather: It wasn't my fault! That old woman and her friends tricked me!

Gwen: Big surprise there.

Clockwork: Now that you are all back together, I shall use my powers to transport you all to where the Organization will not bother you for a while.

Leshawna: All? You mean Heather has to come with us?

Gwen: Unfortunately, yeah.

Beth: But that's suicidal! She tried to kill us all, remember?

Heather: Don't get your shorts in a bunch guys. I don't have my dark powers anymore.

Leshawna: Really. Then that means I can do THIS!

(Leshawna reached behind Heather and gave her a wedgie.)

Heather: Whatever! I deserved that! So we're even, right?

Gwen: Not so fast. You might be a part of our team, but there is still a lot you need to do for us before we can forgive you.

Heather: Fine! Just do it so we can get out of here and things can go back to normal!

Gwen: Nah. I think I'll savor this. Makes it all the more sweeter.

Heather: Oh, you're so dead.

Gwen: Alright Clockwork. Get us out of here.

(Clockwork raised his staff and teleported the twenty-two teens out of his realm.)


	25. TDU Aftermath

(Owen walked around the kitchen as he saw all the food stacked all over the countertops.)

Owen: Oh, boy! I don't know what to eat first!

Duncan: Hey, save some for the rest of us!

(Duncan also entered the kitchen and grabbed two pancakes and a couple eggs. Owen simply ran over and grabbed everything in sight. The two sat down at a table and started to eat.)

Duncan: Hey, Owen. It's a little dark in this kitchen. How about a little light?

Owen: But the lights in this house don't work.

Duncan: Then open a window or something.

Owen: Okay.

(Owen walked over to a window and pulled up the blinds when they went up, Owen could see the endless barren wasteland in the distance. And to the right, he could see a huge city that looked like it had been hit by a massive storm. All the buildings looked ready to crumble. And the sky was a dark red color completely covered by dark clouds. The sun was not visible anywhere.)

Owen: Window open.

Duncan: Man! Of all the worlds for this time ghost to send us to, it had to be the post-apocalyptic one!

Owen: At least we have a nice place to stay. And all the free food we can eat!

Duncan: If only I had a copy of my arrest record, then we'd have some fun.

(Gwen soon walked into the kitchen and kissed Duncan on the cheek.)

Gwen: Morning Duncan. How was you first night sleeping in the middle of nowhere.

Duncan: A bit quiet. Back in Juvie, there were riots going on all the time. Takes a while to adjust.

Gwen: I'm going outside to see how everyone else is doing.

(Gwen exited the kitchen and entered a small living room where she could see Trent and DJ playing a game of chess, Bridgette and Geoff making out on the couch, and Ezekiel, Cody, and Noah talking with each other on a seperate table. Most of the conversations were cut short when Izzy burst in yelling.)

Izzy: Good morning everyone! Welcome to Day 1 of our desperate struggle against the harsh world around us!

Cody: Good morning Izzy.

Ezekiel: You look nice and clean despite sleeping outside, eh.

Izzy: Yeah, well Izzy was born to sleep in the great outdoors. You all can keep you cozy beds and fancy living lifestyle. Izzy's roughin' it! All day, everyday!

Noah: Good for you.

(As Izzy was talking with her friends, DJ had beaten Trent in their chess game.)

Trent: Whoa. How did you. . .

DJ: I used to play a lot of chess back then. Cody used to teach me before the series ended.

Trent: Well, good game man. I gotta go to the bathroom. You want to go get a soda when I'm done?

DJ: Sure thing.

(Trent got up and walked out of the living room into a small hallway. There were several doors each with different rooms. In one room, Trent could see Lindsay, Beth, Katie, and Sadie talking about girly things. In another was the weight room where Trent saw Eva and Tyler working out and excersing. Eva was lifting some heavy weights while Tyler just kept getting cramps half the time. Eventually, Trent made it to the bathroom. But when he got in, Justin had already occupied it.)

Trent: Out Justin. I really gotta go.

Justin: Can't it wait? I've been away from a mirror for who knows how long? I've gotta keep up my appearence or else I will just be a regular guy again.

Trent: I promise, as soon as I'm done, you can have the bathroom again. Now excuse me.

(Justin walked out as Trent moved into the bathroom. Paranoid about his looks, Justin went back down the halls on a frantic mirror hunt. The male model knocked on one of the doors only to be greeted by the bossy voice of Courtney.)

Courtney: What?

Justin: Do you have a mirror I can borrow? I need to watch over my face 24/7 to make sure there isn't anything wrong with it.

Courtney: Go away Justin! I'm in the middle of something important!

(Then Leshawna appeared from the room and handed him a small mirror.)

Justin: Thanks.

Leshawna: Anytime sugar.

(As Justin left, Leshawna went back into the room where Courtney was giving a lecture to her and Heather.)

Courtney: Now as I was saying before, since we're all gonna be stuck together for a while, we have to work as a team to survive despite the fact that I can't stand the majority of you.

Leshawna: Is this discussion gonna be any longer?

Courtney: It will be if you keep interupting like this!

Heather: Well, I don't know about you, but I have better things to do than this. I am so out of here.

Leshawna: Alright. Then you can keep watch for anything suspicious or dangerous that might try to come after us.

Heather: I will do no such thing!

(To show Heather she wasn't joking, Leshawna brought out an electric shaver and presented it to the queen bee. Heather flinched and shrugged as she grudgingly stepped out of the room. As she went for the exit, Harold met her there.)

Harold: Hey Heather. Standing watch again?

Heather: What's it to you alpha geek?

Harold: I was just thinking maybe you could use a little help. You know how dangerous it is out there. The Organization might still be looking for us.

Heather: I'll take my chances, thank you very much!

(Heather and Harold walked outside to see the barren red wasteland in from of them. They also looked behind to see the outside of their hideout. It looked like a run down, old, deparment store that had been ravaged by a windstorm.)

Harold: That was pretty clever of Clockwork to bring us here. With our base giving off the appearence of a rundown old store, that's the last place these bad guys would look for us.

Heather: Shut it nerd!

(Heather looked off in the distance for some strange activity. It had been a few hours, but when she got a closer look in the distance, she could've sworn she saw boy with black hair standing in the middle. Then before her eyes, the boy seemed to transform into some kind of superpowered being with a black jumpsuit and white hair. And then the boy flew off out of her sight.)

Heather: What in the world?

Harold: Did you see something Heather?

Heather: Huh? No. Nothing. I thought I did, but I was probably hallucinating.

(The teens continued searching the landscape unaware of what other adventures lie ahead.)

* * *

(Meanwhile on Skull Island, Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet were running ragged through the jungle completely out of breath and on the verge of collapsing.)

Chris: That's it! I can't go on. Chef, if we die, I want you to know. . . .that I spent your paycheck on fancy hair gel products.

Chef Hatchet: I KNEW IT! (groan) But what does it matter. We're as good as done for anyway.

Chris: It's been nice knowing you Chef ol' buddy.

(Suddenly, to their surprise, a portal opened up. And falling out came Zim and his robot sidekick GIR. Yelling could also be heard from inside the portal.)

Yzma: IF YOU EVER INTERFERE IN MY PLANS AGAIN, YOU WILL SURELY REGRET IT!

(The portal closed up as Zim dusted himself off.)

Zim: Incompetent purple female. She fails to realize my true destructive power. And ever after I have been revived after my unforseen death at the hands of that HEATHER human, she still feels no sympathy!

GIR: It's a symphony of sympathy! OOOOH! I love tacos!

Zim: Come GIR! Let's get out of this horrid jungle.

GIR: Right behind ya master tofu!

(Zim opened up a portal for he and GIR to go through. Chris and Chef looked at the portal in amazement.)

Chris: Chef! Do you know what this means?

Chef Hatchet: We can. . .

Chris: WE CAN LEAVE THIS WORLD! WE CAN FINALLY GO HOME!

Chef Hatchet: How do you know it will take us home?

Chris: Anyplace is better than here!

(As Zim and GIr went through the portal, a massive V-Rex towered over Chris and Chef.)

Chris: Well?

Chef Hatchet: RIGHT BEHIND YA!

(Chris and Chef ran right through the portal before it closed up on them. When the got up, they were finally off Skull Island.)

Chris: We made it! Home sweet ho-oh.

(As Chris and Chef looked around, they realized they were in another jungle. Except this one was slightly different than the one they were trapped on.)

Chef Hatchet: Nice going! Now we're in some other jungle where we will slowly starve to death!

Chris: Relax. At least this isn't like that one place. I bet things will go smooth sailing from here on out.

(Just then, a tribe of blue cat-like natives surround Chris and Chef aiming their arrows at them.)

Chef Hatchet: Shall we resume running for our lives?

Chris: Oh, yes. Let's.

(Chris and Chef ran screaming their heads off as the blue alien natives gave chase after them.)

* * *

Well, there you go. The end of my TDU story. Sorry about this cliffhanger. I know many of you were wanting to see the TDI teens return to their world. But this story and other future stories are gonna be part of one big story compilation. As an example, free brownie points to whoever can guess the kid Heather saw in the barren field. And don't forget to lookout for Total Drama Ultima 2! Thanks for reading and please leave some excellent reviews.


End file.
